


Across The Waves

by SleepySpoon



Series: The Great Strife Of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Essos, F/F, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 112,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpoon/pseuds/SleepySpoon
Summary: What happens when events before, during and after Robert's rebellion go differently resulting in slight or major alterations to the story. What happens when a once long forgotten house rises again from the verge of its death. This story will take place after an AU Robert's Rebellion, but will make references to the events and the things that happened resulting in an altered future of the seven kingdoms and beyond. Major and minor changes to the cannon and characters possibly altering their personality or maybe even their looks.
Relationships: Edric "Ned" Dayne/OFC
Series: The Great Strife Of Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001133
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first delve into actually writing Fanfiction publically so I hope you enjoy and help me along the way with any mistakes, errors or plot holes.

** Remembering **

_Eddard alongside his northern companions Lord Willam Dustin, Ser Mark_ _Ryswell_ _, Howland Reed, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel and Theo_ _Wull_ _were traveling towards the Red Mountains of Dorne to get to the location known as "The Tower of Joy" Ned had been weary to travel so far in his youth as the southern lands did not treat the Northman so well. However, the reason for his travels were of great importance, it was believed to be some sort of rescue quest to regain his only sister "The She-Wolf of Winterfell" many would call her. Unlike many ladies Lyanna was strong, passionate, determined and had battle prowess that even Ned himself was quite jealous of. Lyanna was unlike any_ _southern_ _beauty,_ _yes,_ _his sister was a beauty of the north a "Winter Rose" you could call her, but this rose had many thorns that would cut you deep if you are not careful. Lyanna was many good things however she was also a very impulsive women who generally acted without thinking carefully._

_If you were to ask anyone about the events that led up to Robert's Rebellion you would hear horrid stories of kidnappings, rape, murder and so much more bloody details. Ned however knew the proper truth so did his youngest brother Benjen, Ned and_ _Bejen_ _were the closest to their dear sister, they knew of her impulses and desires._ _However,_ _they also knew of her feelings towards her betrothal to Robert Baratheon, Ned grew up with Robert as they both fostered together in the Eyrie under Jon Arryn, in his youth Robert was a rather brash and headstrong man, who excelled at fighting, but he also had a rather dark stain upon his name as well, for he never knew how to say no to women. This earned him a rather bad reputation. Where Robert was a great fighter and well respected by fellow warriors and soldiers many of the ladies of court were not very keen of the idea of marrying that particular Baratheon for his reputation for sleeping around eventually resulted in several bastards that under the orders of Jon Arryn himself were hidden away to protect Robert and try and dispel the "Rumors" of his adventures into brothels and lowborn beds._

_Eddard and Benjen both understood why Lyanna was so distraught when their father had brought up the match, it was a very one-sided agreement and against Lyanna's own wishes. However, that is the way of life in Westeros the so called "Tradition" benefited males greatly, however women had to learn to adapt and survive in their own ways. Lyanna however was not ready to just be bound to a bed and please her so called future "Husband" she wanted to keep her freedom and truly be able to enjoy her life. Ned never thought she would be able to have that freedom she truly desired and Ned knew Robert would not treat her justly or fairly, he would dishonor her many times and even bragged about the arranged marriage rather proudly to_ _Neds_ _discomfort. At first Ned could deal with Roberts rather snobbish view, yet when he started talking about how he would take his sister over and over Robert crossed a line and angered the "Quiet Wolf" During a feast in Winterfell Robert had spoken rather harshly of Eddard's older brother Brandon, while Ned can't truly remember what was said as he had drunk quite a bit during the feast he knew it ended in a brawl between him and Robert for Robert's rather stupid hypocrisy about how Brandon has "slept around"_

_Somehow the brawl did not end the friendship between Eddard and Robert, yet they were still rather unsure of each other, Robert tried to apologize to Ned the day after blaming the drink as his reason for "spouting nonsense" yet Ned knew very well that the northern brew only helped loosen Roberts tongue allowing him to divulge his feelings about the Stark family. Ned begrudgingly accepted the apology, and both of them shook upon it and then soon enough Robert would leave Winterfell to return to the Stormlands and most likely whore himself all the way there. During this time Eddard had grown close to his family and began to create a stronger bond with his younger siblings_ _Bejen_ _and Lyanna, the relationship between all three of them was strong and they would talk to one another often, Ned would help teach Benjen about fighting, he even managed to sneak a few lessons for Lyanna while she was "learning to be a lady" he often heard of his sisters dreams to be married to a knight that treated her like an equal and loved her for who she truly was and not just because she was some sort of soft lady._

_Smiling as he was remembering the times before a rebellion was sparked, Ned was traveling on horseback along with his companions into the region of Dorne, home to the princes and princesses of House Martell and the fiery_ _dornishmen_ _. The landscape was beautiful in its own way, yet the heat was beginning to become an apparent issue among some of Ned's companions who had to remove their heavy plate armor and instead wear lighter leathers and materials that would allow their bodies to breathe properly in the heat._ _Harrenhal_ _was the start of the rebellion many believed it was where Rhaegar "bewitched and kidnapped Lyanna" the reality is much more softening though, Ned and Benjen where very aware of the feelings the two had started to display to one another, however Ned's father was not as keen in understanding the hidden affections both Lyanna and Rhaegar displayed secretly and in private, Rickard was too busy focusing on arranging two weddings, that of his heir and first born son Brandon to Catelyn Tully and then Lyanna to Robert. At least when it came to Brandon and Catelyn it was a fair marriage, Brandon was a good man in every way_ _really,_ _he was a great warrior, handsome and strong with a muscular body and build and if rumors are to be_ _true,_ _he was rather well "established" within the bedroom._

_Brandon and Robert had grown somewhat closer as they had similar personalities and ideals among one another. Ned found this as a blessing from the old gods as he was growing rather furious of having to deal with Robert, yet he could see that Brandon was starting to understand why Ned had taken leave of friendship from Robert and even the eldest Stark child was getting rather annoyed with the drunken rants and constantly whore-mongering. Brandon may have had a somewhat similar reputation with him "Bloodying his sword" on many a maidenhoods, but at least Brandon had somewhat calmed down as he grew older and some would say he even stopped when his became betrothed to Catelyn in his elder years, but Ned knew he just became more discreet and cautious of who he bedded. These events of Brandon and Robert growing closer allowed Ned to stay close to his younger siblings and watch over them wanting to "Protect" them however he knew all_ _too_ _well that was never going to happen with the events that started to unfold and some stories that where created at the tourney._

_Then the events after and the horrible loss of family and friends, with both his father and brother being killed by the mad king and his sister supposedly being "taken" yet Ned knew in his heart she ran away and made a very brash decision causing all the events afterwards to spiral out of control, his brother and father both tried to get his sister back from the mad king Aerys, but in the end it cost them both their lives and during those events Robert had taken up open arms to get his "betrothed" back from the filthy "_ _Dragonspawn_ _" the war was truly bloody and uncouth, so many young man who heard stories of "Great" wars never realized that a war was not "Great" at all it was a horrid, dark and gloomy event that resulted in mass death and destruction, helpless women being raped, homes being burned and torn down and most of all the battlefields filled with broken and beaten bodies. If not for his father and_ _brother's_ _rash decision to try and fight for Lyanna, Eddard might have actually been able to negotiate with Rhaegar._

_However, it was Robert's and his elder brother and fathers' choices that cost him that chance to try to end this peacefully or at least with as little bloodshed as he could. Ned never wanted the war, he never wanted to fight for anyone he just wanted to keep his family and his home safe, but in the end, it was his sisters Lyanna's choice to do what she did and thus it sparked a rebellion that killed so many innocents. Ned was angry with his family and Robert for doing this, but in the end, he had to honor what was given even if he wanted to say no he just couldn't. With Brandon and his father's death it also meant that to secure the_ _Riverlands_ _as an ally Ned needed to marry Catelyn. Though the marriage was more out of Duty, Catelyn was still a_ _young beautiful woman_ _who would be a great wife, however Ned had already fallen for someone during the events of_ _Harrenhal_ _, yet he could not have her even though his heart truly did belong to her._

_However the worst of the war came when Kings Landing was taken and Ned who arrived alongside Robert got to witness_ _first-hand_ _the act of barbarity that was committed under the orders of the_ _Lannisters_ _, and when Ned called out the act and said that "Children should not be judge for the actions of their father or mother" he however was ignored by Robert who merely eyed the sight of crumpled and broken bodies of two children and the rather brittle and horribly beaten and slaughtered remains of Elia Martell that were barely recognizable. This was not the justice he sought out and this was not something Ned would ever condone. So, upon the events of Kings Landing happening and Ned finally seeing the brutal reality that was the rebellion and the acts that were committed upon orders of Tywin Lannister and even the newly crowned king himself Robert of House Baratheon. The actions that happened throughout the war were bad enough, but Kings Landing just cemented the cruelty of it all. Ned would not allow himself to be corrupted by the cruel malice that was the rebellion._

_Gathering a party of purely northern men who were loyal to the Starks Ned had planned his trip towards the tower of Joy hoping the reclaim some sort of sanity after this word had broken him mentally, so much death and destruction, it was not the way that the world should be, yet this was always history just repeating itself over and over again. When he and his men were approaching the border of Dorne Ned stopped them and told them the truth of the events of_ _Harrenhal_ _. The tourney itself was planned by Rhaegar as a way to folly support from the lords to form a sort of council against his father who was growing madder by every moon and to try and save the people from a war. However, it seems the Mad King became aware of the plot and decided to come to the tourney merely as a way to stop that from happening._ _So,_ _while Rhaegar was preoccupied with trying to now plan around his father he become close with someone...that someone being Lyanna and they had shared many private moments together in secret away from everyone._

_Ned knew they mostly spent time together in secret away from_ _Harrenhal_ _itself, yet he could not help but see his sister happier than she had ever been whenever her escapades with Rhaegar had happened. She may have been young, but she was not a fool, Rhaegar truly cared for her and most likely loved her, as much as she loved him, but unfortunately Robert being the ignorant fool he was disregarded Lyanna's happiness for Rhaegar thinking it was because she was marrying him. His obsession with her only grew more and more desperate. Yet it was Lyanna herself that created the greatest issue. "The Knight_ _of_ _t_ _he_ _Laughing Tree" was a story that had come out of the tourney and it created a lot of unrest with Aerys who demanded the for the head of the knight. Ned was fearful at first but soon realized that Rhaegar knew it was Lyanna and instead protected her. This action earned some respect from Ned towards Rhaegar and he wished he could truly see his sister with Rhaegar, but then it was his father and older brother that started to pressure and push Lyanna down the road towards Robert, but she did not go quietly she kicked and screamed at them for treating her that way._

_At the end of the tourney all went back to normal for a very short time, when it was discovered that lady Lyanna was missing or "kidnapped" by a foul mad king and his_ _dragonspawn_ _as Robert put it ever so bluntly. This rallied Eddard's father and brother to trying to reason or in Brandon's case fight for his sister, yet in the end both of them faced the fury of fire and the mad king's wrath. In grief and fury Eddard was mourning the losses of his brother and father, and now being the heir, the Winterfell means he is the warden of the north now._ _However,_ _he still grieved for his sister for he needed to find her and most likely Rhaegar, however Robert with his big mouth had spread word of what happened in the of Kings Landing court rallying everyone under his call to rebellion, Ned was distraught and broken all he wanted was one good piece of news...he...he wanted his sister back home" Safe". Upon recalling the events of what happened and how he believes that the events that took place where not fully understood about Rhaegar and Lyanna, it was Howland Reed who spoke first stating that he would always stay loyal to house Stark for he is indebted to Lyanna for what she did for him. Along with Howland's little speech the rest of the_ _northman_ _all pledge to Eddard on their honor they would keep it hidden and they pledge loyalty to house stark always._

**The Tower Of Joy**

Ned accompanied by his companions reached the tower and there guarding the front of it were three knights in kingsguard armor. Immediately all three were recognized especially a rather grizzled commander of the Kingsguard, known as "The White Bull, Gerold Hightower" there he stood tall and proud guarding the entrance of the tower alongside two of his fellow kingsguard one being Ser Oswell Whent who wore his helmet emblazoned with a black bat upon it with its wings spread out wide, then the other kingsguard wielding the famous greatsword of Dawn it was none other than the famed knight Arthur Dayne who was recognized within Westeros as one of the best swordsmen. All three members of the kingsguard stood stoically and watched as the northern company approached them. 

"I have come for my sister Ser Hightower" Eddard said in a stern yet icy voice, his body and face almost stone like not revealing anything towards the knights. 

"Aye you have Lord Stark, so I guess that Rhaegar has fallen at the trident" Gerold replied with an equally cold voice that was dripping with anger. 

Before answering Ned look towards his company of men then back towards the kingsguard "Aye" was all Ned said, he studied the faces of each kingsguard and received an answer when he looked upon Ser Arthur's face as it fell slightly down. 

With a heavy sigh Gerold replied "Then I must inform you lord Stark it was our princes command to protect this tower from anyone, and I intend to honor that word and protect it, for it was his graces last command of us and I will not dishonor his death with my failure" Gerold was still standing tall, never breaking his eyes from Eddards. 

"If you want to honor that then we need not shed blood, all I ask is for my sister to be returned to me good Ser" Eddard replied trying to ease the tension that was surrounding everyone rather slowly. 

"I am sorry Lord Stark" was all Gerold replied with his face turning stoney and his lips thinning into a tight line as his eyes shifted from Ned to those that were accompanying him. 

"Ser Gerold I Eddard Stark challenge you to a duel for entry into this tower, so that I may see my sister and return her home, and so I may avoid bloodshed, this war has killed enough people and I do not want to shed anymore if I have to" Ned stated as he watched for Gerolds reply his eyes now focusing purely on the eldest kingsguard of the three. 

At first Gerold stood there just thinking before his reply came "They say you northerners know real honor, then we shall see if you truly do Lord Stark for I Ser Gerold Hightower accept this duel, however this duel will on one condition Lord Stark" Gerold said calmly his hand gripping his longsword tighter. 

Ned at first was taken aback by the request yet nodded his head in reply "What is the condition Ser Gerold?" Ned asked in reply looking towards Ethan Glover who went over towards Neds horse and took the greatsword ice from its sheath and starting to walk over to Ned with it. 

"This duel will not be to first blood or till someone yields, it will be to the death" Gerold stated that firmly, both Arthur and Oswell had stoic looks, yet Ned could see the facade of both men slowly break as Gerold stated his condition. 

Taking both hands to grip Ice Ned looked towards his companions "This is a duel, you know what that means, none of you will break that honor and if I die you will return to the north with my bones" then turning from his company of companions Ned looked towards Ser Gerold "I accept the condition Ser Gerold" 

With that both Ned and Gerold now were wielding their weapons, Gerold had a fine longsword and heavy kingsguard armor, Ned however was in the leathers to keep him cool from the Dornish heat and wielding the greatsword Ice in both hands. They both bowed to each other than nodded and thus the duel began the rest of the Kingsguard and Neds loyal northmen stood aside and watched the duel intensely. Eddard and Gerold began to circle one another, were Gerold had the lightness of a longsword and strong heavy armor of the kingsguard it did slow him down somewhat, the actions would be more draining and demanding due to the armor. Ned was lighter on his feet and body, but was more vulnerable to heavier swings as the leather had some protection, but compared to the kingsguard armor it was extremely light. Ned took a heavy defensive stance using Ice as a shield and sword in one, having to fight more tactfully Gerold began the first dash of blades, quickly Ned parried with his greatsword and slowly moved backwards letting Gerold move inwards expelling some energy. With a quick strike of his fist Ser Gerold landed first blow, his heavy gauntlet struck Ned fair on the nose busting it open. 

Now bleeding from the nose Ned had to take an active approach and he waited for another series of attacks from Gerold this time he struck out quick using the hilt of his greatsword and pushing the hilt towards Gerold's face managing to bash in his left eye. A loud scream of pain could be heard from Gerold as his free hand not holding his sword went to his eye damaged eye which was gushing blood down his face. Eddard had to continue to strike now that Gerold had lost perception with his eye being damaged and Ned gripped the handle of Ice with both hands swinging it in a wide slash attack towards Gerold’s hand. Ice collided with the longsword and through sheer brute force forced the blade out of Gerold's hand, but not without need hearing a distinct cracking sound from Gerold’s hand. Now with the full advantage he used his right foot to kick at Gerold forcing the veteran down onto his back, but the old commander still tried to fight with his spare hand as blood sputtered down his face and into the warm sands bellow. Ned now lifting Ice above his head with both hands brought the great weight of the sword down towards the neck of Gerold and with a heavy thud and the guttural sound of blood curdling scream and a large breaking sound it was over. Gerold Hightower was beheaded rather brutally with Ice as the blade was now coated in thick viscous amounts of red blood. 

Looking towards the kingsguard both who had their hands still placed upon the hilts of their weapons sighed heavily and lowered their head, huffing loudly Ned using his right hand to wipe his brow free of sweat and then held out Ice towards Ethan Glover who took the bloody greatsword and pulled out a cloth and began to wipe it clean. All the northern lords looking relieved and sated with the blood that was shed. "It is over Ser Dayne and Ser Whent, now I have earned my right to see my sister" 

"Aye!" said Ser Whent who looked at Arthur and then removed his helmet "You may enter, however lord Stark I warn you, it might not be a sight you wish to see truly" With that warning Ned took a deep breath and followed both the King's Guards up the tower to a lonely door behind it laid the screams of what sounded like his sister, in panic Ned rushed ahead and was greeted with the sight of his sister, she looked pale, thin and broken yet he saw she was surrounded by a few women who were giving her comfort and instructions. Ned soon realized that she was birthing a child and quickly rushed to her side against the protest of the women, at first Lyanna did not noticed as she had her eyes closed and was trying to push the babe out through gritted teeth and screams, but upon opening them she saw Ned and a small, but deathly faint smile crossed her face. 

"Ned" she said in a very hoarse voice that sounded so weak and completely dry, quickly kneeling down next to the bed Ned took her hand and hand onto it tight, his eyes full of worry, grief and fear. "Please sweet sister you can do it" he said softly his voice breaking slowly at the sight of it all, the amount of blood that was coming out of her was very concerning, Ned in his youth had only ever seen one other person truly pass and that was his mother, but that was due to sickness not birthing complications. "Be strong Lyanna, I'm here for you" he said as his eyes betrayed him and tears flowed freely, her body was failing her as she pushed harder more and more until screams of a babe began to echo throughout the room. Looking down from his sisters sickly and weak face he saw a young babe, the nurses that where their quickly stated it was a girl before handing her to Lyanna. Smiling very faintly Lyanna took the bad in her arms and Ned could see a tuft of thick black hair on the babe's head, yet it was those dark violet eyes that pierced through him. Now he was looking at a child that was not safe in this world if it's true parentage was revealed, Lyanna was very weak and fading quickly, she held out her baby daughter to Ned and looked him in the eyes "Promise Me Ned, you'll keep her safe always and when she comes of age you will tell her about me please Ned!" she all but blurted out as her voice was cracking the bleeding could not be stopped Ned understood that and his worst fear was coming true. 

Upon taking the babe and looking down into her dark violet eyes Ned then looked back to his sister "I promise Lyanna, I will do it...I...I love you Sister" Ned said as his voice broke fully the sound of a sob could be heard through his response "Her birth name is Visenya" Ned heard the sound of his sisters voice fading and immediately held the babe close to him keeping its face upon his chest for he did not want the babe to witness the death of its mother, even if it may not remember it at all. With Lyanna quickly starting to fade her eyes glazing she left the world saying "I love you more" before her breath stopped and her eyes full glazed over and thus the old gods have taken her now. Ned felt broken and alone he had lost so much and now he had lost one of the things he had wished to save and free from this hellish place, but now she was gone to. One of the wet nurses came to him and took the babe to nurse, with a hole great in his heart Ned looked over his sister and reached out to her face to gently push her eyelids shut and to place a soft kiss upon her forehead "You can rest now sweet sister you've earned it..." 

Upon exiting the lone room, he was greeted by the remaining kingsguard "...Visenya" was all he could muster for words as his voice sounded utterly defeated and broken, both the faces of the kingsguards looked down in sadness and both looked defeated "We will protect her at all cost" Oswell stated, Ned looked between both of them "I planned to take her north under the guise of a bastard" Ned said plainly sighing to himself, both Ser Arthur and Oswell looked at Ned before in unison saying "No!" Ned had no fight left in him to truly combat them, he lost it all when he watched his sister pass, for that was the end to the rebellion, but in the end, he looked at Ser Arthur "Don't take her from me..." he pathetically begged "She is all I have left of Lyanna, I... I can keep her safe" Ned was fighting tears as his voice was still so broken. 

"No matter where she goes we go with her" Ser Oswell said trying to retain a stoic and stone face, "Aye" Ser Arthur replied "but she won't be safe anywhere she must go east Lord Stark, the usurper will kill her if he ever finds out the truth, you promised on your honor during that duel, now promise again that you will let us protect her the proper way" Oswell said, Ned looked at him pleadingly "but...I made a promise to Lyanna I can't break that" it was Arthur who spoke next "You won't!" he said sternly now his breathing somewhat heavy as he was repressing anger "Aye said Oswell, when she comes of age we will bring her back from Essos, she will be safe with us, on our honor she is our princess and the rightful heir to the throne she will not face harm as long as we live" Ned finally defeated nodded and was greeted by a wet nurse who brought back the child and placed her in his arms, both Ser Arthur and Oswell looked at the baby and lightly smiled, their stony faces breaking at the sign of little Visenya "She will have her father's beauty" Oswell said jokingly and Arthur shook his head and laughed lightly "She will have her mother's you idiot" Arthur said in a falsely stern voice. 

The light hearted jokes helped bring Ned out of his broken state somewhat and he asked the nurses to come with him and the kingsguard followed right behind him as they left the tower, descending down it. Once he reached outside, he was greeted by his fellow companions who saw the babe in his arms but no Lyanna it was Howland who spoke up first, the short crannogman looked deeply saddened by the sight "So the old gods have taken her from us?" he asked softly and Ned could only reply with a soft nod, the faces of all of the men that accompanied Ned broke and looked down "I am sorry Ned, but I assume she at least gifted us with someone" Lord Dustin said. Looking down at the young babe then back at his men Ned finally spoke "She is going to be protected and safe always, the north will remember" and in unson all the members of Neds party of warriors said "The North Remembers" in the back of his mind Ned wanted to run away with the babe and take her north, but he had to return to king's landing to report to his new king, thus he would put her in danger. 

Turning to one of the wet nurses he placed the babe back into the nurse's arms and looked towards the Kingsguard "Where will you take her?" Ned asked softly it was Arthur who replied rather quickly "Starfall for now, she can appear as a Dayne bastard, that will protect her, plus it will probably give robert great pleasure to think that you and your men kill all the kingsguard" Ned nodded his head and reluctantly agreed to it "You must protect yourselves, for Robert's fury knows no mercy Ser Arthur" Ned stated clearly for both to hear. Oswell was the one to reply to that "Myria Sand is her name, dornish bastard of some half-bred Dayne" he said bluntly and Arthur nodded before adding onto it "She is a stony dornish-women from Starfall, however we Daynes are not half-bred" Arthur said looking to Oswell who was enjoying watching Arthur give him a rather deathly stare. 

Ned thought about that for a few minutes before nodding "I guess that is the best we can do now, she has lost both her father and mother to this bloody war, and now the murderer of her father sits upon the iron throne" Ned bitterly stated the last part, it was Oswell who replied after a hearty laugh "Careful Stark..those are bold words to say aloud with the new king in place, but then again he is probably to busy sticking his cock in some whore to celebrate his great victory" Arthur even managed to crack another smile shaking his head at Oswell's words before replying "If I might speak freely Lord Stark?" Arthur asked with a hint of regret in his voice, Ned Simply nodded and looked at Arthur unsure of what was about to be said, then Arthur replied with a sad look upon his face "Rhaegar truly loved her unlike Robert" Arthur stated and Ned even to the best of his ability could not hide the guilt that was shown on his face. 

"Aye she deserved herself a man who could love her for who she was, and not dishonor her greatly, but in the end those that just want a good life are taken from us and left broken, I grieve not only for my family, but also for the Martell’s, they may have a hate towards the Starks if they knew the proper truth, but they still lost their blood, no one should murder children for the actions of their father" Ned replied with a cold yet hollow voice "That is true, but now we must build for the future Lord Stark, Myria will come with us, if Robert asks what happened, tell him we were killed, he may not believe you, but I think he will most likely be whoring and drinking his victory in, then when he hears about Lyanna I guess he will only do both harder in remembrance to her" Oswell chuckled to himself at the dark joke he stated before looking at Ned and saying a quick "My apologies, I meant no disrespect to Lady Lyanna" Ned looked at Oswell before nodding his head "Accepted and even I have to agree with your joke, it's most likely true, he may be a great warrior, but that is about all he is" 

"With that Lord Stark we must take the wet nurses and little Myria with us, she will be safe at Starfall for a time being and once she comes of age we will accompany her to you" Ned simply nodded then walked over to the babe and leant down giving her a small peck upon her forehead which was received with a gurgled giggled from the baby, then he shook hands with both Arthur and Oswell "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come good ser’s" Both Oswell and Arthur gave Ned genuine smiles, then both parties of men separated and went opposite directions from one another, the northerners heading back to kings landing while baby Visenya and her guards heading to Starfall. 

**The Spider & The Magister**

"I hope you bring good news my friend!" Illyrio said with a wide grin upon his chubby face, the obese magister of Pentos sat upon a thick regal like chair as he feasted upon some delicacies of cheese, meat and wine surrounded by some guards and beautiful women who tended to his every need. 

"I bring much news my friend" Varys replied with a smile himself "Good...good" the fat man chuckled to himself before returning to stuffing his face full of food and rinsing it down with a glass of pale red wine. Varys took a seat adjacent Illyrio and relaxed into the seat, still staying aware of his surroundings "Some of the Targaryens still live my good friend, they will be brought to Braavos at first and protected there by loyal supporters, they are the younger siblings to Rhaegar" Illyrio looked at Varys with a concerned look before sighing to himself "So the rumors are true, the usurper really did butcher Elia's poor children?" Varys simply nodded in response to the question which earned another sigh from Illyrio or maybe it is just how the fat man breathes normally. 

"Not all the children you mean?" Illyrio shot Varys an amusing smile as he chuckled to himself 'Our plan can go forward we have this "Connington arriving in pentos with a babe he believes to be Aegon, yet when he arrives the child will take ill and that is when we will switch that lowborn Lyseni with my very own son who will have the same looks, then we can go along with the plans we have in motion" clasping his hands together the chunky magister ordered for more food to be brought to the table. 

"Well perhaps the siblings of Rhaegar could be useful too, they will need friends now more than ever" Varys suggested to Illyrio and the magister simple nodded his own reply while eating some moldy looking cheese. "That is true" Illyrio finally replied to Varys before grinning and adding some of his own information to the table "However I my sneaky friend have some news of my own, it seems that a family has grown not by one but two" Illyrio looked rather proud of himself before quickly adding more information "One of them is mine of course you are aware of that, but the other, his mother was also a descendant if the information I have gathered is to be believed" 

Varys ponders a thought for a moment before looking towards his friend who was gorging himself upon some salted meat "Do you intend to help both, or just your own?" Varys asked the question very cautiously, Illyrio simply looked at Varys and gave a laugh as a reply, his fat jigging as his body heaved in laughter "of course of course, rumors are to be believed that the other boy that was born is a brute of a baby, large enough that he ripped his poor mother in half as he was birthed, but then again that is just rumors, who knows if it is the truth" Illyrio stated as he gulped down some wine and requested one of his nearby servants to refill it. Upon having his glass refilled he looks towards Varys with a knowing smile "It seems we have a chance to help build up a future for not only Westeros, but hopefully Essos too" said Illyrio relaxing more in his chair as his saggy fat gut struggled to be contained within the fine clothing that the magister was wearing. "Perhaps" was all Varys said in a reply to Illyrio "However I must return back to Westeros the new king has so willingly allowed me to keep my place among his court, so I best not anger the new king" Varys said with a small smile upon his face. 

Illyrio looked to his friend with a sad and knowing smile "Be well my friend, I will handle the children who have been placed here in Essos and ensure that they are all taken care of, hopefully one day I can give my son his birthright" Illyrio said with a sly grin across his face and even bothering to wink towards Varys who replied with a curt nod and slipped away from the manse in the dead of the night. Sitting there enjoying his fine food and drink the magister then with the assistance of his guard was helped up from the table and began to walk or preferable waddle deeper into his manse. Upon reaching his master bedroom he is greeted by two beautiful women who are caring upon a young baby, a boy that has a thick set of silver hair accompanied by bright velvet eyes. "Ahh my boy!" Illyrio chirped almost at the pitch of a bird as he gently took the squirming bundle of joy from the wet nurses and held him close against his body "My very of future conqueror" Illyrio stated quite loudly to the women in the room and the guards posted at the door. 

"Would one of you lovely ladies please go get me Dahza, she is needed to complete a task I require of her" A single nurse simple curtised to Illyrio then quickly left the chambers at pace, returning later in hand with a young fair skinned blonde haired and blue-eyed women who looked roughly eight and ten with young bright eyes anda supple and curvaceous body. Illyrio smiled warmly at her "My dear Dahza I have a request of you, In the city of Myr there is a young new born baby that should be as some are calling it a 'brute', I want you to go find this so-called babe and bring him here, I shall have my young Aegon grow alongside a brother and protector" Dahza smiled at Illyrio and nodded her head before leaving the room. 

A few moons had passed over time before Dahza had returned with a rather large babe in her arms, she seemed tired from her travels as Illyrio looked over the young babe in her arms he was taken back by its rather hefty size and the fact it had a full set of silver hair accompanied by rather dark royal violet eyes that in the dark could be seen as black "My my you are truly...monstrous" Illyrio said with a wicked grin coming across his face "You shall be named Maelys, Maelys the second of his name" Illyrio chuckled to himself as he ordered the wet nurses to put the new babe in a separate crib, just in case he turned out like the first Maelys, Illyrio was not going to lose his son to some half giant cause that is truly what it looks like his father was. If the information was correct his mother who died in childbirth was believed to be a Blackfyre decedent she had the features of long silver hair and bright violet eyes, yet her so called "child" had the silver hair and dark violet eyes it was the rest of his physical appearance that was both striking and unsettling. 

Illyrio assigned a new wet nurse specifically for the babe, but was unsure how the poor women will survive feeding that "thing" however if she could this young boy could be a chance at gifting his son a brother and more importantly a fiercely loyal protector, both the boys would be do things together when they got older Illyrio thought to himself, that can build a strong bond from youth and protect one another, well most likely just Maelys protecting little Aegon. However, it would be very useful in the future to have that type of bond, especially if something was to go wrong or happen little Aegon must be protected at all cost, however his throne would be under threat by the still living Targaryens. Thinking to himself about what to do a wicked image crossed his mind Illyrio will purchase a new manse in Pentos with his wealth a manse that in due time will house the siblings of Rhaegar, that way he can decide what to do with them efficiently, he doesn't want to kill children even if there may be a threat to his plan, he will find a way to remove them from the picture or maybe twist them into working for his little Aegon after all with this "Connington" involved Illyrio can protect his son and once his plans go in motion pawn him off as the song of Jon, all he needs to do is acquire some dyes and teach the Westerosi some social skills about Essos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be fairly chunky in info dumping, but once all that has happened it will smooth out to be a bit more refined with speech scenes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed now and we regroup with the Starks of Winterfell as Eddard is planning a coming of age feast for his firstborn and heir Robb. However Ned is surprised when he receives a raven from an "Old Friend"

**Winterfell**

Today was an auspicious day within the north, primarily within Winterfell as many of the lords and ladies had gathered at the great capital of the north for a feast to celebrate the coming of age for Ned and Catelyn's firstborn son Robb Stark. Over the years after the rebellion Catelyn and Ned began to grow closer, they may have not been each other's intended betrothed, but in the end duty created some love and both Ned and Cat were happy together, over the years they started their family, growing it larger and stronger as one united front for the north to admire, there was Robb the first child then second born was Sansa, then Arya, Bran and the newest and youngest member of the family Rickon who was roughly four name days old with the other children only being a few years apart from one another. However, that was not all the good news that Ned had received; Ned received a raven several days before the feast stating that "Some old friends" were coming to visit him. Ned understood what that meant, but also was rather unnerved, it had been many years since he has seen Myria, and the memory from her birth is not a fully pleasant one. 

When Ned had come back from Dorne with his sisters bones and the news of the kingsguards death it drove Robert into a stupor of drinking and whoring even more, which made Ned uncomfortable and uneasy at the thought, especially with what was said at the Tower of Joy, yet it was not just Ned that was uneasy around the newly established king, all of the men in his company were not so impressed with their new king, but that was because they had learned the truth about the reality of the rebellion and Roberts true nature, at first some of the men were not too sure what to think, yes they swore under honor never to divulge the information which they have all followed dutifully, however most of the northern lords would just blame it on the southern lands not treating the lords fairly. After learning of Lyanna's death King Robert accepted the betrothal of Cersei Lannister which was another cunning ploy by Tywin and his schemes as Ned would say. Ever since what happened to Elia Ned has never had much love towards Tywin and Lannister men, they are conniving, twisted and evil folk that only care about the betterment of themselves. Yet in reality Ned could say that about most folks down south. 

Yet Ned needed to not fully dwell on the past any longer he would be reunited with his niece soon enough, yet he had to find a way to make her appearance seem rather normal, otherwise it would earn unwanted attention from some northern lords, and Ned did not need whispers being made about a Dornish bastards appearance within the north seem to unwelcome. However he was put at ease when he received another rather telling him a small delegation from house Dayne would be appearing to celebrate alongside Ned....that was a somewhat good thing however he was unsure how he would be able to handle seeing either of the sister of Arthur as he has had his rather "scandalous" adventures with both of them, but he would just have to suck it up because that allowed for him to see Myria and gave him great hope, Myria would be introduced as a close friend to Edric Dayne who is a Dayne somehow, but neither of the sisters nor Arthur have ever stated who his mother and father are, just that he is their nephew and heir to Starfall which only states that his father must have been an "elder" brother, but none of the Daynes with give in and talk about it. 

Preparations were made for the feast and celebration of Robb's name day, many northern lords judge Ned for naming Robb..well Robb, but Ned believed he would do so not in honor of Robert, but in spite of him saying that Robb will be a better man then Robert ever was and he would raise his son the northern way. Allowing him to learn the arts of the sword and how to rule as heir of Winterfell. Robb was a good lad he was strong, independent and genuine many of the smallfolk loved him for his caring attitude and passionate desire to want to help his people. But not all was good Robb inherited some of his mother's stubbornness which made him a struggle to argue against as he would constantly fight for what he wanted until he could be "properly" proven wrong. Robb looked the most Stark out of the two elders were as Sansa inherited her mother's looks and beauty. "Lord Stark it is good to see you again" said a hearty voice which belonged to Lord Dustin, they embraced each other in a brotherly hug before separating. 

"Aye and good to see you to Willem, life has treated you well" Ned said as he smiled and made a small jape at Willems slightly bulky and chubby figure, Willem simple laughed in return, both were standing in the great courtyard outside Ned and his family were greeting many of the lords that were arriving and their families. Willem introduced his lady wife and their only child a young boy that would be around nine name days old he had thick dark brown hair and was a solid broad shoulder build he greeted Ned with a firm bow and proceed to follow his father into the great hall. As more and more lords arrived Ned was greeted again by another voice it was the booming voice of Ethan Glover, he was a shorter wider man full of muscle and had a great thick long braided beard that was deep brown accompanied by long hair that was tied up into a ponytail. "It is good to see you Ned!" he said loudly giving Ned a gripping handshake and greeting lady Catelyn and the children with vigor praising them all one by one. 

Ethan returned to Ned quickly and gave him a sad smile "I hear that the Daynes are coming to visit" he said a much softer voice masking it under all the loud noises of the courtyard "Aye they are" Ned replied giving Ethan a great smile which Ethan returned "I'm glad you're happy Ned you deserve something after the rebellion" Ethan said in a sad voice gently patting Neds shoulder "Well I better go make sure that I settle myself in!" Ethan said returning to his normal bolstering voice. Eddard was a little shaken up as his memories flooded back in force after what Ethan said, however he did not let it ruin the day he simple smiled and greeted everyone who came in. One of the last northern lords to arrive was of course the little crannogman Howland Reed who greeted Ned warmly with a hug "It has been a long time since I have traveled this far north from my home, the last time I did was when we first arrived back from Kings Landing after the rebellion" Ned looked at him with a somber look and then turned to his family introducing them to him. Once Howland was done greeting them all he sent his children and even Cat inside the halls as it was getting rather to "cold" outside for them. 

In reality Ned would rather wait to meet the Daynes himself, even if cat did object with his proposal for them to go inside because it was getting colder, she eventually gave in and was worried the children might get sick, she also did worry herself to much with them, they were strong kids apart of a good family. However not all of the family was all too happy about all the lords being here, both Arya and Sansa who may not also agree with one another were made rather uncomfortable by the pale and almost deathly appearance of Lord Bolton, the girls must have been listening to Old Nan and her wild stories about the savage Boltons of old. He comforted them after that meeting and soon, they were back to normal. But back to the present time just as Ned had eased himself out of thought he was interrupted by the arriving banners of house Dayne they arrived in wagon and Ned noticed straight away a newly grizzled and much older looking Arthur who has grown his hair out to accompany his well-kept beard that was dyed a lighter bean brown, while Oswell had gone for the ragged look his beard was long and unkempt his hair however was clean shaven, both the former kingsguard looked rather different and that allowed them to blend in well as common household guards for the Daynes. 

From the carriage came the beautiful sisters Ashara and Allyria, Ned smiled warmly at them as they gave him cheeky grins back, then the last two to leave the carriage was a young handsome soon to be man who Ned would assume was Edric, then behind him was a well-kept and well-dressed woman with long silky black hair that passed down her shoulder blades, yet her most significant feature was those violet piercing eyes accompanying them. "Visenya" Ned said under his breath as he watches the beautiful young women walk into view more, her skin was pale like snow, her body was well proportioned and suited for a girl of her age, she reminded Ned of his sister Lyanna so much, but she also was gifted with those valyrian facial features that made her seem even more prominent. "Greetings house Dayne I welcome you to Winterfell" Ned said in a strong stoic voice looking at the women and Edric with his best happy face he could pull off. "Nope I think I prefer your brooding stature more" Allyria japed at Ned who slightly rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders slightly at her japes then Ashara took her turn "See that is better" she said giggling to her sister as Ned sighed to himself. 

"Well unlike you ladies I think it's best we get inside, just like the northerners are fit for the south we dornish are not too keen on the North" Edric stated as he walked towards Ned and greeted him with a hand shake "I hope your hospitality is good, but then again I am told dornish hospitality is the best" he said with a smug look upon his face and Ned simply returned a smile to him and moving aside slightly and used his hands to signal everyone to walk with him, once everyone had taken their place the small group of Daynes and their "guardsmen" moved towards the great hall "So tell me Ned dose Catelyn spit or swallow swords?" Allyria said with a wicked smirk" "Aunty!!" Edric almost shrieked at her "Why must you always embarrass me like this?" he weakly huffed and marched forwards to try and ignore the conversation and the beckoned for "Myria" to follow him forwards Ned gave the two snickering women a glare before shaking his head "I know why you did that, but I would have like to at least talk to Myria for a bit" Ashara nodded in response "We understand, but it would be safer to do that somewhere more private after all" Ned looked at the two and signed "Yes...yes your right, after the feast possibly under a new dawn we could discuss that" 

Ashara and Allyria looked at Ned in disbelief for a few seconds before chuckling "Was that your attempt at a joke my lord?" Allyria practically purred into his ear and Ashara just chuckled before replying "That was not very good Ned, but then again you Northerners are not very quick witted, too much honor and....snow" now it was Neds turn to look towards both women 'Wait what did I say...ohhh" Ned said before he realized his own fault and chuckled to himself "I did not mean that I just meant we should discuss that tomorrow, things will be easier then, less people" Ned said as a matter of fact before Allyria added on to the conversation "You mean less eyes and ears Lord Stark, for we would not want whispers reaching a certain someone now would be, for he could weave it and twist poor Robert into a new mad king" Allyria japed quietly while all three laughed to themselves walking for a few moments in blissful silence. 

"Ned you still did not answer me" Allyria said her face covered in a very big cheeky grin, If Ned could look at himself as his neck started to go beat red he would be ashamed of his own ability to hide his response "Must you always taunt and tease your way into making me feel like that" he said in a hushed voice to Allyria who gave him a sultry wink "I'm sorry Lord Stark" Allyria almost purred that response which made Ned even more anxious and the sisters began to snicker more at him "Oh leave it alone you two!" he tried to sound rather tough and intimidating but instead he just sounded defeated. Without being aware of what was happening Ned was taken by surprise when Ashara appeared on his other side as they had reached the entrance to the great hall, both Edric and Myria waiting for them pateitning even though Ned could see right through Edric's attempt at a stone face. Upon the announcement of the Daynes being accompanied by lord stark the hall doors opened and the many eyes were upon them it was unnatural for any sort of dornishmen to be up, but for those who were considered loyal Targaryen supporters it was even rarer. 

Eventually all the staring died down and the hall went back to bustling with noise "I take it many of the northern lords don't exactly like visitors?" Ashara asked hesitantly and Ned looked at her then at the rest of the Daynes and smiled lightly "Your here under Stark invitation if anyone tries to question you about it, don't feel threatened or worried" upon Ned saying that all the Daynes including Edric just smiled and gave light chuckles "You forget where we come from Lord Stark" Edric said with a proud look upon his face, he may have only been a boy, but he was extremely well educated and carried himself like any noble lord would. Ned eventually led the Daynes to their seating and then moved up to the head table alone as he made his way to the center seat of the head table where his family awaited him. His children looked happy to see him, however Cat had a silent glare about her as she watched Ned carefully, when Ned sat down, he was interrogated immediately "What are they doing here!" Cat hissed in a low growl of a voice "I invited them Cat" Ned replied rather coldly towards her "So you can humiliate me in front of the northern houses?" Cat replied her voice dripping with toxic intensity "No cause house Dayne and house Stark have respected one another since the rebellion" there was a silent pause from Cat before she replied "Respect! what respect is it when they are Targaryen supporters or are you forgetting what those dragon lovers did to your family, what they did to Brandon" Cat was furious but her voice broke at the mention of Brandon and she took a few seconds to compose herself again. 

Ned sat there and looked around the great hall watching all those feasting and cheering for the name day of the heir of Winterfell, "Dear Cat you must put aside your differences for what happened in the past, I will not judge the Daynes for something they did not even do that was the Mad King" Cat looked at him sternly before spitting out a response "Don't forget the rapist or have you forgiven him to?" Cat said coolly and Ned looked over at her with hard firm eyes which immediately signaled Cat had stepped over the line and she knew she had, quickly trying to redeem herself she gave him a soft smile "Sorry dear, it's just..you know the rumors about Harrenhal" Ned looked at her more intensely and replied with a cold indifference "just rumors are all they are" Before Cat could reply Ned stood up to gather everyone's attention. Eventually the great hall quieted once everyone realized Ned was standing up to speak "Thank you Lords and Ladies for coming to this great feast to honor my first born son Robb and his coming of age" The hall erupted into cheers and shouts of joy before Ned raised his hand to cause another silence within the hall "But that is not the only reason I invited you here" once Ned had stated that he caught many a glimpses of many of the faces of Lords and Ladies looking rather confused. 

"I also brought you here to state that with my sons coming of age he has yet to receive any request of betrothals" Ned stated clearly and loudly chuckling a little which made the room erupt into laughter as well as Ned was japing his son slightly "And we all know that you can't be a lord without a lady by your side" Ned looked towards Robb who went slightly pink due to embarrassment and that got a few chuckles from his siblings and even his mother. "But in all seriousness, I thank you all Lords and Ladies for coming, please enjoy the feast and most importantly to ROBB!" Ned raised a tankard of northern brew up and everyone in the room followed drinking it down to give honor to Robb. Once the festivities of the drinking and eating started any known tension in the room was deflated and gone, everyone was just enjoying themselves and this allowed Ned to move from the head table as well as anyone from his family who wanted to and go out and enjoy the feast to its full extent. Robb had moved from the head table and sat down with the Mormont he was deep in conversation with Dacey laughing and drinking with her. 

Sansa along with Bran and little Rickon stayed close to their mother who stayed seated at the head table while the ever explorer Arya went off to talk with the young lord Dustin as they talked of the stories old nan would tell Arya. Ned moved over to the Daynes and sat between them Ashara and Allyria smiled warmly at him, Edric too was calm yet stoic and Myria seemed rather cautious of Ned which made him feel a little sad, he had slumped a little and both the sisters saw him do it and rolled their eyes leaning into him "Will you knock it off she barely knows anything about this, she knows her mother is a northerner, but she just thinks her mother was not a good one since she was raised in Dorne" stated Ashara in a quiet voice which was quickly followed by Allyria "She is a good mix of her parents Ned, she has the passion and fire of her mother and then erudite nature of her father" Ned looked at them both and signed "Weren't you supposed to be married Allyria" Ned bluntly said to try and change the subject so he did not get lost in thought about the past, which both sisters were happy to oblige "That is true, I was supposed to marry a Dondarrion, but then something happened, I'm not too sure it reeked of some sort of political intrigue, but that is the man's loss, I'm still young and free and so is Ashara, shame you're not still single Ned I am sure the old gods would grant you two wives instead of one" Allyria said in a sly voice as her face twisted into a grin. 

Ned simple shook his head in disbelief "What did I ever see in you two" he said jokingly and both women feigned hurt before laughing and it was Ashara who replied "I believe what you saw was the two of us naked in your bed after a few too many drinks" Ashara stated playful which caused Ned to choke lightly on his drink, after recovering from almost choking he saw the two sister laughing at him and he sighed heavily "Gods help me" he said under his breath "How has Dorne fared during Roberts peaceful rule" Ned said with a bitter, yet silent undertone which both sister caught on to they looked at one another then to Ned "Dorne has survived well enough although the princes are rather distraught still after what happened to Elia" Ashara said with a sad tone and then Allyria quickly tried to lighten the mood "But plenty of bastards are happening" she said giggling to herself which earned a smile from both Ashara and Ned "Speaking of bastards I'm sure Robert has Oberyn beat with how many he has sired" Ned said in a cold tone yet a wicked twisted smile crossed his face, Ashara and Allyria giggled some more and even Edric and Myria had heard what was said, Ned could also hear the soft hearty chuckles of the two "guardsmen" nearby at Neds remark "Yes he may have numbers, but at least Oberyn cares for them like they are his own and gives them what they want" 

As the events of the night started to dwindle down into the early morning many of the Lords and Ladies retired to their assigned chambers, some decided to travel with their household guard back to their homes. Ned had eventually managed to pry himself from the sisters and retire with his wife in a good mood, they were both exhausted so Cat and Ned simply snuggled together her head upon his chest as they drifted off to sleep. Neds mind was a mess however cause with the new day brought on a proper meeting with his niece and the usually cold and quite wolf of Winterfell was anxious and nervous about the encounter because this would be a day, he has been fearful about, Myria only knows parts about her mother and even less about her father, which is for the best, as much as her father was a good man, he has been shunned in the history books by the victors. Yet Ned things it is the reality of who her mother is that will hurt her more, because she can only assume who her father is from there, and that may make her rather vulnerable. Deciding that he will talk about Lyanna, however leave out her name will be best to protect Myria as much as he has promised his sister to protect her, the best way to do that is to keep her a secret until she is old enough to be ready for it and the consequences that come with it. 

**Sisters Of Starfall**

"Do you think dear sister that Ned will truly tell her about it all?" Ashara asked Allyria as they lay in bed together cuddled up due to the rather cold climate of the location they are in, however the castle itself is well heated, but the dornish blood that runs through the Daynes still feels somewhat cold "I think he will tell her some things, but not all, Ned cannot risk that the girl is too valuable to risk doing that especially with the spiteful fat man ordering for the heads of any survivors of that lost house" Allyria sighed as she was lightly stroking Ashara's hair looking at her elder sister with a sad somber look. Upon looking at her younger sisters face more closely Ashara saw the look that Allyria was giving her "In time sweet sister, things will be different, Ned may not tell her everything, but she deserves to have the comfort that her mother was a good women, the poor girl thinks she was shunned from the north cause of her father, mind you that is cause she has heard nothing about him cause we dare not speak about it" Sighing deeply Ashara sat up in bed and began to stretch her arms lightly while Allyria made her way into a small room were a warm bath was waiting and she began to bath. 

Ashara joined her sister bathing alongside her as they washed one another in relative peace, Allyria was backed up against her sister in the bath as they lightly held each other Ashara having her arms wrapped around the naked waist of her sister "I miss having him" Allyria eventually blurted out before blushing profusely, Ashara chuckled from behind her "Honestly me to, he was good to us, but what happened at Harrenhal broke all of us" Allyria looked down into the water before giving herself some courage and she looked over her shoulder at her sister and leaned in and gave her a light peck on the cheek "She always loved his brother more, no matter what he says sister" Ashara nodded to Allyria before taking her leave from the bathing and starting to dry herself, eventually after another quick wash Allyria did the same looking at her sister sadly "Let's hope this day goes good, things will come out that have been kept away for so long I worry if it will be a mistake" Ashara leaned towards her sister and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as a reply "Don't think too hard about it, she is strong we have helped raise her as if she was one of our own" Ashara said with a smile on her face. 

Both sisters dried off and dressed in warm wools and furs for their trip down to the gods wood, neither sister have truly seen a proper god's wood, but Winterfell was massive in size and had a whole forest basically to itself that also house the sacred weir wood tree. Both sisters waited for the rest of their family to get ready and they were eventually greeted by their "Guards" and Edric and Myria "come on sweet child it is time" Ashara said to Myria gently locking their hands in a tight embrace and walking down towards the gods' wood. The trip was uneventful, but once they reached the area where the walls seemed slightly less thick and large wooden doors blocked entry to the great gods wood, they saw a small group of guardsmen standing there as well as Lord Stark who looked rather dour and in a brooding mood. Both Ashara and Allyria looked at one another knowingly and they mouthed to one another a few words of comfort before they walked down towards the doors and where greeted by lord stark. "Lord Stark" Edric said bowing his head lightly "Lord Dayne" Ned replied curtly, Edric turned to face Myria, you and my aunts will go in, however I and the guards will go on about our day. Ashara could feel Myria grip her hand tightly now and Ashara looked down at the young girl giving her a soft look "It will be alright sweet one" Ashara said as Ned ordered his guard to stay outside and with that Allyria, Ashara, Ned and Myria walked into the great gods wood. 

It was a truly beautiful sight to behold both Ashara and Allyria were gaping at the sheer size of the gods wood, then when they reached the weir wood tree a large clear beautiful pond sat in front of the tree and some small logs placed near the weir wood were carved into spacious benches. Ned looked towards the women with a soft smile and then focused on Myria "So you want to know about your mother?" he asked her softly Ashara could hear it in his voice that he would struggle talking about this a lot, however she was focused on Myria so Allyria walked over and sat down next to Ned as he was seated on the carved bench across from Myria and Ashara "Yes" was all Myria could manage as she was also very nervous about learning about her "Was...was she a good person?" was the first question Myria asked and Ned nodded at first before taking a deep breath "She was one of the greatest people I ever know" Myria's expressions at Neds response softened a bit, but then she asked a much harder question. "So why am I a sand and not a snow then?" Allyria could feel needs body tightly a bit so she gently leaned into him just to give him comfort. "You're a sand because you were born in Dorne Myria, your.... your mother died birthing you" 

Upon hearing that Myria felt her face deeply crumple into defeat as tears started to freely fall from her face Ashara gently squeezed Myria's hand why Allyria continued to comfort Ned, "So...so I really have no one, now I know why no one would tell me anything, its cause I have no parents" Myria sad in a broken voice that was accompanied by soft sobs. Ned looked at Myria with eyes that were glassed over with tears then he looked at Ashara before regaining his composure "You have a lot of people by your side Myria, you will never be alone, the Daynes will protect you and I...the...The North will protect you" Ned said which shocked all three of the women who were sitting there. Myria looked at Ned on confusion "Why would The North protect me?" she asked curiously to which Ned replied to er with a soft smile upon his face "Cause I will protect you" he said with conviction "I will always protect you best I can Myria" Ashara was taken a bit by how determined Ned was and even Allyria was rather interested in his openness to admit that to Myria. 

Myria looked at all three of those with her before looking towards Ned "You loved her..my..my mother didn't you?" she asked, the question took Ned by surprise as it was clearly shown on his face, but it eventually softened and Ned nodded his head "Your mother was so special to me and I never stopped loving her, she was great Myria, and you are turning out to be just like her" Ned said in his best attempt at a calm voice even though this talk was clearly bringing memories back that even Ned himself could not truly hide, he loved his sister dearly and then he had lost her and he blamed himself for it. Myria gave Ned a genuine smile which helped him recover a bit as he was lost in thought. "I wish mother had stayed with you" Myria said out loud not truly realizing what she said before she had a light blush cross her face, Ned gave a soft laugh as a response "If that happened you would never have been born Myria" Ned stated which made Myria rethink her response. 

"Ashara says she was a rare swordswoman, was she truly that?" Myria asked in a hopeful voice to which Ned gave her a healthy glowing smile and nodded his head "Aye she was a rare women even for northerners, she may have not fancied the life of a lady that much, but in the end she did get what she wanted" Ned said as a soft smile still graced his face, he took a deep breath before finishing what he wanted to say "Her greatest success was you little Myria she loved you more than anything and she wanted you safe, that was all she cared about" Myria's face fell slightly as she was listening to Ned before she and need started to talk more with one another as Ashara and Allyria just peacefully sat and listened to one another. With the talk between Myria and Eddard going on for a long time both Allyria and Ashara at the end of it were starved, yet they were happy the talk went so well, yes Myria was now a little more confused about her mother and why she was born in Dorne, however she never questioned it cause she was left with tales of her mother's greatness and how the greatest thing her mother got was a daughter. 

Breaking their fast together Allyria and Ashara were sitting alone while Edric, Myria and the Guardsmen were wondering the grounds of Winterfell. After a few moments of quite between the sisters they looked up hearing footsteps approaching them seeing Ned approaching them with a faraway look in his eyes, he sat opposite them and also broke his fast after he had spent some time alone after he and Myria spoke. At first the women thought it would be a quiet time to eat, yet it was Ned who broke the silence and break the silence he did indeed "I miss you both" he said in a low voice and both Ashara and Allyria looked at each other them to him as if their ears had just betrayed them "I am sorry what was that" Allyria replied in an equally low voice Ned then looked up from his food, taking a large drink from a tankard of ale he looked at both of them once and in a soft voice he replied with a simple "You know what I said" before he finished his food and drink rather quickly like a wild starved wolf Ned quietly got up wished both of them a good day and began moving away deeper into his castle leaving both the sisters in a stunned silence as they looked at one another in disbelief. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going across the sea into Essos we learn about what has happened over time with some key figures in the story.

**The Fallen Griffin**

The rebellion had not treated Jon kindly, the loss of much he cared about including his prince Rhaegar he felt so crestfallen and broken, but he was given a second chance by the spider who offered him the young Aegon snatched away from his mother's crib and replaced by some lowborn runt, the fall of the Targaryens was truly something that had hurt Jon suffered greatly at the Battle of the Bells, his army was routed and brutally beaten back. yet Jon knew from the start it was going to be a rough battle his army was outnumbered heavily by the combined forces for the rebels yet he tried so hard to use guerrilla type tactics to cause fatalities for the rebels which only costed them the loss of some soldiers and one Denys Arryn, however that was hardly a loss at all for the rebels who just shoved back the royal forces, with the losses starting to pile up Jon sounded the retreat and openly fled alongside his men, however the rebels vowed for blood and used mounted knights to chase down the fleeing army. The memory still haunts Jon greatly, the screams of fleeing men and the loud thuds, cracks and breaks of his fellow soldiers being ran out of Stoney Sept, once outside of the reach of the knights and properly fleeing Jon rode hard back to king's Landing. 

Upon reaching King's Landing he was greeted by the spider who offered him a warning then a proposition, Jon was warned that the Mad King would most likely kill him for his failure, "so instead of dying for a failure why not live to succeed?" was the question Varys proposed to him, at first Jon did not trust the spider, but eventually he had to accept the fact that the rebels were winning this war and his beloved Rhaegar would stand no chance. So, Varys gave him a babe Rhaegar's babe and then arranged for him to take a boat away from Westeros where he can raise the baby alongside those loyal to the dynasty of dragons. Traveling was hard especially with a young babe, thankfully the ship he was given had a wet nurse and she cared for the babe best she could, but as they approached closer to Essos the babe grew ill and Jon worried, he panicked this was his last chance and he was already failing, he would not give up, he would not fail he would not stop till he could prove to Rhaegar that he was true to him. Upon docking in Pentos Jon was greeted by a fat Magister who offered aid to him, he took the babe and cared for it for seven nights and seven days then thankfully the babe returned healthy and safe. 

Finally, Jon had grasped a victory a chance to redeem himself and put Aegon upon the throne where the true heir belongs, not hiding away in Essos from the mad raving tyrant that was Robert. Upon hearing the news of the events that had taken place within kings landing and the trident Jon was heartbroken, the brutal death of Elia tore him apart as he cared deeply for the women, she was Rhaegar's wife and mother to his children and now thanks to Varys one of them has a chance to avenge his fallen mother and sister, and Robert is none the wiser. Yet it was the news from the Trident that truly broke Jon's heart in two, Rhaegar, his Rhaegar was gone from this world taken by a foul stag, ripped apart by rabid wolves and then fed to the birds and fishes. Jon would not fail his Rhaegar he had a chance for the blood of the great prince to take the throne once again and he would not stop till he achieved that. 

"What is it you want Magister?" Jon had begun asking questions not long after Aegon was nursed back to health by the magister and his own nurses, the fat man simply smiled towards Jon, it made him uncomfortable to say the least, but the fat man took a large sipped of his wine and placed it down on the table before clasping his hands together and placing them over his heavy gut "I want the realm to finally be a peace with a proper ruler on it, a ruler that is not a usurper or a mad king" he stated with finality. Jon eyed him over for a few seconds before those beady eyes shifted and squinted "Hmm is that truly all you want?" Jon asked curious about the answer he may receive yet cautious as well. Illyrio looked over at Jon and nodded "Yes that is the simplicity of it Lord Connington" Jon flinched at being called lord "Please it's just....it's just Griff now I'm no longer a lord or anyone of importance" Illyrio looked at him sadly then his face twisted into a smile. "Well perhaps when Aegon takes the throne you can become Lord Connington again my friend and then you can show those that did you wrong the real power of loyalty. 

Few days had passed by since Jon now had arrived and settled into Pentos he cared for Aegon, but was well aware of another child within the manse yet the magister seemed rather anxious to say anything at first, but Jon had grown cautious enough to become worried about something a fear a set it and Jon had marched into Illyrio's private study "I know your hiding a child from me fat man!" Illyrio looked at Jon as he tried his best to be intimidating yet the magister simple laughed and nodded his head "Ahh so you did hear the child cry alongside Aegon, well then Jon I think it is time you meet Aegon's future bodyguard and brother Illyrio motioned for Jon to follow, so the man did and when he approached the nursery where two cribs sat Job saw little Aegon resting peacefully then in another he saw a rather large babe which made him uneasy "Are they supposed to be that big?" he as with a worried look in his eye and Illyrio looked at Jon as if he was mad before shaking his head and then leading Jon back to the study so they could talk in peace. 

"The child is called Ma....Maes simply Mae" Jon quirked an eyebrow upwards before replying "isn't that a little girly, unless that thing is a girl?" Jons face twisted into disgusted as he thought about that, but the magister chuckled and shook his head "No its a boy, but he was taken off the streets the poor thing was abandoned and I could not just leave him, he will grow strong and big, think about that Jon he will be Aegon's guardian and brother" Jon looked towards the magister as if he was insane _yes that is if that child is even able to be tamed_ Jon thought to himself as he replied "Well if that is what you truly want, but I don't trust that...thing" Illyrio smiled at Jon before offering him a glass of wine "Relax Jon things are going to go as planned and in time we will have what we want and you will be caring for the future king of Westeros and heir to the Iron throne" Illyrio grinned towards Jon and the fat man drank his wine while Jon sipped it and merely thought about that truly happening. 

** Silver And Black **

"PLEASE NOOOO!!!" shouted a lowly manse guard as a large hulking figure stormed towards him, the brute quickly grabbed the guard and slammed him into the thick marble like wall then placed a large hand around the throat of the guard starting to tightly choke him, the guard could not fight even though he was armed with weapons they were no match for the pure brute strength of this hulking mass of brutality. "Mae let the guard go!" a shout came from the other side of the room upon hearing the command the brute let go of the guard as the feeble man crumpled to the ground stuttering and feebly rocking himself. Mae was truly living up to his name sake, he was large and brutal, but unlike the first of his name Mae's body was well adjusted his top and bottom were equals which made him all the more intimidating. Mae was truly a hulking figure that was gifted with thick long mangy black hair was past his shoulders in length, if you truly tried to study his facial features you could see that his face would be a beauty if it was for the several scars that marked his face one scar in particular was from the top of his temple and sliced downwards in a jagged like motion and pierced down into his eye leaving it mark as his once dark violet left eye was now a pale white with a thick scar etching alone from the top to bottom of it. The scar did not end however it kept going from the eye down to the corner of Mae's mouth where it curved even more leaving the large monster of a man or rather boy looking even more "Monstrous" 

The voice that had command Mae to put the guard down was a smooth silky voice with a strong commanding tone, it was Mae's brother Aegon who had dyed blue hair and eyebrows, his hair unlike Mae's was short, well-kept and clean, Aegon was your average sized boy of his age he had a slightly leaner body as his body was becoming defined from training hard and often. Aegon had a smug look upon his handsome face and those bright violet eyes pierced into the soul of the now quivering manse guard, he raised out a hand to the guard who looked towards him with fear, then the guard reached out to accept the hand, but Aegon pulled his hand back and looked at Maes "On second thought I don't really like him...Maes can you deal with him" Aegon commanded the brute and Maes willing accepted the command the guard tried to kick and scream his way from the brute but was quickly pinned by a heavy hard boot pressing against his throat, the there was a loud snap and crack and the once quivering body of the guard was now lifeless as Maes had used his foot to "simply" crush the throat and neck of the manse guard. Maes then dragged the body away from Aegon throwing it out onto the Pentos streets before Maes cracked his fingers and neck in a satisfying way. 

Growing up together was rather different for the two "brothers" Maes was trained early in combat primarily while Aegon was trained in books at a young age. Yet once Aegon came of a good age he was to spar with Maes, however Griff did not take Maes lightly and did not want the "beast" hurting him so he forced Maes to spar against Aegon bare handed while Aegon got to use slightly sharpened steel. Thus, leading to Maes acquiring his many scars, yet his most brutal one was not given to him by Aegon it was actually done as punishment by Griff who took a hot blade that was sitting in the fire and punished Maes for his inability to protect Aegon. Now protecting Aegon is not also just standing guard for Maes, he has to obey his "brother" commands or else he face harsh punishment, this training that Maes takes many would consider brutal yet it is effective. Maes is trained to protect and die for his "brother" He barely gets any free time as Griff has the brute constantly watching over Aegon and guarding the door to Aegon's private quarters. "Free time" is barely an option for Maes yet every month he is granted a small pay and allowed to purchase what he wants with it. 

During a day where Maes was granted leave from the manse to go out and purchase something for himself he was not given any guidance or protection from the city itself, however most of the free cities are not too bad during the day, and most people will openly avoid Maes as they see him and are immediately intimidated or fearful. Yet during this particular day he made way to the marketplace, it is always rather busy with many merchants trying to sell all sorts of ware, objects jewelry, spices and so much more yet on this particular day as Maes was walking around freely not restricted by the bustling crowds of people as they openly avoid him out of fear, he made his way towards a merchant who was selling books. These books were books from Westeros about the history of it all, but one book in particular interested Maes, he purchased a book focused on the Blackfyre rebellions. Maes even got a nice discount from the merchant who out of fear made the deal, not wanting to upset the "monstrous man" Maes may have bought himself a book, but he was still only starting to learn how to read, as that is what he started to do in his free time. 

Often seeing Aegon reading Maes would get somewhat jealous of him being able to read and write while he had to stand guard and watch out for anyone, even though they in a protected manse that has guards of its own, but Maes could not say anything for he would risk taking a punishment that would hurt him badly like the last one that left him blinded. Illyrio did not agree with Griff's method of punishment cause "blinding him has ruined him as a guard you fool he can't use both eyes to watch for people now that makes Aegon vulnerable" yet Griff's counter argument was that no one would tough Aegon anyway with Maes standing guard eye or no eye as they would be shitting themselves at the mere sight of the brute. Now that Maes was slowly teaching himself to read, he was not just a typical dumb brute after all as Griff would very often call him, Maes started to learn about the history of Westeros and learn about the culture and people, but more importantly about the countless bloody wars that have happened. Maes could really only read he still struggled quite badly with writing barely able to write his own name. 

Aegon on the other hand was well taught and instructed on many things by Griff, Illyrio and even outside tutors that the magister would bring in, they taught the young Aegon other languages and taught him about history more thoroughly guiding him into a well verse path that would allow him to understand many people and places. Aegon even though he was well taught and well versed was not whole heartedly interested in it all, a lot of it bored, he enjoyed sparing quite a lot especially with Maes as he got to watch the big fool black a somewhat dull blade with his hands and even his face sometimes, although Aegon would not bother adding more scars to that already horrid face because there was no point it was already ruined unless you plan on making him fully blind. Aegon laughed at that thought often he could imagine Maes stumbling around like a fool trying to find his way around. 

Being rather bored one day Aegon decided to invite one of the servants that worked in the manse into his private quarters for some wine, however he knew that he could have what he wants when he wants it because no one can say no to him. Those within the premise of the manse serve him and they will please him until he is satisfied, he enjoyed being able to have any pretty women he wanted it allowed him to have some form of prowess with his other sword, this worker that he had chosen was a petite lyseni with dirty blonde hair that went around to her ample breasts, her figure was small and thing, but he flexibility was rather amazing and that was a reason while she was one of his favorites even though Aegon was sure she was double his age, but then again with age comes experience. It is rather easy to get women though for Aegon due to his looks, however if he has Maes around it becomes a lot harder due to the fact the big thing really doesn't understand his way with women, mind you Aegon is sure that if any women ever got lucky Maes was more likely to split her open then actually pleasure her. 

After a rather fun day and night with the lyseni he had to go back to studying and learning, as much as he hated it, he never wanted to anger Illyrio the fat magister was kind and caring to him almost in a loving one, but he never understood why the man was of no relation to him yet he would gladly give his life if it meant Aegon would be safe. Maybe Aegon's father Rhaegar made good friends and Essos before he was brutally murdered. Much of the history that Aegon has learned is only in pieces which makes it hard for him to put a full story together, that is where being Maes comes in handy cause you don't need to use your head for anything unless its smashing something or someone. However, that's about all Maes was good for, yes, the big guy had some good traits to him, but as the magister has told him Maes is his guard and protector, although not much of a protector with one eye thanks to Griff. Griff may have been good at the start of it all but as Aegon grew older he started to have this uneasy feeling around the older man, Griff openly admire Aegon and bragged about him which just put him off a lot, often the older man would look directly into Aegon's eyes for a little longer than was necessary as if he was searching for something or maybe lost in thought. 

Thank the gods all above and below for having Maes though otherwise Aegon would never have a moment to himself, Griff seemed fearful of the brute, even though he was an older man and as Griff states a veteran of war the sheer brutality of Maes makes the old man uneasy and reminds him of the horrid stories, and of the "Mountain" the butcher that killed Aegon's mother and sister, well Aegon had his own "Mountain" now and the name of that mountain was "Maes" although Maes isn't a mad dog yet, hell he looks like one he makes Gregor look pretty hells even Sandor if the stories are true about the burned face. 

**The** ** Monstrous **

Maes was on guard duty again for Aegon while he had one of his "Playthings" as Aegon called them overnight, the sounds of guttural grunting and moaning was annoying enough, then the screams and begging and sounds of slapping and cursing was becoming a rather annoying burden the even deal with, Maes was leaning against the wall just trying to block out the sounds coming from the room, that was going good tell he heard some screams about "taking my seven" or some weird shit like that and then it was all over. Thank the gods he thought to himself Maes was slowly growing tired as his shift was almost up he had been guarding Aegon for several hours of the day, not getting any time to himself as per usual, When his replacement guard arrived he saw that it was two manse guards who eyed Maes with obvious fear, but that was normal to him everyone fear him no matter where he went, and he could not change that many would judge him by his look, not by his actions if he saved a dog from drowning the people would just assume he is going to butcher and eat it himself, if he was to save some sort of maiden in trouble they assume he was just taking her for himself. 

None saw Maes for who he was, he wanted to ask the fat magister if he could get a few days off guarding Aegon for good service, a type of leave that would allow him to enjoy things he wants to do more, but the magister was out of the manse for a few days on business somewhere. Which left Griff in charge and that bastard was not going to give Maes anything unless it involves a blade and his face again. Maes was unsure why Griff disliked him so much, the hate seemed so unnatural and almost evil towards him, Griff never acknowledges Maes by his name, it's just cruel nicknames Maes has tried to make friends, but Griff wants nothing to do with him which has resulted in Maes just talking to Griff is grunts and growls not even bothering to talk to him or even anyone on the manse including Aegon. Maes prefers to keep his mouth shut because he would like to keep his tongue because he doesn't doubt that Griff would take it from him if he tried to protest or say something against Aegon or him. 

Being placed on guard duty constantly was not a surprise at all since Griff wants Maes to slip up just once so he can punish him, yet Maes would not give him the satisfaction of it, stubbornly trying to go against Griff would be a death sentence to most, but Maes was not going to give in and submit, after several days of guarding Maes was eventually given a rest by a stubborn and somewhat pissed off Griff, at first Maes was not sure why Griff was so pissed at him till he realized the Magister had returned, now Maes chance was here and he patiently waited till the fat man was alone in his personal study and made his way towards the study. The guards that were placed at Illyrio's door jumped at the sight of Maes making his way towards them, both guards stepped aside not even going to ask Maes or even bother to tell the magister who was coming. Maes politely knocked on the door and made his way into the study, Illyrio was greatly surprised to say the least to see Maes wander into the private study. 

"Ahh Maes, it's good to see you, although I don't know what brings you to me" Illyrio said looking Maes up and down while he pours himself some wine even offering Maes some, but he openly denies it with a grunt of a reply. Clearing his throat Maes started to speak in a gruff deep voice "Magister Illyrio I wish to request some personal leave from service" It was simple and straight to the point, just how Maes wanted it to be. Illyrio had an odd face to respond to that request yet quickly readjusted himself and let out a small cough biting his lip as he thought some more "Well I could perhaps give you leave, however Maes you may only have leave within the city of Pentos no traveling outside of it" Maes was not expecting that response he replied with a growl of surprise then spoke "That is fair" is all he said and Illyrio managed a smile and waved him off "Well then go enjoy yourself for a few moons, but make sure you return, cause you are not too hard to find if you do go wandering, cause I will know!' Illyrio said with a smirk on his face as he tapped a finger on the side of his ear "Rumors run fast in the free cities, if I hear something about a monster in another city, I will be rather upset with you, and then I will have to give you to Griff" 

Never in his lifetime had Maes been given the freedom he had finally achieved, but he also felt something different about the magister, a strange part of Maes was oozing with caution for the fat man never truly just gave anyone something so easily. Perhaps it is some sort of test that will prove Maes ability to take commands, not wanting to face another one of Griff's punishments he would stay within Pentos borders since it is rather hard of someone his size to blend in and hide, even Aegon would have an easier time then him sneaking around, then again Aegon could do a lot of things easier because he was not the size of Maes. Walking himself towards the small armory that was designed to work as both an armory and a sort of sparing area the great brute picked him a thick steel greatsword, that had an intricate silver and jeweled hilt, the blade itself was designed to be as light weight of a greatsword as it could be, but then again most greatswords were light weight for Maes if he was just wilding swinging them with no regard. He sharpened the sword for roughly half on an hour, then proceeded to go to his quarters or room after having taken his weapon. Maes room was not one for comfort it was shoved into one of the far corners of the manse, it was a rather shabby and makeshift looking thing that was roughly about four maybe five steps long and four steps wide. 

Griff had taken it upon himself to call it "The Kennel" but Maes was quite alright with the obviously tiny quarters as it just made him keep everything minimal, he had designed his very own shelf about the bed which took up roughly half of the space in the room, and on that shelf were a few books that Maes was attempting to fully read. Some works still eluded him, but he had the basic grasp of reading, he was nothing like Aegon who was learning this and that at a much faster, much finer pace. Once he was within his room Maes would slipped down into both knees and push his chest flat down onto the floor, twisting his head to look under the bed and then reaching an arm out to grab a small hidden pouch that had some coins saved, once he retrieved the pouch he attacked it to his frontal waistband hook that was on his boiled leather breeches. Nightfall had taken most of the city, but Maes was not going to wait around for the sun to rise, the nights generally were somewhat safe, depending which areas you traveled around, but Maes being himself rarely had any type of fear wandering the city, while the Dothraki were the fear for outside the walls Maes had a feeling his presence was fear within the city walls. 

Taking the first few steps into Pentos as a somewhat free man felt both amazing and unnerving to Maes, the soft crisp cold air was starting to take the city, so Maes grabbed his own cloak, a roughly designed black patchwork cloak that had a few small holes lingering on it, but it was still good enough to help him. Wrapping himself in the clock and ensuring that the cloak itself did not content with his greatsword which was sheathed to Maes side, yet due to his great size the sword could fit almost comfortably, with the tip of the sheath occasion touching the ground when Maes would lean or crouch. Starting to wander around the streets at night he could notice that the city still felt so alive even though darkness had swallowed all the light, but the bright moonstar upwards in the sky. Now Maes stopped and just took it all in for a few seconds breathing in the air heavily then letting out a low sign before he would start wandering the city again, he was used to night shifts guarding Aegon, so his body was barely at all bothered by this in fact it probably is enjoying moving around for once instead of being stationary for so long, and so Maes truly wandered into the night and deeper into the great city. 

**The Dragons**

Bathing together was not an uncommon, however it was not exactly bathing properly it was more Daenerys washing herself while Viserys watched her with a fierce look upon his face. Vain could be a word to describe Viserys he believed himself so couth that those around him should kneel and serve, this of course was not such a bad thing as they were located safety within the free cities, within the cities was of course those willing to serve and that just helped feed Viserys rather large ego more. While they "bathed" together Viserys would take it upon himself to ensure his sister was spotless and he would not take no for an answer, if he deemed her unclean she would have to remain washing even if the water eventually grew cold, however almost all of their bathes were rather scolding hot which to the siblings felt like a warm wash and nothing more. Watching her with an intense stare Viserys was eyeing her up and down with that look of lust on his eyes, while he would never truly hard Daenerys she still feared him for the rage he possessed, he was truly a dragon when it came to anger, he was unable to be tamed or stopped when he sought out "justice" it would result in blood. 

Daenerys as she had finished washing herself stopped up in the bath and looked at her brother who also stood and moved closer starting to examine her body with avid interest checking for any marks or tiny specs of dirt which would result in her being forced to sit in there with him longer. Viserys searched her body without caution or care he groped, touched and pinched her as he pleased pushing her around so she would stand on one foot then sit up on the edge of the bath then lean over the bath so Viserys could openly gawp at her body with impunity. Daenerys did not much care for the inspection of her very obviously clean body, but no doubt she would have to deal with it, cause this Viserys was much easier to deal with then one that was in a fit of rage because he could not eye his sister freely and touch her so openly. Viserys let out a soft sigh before looking his sister in the eyes, his rather moist yet boney fingers reached to gently cup her face in the palms of both his hands, leaning forward slightly Viserys pulled Daenerys close to him embracing her in a slow possessive kiss. 

Wanting to push him away with all her might was not the best choice for her Daenerys had to stay submissive for now, she was locked in a room with only her other sibling in it, no guards to rush to her aid if he was to go off into a fiery rage. Eventually they parted ways and she was allowed to exit the bath, quickly she dried herself off and excited the room with the pace of a darting fox fleeing from a predator. She slipped into a beautiful regal dark silken velvet dress that comforted her supple body and small yet firm breasts, alongside those small curves of her hips and long silken legs. Daenerys was not a petite young thing for her age she was well grown out and established, her body was a fine soft figure, the fair skin was soft and warm at a touch, her face was the youngest feature off her not truly displaying the age she was, which allowed her to look as if she was still a young child. Once she was outside Daenerys was greeted by Ser Alran who was the last surviving member of House Darry in the male line, he was the youngest of the family, however his body had aged horribly with the stress of the rebellion, then the loss of his house with its extinction through the male line, but more importantly the recent stress and duty to guard the "last" Targaryens he and several of the last remnants of his household guard have watched over the siblings since they were born, entrusted by King Aerys to protect them. It was both house Darry and House Velaryon that managed to work together to smuggle both siblings out of Dragonstone before it was sieged. Unfortunately for Alran he lost his family during the rebellion and the older knight bonded with Daenerys over their losses together creating a somewhat fatherly bond with her. 

** The Lone Plowman **

During the early years after the rebellion Alran and the last of his loyal household guard had fled with the young siblings of Rhaegar to protect them from the brutality of the war. Alran was the youngest of his house, the last male descendant of the plowman, the loss had affected Alran hard he wished he could have returned to his family and saved them during the rebellion, but he was commanded by his superiors to protect the siblings at all cost. "Was it worth the cost?" Alran would ask himself over and over while he traveled with the scared young children of Viserys and Daenerys towards Essos, so much blood was shed, so much suffering was happening inside not his heart or mind, but his soul. Alran wanted to fall to his knees and shun the gods for taking his family away for ripping apart the thing he cherished so much. To know that his lands were raped of all it had was truly heartbreaking, once a strong house in the Riverlands was now a broken, destroyed husk of itself. Mariya Darry was the last known heir and she was a female, which crippled the Darry name when she was forced to marry a Frey, thus the great house of the Plowman was no longer and a Frey ruled the once great homelands of Darry. Arlan was not one to mince words when it came to the Frey's and some of the Riverland houses, he despised the Frey's and Tully's for their open rebellion and he never ceased to tell Daenerys and Viserys of their traitorous ways. 

Arlan was wandering the grounds of the manse alongside Daenerys who was looking as radiant as ever, she truly was a princess, so young and beautiful, yet she was an exiled princess forced to live away from her great family's home. "Ser Arlan, may you tell me about your house some more?" the young princess had asked him during their walk and so Arlan happily talked to her about his house's history its fights against the Andals, its growth during the reign of the Targaryens and most importantly its fall during the rebellion, the young princess often asked about the house, yet today was the first time she patiently listened to the full story. "So Arlan how did you become a knight then?" she asked with a curious look upon her beautiful soft face, Arlan smiled and let out a light chuckle to himself "Well as a young boy I was a page for a knight from house Mooton, and as i grew older I eventually became a squire, it was at the tourney of Harrenhal were I was knighted after just coming of age so Ser Myles knighted me and then sent me off on my own into the realm. I was a shit knight at first if I'm honest" he said chuckling to himself even the young princess laughed at his statement "I may have learned to do knightly things, but they don't really teach you the harsh reality of it all, the outcomes of battles...real battles are not so lively for song and dance" Arlan said in a rather somber tone. 

Daenerys had responded to him by gently wrapping both her arms around one of his lightly pressing against it, smiling at her Arlan thought back to the rebellion and that somber look remained, but he did not stop telling her "Some things happened after Harrenhal that no one truly understood" it was Daenerys who replied and surprised Arlan "You mean what Rhaegar did to the northern women?" Arlan looked down at the young princess his lips turned into a line before he nodded in response to the princess. "I never truly understood what happened princess, only that Rhaegar had somehow taken her and if the stories are believed raped her" with a silent pause between them as they both wandered the grounds Arlan sighed "However I don't believe the stories, if you had seen your brother like many of those loyal to your family did, you would have seen him as a good man, an honest man, a great future king" shaking his head lightly he began to escorted Daenerys who was still wrapped around his arm to her room. 

He turned to face her gently pulling his arm from her grip and leaned down to her height and gave her a light yet warm hug "Viserys will be expecting you my princess" he saw the fear in her eyes even though her face tried so hard to stay strong, but Arlan have her a very faint smile before whispering to her "I will always protect you Daenerys you will be a great princess" smiling at her Daenerys replied with a smile of her own before turning to face the door, Arlan then stood to the side of the door and then knock on it waiting for a reply. 

** A Raging Fire **

Seething with rage Viserys marched towards his personal solar that was located on the upper floor of the manse in the eastern tower, he enjoyed having his own tower to himself it even had a small window that looked upon the city of Pentos and let the bright light of the sun pierce into the dark room, the floor was made of a thick opaque wood while the room itself was spacious and did not lack luxuries, he had bought a small taxidermized owl that was perched up upon his desk. Letters, books and notes scattered the top of the table as Viserys was very fond of learning about the kingdom he has a right to rule, hearing every whisper and cough that comes from Westeros has reached his eyes and ears. However, he could not focus on that right now as a rage had taken over him, he had just received word from one of his spies that a servant within the manse was heard calling him "The Beggar King" as a jape, the fury that had overtaken Viserys was not likely to calm soon. In untested rage he used all his strength to flipped his table over onto its side screaming out in anger. 

He had to make an example of the servant, he had to punish him for testing the fury of a dragon, yes...yes, he must show those that will serve him that he will not be made fun of or have slights made of him. Leaving her personal Solar, he ordered his personal guards to find the servant and take him to down into the underground cellar of the manse. While Viserys was making his way down to the cellar he could see as the servants working were avoiding him at all cost trying to hide from the rage of a dragon, he enjoyed the feeling of fear he had created, it made him feel a sense of invulnerability to death itself because none would dare face the dragon head on unless they wish to burn. Viserys had made his way to the cellar where his personal guards have already placed the servant accused of the jape in a chair and tied him to it. At first the servant was demanding why this was happening stating he was a good worker and always did what was needed, however those claims soon stopped and fear had stricken his face when he saw Viserys slowly prowl into view. 

Taking his time Viserys merely stalked around the tied-up man in a circle eye him with hate filled eyes that had a determined glint in them "You dare slight me you foolish bastard" Viserys stated in a venomous voice bathed in fire. Raising his hand and lashing it down like a whip across the servants face he unloaded several loud echoing slaps of fury to the man's face who tried his best to beg and sob for mercy. From slaps it changed to a fury of straight punches to the gut then a few to the already bruised face of the men causing the bare knuckles of Viserys to cut open the soft bruised skin, and not with one final punch Viserys aimed for the man's nose using all the force he could muster. "Take the fury you treacherous bastard!" Visery seethed through gritted teeth as his fist collided with the servant's nose, he could feel the satisfying feeling of a crack as the man whimpered in pain. 

Receiving a wet cloth from one of his guards Viserys started to wipe his hands off of the blood, saliva and tears that had slightly coated them. "I am rather thirsty are you my good man" Viserys said in a light friendly tone towards the whimpering broken mess of a man who simple nodded, they were after all in a cellar that had several racks of wine. Grinning towards the man Viserys then went over to a rack located behind the crumpled heap of the servant who was still tied to the chair, grabbing a dark vintaged wine from one of the top racks Viserys proceeded to slowly walk back over to the man, and snapping his fingers his guards had set up a chair for him to sit upon and then even provided him with a glass to pour his wine into. Politely thanking his guards, he poured himself a glass and proceeded to slowly smell then taste it before smiling then drinking the glass down in a minute or two, "My good man do you like wine?" Viserys asked in that controlled calm voice the servant looked up, his face was badly bruised and beaten with his right eye starting to swell, the servant did his best to nod softly. 

Licking his lips slowly Viserys look towards his guards and nodded to one of them, the guard then moved over to where a small torch was lit, the guardsmen simply took the torch from its rack and held it in his hand. Viserys then looked towards the poor servant a wicked grin across his face "What are the words of my great house?" he asked a sliver of venom seeping back into his voice as it oozed a twisted bliss. "Fire and Blood" the man replied faintly to which Viserys laughed loudly he then proceeded to pour the wine over the head of the servant who sat there in shock until he realized that Viserys had taken the torch from his guard. He began to sob loudly and cry for mercy, but all he got in return was "FIRE AND BLOOD!" toss the torch onto the man as the combination of the wine and the fire from the torch combusted in a blaze of bright fire and the echoes of screams started to coat the cellar. Eventually the unsettling smell of burning flesh starting to reap its way into the nostrils of Viserys, who simply looked to his guardsmen who had gone to fetch buckets of water and proceed to remove the fire. 

"Get rid of this filthy body" he ordered them as he started to make his way to his chamber, he was greeted however by two waiting figures at his door "Ahh sweet sister and good Ser" he said in a cheerful voice that sick twisted smile plotted across his face "How good to see you both, I must apologize for my lateness I had to attend with some...disciplinary action" Viserys saw the look of disgust mount the face of the Darry knight, but he shrugged it off and simple walked into his room holding the door open for Daenerys "Come sweet sister let us celebrate to good fortunes" he said in an equally twisted voice that matched his smile, before the Darry knight could say anything to his sister he slammed the door in his face and let out a huff of satisfaction "Ahh sweet sister we are going to enjoy the night long and hard indeed" Daenerys looked at him both curiously and cautiously before simply nodding. He moved to take a seat upon the soft fabrics of a long seat that was placed in front of a roaring fire. 

Clapping his hands together he summoned servants who looked extra on duty after no doubt rumors have spread about his "Discipline" wine and some small salted meat was brought out to them and Viserys decided to be kind and he poured his sister a hefty glass of wine and toasted with her "Fire and Blood sweet sister, Fire and Blood" was all he said as they engaged in some feasting and drinking, generally enjoying the time together Viserys even bothered to spin up tales for Daenerys that made her laugh and giggle and the two siblings enjoyed each other's company fully, which has not happened in a rather long time. 

**The Soft Princess**

Daenerys had awoken in her brothers bed slightly cuddled up to him in a small embrace of love, she was just in her small clothes...thank the gods she may have never forgiven herself if she was to truly step that far with Viserys, he may have been good to her during the night, but that was most likely the wine speaking for him. With the drinking happening it had caused them to enjoy the night together, but she was well aware that he would not be in a kind mood especially if he was to be hung over from all the drink they had shared together, Daenerys could feel her body ache as it woke up fully and was feeling the effects of the drink as well. With her head pounding Daenerys slowly rolled out of the bed and made her way towards the main sitting area of Viserys room gathering up her clothing and putting the regal dress she wore back on rather lazily; her hair was all frizzled and messy as she had kept it tied in her drunken sleep and not let it rest freely. The silver gold hair reaches down to her hips as she started to use a brush to remove the knots in her hair, each knot was tough and caused quite a bit of discomfort, but once she had removed the knots from her hair, she moved outside of her brothers' room. 

Being greeted by his two house guards Daenerys excused herself from them and wandered down towards the bathing room, on her way she encountered Ser Arlan who greeted her with a smile and escorted her towards the room once she was at the door Daenerys realized that she would have no assistance to bathe, yes Viserys may have perverse ideas, but he did actually help wash her even if he was just focusing on "certain" areas. "Good Ser would you mind assisting me, I seem to not have anyone else around at this time" it was quite early so Daenerys could only assume any servants were asleep or elsewhere. Daenerys did not miss the sight of Arlan giving her a warm caring smile before nodding "If you wish it princess" he said in a calm voice, he slowly followed her into the bathing room and then turned his back towards her which made Daenerys smile slightly as he was giving her privacy, she undressed quickly then popped in the scorching hot waters, well to anyone but her and Viserys they were that hot, it just felt like a nice warm bath to her that washed away all her sins. 

Arlan had waited for her to full envelop herself in the water so that her body was somewhat hidden away before he slowly approached her upon her permission and then removed his leather gloves. Smiling at him she let her head rest on the edge of the bath her hair flowing freely, the she heard a soft squeezing sound as Arlan had got a cloth and wet it in the water before proceeding to help was her. Unlike Viserys he was gentle and careful always making sure he had permission to touch or move anywhere that might have been too soft to touch, the bathing was such a comfortable experience to endure as her body felt so relaxed and warm. Afterwards Arlan even helped dry her off averting his eyes from her more delicate areas and even turning around again so she had privacy to dress. it made Daenerys feel genuinely safe and happy. "Ser Arlan do you think we could take some leave to wander the city somewhat" she asked in a pitched voice as she was very clearly nervous, Arlan however smiled at her "Of course we can princess, but you must cover yourself, we cannot risk people seeing you" Daenerys almost jumped for joy as she was giggling like an excited child that was given a treat for good behavior. 

Both herself and Ser Arlan had prepared to wander the streets for a little while, Dany was just enjoying the soft warm welcoming light of the sun to the best of her ability since she was enveloped in a long dress and thick hooded cloak that hid her features rather well. Arlan was dressed in heavy leathers with a longsword on his side and two daggers on the back of his hips that crossed over each other, he also wore a clock to hide the daggers and his sword partially. Then they began to traverse the city of Pentos looking around and enjoying the moments together "Do not have fear princess, I will always protect you" the Darry knight said and it made Daenerys smile brightly as she moved closer and wrapped both her arms round his left arm since his right arm was his sword arm. Wandering down the roads towards the ever-rising sun they blissfully enjoyed the little freedom they had as Daenerys wished she could be free from this curse of a life, but with the Darry knight around she felt safe and guarded and she looked at him as family. 

**Whispers On The Wind**

Illyrio was gorging himself on some fine salted fat belly of a pig within the quarters of his private study which had been renovated over time to adjust to more of a living area on the bottom floor since Illyrio struggled to get up and down large flights of steps without the assistance of his guards and servants. Licking his lips as he bit into the salted pork and moaned lightly in delight of the taste, he pulls the thick piece of fat away from his mouth and then used his free hand to grab a glass of wine drinking it down like it was water. Suddenly a knock at the door to his quarter shook him out of his blissful state and soon enough the very frame of the master mummer himself "Varys!" Illyrio bellowed cheerfully as he clapped his hands together "Come sit down my good friend" with that Varys glided over to the seat adjacent Illyrio and looked at his friend with a soft smile "It is good to see you again my friend" he said politely "I bring new from west" was all Varys said before Illyrio raised his hand slightly to silence the bald master of whispers "Now Varys I'm sure you are a busy man with a lot of things to say, but come on why don't you ask about Aegon and little Maelys" Illyrio emphasized the word little in his speech chuckling to himself at his own joke. 

Varys however was not in a jesting mood and he quickly fired back "Unfortunately I do not bring wealthy news from the west" Varys stated in a stern tone, the fat magister soon realized it and changed his tone quickly avoiding eating and drinking now looking for Varys with worried intent 'What is it?" he asked nervously Varys keep a stony exterior of a face before shaking his head ever so slightly "It seems King Robert has received word from the east about dragons still breathing, and in a fury he offered several thousand gold pieces to anyone who can claim the heads of those that are the descendants of the dragon" Illyrio's face paled at the news and he soon realized that his plans were in jeopardy, but he quickly retorted "Aegon will be fine he has hidden his features best he can, but I cannot say the same for Daenerys and Viserys" Varys looked at Illyrio with caution in his eyes "They must be protected Illyrio you cannot risk them, Robert will not rest till he kills all the so called Dragonspawn and wipes the name Targaryen from the world" 

Biting his lower lip Illyrio simply nodded and sighed to himself, placing both hands on the table and using all the strength he could muster to push his fat self-upwards onto his feet "Then I must push forward my plans" he said rather abruptly going to walk away before Varys raised a hand out to stop him "I have a request of you friend" Varys said in a light tone, at first Illyrio was unsure how to respond so he simply nodded and replied with "Go on..." Varys bowed his head and looked at Illyrio "In a few moons time someone will come to Daenerys aid, he will appear friendly, another outcast from Westeros for accusations of slavery, which are very true I'm afraid" Illyrio was listening and then processed the words "Wait! you said to Daenerys aid?" Varys gave a sad nod "Yes she will be the focus of the attack that will happen and the attempt with be brutal, he will save her and earn her trust, but in reality, he is already in the pockets of someone else" Illyrio once again processed the words before and idea clicked into his mind and he snapped his fingers together and summoned servants "Find Maes and bring him to me at once, I have a request of him" he then waved his hands in an abrupt and anxious manner. 

Varys looked at his friend with concern "I thought he was Aegon's protector?" Illyrio looked at him and gave a sad smile "Aegon has plenty of guards and of course Connington, Maes may be the easiest form of protection he could get, but the brute has started to use his brain more and it is becoming a worry" Varys simply nodded and followed at a slow pace alongside Illyrio as they made their way to the entrance of the manse before Illyrio spoke again "It might be best if we ensure that Aegon will be without any issues in the future" Varys gave Illyrio a look and nodded "Yes well we must first ensure that Robert is sated in his bloodlust, I have ensured he only thinks that there is one Targaryen alive, he knows whether or not it is a man or women" Illyrio's head snapped back to Varys "Then why is Daenerys in trouble?" he asked in a hushed and hurried voice. 

Varys sighed and revealed the truth to Illyrio "Because she is being targeted by someone else, someone who is playing the game the same we are, but someone I have yet to discover and it is growing concerning, we must act in the protection of the siblings that way it draws attention away from Aegon" Illyrio was taken aback at first before he gathered his senses "Very well you return back to the west I will ensure the east is dealt with properly and with that they both parted ways from one another Varys once again shifting into the shadows and sneaking his way back to Westeros. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to Kings Landing we focus on some characters that are located there and learn some more about the history of the King and Queen as well as the events that took place after the rebellion.
> 
> (Within this chapter is some smut and descriptions of abuse and torture. Also I will be going back to the first few chapters and starting to try and fix some of the errors to the best of my ability and then also re-read and fix this one, so that may slow down my process of creating a new chapter)

**The Lioness**

Being Queen was a dream any little girl would have, it did not matter if you were a lady or a lowborn, every girl would dream about being the beautiful queen of the seven kingdoms and having a handsome loving king. However, those dreams can often change one's outlook upon the real thing, Cersei herself understood that all too well, she wanted to be queen alongside a silver haired king who was loved by everyone, just and most importantly a handsome father to her children, but men are greedy creatures that seek out things they cannot always have. That was the case for this rebellion, the beloved Rhaegar kidnapped the "she-wolf" of the north and took her far away to have his way with her. In honesty it was not that simple, yet again nothing ever is in Westeros, no matter how you phrase it the events that "supposedly" took place were not all that true, however to the victor go the spoils and one of those spoils being able to write the events how you see feet. 

She may have been in love with Rhaegar at the time, but any women with two sets of good eyes could see the truth at Harrenhal, the way the wolf and dragon looked upon one another thinking no one saw, oh but some did see and those that saw have kept their mouth shut ever since the rebellion, for Roberts fury was that of his house words, "Ours Is The Fury!" such powerful words that left their mark upon the seven kingdoms. Robert during the rebellion was a handsome demon that fought with all the fury of his house and in the end, he bested the beloved prince at the trident. Thus the "usurper" was crowned as the first stag king, but not before the pride got a say in his crowing. Cersei was given to the king, her dreams of being queen were to become true, however the horrid reality set in upon her wedding night, when the handsome fool of a king drunken tried to take her, but could not even properly get it up and then moaned about the "she-wolf" and how she should have been his. 

Cersei then understood at that moment in time while the Stark girl had wanted to run away with the crown prince, or in the words of history how she was "kidnapped" or "taken" from the safety of her family by the rouge dragon. Robert was not the best king, but he was not truly terrible, at the start of his reign he had to establish a new council and to many of the lords and ladies surprise he chose a very senior council that could govern the lands well if the king could not, or better yet would not govern them. For a relative time of peace, the kingdoms rebuilt after the rebellion, the Riverlands was the most broken and beaten of all the kingdoms and it struggled to rebuild at first, but eventually the small council came to an agreement to help pay for some of the repairs keeping the fish lords happy. Watching Robert transform from the handsome demon of the trident to a fat king who needed steps to get onto his horse was an embarrassment to Cersei herself, in all her dreams she never expected to be the queen, yet feel so empty. 

With that emptiness setting in Cersei took it upon herself to at least try to not think about the countless whores the king fucks, but instead try to convince him to give her at least one heir. Meaningless was the best word she could use to describe the sex, Cersei tried so hard to get Robert to at least fulfill her desire for a child, even before he started to gain a heavy amount it was the wine that seemed to just make his cock docile in affects, yet a common whore somehow got it all out of him till he collapses atop her with his cock in her. Frustrated, disappointed and desperate Cersei turned to one man in her life that has always pleased her, well pleased her how she wanted him to, while it may be cruel to say she did not overly care for his open affection to her it was true, and once again she would not care about those affections all she cared about was managing to convince Robert that slept together which they often did sleep together, but that is all that did cause he was just blind drunk always to foolish to actually remember what happened. 

Jamie was the man she looked to, someone who could help her get what she wanted, he was eagerly willing to give her what her heart desired. Finally she received what she wanted her first born child Joffrey, Cersei recovered well from the birth, golden hair and green eyes like his mother, Robert was happy to have an heir to the throne and proudly be a "father" but Cersei could see that he was disappointed that the features of the lions was stronger than the stag, of course the predator is stronger than the prey. Jamie and Cersei continued to feed their desires a few more times and a little later came a beautiful baby girl once again with the strong features of the lion, a golden main and green almost emerald like her mothers. However, things took a turn for the worst when Jamie tried to renounce the "relationship" between the two he wanted to try and earn some honor back, but Cersei reminded him that he is a kingslayer and no matter how hard he tried he would always be called that. 

Unfortunately for Cersei her brother was stubborn and would not give up so easily, eventually the two fought a few times, even once drawing the attention of Robert who was furious at Jamie for creating a scene when he was simply to guard his sister not bicker like a child. Cersei was genuinely shocked that Robert was taking her side, generally it was her and Robert that would be fighting and no one could calm either of them until several things were broken within whatever room they were arguing in. As punishment to Jamie, Robert made it so that the "kingslayer" was to guard alongside Barristan and only guard the king, thus getting Jaime away from the queen. At first it was hard for Cersei to accept the new conditions of not having her twin brother around because she missed his warmth in her bed, but over time she accepted it, but that also meant she and Jamie's "relationship" had ended. Having both a girl and a boy was a good thing, however Cersei could feel it in her body that she still wanted, not she still craved at least one more child and now with Jamie having left her on his stupid quest to try and regain his honor by not breaking anymore oaths which he was a bit too late for after all he killed his first king and fucked his second king's wife, as far as honor would go Jamie had none of it. 

This left a hungry and rather desperate lioness who was in need of strong seed to gift her with child, but the stag was off again drinking and whoring, her brother had abandoned her for some pathetic vows he had already broken. Cersei was growing more and more desperate as the days went on and on without any luck to find someone, someone that was low enough on the food chain that would not cause any issues. Then on a lucky evening she found her prey a low born bastard of the vale who had just come of age, he was young, virile and perfect for the hungry lioness to take for herself for he would not dare deny to satiate his queen's desires and wants. Even better was the fact this young "stone" bastard had soft short black hair and ocean blue eyes, a perfect seed to her, cause if her next child was to inherit its fathers' traits, she could truly pass it off as Roberts. Cersei was so sure she could trick her fool of a husband and king into thinking it was his. This bastard was within the Red Keep as a squire to a visiting knight and noble house from the Vale, Cersei did not pay much attention to who they were, she only cared about what she wanted and she would have that boy. 

Patience was one surprisingly one of the queen's best traits, she waited and watched her chosen prey with intensity always looking for an opportunity to strike. eventually she managed to corner the young squire while he was on leisure time and free from his duties. When Cersei had managed to dig her claws into the bastard from the vale the feisty, hungry and desperate lioness had come out to play, she wasted no time on this green boy in bed, he was eager, but also lacked that refined ability to please, so Cersei took great pleasure in making him learn how to please his queen rather adequately, once satisfied Cersei changed his use from pleasure into purpose. With her claws in deep Cersei would sure that this bastard would spill himself into her claiming her fertile womb as his seed drenched her insides. 

Needing to be certain she was with child Cersei abused this poor boy her desires were quenched after a few more duels with his thick young sword as it pierced her over and over sheathing itself deep into her. What was once a green boy from the vale was no truly a man who learned it all from his queen, Cersai had dug her claws in deep enough to claim him as hers and he was completely submissive to her will. However, he was a squire sworn to a knight of the vale, she could not let him out of her sight, but she could not rouse suspicion. Once she was sure she was with child she sent for Lord Baelish, he may have the title of master of coin, but he was much more than that and Cersei wanted to establish a good relationship with him, since she was aware that Baelish and her father were on "talking" terms. Cersei was no fool she knew many of the girls the King, her husband was bedding were from Brothels owned by "Littlefinger" she did not care though, she was not exactly the most honorable woman either, but who could blame her with the way her husband dishonored her. 

Due to Littlefinger's connections and presence in the Vale it was rather easy for Cersei to ensure that the young squire she had come to like would not be a problem for her later on, of course this was not exactly free of charge Cersei now had to try and ensure that Lord Baelish remained as Master of Coin for Roberts reign. She was aware of her "husbands" dislike of both Littlefinger and Varys, however Varys was safe from being excluded and removed from the council because the Spider constantly fed Robert whispers and rumors that turned the king's attention away from him and onto "more important" things. Baelish was the youngest on the council and was always at risk of losing his seat due to the fact he was against senior members of the council who had many years of experience and expertise somewhat, so if they spoke ill of Baelish to Robert the poor fool would be removed. Cersei understood why Baelish wanted help he was constantly under threat from all the other members especially The Hand of the King, Petyr's Liege Lord Jon Arryn. 

Dealing with Lord Arryn was somewhat difficult at first, Cersei was aware that he knew something and was hiding it from her, at first, she could not piece it together that was until Lord Baelish so kindly informed her that Jon Arryn was trying to discover the legitimacy of her first two children. With a threat looming over her children the mother lioness acted without impunity to protect them and with aid from Baelish they had devised a serious plan to enact their vengeance upon him. Cersei was unsure if Lord Baelish cared or accepted the idea of her children being illegitimate, perhaps it was one of his games at the time she was not sure, all she knew was that her pride was under threat and she would not stop until that threat was removed. Now outright killing Jon was a stupid idea, however since Jon was well into his grey years it would be understandable for the man to become sick as his body was weaker to the elements of the realm. 

Cersei was shocked however when she had discovered her lord father had put forth a plan alongside Littlefinger and Pycelle without her knowledge, which made her plans redundant, cause Lord Baelish failed to inform her of such a plan, but perhaps he was already working alongside her father and thus was his eyes and ears in the capitol. Tywin seemed he was growing tired of not being on the council or maybe just bored of the same scenery over and over within casterly rock, you never could tell when it came to her lord father. Cersei assumed it must have been Tyrion's work as the imp always seemed to grate her father the wrong way ever since his brutal birth. Jamie was the only one who cared for that dwarf, but father always put his family first even if it meant Tyrion and with the little dwarf being the heir to casterly rock it was quite a sight to behold. However, with Tywin her father still being alive and well it would take Tyrion a while to claim that birthright since Jamie renounced them when he took the kingsguard oath, but that did not bother her Cersei was queen and she had achieved what she wanted. 

Patience was the key to understanding her lord father, he never rushed anything, always waiting for the right moment to strike and when he did, he made sure he did not miss. This was the case for the poor old fool Arryn who took leave as hand of the king to return to the Vale as he was "deathly" sick thus the spot of hand of the king was open for the taking. Cersei was certain her father would be named as hand, but to her shock Robert left the space unoccupied and actually decided to take up his duties as king even acting as both king and hand. These events soured her father greatly however something seemed off to Cersei, Robert would not start doing his duties unless it meant something was afoot, or perhaps it was just her pregnancy affecting her greatly. As time slowly passed the space remained vacant and Cersei at that time was nearing her birthing day, she was swelling greatly with child which seemed to keep Roberts spirits up, he had surprisingly cut back on whoring and drinking, which was to the queens worry as she was unaware of why Robert was starting to act so strange...so kingly. 

When Tommen was eventually born the young babe was truly similar to his father which was to Roberts great delight, he had a thick black tuft of hair upon his head and those great blue eyes. Robert was so pleased with Tommen looking more "Baratheon" then the other two he threw a feast, which upset both Joffrey and Myrcella as they did get their own birth feasts, but not as lavish or expensive as Tommen's. Cersei had to calm not just a newborn babe, but also two younger children who were jealous of their younger brother Joffrey went about to most likely torture some poor defenseless animal while Myrcella did try her best to enjoy the festive celebration, although she had that stony exterior of a face like her grandfather, that face hid all emotion and feeling, it was just a blank wall exposing nothing. Thankfully Cersei managed to keep good faith with Myrcella however Joffrey was an untamed lion of the pride, growing up he always seemed so cruel and vindictive, taking enjoyment out of killing kittens and puppies then learning about how to rule the realm. 

Surprisingly for a mother of three children Cersei's body adjusted well with the birthing and aftermath, she was still a beautiful lioness of the pride, her long golden hair reached down past her shoulder blades, her face soft slightly angular with smooth facial features and cheekbones, her fair skin was accompanied by her supple pert breasts, a plump rump and a slightly thicker set of hips that curved well in the shape of an hourglass. She was clean shaven and soft of skin, her body was always clean and never dirty, she always smelled of exotic perfumes and she drank minted tea and sweet ciders that left her breath smelling overly sweet. Many would not be able to tell that the queen has had three children for the youth of her body still remained, the common features of age had not struck her body or face at all which Cersei intended to maintain that look the best she could by trying creams and lotions as well as taking long strolls and walks through the Red Keep and its surrounding grounds trying to keep herself fit. 

**A Crowned Stag**

Robert rarely cared about most things, but ever since Jon Arryn has been bed-ridden Robert has felt lost. trying to be a good king he would not replace the hand yet as long as Jon breathed Robert would not give up, yet he had to rule now and rule he did, he tried his best to cut back on whoring and drinking and actually try to govern the realm, but he lacked any real experience he was a warrior first and a leader second, even with Jon guiding him through the lessons when he was fostered under him. Yet most of what Robert had learned had gone in one ear and out the other if it did not involve any form of fighting, once the rebellion was ended, he established a small council with guidance from Lord Arryn who of course became his hand, then together they chose. Grand Maester Pycelle retained his position as did Varys who remained the Master of Whisperers and Barristan Selmy became the Commander of The Kingsguard, Master of Ships became Stannis Roberts younger brother, then after much debate and discussion Baelish was named Master of Coin, but the hardest choice came to the Master of Laws who Robert at first thought he could appease both his brothers by making Renly Master of Laws, but it was Jon Arryn and Varys who had convinced him otherwise. 

With the Riverlands struggling and stability still trying to take place Robert offered the position to Hoster Tully, but the senior member of the house refused it and instead offered up his younger brother Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully as a second candidate, it was a good choice because Robert knows that Brynden is a hard man, similar to Stannis, but that is what the realm needed at the time, the seven kingdoms were in disarray after the rebellion, the Riverlands especially as havoc was wrecked upon it, it was due to the Riverlands having split into two smaller "kingdoms" with one side supporting Robert and the other being loyal to the Targaryens. The end result was a bloody aftermath that left tens of thousand’s dead, wives lost their husbands, mothers lost their sons and sister lost their brothers. It is remark in the history books as another bloody war for the Riverlands. Thus, it was in Roberts best interest to secure the Riverlands allegiance by giving its head of house a place upon the small council. 

Unrest still troubled the Riverlands for the first year or so of Roberts reign, several small war bands that were loyal to the dragonspawn reaped the lands, doing it just to spite Robert and annoy him. With the help of his new Master of Laws the rebels were swiftly dealt with and house Tully controlled the Riverlands with an almost iron like gripe to ensure its loyalty lay with Robert. Varys always seemed to have information regarding the Riverlands and some small force causing grief within the land, however that was a petty issue its liege lord could deal with if he was not busy slowly dying due to old age. Most of the Riverlands lords seemed to have bent the knee in the end even if it was just to save their house, but Robert would not be cruel like Aerys, he would be firm, but not cruel. As time had passed during Roberts rule, he began relaxed and enjoy his life, drinking, eating and fucking, because he was confident the small council could deal with any issues that would arise. 

But when Jon had gotten ill it became rather clear to Robert that he had to try and clean up his act somewhat, with no Hand to help the council it was Robert who would have to start attending the meetings, so he started to sober up from the wine and try his best to abstain from whores for the time being. Governing was not something Robert was good at, but without a hand he now had to lean more towards taking advice from the rest of the council. Soon starting to understand the realities of ruling were a lot harder without Jon around Robert started to stress more. That stress was not helped by the constant whispers of Dragons to the east and the Iron Island building up their naval forces eventually got the better of the stag and he resorted back to his old comforts trying to forget about the stability of his realm. Littlefinger, the Master of Coin came to Roberts aid with a beautiful gift of wine and a fine woman who was as exotic as ever. 

Trying to calm his nerves from all these rumors and being plagued about ruling was hard, but with the gift he had received from Littlefinger he starter to forget about all his worries "Harder milord" moaned the whore whose body was pressed beneath her kings' weight, Robert obliged her and pressed himself into her with deep strokes feeling the warmth of her insides grant him great pleasure. Robert had been sleeping with this single whore for the past few hours, she was godly good in his eyes Littlefinger had gifted her to him, and by the gods was she something. With skin of a dark complexion this Summer Islander had big beautiful round teats that bounced with every thrust and thump, a thick round ass that Robert could grope and slap all day and then a tight cunt so warm, wet and submissive to his kingly cock, but her best feature was that mouth she moaned and groaned filth into his ear like it was sweet nothing which drove the stag into a fury of fucking with intensity. Bucking his hips for the last few times Robert claim this woman's insides over and over spilling himself into her without a care in the world. He was the king and the king could do as he pleased. 

Finally, Robert was satisfied, his body and mind fully relaxed as the exotic beauty continued to please him even after he had finished, she just had the energy to go and it drove the king mad with lust, but he could not shirk his duties forever. After another round with the Summer Islander Robert eventually came to his sense, with Jon Arryn being ill Robert had to find a new hand. Once putting on some clothes and then pouring himself a nice glass of wine Robert sat at his table within his personal quarters and waited for the man he had summoned. Eventually a fat bald man smelling of sweet sweet nectar perfume walked into the room bowing towards Robert to which Robert replied to with a grunt. "Varys I need your assistance on the matter of assigning a new hand" Robert stated clearly he looked up at Varys who remained standing making a small face of surprise "And what do you need me to assist you with, I expected you to name Lord Tywin as hand, after all it was his army that got you Kings Landing and the Red Keep" Robert simply sighed "Aye I could, but I have an unmarried son and daughter who are coming of age and little Tommen should have a betrothal set" when Robert spoke of his firstborn son and daughter he did it with duty, but at the mention of Tommen his voice became cherrier and a large sense of pride filled his body. 

Robert loved his two eldest of course, but they took after the lions with their golden manes and green eyes, but with Tommen it was truly like looking in a mirror Robert thought to himself, thick black hair, a strong jawline and those deep-sea eyes that could extinguish the hottest of fires. Tommen was still so young but Robert could see his masculine broad shoulders starting to take form, and soon Robert would be having his son learn the art of "swordplay" he could learn with a sword yes but a hammer would be best for him. Gods Robert could imagine looking at his youngest son all grown he would truly be the "demon" reborn however he did bitter at the thought because Robert had a first-born son Joffrey who was a malicious little shit who enjoyed pulling girls hair out and spitting down on the small folk as he passed them. "My lord" Varys said in a soothing soft voice "I assume you want to find your heir a wife first before we discuss marriage alliances with your daughter and youngest son?" 

Robert took a few moments to reply as he was contemplating a response, but also thinking of who would be suited to marry his children "Very well let's get through Joffrey first, however I would care deeply about my daughter and second born sons choices" Varys tilted his head and a small smile graced his lips "Yes my king, it seems that there are a few choices for Joffrey to marry, however there is possibly only one proper choice" Robert eyed with suspicion "and why is that?" Robert said "you know as well as I do my king that Joffrey has some rather unique..tastes" That response from Varys made Robert chuckle to himself while nodding his head "Yes indeed, the boy is a wild cross between a stag and a lion" once regaining his composure Robert sipped on some wine to free his parched throat from its dryness. "The Tyrells have a beautiful young flower Margaery; she may be the key to alleviating Joffrey somewhat" 

Looking down at his glass of wine he gently stirred it in his hand before taking a swig of it, sighing as he moved the glass of wine away from his mouth once he had taking his swig Robert then contemplated what to say "Very well" was the short quick reply he gave and then lord Varys suggested something out of the ordinary for the spider. "Your grace I think you should invite all the lords and ladies from the seven kingdoms to a great tourney, one that might perhaps be better than the one of Harrenhal" Taken back by what was said Robert bit his lower lip before shaking his head at first "And cause another rebellion?' he said in a jape towards Varys who simply tilted his head the other way "I cannot risk anything if I do call for a tourney it could go horrible like Harrenhal as well" Varys quickly cut off Robert before he could continue "My lord, it will not end up like that, quite the opposite in fact, yes, the ironborn may be forging a new navy, but they cannot risk insulting the king when it is not fully constructed. This means Lord Greyjoy will have to come or send his son and twin daughters in his stead to honor the king's request" That seemingly convinced Robert of one of his worries, but he still was fearful of the east since no reports have returned to him since he sent those bastards out after Targaryen blood. 

"My lord if you are worried about the east, have no fear. For things are starting to take shape in Essos yes, but none that concern the crown, this will be a merry cause of pleasure, you can eat and drink while reminiscing about the past, have a melee and a joust expand it to last a few days my lord that. Invite the lords and ladies and their children to experience the event and most importantly give the smallfolk something to cheer about, it has been a rather dreadfully boring time the past few months" Robert took some time to consider the words of the spider before nodding his head "I suppose your right Varys, we should cheer up the realm, better to be loved by the smallfolk then hated especially with what Joffrey has been doing" Moments of silence pass blissfully between then before Robert spoke up again "And what of Jon Arryn is he recovering?" 

Varys looked at the king with a sad smile and shook his head sighing "I'm afraid not my lord, he grows weaker by the day, the maester that is watching over him is unsure what is wrong, but I have been informed that Lord Baelish has been visiting Jon often and spending time with Lady Lysa" Nodding his head in response Robert emptied the glass of wine and looked down at it thinking "At least someone is paying their respects to Lord Arryn, but enough about that sad affair of a thing, we have a tourney to plan" Standing up from his seat he is joined by Varys who quickly speaks "my lord may I suggest something else as well" Robert looked at him baffled before nodding "Use the tourney as a time to look for candidates not only for marriage, but also for a new lord hand" Genuinely shocked Robert just nodded his head and together the spider and the stag left the private quarters talking of "plots" and "rumors" from the east and west. 

** Three Young Cubs**

Relaxing in the bath as he washed his body clean of the blood, reaching out with one arm and hand he proceeds to take a small glass that is rested upon a counter next to the bath, within the glass is some aged Arbour Gold. taking the glass in one hand and bringing it over to his face he leans his head down to take in the intoxicating smell of the wine letting out a small groan of pleasure as the strong scents of the wine gently caress his nostrils teasing them, then moving his head away he licks his lips wetting them before bringing the glass to them tipping it gently forward and letting the sweet essence of wine dance upon his lips then tongue. Just embracing the soft warmth of the wine as it makes sweet love to his parched mouth Joffrey smiles ever so slightly closing his eyes and leaning back down into his bath just savoring the flavor of the wine before swallowing it. 

Opening his eyes again he takes another swig of the drink just enjoying a relaxing peaceful moment embracing the good life he has and being heir to the iron throne, however Joffrey is well aware he will have to marry in time and his mind wanders to a woman that will bare him sons, he hopes she will be beautiful and submissive, he would have to do things to her that he did with his gift that Lord Baelish gave him. Upon thinking about his gift, he finishes his wine and removes himself from the bath drying and returning to the main room of his chambers where the fragile and broken body of a whore is tied to one of his bedposts, the body is truly a mess the face is bruised and beaten, deep cut lay upon her legs and small ones on her arms, those soft blue eyes lifeless and her black hair frizzy and all over the place as she had tried to fight her way out of Joffrey's presence. The whores clothes were torn asunder and ripped exposing her when she managed to fight free of his grip upon her body Joffrey gripped her clothing and when he had finally gotten a second hold of her he made sure she would not escape a second time and tied her to the bedpost. 

She was a fighter, Joffrey had fond memories of her kicking and screaming, but he broke her in a short time reminding her that she was worthless and useless as he beat her into submission, he could fondly remember hearing the exact moment his fist struck her cheek and he felt a faint ripple as her cheekbone fractured under the constant pressure of his fists clashing with her soft face. Once she was broken the only thing besides sobs that filled the rooms were the screams as he took a blade to her body, the sheer feeling of this women begging and pleading with him through horrid echoing screams drove Joffrey into a blissful mental climax of his own. He was heir to the throne and this was how he would enjoy entertaining himself once every few nights, the realm did not need so many whores, they were useless and pathetic. As Joffrey had grown older, he tired of animals and hunting they were not so fun to toy with anymore, but whores they were so much better, cause they tried to fight back as well as run, the thrill of the kill became so much more exciting to experience, but also the satisfying feeling of breaking them that was where the true beauty laid. 

Joffrey had summoned some loyal and submissive servants to remove "the filth" from his chamber and clean it up for his return, as for now he could focus on taking his leave to go learn about the dull policies of realm management. While it was a severely boring lesson to learn Joffrey knew he could not anger his father for even he understood that his father's rage was not something to test, sure he may have put on a few stones of weight since he was the demon of the trident, but he was not a total idiot to test out if the demon was still inside of him. Joffrey made way to a small kitchen area within the Red Keep to break his fast enjoying some salted beef and sweet beans along with a glass of wine, He had to actually "convince" the cooks to pour him a glass as they were worried his father would disapprove, but with a quick backhand to one of the cooks faces he silenced them and got his drink along with food on time, good at least some people could do as they are told, it would have been such a shame if he had to punish kitchen staff. After breaking his fast the young untamed lion would go and enjoy some warm southern weather as the sun blessed his fair skin with warmth and approval "today is going to be a good day" Joffrey said to himself as he wandered the grounds while a kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant protected the young heir and prince "maybe I shall go visit my little brother" he said to Ser Meryn in a fake gleeful voice and his face twisted into a wicked grin.

Myrcella was resting upon her large spacious bed cuddled up to her younger brother Tommen as they both shared a room together due to Tommen suffering from bad nightmares due to Joffrey taking advantage of his brother when Tommen was no under the protection of anyone and it was just the brothers. Myrcella could not fathom to think about what Joffrey had done to little Tommen, but she knows the reasoning behind it. Jealousy can drive people to do many things, but what Joffrey dose to his little brother when no one is around is truly despicable. Joffrey only truly hurts Tommen because he is jealous of the love father gives him, Tommen looks the most Baratheon out of the three children, however unlike father Tommen lacks their fury, he has mothers and grandfathers cool, patient temperament. However, she knows that Tommen lacks cunning and scheming, he is soft of heart and good-natured unwilling to lose his cool even with the brutal beatings he receives from his older brother. 

Sisters truly do love their brothers, but in the case of Myrcella she only cares for Tommen, ever since he could walk the boy has stayed close to her and tried his best to "protect" her. Such a sweet innocence he has to the harsh realities of the realm we live in, but Myrcella would not change it for the world he loved her and his family without question even his own brother he cared for no matter how hard he was beat, that was both something Myrcella admired about him, but also worried about. His unyielding love could potentially hurt him more if he is not careful and Myrcella wants to try to teach him to be careful about Joffrey and be more like her. Were Tommen had thick black hair and those sea-blue eyes, Myrcella had long golden locks that reached just past her shoulders and those piercing green eyes just like her mother 

They had to eventually get up as they were both still lounging about in bed together cuddling in just their small clothes. Myrcella could have sworn Tommen just gets large in height by the day for he may only be young, but he is slowly catching up to her height. Myrcella thinks he might even become taller than her father, but that is all up to the will of the so-called gods and what they wish of him. Finally, they both decided to awake at the least, Myrcella looked down into her brother's blue eyes and held him close to her pushing his soft face against her developed chest. Letting out a groan of displeasure as Myrcella giggled to herself knowing that would annoy him she playfully wrestles with him as she tried to break from her grip and push away from her chest. Eventually Tommen managed to pry himself free of her before pinning her town using his weight lightly upon her waist quickly using his hands to start to tickle his sister. 

Myrcella bashed lightly against her brother as he tickled her, she yelled in joyous laughter as her body was lovingly assaulted by Tommen trying to get her to break down into laughter till she can't breathe, but she will fight dirty if she has to, Tommen may have the weight, but Myrcella still has the height advantage and she manages to get a grip of both his wrists while squirming her way from of him and then wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him towards her as he tries to fight it. "Just give up" Myrcella says through laughter while panic sets in upon her brother as he does not want to be smothered by his sister any longer and this time, he tries his best to roll away from her, but with her legs lock around his waist all he manages to do is roll himself stupidly onto his back giving his sister the dominant position. "Ahah now you have to give up" Myrcella playfully stated as Tommen was now completely at her mercy and that typical Lannister snarky grin crossed his sisters face knowing she has one. "You may be a boy, but I know your weakness little brother, you won't beat me always" Tommen gave out a defeated huff before his eyes looked into hers with intensity as he came up with an idea to get the last laugh "alright fine" he said feigning defeat. 

Myrcella assuming she has one this playful duel releases her grip upon her brother only to have him grip her and roll her onto her back again with him on top, but instead of going on the attack he just gently kisses both her cheeks lovingly, causing Myrcella's face and neck to blush beet red. "That's not fair" she murmured as her brother chuckled to himself eventually moving off from on top of her and laying down next to her panting. Together they looked up at the ceiling of the room just taking it all in "So Myrcella what are you to do today?" Tommen asked her politely and waited for her response "Hmm, I am not too sure I have nothing planned today since mother was rather adamant about me resting more and watching after you while she would try to control Joffrey" Tommen laughed loudly in response to that statement before taking in a deep breath "As much as I love mother, she is making a mistake trying to teach Joffrey anything, unfortunately he is truly more beast than man" 

For being so young Myrcella was always so taken with her brother's intelligence, or maybe it was just his astute nature gently showing through all that goodness he shows, but only for a few moments as he prefers to be a just person over a cruel one. "Mother knows what she is doing Tommen, she may struggle to control him, but it is better to try to leash him then let him free" Her brother replied with a curt nod before sitting up in bed, his blue eyes looking over his sister slowly, a soft smile caresses his face and Myrcella smiles back "Your coming of age soon, which means I may not see you much" he said sighing deeply Myrcella then rose to sit up and wrap her arms around him and pulling Tommen close to her "I will always love you brother and I won't leave you until I must, after all it is a ladies duty to marry and have children" Tommen pulled away from the embrace and looked at her as if she was stupid, which in return made Myrcella giggle lightly "oh good I truly thought you were being dull truly" 

Shaking her head at him Myrcella calmed herself from her giggles "I'm not a fool, but I also know that I must do that for it is my duty, I just hope it is with someone who is kind and good, but enough about me what about you! you're the second born, what will father do with you" Myrcella said in a joking tone. Rolling his eyes at her Tommen pretended to think hard about it placing a hand under his chin and playfully posing which cause his sister to giggle at him "Oh stop playing" she feigned being angry with him "I'm sure something will happen, father has been wanting me to stop practicing with swords and learn how to wield a warhammer like his, or more or less "his" warhammer" Tommen had be sparing with his uncle Jaime and Barristan Selmy who both considered him a good fighter, not the best, but a good one nonetheless. Uncle Jamie had always gone much harder than Ser Barristan during the spars which a few times resulted in Tommen coping a bruised shoulder or busted lip, but Tommen was resilient he could withstand his brothers rage which is saying quite enough. 

Eventually both siblings got up from the bed still in their small clothes both Tommen and Myrcella then moved into the bathroom where a warm bath waited, the bath had a few mint leaves floating atop the settled water that slowly danced around the water giving off the strong scent. Together the two would share the bath as it was quite large allow for both of them to sit across from one another with their legs spread out. Tommen kept his hands to himself for most of the process that was until Myrcella requested he help her with washing her hair, which Tommen to delight in gently cleaning the roots of her hair and even massaging his sisters scalp which in return earn him a kiss on the cheek. Having had her hair washed she turned to face her brother fully looking him in the eyes never faulting to look down at him and to her surprise he did the same. "Dam, your resolve has gotten strong, I expected to see you break again, you were always such a pervert" Myrcella japed at Tommen "I am not!" he said in a shrill voice his face and parts of his body going beet red to Myrcella's enjoyment "Oh really then why are you blushing dear brother?" 

Hearing him groan in displeasure was always such an enjoying factor to Myrcella she loved to tease him "Well it is better me than a common whore" Myrcella said with slight venom in her words "MYRCELLA!" Tommen said in disbelief placing a hand over his chest where his heart would be. Tommen acted heartbroken before he heard the snickering of his sister "Oh stop playing, my brother I can see right through those lies. But tell me Tommen you never bothered to answer my question about why you got so beet red at my accusation" Biting his lower lip Tommen tried to escape his sister from the bath going to stand up however Myrcella quickly pulled him back down and straddled him pinning him down and now forcing him to look her in the eyes as blue met green "tell me" she said in a sweet voice that she knew would break him. 

Trying his hardest to escape from her was not the smartest idea it just made her dig her claws into him and now being pinned in the tub with her straddling him was not exactly the best position to be in "I... your beautiful" he blurted out sighing heavily he pushed his eyes shut not wanting to look at her. To his surprise his sister said nothing, but he felt her move off of him and leave the tub, when he opened his eyes to look, he was met with the backside of his sister drying off and a large wicked grin looking back at him "Keep those eyes closed now Tommen, you obviously did not want to look at my so called beauty in the tub" she said playfully 'it's called respecting a lady Myrcella" he tried to counter her jape with some sort of fragile excuse. Myrcella just rolled her eyes and continued very slowly to dry off in front of him taunting him as she did each arm first then bent down to do each leg very slowly looking back at him as Tommen tried to look away, but she caught him staring now and again and it gave her great satisfaction.

Myrcella eventually some torturing him and got dressed into a long royal  Lannister red dress that fitted her body. Once she had gotten dressed Myrcella stayed within the bathroom watching Tommen and giving him eyes as if to say "Hurry up" Tommen managed to ease himself out of the bath so he could dry himself off and to his displeasure Myrcella was watching him like  a lion does when it' s stalking its prey "What are you doing" he said in a strained tone "Oh just paying you back for all the times you peaked at my body" her response caused Tommen to once again go beet red as he did not think Myrcella had caught him, but there he was now being exposed and he tried his best to dry himself quickly so she would not stare at him for so long, it did not take him long to dry off, it was when he tried to dress himself that he only got more embarrassed as he got stuck dressing himself in a panic. Myrcella laughed at him, but helped him get into his garb and then lightly kiss his cheeks, then she stood to his right-hand side and wrapped her arm in his "Shall we take a tour of the keep brother?" she asked and Tommen simply nodded as they began to walk out of the bathroom then the chambers together arm in arm.

**The Spider & The Mockingbird**

Littlefinger stood within the courtyard looking out towards the narrow sea, he was dressed in fine silks and materials. Petyr was a slender, short and scrawny build with sharp pointed facial features and accompanying those facial features was a pointed beard upon his chin. Appearing from the shadows Varys stands next to Littlefinger, quickly being acknowledged with a grin on the face of Baelish. Varys was plump, clean-shaven all-over head to toe and smelled of sweet perfumes yet the spider did not show any sort of facial recognition of Baelish it remained hidden behind a stony exterior the Spider not wishing to display any sort of threat to a bird caught in its webs. "Lord Varys" Baelish finally said as the silence between the two was growing rather awkward as they both were staring out at sea saying nothing. "Lord Baelish" Varys replied with a curt nod "So what brings you to me Spider, do you wish to gloat about your success in thwarting me some more" Varys let out a soft effeminate chuckle "I am not one for gloating Lord Baelish, but if you must know I do take great pleasure in thwarting you" 

Baelish maintained the smug grin across his face as he looked to Varys for a few seconds then back out towards the sea "What do you hope to achieve with this tourney of yours, you know as well as I do that Lord Tywin is the best hope the crown has, he was after all another senior member of the seven kingdoms, I am not one to judge, but by looking at the council Robert dose seem to have a particular taste" Baelish said with a smug tone. "Our king may have a preference for experience on the small council yes, he prefers men who have experience and age behind them, so Lord Baelish where would that leave you then" Varys stated in a soothing voice "His grace would not remove me from my seat, I am to useful to him" Varys glanced over at Littlefinger then back at the sea "Useful is not the word I would use lord Baelish, his grace may not see things the way I do, but my little birds to tell me of many a strange rumors about you lord Baelish" Licking his lips Baelish turned to face Varys who looked at him with that stony face still "I could say the same about you Lord Varys, I hear whispers in the wind about dragons being reborn, yet you only tell Robert very little, what would happen if I was to let slip more than enough information about the remaining dragons, I'm sure Robert would reward me greatly, give me more land and titles mostly for my aid in his obsession with dragonspawn" 

Varys regarded Littlefinger with stony contempt "You would not risk that Lord Baelish for you have already lost once" Baelish smiled at Varys which made the bald man's skin lightly crawl "Aye that I have spider, but you are not the only one with a web. How did it feel knowing you failed to protect one of your 'little birds' hmm did you weep at their loss; will you avenge the common whore for doing her duty and pleasing her prince" A vindictive smile crossed along Littlefinger's face as he turned away from Varys starting to walk away "The Spider's web is not strong enough for the swiftness of The Mockingbird" and with that Lord Baelish walked off from Varys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will be returning north to see the Starks and learn all about them and some of their history


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we focus primarily on the Starks, as well as some of Ned's history with the Dayne's . 
> 
> (-Smut Warning-)

** The Young Wolf **

Breaking his fast within the great hall Robb slowly ate some soft rye bread with a warmed porridge costing of... well something, he was not overly sure what it was, but he has had it since he was a young boy and it has kept his bones and insides warm through the colder days. Robb was a stocky build with short well-kept hair that resembled a black soot for a color, his face was soft and smooth. Robb preferred a clean-shaven face without any style or form of facial hair to keep himself looking young and to show off his masculine well-formed face with his thick jawline and thick muscular neck. One of Robb's best features was his deep blue eyes and well-kept trimmed eyebrows. He enjoyed taking care of his look in his spare time unlike many of those in the north Robb enjoyed at least looking somewhat attractive, his body was lean yet brimming with strong defined muscle that toned well with his fair skin. Many of the northern lords would call Robb girly for wanting to look after himself, but Robb kept at it because it allowed him to draw the attention of many northern ladies. 

Fondly remember back to his coming of age feast that was just under a moon ago he remembered a much older Lady Sera Condon who tried to seduce Robb, which of course Robb obviously "denied" vehemently that ever happened as he would not dishonor a lady like that. Which of course was a total fabricated lie that he managed to pull off even though he was sure he saw some servants spot Lady Condon slipping out of his room later in the night. She was a fine woman in and out of her dress, and she could do things with her mouth that Robb has never felt before. Sera and he had spent the night after the celebration together for many hours which resulted in many long intense moments of passion between the two, she may have been older, but the experience she had helped Robb become a man that night. Sure, he had experienced a few things with other women, but he never went that far with any of them. Dacey Mormont was the closet he got to almost going all the way, the truly beautiful she-bear almost had him in her grip when his father had called him away. 

Robb and Dacey remained close through almost everything, they never really strayed away from one another for too long as no matter what was to happen, they were close with one another through it. One of the hardest moments in Robbs life was saying goodbye to his uncle Benjen who had unfortunately be attacked beyond the wall on a ranging duty, his body was never recovered, but Robb and his father did grieve so heavily at the loss, for Robb it was the loss of an uncle who was there for him and taught him about techniques in fighting wildings as well as stories about creatures and beasts beyond the wall that Robb thought were only just a story. Robb knew though that it also meant that his father was the last living member of house Stark from the rebellion, he knew his father was close to his younger siblings, but Robb had never truly seen Lord Eddard Stark look so defeated and broken on that day which only broke his heart so much more, but like always Dacey was there within a heartbeat at his side and grieving with him, making sure he was eating properly and sleeping well, she even would make him spar with her to help relieve a lot of the tension within him. 

Lady Condon however was just a one-night experience as she left rather early at the first sign of light along with the rest of her family. Dacey however was around quite a bit, her and Robb had grown close over the years they would often spar together, Robb using a longsword and Dacey preferring a mace, when they were not sparing together, they were just in each other's company Dacey was a year younger than Robb, but she acted much older than even Robb could expect. Often, they would travel around the great keep of Winterfell talking to one another or just in blissful silence as they would stare out over the beautiful snowy North from atop Winterfell's great walls. Growing up as the heir of the house and Winterfell was an experience, Robb learned about everything he had to so that when the time came, he would take over his father's place as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. While breaking his fast Robb is joined by Dacey, they sit quietly to break their fast before retiring from the great hall together. 

They walked towards Robb's quarters together in the bliss of silence, Dacey and Robb did not have to speak to each other constantly. Understanding one another so well has its benefits like not constantly having to come up with conversations for one another, they were both born in the North were actions were valued more than "sweet honeyed words" if you lived in the North you understood it best, many southern customs did not make it far in the North especial soft southern words. if you said something you had to mean it. Once both Dacey and Robb had retreated to his quarters, they sat on the end of his bed together, still in blissful silence, just taking it all in. "How do you feel Robb" Dacey asked, he did not reply with words instead he took his hand and placed it atop hers intertwining their fingers together "I feel good" he finally said. 

Over time the two just sat together in silence enjoy holding hands and occasionally look at one another, Robb was not really planning anything, but he just wanted to get the nagging feeling off his chest "I really enjoy your company Dacey" Robb was not sure how to convey his feelings more, so he just did what he thought would work and with his free hand that is not holding Dacey's he cupped her face and pulled her in for a soft passionate kiss of deep longing and desire, Dacey returned the kiss willingly to Robbs great satisfaction as she used her free hand and placed it around the back of his neck holding him close to her. They stayed locked together in a kiss for several moments before finally breaking away to catch their breaths. Dacey's face looked flustered; her lips red raw just as Robbs were from the kissing. "By the old gods I needed that" she said clearly which made Robb quirk and eyebrow and look at her. 

In a sudden pounce the she-bear was atop Robb locking lips with him again forcing him down onto the bed, Robb kissed back best he could and instead pulled his hands free and started to caress over her hips and lightly squeeze her ass which earned some soft muffled moans in return. They stayed kissing and touching one another for a long time, never going further than that, just enjoying the desires of each other "I don't want to lose you" were words he never expected Dacey to say, but he turned to her and held her close "You won't Dacey I will be here and be with you" Robb replied with urgency in his voice not wanting to lose her either. Staying locked in an embrace of love and wanting. 

**The Northern Princess**

Sansa sat within her steaming bath soaking up in the warm water, letting her thick auburn hair freely flow down into the water. Sansa was a true beauty of the north had such strong Tully features and resembles a younger more beautiful version of Catelyn, vivid blue eyes, high strong cheekbone, fair skin and a soft hourglass figure of a body that complements her other features of a soft firm rump and two very fair yet full breasts. Sansa was gently washing over her arms and legs while her close friend Jeyne was slowly washing and massaging Sansa's scalp and hair. Jeyne in similar attributes to Sansa was a very attractive young women with deep oak brown eyes, a dimpled face and inky dark hair that reaches just down to the base of her neck. Jeyne and Sansa have always been close to one another in both age and companionship. Being taught under the guise of the faith of the Seven like her mother Sansa was taught about all the sins of the world, and how to be a proper lady, pleasing her husband and gifting him with babes often so that your family may grow strong. 

Both Sansa's mother and the septa of the very small chapel located in Winterfell relied on teaching Sansa about those famous words of house Tully "Family, Duty, Honor" It was Sansa's Duty to produce a family when she was married and honor her husband by not committing sin. Often dreaming about her handsome beautiful Vaillant lord and knight coming to rescue her from the cold depths of the North and bringing her south to the soft green lands and rolling hills in a castle that is overlooking the sea or maybe some vast green fields of farmlands. She was just dreaming after all, but a girl can dream about what she wants, Jeyne would often make fun of Sansa for her dreams about some strong handsome man coming to save her when the reality of that happening is not always good. Sansa eventually washed herself enough while Jeyne had finished massaging and cleaning the scalp and hair of the northern princess. "You know you're truly a beautiful snow star of the North Sansa any many would be lucky to have you" Jeyne said compassionately while she was assisting Sansa out of the tub of warm water and now drying her off. 

Thinking about what Jeyne was saying a faint blush crept up onto Sansa's face as she looked towards her friend and gave a smile "I may be a northern beauty, but what southern lord would want some girl of the North, you know what they call us, father can't help but remind me about it every time I talk about boys from the south" Pulling a face at her Jeyne dried off Sansa’s arms then got on her knees and tapped Sansa’s thighs to make her spread her legs while she was standing so that Jeyne could dry off her legs properly. "Aye he may say that, but we have not had any southern folk up he, well not since the Daynes and that was a complete shock to everyone except your Lord Father who invited them" Thinking back onto that day of the feast Sansa can remember her mother and father silently arguing about the Daynes, more importantly the Dayne sisters. "Mother was very upset at father for inviting the Dayne's, I overheard some of her and father's argument while sitting nearby" 

Jeyne who was busy still meticulously drying off Sansa looked up at her princess and smiled with a warm look, yet her eyes looked mischievous "Oh really? And what did the lord and lady argue about?" Jeyne said in a coy voice. Sansa sighed and looked down at her friend "Nothing good from what I could overhear, it seems father and the sisters of house Dayne have a strong history together, something about Harrenhal mostly" Sansa said trying to think hard back on what she overhead. This only peaked the young Jeyne's interest some more "Hmm, come to think of it my father was not too happy with the Daynes being around especially the lord Edric bringing his bastard lover with him, but from what I have overheard it is normal in Dorne to have lovers and produce bastards, it is something about passion if I am not sure" Jeyne managed to dry off each leg and then foot of Sansa before standing back up spinning the princess around so that the thick auburn hair was now face Jeyne, and without asking Jeyne started to brush it, trying to fix any knots within the hair. 

Once it got to her hair Sansa was dreading the feeling, she always hated having to get rid of knots because it hurt her soft scalp so bad, but she knew if she wanted to look her best, she needed to get rid of those knots. So, trying her best to not think about what was happening Sansa continued the conversation "It was odd to see a bastard be treated so equal among the Daynes she even got herself a personal guard!" Sansa spat in disbelief "Why should a bastard be protected so heavily? But what really confused me was when father seemed to look so kindly down onto her like she was some sort of jewel" Without thinking before she said Jeyne simply added to the fire "Maybe she is his bastard, she does look somewhat northern" the moment she let those words slip out of her mouth Jeyne just stopped in shock of herself, but she was not the only one Sansa's whole body had stiffened and goosebumps could be seen forming upon her body "Im sorry Sansa forgive me for such a grievous thought" pleaded Jeyne. 

Sansa was in utter and total disbelief and shock at the words, but the worst part was they made some kind of sense. The Rebellion broke out around the same time Robb was conceived and that bastard looked to be around his age, could father have sired a bastard in Dorne? No no that was impossible...no wait it wasn't he went to Dorne, the story about the Tower Of Joy of course that lined up perfectly, but no he went to try and save his sister the story states that Lord Stark went to the tower to save his sister, but only found her bloody remains, well that is not all of it, there are some gory bits about father beheading Ser Gerold in combat and the other northern men working together to put down the "dragonspawn" supporters. Why else would her father invite the Daynes they were loyal supporters of the Kings enemies, which means he had to have a reason to do so... "Don't be sorry" Sansa finally said "You might be right Jeyne" Looking at her friend Sansa could see the dumbfounded look on the face of Jeyne "Well I mean you said it, anyway let's not think too much about it" Sansa said knowing full well that she will be lost in her thoughts throughout the day thinking about exactly that. 

Once drying off Jeyne helped Sansa into a thick furred dress that is a deep grey stone color, it may not exactly be the most pretty of colors, but the North dose not generally have bright filled colors it's all deep browns, blacks and greys with the occasional white. Some houses with decorate their clothing with the sigil of their house, which will add some color, however the Starks don't exactly have a very "colorful" banner or sigil its rather straight to the point, a fine definition of how the North is. Together the two girls leave the personal quarters that belong to Sansa and start to walk around the great numerous hallways of Winterfell, the castle itself may appear cold on the outside, but is quite warm and comfortable, that is due to the design of the holdfast itself and how it was built over natural hot springs which keep the castle itself a toasty warm temperature. "Mother will most likely want us to attend a morning lesson at the sept" Sansa said to which Jeyne simply nodded in reply to her. 

Off they went towards the small sept that was built as far away from the godswood as possible, the seven do not have a strong presence in the north, as it is the old gods that hold sway over the cold bitter North. With the andal invasion it is said that the seven became the new powerful faith among most of Westeros, but there are those especially those of the North who still follow the old gods due to their heritage of being of blood of the first men rather than the blood of the andals. Sansa is a rare case in the North as she embraces both the old and new gods as they are so aptly called, but her mother wishes her to lean towards the faith of the seven more. Her father does not forth the faith of the old gods upon her, but simply request that she respect them "These lessons can be really boring sometimes, although I hope Arya is there, she can at least provide some entertainment with her whining and nagging" Jeyne said through stifled laughter that made Sansa crack a smile and giggle as well "Oh quite we don't want to get into trouble, we are the good girls remember" Sansa knew damn well that her and Jayne were not exactly good, but at least they were not wild like Arya. 

Jeyne however could not help but enjoy giggling at the expense of Sansa's younger sister, yes Sansa and Arya may be sisters, but they are very polar opposites of one another and that shows in their conversations and actions. "Wonder how horseface will be feeling, she might draw a sword and challenge you to a duel" Jeyne stated in a mocking voice which simply made Sansa chuckle more "She might,but i fear Dacey would come to her rescue and that bear women would break both our backs without breaking a sweat, I don't know what she sees in Arya but whatever it is, mother thinks its not good" as they were reaching the entrance to the sept "alright faces on!" Sansa said in a cherry way as both girls contained their laughter and put on their best fake smile and goodwill eyes wandering into the sept to begin their lesson. 

**A Ferocious She-Wolf**

She may have been a girl young of age but Arya was not your typical lady, no fancy dresses or pretty little stories about princes and kings and disgusting thoughts about babies and boys just not something she was directly interested in. Arya preferred to go against her mother often and liked to train with her older brother Robb and the She-Bear Dacey, Robb at first was not to accepting of Arya sparing with them so he planned it in secret and chose spots hidden deep within the walls of Winterfell were no one rarely would look. Over time Arya grew closer with Robb and Dacey even starting to call Dacey "sister" openly around Sansa and even her own mother, which at first was a sweet gesture, but soon started to worry her mother cause Catelyn seemed to not be so keen on the idea of Dacey. What was wrong with her? Arya would often think Dacey was strong, brave and very beautiful. Dacey showed Arya more love then Sansa ever could and would protect Arya from Jeyne and Sansa's verbal attacks as both the girls were scared of the wild young, she-bear. 

Arya today however was all alone in her practicing as both Robb and Dacey were doing whatever they wanted to do, Arya always thought that those two had something going on, but she could not really care for Arya loved them both too well to pry any information out of them so she just let them teach her about fighting, it felt good to have another women around that could fight, it make Arya worry less about her mother and on top of that she has heard about stories about the "She-Wolf" of Winterfell from a few old knights who served her house long before she was even born. Ser Mark Ryswell always spoke fondly and kindly to Arya and knew about her "sparing" with Robb and Dacey, Ser Mark always spoke to Arya as an equal rather than just a little lady which Arya greatly enjoyed. Arya had been wandering around Winterfell's long hallways ever so quietly, her slim athletic build and short stature allowed her to be extra silent and swift as she moved from room to room attempting to make her way outside. 

Before she reaches the outside Arya grabs herself a thick furred cloak that will cover up her body and hide her from the cold elements as well as the wandering eyes of those within the great castle's walls. Arya continued to stalk around the grounds looking for two particular figures who have always treated her so well, one of them being Ser Mark and the other being Harwin the son of the master of horses of Winterfell. Harwin and Mark would often teach Arya how to use a bow in secret behind her mother's back while Dacey and Robb taught her how to fight in melee combat. Arya had managed to sneak and stalk her way around quietly pulling the hood of her furred cloak up to cover her face and not expose that long slender face, soft green eyes and dense chestnut brown hair. She often did not enjoy exposing herself to much as the constant bullying of Jeyne and Sansa calling her horseface made the young girl feel insecure about her looks. Unlike Jeyne and Sansa though Robb, Dacey, Harwin and Ser Mark all showed care towards Arya calling her the "She-Wolf Reborn" cracking jokes with her and generally treating her fairly like she was just an ordinary folk, not some noble lady and that is what she loved about them all, they just treated her the way she wanted to be treated. 

Some time had passed as Arya finally came across both Harwin and Ser Mark who looked to be having a few mugs of warm ale while challenging each other to a friendly bow competition. Mark was a good archer, quick efficient and not too bad of an aim, Harwin was slower methodical and pinpoint with his accuracy. At first Arya simply watched the two as they laughed and let some arrows loose at a target in the distance, both men were ever so close to the center of the target which was a very small red circle or dot. Without giving away her position Arya managed to sneak around them take a bow for herself and line up behind the men at an even greater distance from the target, she then knocked an arrow lined up her arrow and let it lose upon the target, the arrow pierced through the wind at a rapid speed before planting its sharp iron tip into the dead center of the target. Both Ser Mark and Harwin turned to look at Arya who was still covered by her hood, they looked cautious and suspicious towards the unknown figure. 

That was until she removed her hood and greeted them with a curtsy and a smug smile upon her face. Once she had revealed herself their stern faces broke and smiles were painted on their faces, smiles that had a deep sense of pride to them, then both men took a mug each and raised it up to her before drinking it down in one. "Where is mine?" Arya asked in a joking tone, both the men looked at each other than burst out laughing "Little lady you are too young for a drink like this" Ser Mark said in a soft voice, Arya replied by rolling her eyes and huffing loudly which just made both men chuckle some more "I see you have been practicing without us" Harwin said winking at her as his head swiveled back to the target and he let out a loud whistle from his mouth "That's a fine hit Arya" Harwin said in a warm welcoming tone praising her skill. This made the young girl smile brightly at them both before she moved to place the bow back away "Don't you have lessons at the sept" said Ser Mark. 

Arya groaned loudly in response "I'd like to not be bullied and abused by my sister and her lover" she spat which earned sets of raised eyebrows from both Ser Mark and Harwin, it was Harwin who replied to her in a soft whisper of a tone "Careful Arya don't let anyone hear that allowed ever again, they are merely good friends, sisters" he stated to which Arya turned to look at him, her soft green eyes lit with a fire of passion "YES they are, cause Sansa hates me" she said through gritted teeth her fury of the wolf coming out. Before either of the men could reply a new voice broke the silence "Arya" was a stern lordly voice, it belonged to an older man he looked fragile and very thin, he was short of stature than most northmen, but also hunched over as his age had greatly affected him. This older man had a great long thick wooden walking stick or cane that was helping to hold the hunched elderly up as it looked like every time he stepped forward the old lord would grace the ground with his fragile body, his icy white hair roughly combed over the bald spots on his aged and lightly freckled scalp, a thin patchy beard lay across his weather beaten face as the lines of age had taken his face with great authority. 

This man in question was in fact a descendant of house Forrester, he was not the lord of the house itself, but his age made everyone just address him as so. his name alluded Arya, but that was helped when Harwin and Ser Mark both nodded their heads and slightly bowed to the elderly man "Lord Lurren" they said in unison addressing him and giving Arya his name, she totally forgot about it, though the elderly man was never really around Winterfell much as travel was often too much for him. Lurren simply nodded to both of the men and then looked at Arya "Your mother is looking for you young lady" he said in a brittle voice. Arya wanted to groan in great displeasure, but she knew better then to do that in front of company so instead Arya played dumb "Oh what for my lord?" she asked in a very obviously fake voice of shock. Lurren simply let out a soft cackle before he started to cough slightly before leaning heavily upon his cane, catching his breath from coughing the elderly man had a smile upon his face "Now now I have been alive for long enough to know when people try to play dumb with me young lady" he said in a grandfatherly tone with a hint of a japing nature in his words. 

Knowing she was caught out Arya's face simply went into a sad look and her head went down, she did not catch the jape in his tone thinking he was going to scold her for lying, but to her surprise both Harwin and Ser Mark started to laugh and she lifted her head to see the man looking towards her laughing, then at Lurren who had a crooked smile upon his aged face. "Come Lady Stark, we best get you hidden before your mother finds you" he said using his free hand not upon his cane to signal Arya to put her hood back over her head, once she did this both Harwin and Ser Mark had packed away their equipment and were now standing with Lurren "What is happening" she asked with suspicion in her voice "While your mother seeks you to learn under the seven, I think it is high time you took a trip to the godswood" Lurren replied as he slowly turned around starting to walk away Ser Mark followed alongside him and Harwin looked to Arya tilting his head sideways as to signal to follow and stay close so she did just that.

** A Quiet Wolf **

Having placed himself down upon a soft wooden chair within his solar Ned began to read over some letters received by raven that the maester had left for him, he was informed that one of the letters had the seal of the king which peaked Ned's interested somewhat. The King never really cared about the North enough to offer help during their strife when a famine was hitting them hard during the last winter, the king never bothered to march North and help the great northern houses fend off the rabid Ironborn as they started to reave along the northern coasts again. Balon's sons had become a nuisance in the north as the "Four Whores" as some Northmen would call them had started to reave deeper inland causing grief for many of the houses. Ned had to act swiftly as it was his duty and honor to protect his people. So alongside with many of the other great lords Ned had planned a trap for the over-confident lot of brothers who had started to call the North cowardly and broken, yet the North were not broken nor cowardly, they were just patient. 

Two of the four brothers started to move more closer to Winterfell with a large company of reavers they led, past Deepwood Motte and into the Wolfswood, that however was the two brothers fatal mistake as Ned alongside with the other northern lords set a trap for them and their men. Ironborn were great reavers and raiders who fought better at sea then on land, they lacked any real disciple and tactics which hindered them especially in larger, longer battles that would rely on experience, tactics and strength over sheer numbers which was how the reavers fought. Numbers they had, but experience they lacked. The reavers had not fought a proper battle, just raids upon villages and camps where they could use their massive numbers to an advantage against the small folk who were defenseless. However, in the Wolfswood was another story, Ned had rallied the northern houses to fight alongside him and claim vengeance for the old and new gods against the reavers and raiders. It was a bloody festival of steel and iron as the reavers finally encountered the power of the north led by Lord Stark himself wielding the great sword ice. 

The battle of the Wolfswood lasted just under an hour as the massive force of reavers were slaughtered down ten reavers to one Northman. It would have been a shorter battle had the rest of the Ironborn who were a trek behind the main force not come to try and aid their dwindling numbers. The losses were manageable, but still soured the mood, several lords were killed during the battle Galbart Glover was stabbed in the back by a reaver wielding two shorts words he died choking on his own blood as he tried to gasp for air, but all that came through was blood. The other was from a smaller house a crannogmen Lord Wrick Blackmyre the short "bog-devil" fought with a trident killing four reavers in a row before he was surrounded and brutally killed by axes, his body was recovered, but badly scared and marked, Ned could not see who it was, but it was Howland who fought alongside Ned that noticed who it was. The next lord to lose his life was Harryn Holt of house Holt, they may not own any significant land, rather they govern over a village located near white harbor House Holt still holds its allegiance to house Stark and they fought alongside them in the battle with a force of five men one of those men being Harryn's younger brother and heir Hugorr, next was Lord Willam Dustin who was overwhelmed by Erik and had his ribs broken in causing him to bleed internally with his death that meant his heir was now lord of Barrowtown. 

Ned knew however that the Ironborn suffered even greater losses as two of the pure-born sons of Balon were killed, them being Maron and Rodrik, and Balon's goodson through marriage Erik Ironmaker was also killed, however not before he fought tooth and claw till the end, he was by far one of the Ironborns greatest fighters during the battle with Ned watching him kill seven men on his own. With four dead it only left Balon's youngest son and now newly made heir to the Greyjoy family Theon. He was the last male in the line now with one older sister Asha and one younger sister Yara. Ned knew he had to act fast to ensure that the young Greyjoy would not die so Ned ensured that Theon was captured alive and disarmed completely so he could cause no trickery and escape. With Theon captured the rest of the Ironborn that were left standing surrendered to the northern army. For the battle was bloody and the smell of the field of war was foul and wretched. 

With the battle over, the dead counted and the wounded taken care of all that was left were those Ironborn taken prisoner, especially the young lord Greyjoy. Ned was unsure at first at what to do even though many of the northern lords called for his head Ned took his time to think about the consequences of each action he could undertake. If Ned killed him, he was leaving the Greyjoys with an issue of an heir as both of Theon's sisters Asha and Yara would most likely try to secure the Iron Island, but that could cause an open revolt within their lands which would be very helpful to the North. However, Balon still currently meaning that he can subdue his sisters and a revolt instead turning all the Ironborn north. Meaning that killing his only son left living would cause the raiding to increase tenfold and become even more bloody and brutal. However, if Ned was to take the young lord as a captive and prisoner, he could possibly subdue the raiding to a complete stop due to Balon's male line being under threat. Ned had to play this game he had no choice, letting the lord go would cause strife between the noble houses of the North, killing him would sate their bloodlust but only enrage the Ironborn, while keeping him captive could possibly sate both the northern houses who called for blood and stop Balon from threatening the coasts with raids. 

Taking Theon prisoner was the only choice Ned had, it was very risky as doing so could cause strife in the Iron Islands, meaning that the so called "king" would have to get involved and Ned did not want any more blood being shed so early on after an already costly battle. Ned took the risk and ran with it, which to his great pleasure worked out in the long run, with Theon as a prisoner of war he had subdued the Greyjoy's, and to his even bigger surprise Balon did not go to the king for aid, however Ned did learn that they are starting to rebuild their numbers and navy again which not only threatens the north, but also the rest of the kingdoms meaning Robert would have to act if they tried anything. Theon was unlike his two blood brothers and good-brother he was very "ferret" like in appearance small, scrawny, but deadly quick and sneaky with his actions. Were Maron and Rodrik were strong leaders who fought ruthlessly with axes Theon used cunning to win his battles he fought with a longsword that he would use by engaging in stalemates of fights locking the swords of his opponents allowing the sneaky fighter to reach for his dagger with a free hand and attack at the exposed face of his opponents. 

Where Erik was very old and experienced welding that great large hammer to crush his opponents with, Theon was swift in movements using his smaller size to slip under heavy attacks and side step opponents giving him leeway to attack at weaker points in armor. Ironborn were not very well known for their "politics" but Theon was different many of the lords that had interrogated him after the battle were confused about the way he carried himself and how even under capture he remained cool and collected. Even to Ned’s own shock Theon willingly accepted being a prisoner as long as he was respected as a lord and kept under house arrest rather than in a dungeon. He "antics" and request angered a lot of the noble lords, but Ned managed to calm them down claiming that it was for the better, if they treated Theon with some "respect" he would not try to escape after all he seemed so comfortable being in chains it was rather an uncomfortable feeling seeing how calm he was. 

Theon became the talk of Winterfell when he had first arrived, a Greyjoy now kept on a leash by the Starks. Many rejoiced with the news and the merriment helped lift the spirits of not just the smallfolk but also all the lords and ladies who were all suffering still from a hard winter the past year. As time passed since the Ironborn raids the North slowly recovered from its losses and started to grow somewhat, houses started to expand because they could afford to have more children, the smallfolk were happier because they were safer from bandits and brigands as well as the Ironborn who stopped raiding. The North was in a good place after a long time of suffering, Ned could not help but feel satisfied with what had happened over time. That felt like such a lifetime ago to Ned, a sadder time cause every time he looks back all he sees is suffering and sadness, Eddard is the last of his family's specific generation Brandon, Lyanna and Benjen all gone from him taken by the bloodthirsty gods. 

Thankfully he now had created a new generation with his own kids through Catelyn, yes, the two never truly saw eye to eye on many things which caused them to fight and argue quite a bit they still did love one another in their own ways and that love they had for each other grew with each child they had together. Robb was their first the eldest and the heir, Sansa was the first daughter and second born in line, the "princess" of the north Arya was third to be born and the second daughter, she reminded Ned of Lyanna quite a bit with how she carried herself and acted around others. Bran was the fourth to be born and the second son, he was quiet and still only young with a few years difference between him and Arya, but from what Ned could tell he would be a very smart boy taking after his mother's Tully features. Then there was Rickon the youngest of them all the newest born still only a babe just starting to walk and talk, but he just like Bran was very much Tully in appearance. 

How his family had grown so big was a miracle to Ned he was sure all he was going to have was three children, cause at the time of Arya's birth both Ned and his wife Catelyn were at their worst, Cat had not taken so well after Arya was born, she become depressed and hid away from everyone not wanting to be disturbed. This created a gap between Ned and Cat for the time she was like that as any time Ned would try to reason or talk with her, she would snap at him in violent fits of rage. Ned was informed by the maester that it can happen to some women after childbirth, but it is not overly common cause well most women are just happy to survive the birthing process. Once she had gotten over that whole "situation" She became more needy for a time and more desperate which was to Ned’s utter disbelief Catelyn actually wanted him more and more even when she was pregnant it became rather..."tiresome" cause it was just so unusual for her to be that way, but once Bran and then Rickon were born she seemed sated in her "appetite" unfortunately Ned had gotten used to her comfort in that way, but with her sated with her carnal desires Ned was left with nowhere to go. 

This meant his mind would wander to a time long past when he was a much younger and even more shy person. Harrenhal was a big event for so many reasons some of those are well recorded till this day, after all most claim it was the tourney that caused the rebellion, but in reality, Ned knows it was the fact several of the kingdoms were already in great strife which led to higher tensions and rivalries between houses being created. Harrenhal was very much an emotional mess for Ned as it brought so many memories back of his family, but also brought back fond memories of Ashara and Allyria, but also of that long forgotten Dayne of old. The eldest Dayne that day whose name has been lost also lost his life in a very unfortunate "accident" that had left Ashara, Allyria and Arthur hurt, Arthur was a kingsguard however and he had to focus on his duty which meant he could not try and comfort his sisters. With both sisters being a mess emotionally the shy and quiet Ned tried his best to comfort them during a feast. 

What ensued was a night Ned has not truly forgotten like he says he has, he just prefers to leave it alone as it is a very bittersweet night that was spent between the three of them Ashara and Ned were roughly around the same age while young Allyria only just becoming a "women" and "flowering" a few days before the tourney. The age gap was never an issue though between the three, the issue at first was the overall emotion that was between the two sisters as they were heartbroken with the loss of their brother who out of respect, they don't even recall his name to anyone because it brings them great pain to say it. This pain however was turned around when Ned had introduced himself to the sisters, he had actually managed to overcome his own fear of rejection to attempt to talk to the beautiful Dornish women. Which to his great surprise helped with his confidence greatly during the feast once he had introduced himself, he said with the somber sisters all night and talked with them while even trying to drink their Dornish "wine" 

Over the night the three grew very close to each other, the sisters squishing poor Ned in the middle of them both, and once the wine started to kick in things became rather heated, all the emotions and tensions between the three of them exploded. Ashara and Allyria invited Ned back to their tent for some "more wine" but that was definitely not their plan when he had arrived. Instead both women had taken advantage of the quite wolf with ease. Allyria and Ashara were very similar in looks with and without their clothing, there were some differences in the size of their breasts, the plumpness of their asses and one sister having been clean shaven all over while the other maintaining a small "garden" of her own throughout the night they explored each their bodies carelessly, Ned received several "love-bites" from the girls all over his body as they pleased him and each other. Ned had claimed both the women over the drunken night, and the night was not the last time they did it. Ned had grown ever so bold and confident and with permission from both girls he willingly wanted them whenever he felt like it and thanks to those two women working their magic on him, they had awoken a wild wolf hidden under the guise of a quiet one. One very sunny morning Ned snuck into the girl's tent to find a beautiful naked sleeping Ashara which he quickly attacked like an animal ravaging her body with hot kisses and nibbles running his rough hands all over her soft skin and pinning her down into the bed in a prone position to take her. while her sweet soft moans taunted him at every thrust Ned eventually left a little love bite of his own upon her neck as he released himself inside of her. Then later on at night there was Allyria who was in the middle of washing herself in the bath when Ned had "attacked" her she was taken by surprise but quickly submitted to the hungry would as he pulled her from the tub and took her on all fours like a wolf with a ravenous hunger. She could not contain her moans at all due to Ned being so aggressive and possessive of her body, yet her insides were wanting him so bad and the warmth of the sweet younger sister left Ned's releasing a groan of his own as he gripped Allyria with force one hand upon her hip pulling her back onto his length while another groping her soft breasts and playing with her nipples, they eventually climaxed together in a fury of intensity after Ned had spanked Allyria a few times and calling her filthy names which made her body tense and tighten inside and out. 

Deep down Ned wished that those few moments he had spent with the sisters had left him with children of his own in their bellies, but both women were drinking moon tea during their escapades which of course worked well and stopped any form of child being made. He did not see the sisters at all after that not until Robbs coming of age celebration, which allowed for him to reconnect with the women. Throughout their entire presence their Ned felt like he was fighting some sort of alternate force of nature that was propelling him towards them Ned still deeply cared for both the women and greatly loved them even if he was married with children there was something deep inside him that was trying to free itself. Finally, it broke free and Ned to his own horror expressed those feelings which left both women in shock at the time, so he quickly retreated trying to hide away from them so he could think clearly and straight at the time. Ned knew at that time he would have to see them again before they left Winterfell to travel to White Harbor. 

Ned did take a few days away from the Dayne's letting them just enjoy the new environment to the best of their ability, he also did not want to pressure Myria to much or make her feel uncomfortable so he just patiently waited and occasionally checked up on them using his guards. When the time came for the Daynes to travel to White Harbor Ned decided to approached both sisters within their quarters, all three of them spoke about how they felt and what was happening between them and it was agreed upon that while Ned truly loved them and cared for them he would not dishonor Cat so he wished the sisters well on their travel back to Dorne and lightly kiss both of them on the foreheads telling them "That they are always welcome in Winterfell" which earned bright smiles from both women who embraced him in deep loving hugs. Once that was dealt with Ned saw the Dayne party off in the morning after saying goodbye to everyone which earned him some raised eyebrows from his wife and some of his men who still thought it strange to see such a "friendship" happening. 

Ned was not bothered though by the looks or his wife's constant questions about his relationship with the women and how he is "disgracing" her with them being in Winterfell, of course the lord and lady had an argument about the sisters once again cause Catelyn could not learn to leave it alone, she was seething with rage and upset at Ned for him defending them over his wife, yet she was just being jealous of the past a past that Ned and her were not supposed to be married in. When Ned had brought up that little fact Catelyn reminded him that Brandon was a better man than he ever was, which pissed Ned off greatly, but he then reminded her that Brandon was not the most pious man when it came to women, he knew his way into several woman's dresses, to that revelation Catelyn called him a liar and marched away from him in a fury. Within a few days however Ned and Catelyn were back together in a more "loving" way due to the presence of their children. 

Having got past his thoughts Ned returned to breaking the seal of the king that was placed on the letter and starting to read the letter, at first he was confused and uncertain about the events happening in Kings Landing, Ned tried his best to stay away from the southern "politics" but with Jon Arryn not being Roberts hand the kingdoms were sure to fall into disrepair, that was until Ned read on more and realized that the King was holding a new grand tourney, this time near High Garden. Ned was quite shocked to say the least, he had to re-read the letter the ensure that his eyes did not betray him when he was sure of it he had to get out to get some fresh air, so he walked towards a small tower located just off from the godswood, this tower was the holding "cell" for Theon Greyjoy who had been enjoying his "imprisonment" quite too much for Ned's liking. Ned did not just choose this place at random to escape to he knew that with a grand tourney happening it would be under the king's request that all great houses come to it to show good faith. Robert was not aware of the events between the North and the Iron Island due to the fact that both parties preferred not to speak of it and have come to a silent true, but if Balon was to go to the tourney and tell Robert "his story" it would most likely not favor the North very well at all. 

Theon was breaking his fast within a small hall that had a long thick wooden table with several chairs and one large fire hearth, he looked up from eating and smiled at Ned's presence, it was an unnatural smile that curved wickedly through his face. "How can I help you Lord Stark" he asked in a formal and polite tone even bothering to lower his head in a bow before returning to eating his food "The King is holding a Grand Tourney" Ned spoke bluntly. The news of the tourney might have shocked Theon as he was not aware of much of the outside world due to his "conditions" but he never showed his surprise instead he just smiled some more as if he was well aware of everything "So that means father will most likely try to barter with the king, tell him a story about how you murdered his eldest sons and goodson then proceeded to kidnap me and hold me hostage" Ned nodded in reply "Well that will not happen" Theon said chuckling lightly which surprised Ned. Tilting his head to the side in confusing Ned was unsure of how to proceed in the conversation. "Why won't that happen?" Ned asked to which Theon grinned some more "Because doing that will show his weakness to those that follow him, my father will not risk disgracing himself anymore and since I'm sure the king is aware that the iron fleet is slowly being rebuilt Robert will want to ask questions" Theon did not bother calling Robert king at all, it is as if he was nothing, no one to Theon. 

Pondering his reply Ned looked around thinking, but his thinking was interrupted by Theon’s voice breaking through the silence "Father will send Asha and yara for sure and most likely my uncle Victarion will go cause he always enjoys fighting, that means Robert cannot question my father about what is happening he will probably try to sleep with one or both of my sisters knowing his cock never seems to stop craving women's slits" Theon said with vile hatred "I cannot deny my king so the Northern houses that can attend will attend to please King Robert, and more importantly you will be coming with us" This was new news to Theon who's face lit up with joy and he genuinely laughed "Ohh gooood" he said in a longing voice "I wonder how my family will react seeing me riding alongside Stark banners to the tourney" as Theon spoke Ned could see he was enjoying talking about it "Well then Lord Stark I must ask that you commission me some armor" Theon asked curtly. While Ned did not agree with that request fully, he had to, cause if Theon looked like a prisoner it would look suspicious and with that Ned simply gave Theon a curt not and left the tower in great haste heading towards the castle's main smithy. 

Ned was created by the master smith Erryn she was a thick short women with broad rough shoulders and a fat chubby face with dark brown hair that was shortened greatly like a boys "How can I help you Lord Stark" she said with a small bow "I need some armor made" Her eyes lit up greatly "Oh my lord will it be some custom Stark armor?" Ned thought for a second, if he was going to the tourney, he would need his own armor so yes, he was going to have to design some armors alongside his master smith. So Ned started to talk with his master smith planning out some armors for he and Robb to wear as well as informing the smithy of her need to create a "Greyjoy" inspired armor that will have a unique look to it, she was not overly pleased with the idea of crafting "squid" armor but she could not deny her lord and thus she started to sketch up some armors alongside Ned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be returning to Pentos to focus on Daenerys and Viserys as events unfold that are out of their control which results in mortal peril and a fatal choice.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a small bit about Viserys before tragedy strikes the last dragons

**Dragons Don't Kneel**

Comfortably sitting on a cushioned placed in front of a small fireplace Viserys was staring into the flames, his eyes wide and piercing as he spoke into the flames some words being mutters in just silence while other words spoken could be heard clearly during this strange "chant" he was saying as he looked deeply into the fire "Iā zaldrīzes sigligon kessa zālagon se sīkuda Dārȳti" after a short while he placed his left hand over the fire, then with a blade in his fire hand he sliced his left hand, the blood poured into the flames as he chanted and spoke "Iksan iā dārys, iā zaldrīzes, iā Jaes" Valyrian was a language spoken in bastardized ways, but over time Viserys had studied his mother tongue through old books and tomes learning it and looking at what was believed to be very old "magic". Once he started to feel weaker Viserys stopped the chanting and removed his bleeding hand from the fire quickly moving it into a small water basin that was nearby to wash the wound and clean it. As he washed his cut clean Viserys started to stitch his hand up, it was not the prettiest stitching work in the world but it worked and Viserys managed to do it by himself while the pain of the cut and then the stitching was nothing to him, it felt like a graze a child could get from falling over, just that small soft burning and stinging. 

For "A Dragon Never Kneels" Viserys finally said in a soft tone sighing deeply after he had washed and stitched his hand almost like he was finishing his chant. Life was never easy for he and his sister Viserys knew that, but he had to be strong for them, he had to be the dragon reborn. "Breathing Fire" was not a simple action it requires focus and determination, something which his little sister lacked, she was very much like mother so sweet and good, but she had not bark or not bite. Viserys could not risk losing his sister she was rightfully his to have by birthright. His "Sister-Queen" she would be, gifting him great strong children that had the fire and passion of their father, but the kind, caring, patience of their mother. For that to happen though Viserys needed to claim his birthright, after so much blood was shed through the rebellion and the loss of his once great family it drove Viserys into his own madness. He never wanted to truly be a reborn dragon, to be mad like his father, but the world is a cruel place. Such pain and misery should not be saved for one person it should be spread out equally, but no that is not how the world works. No matter the blood you spill it will never sate the gods, no matter the people you save it will never be enough, no matter the number of prayers or hymns you do it will never be enough for the gods, you were truly always...alone in the world. 

Years in the free cities fighting not only for his life, but for his little sisters were hard enough, but he loved her with all his heart and could not let her fall, she was the last female Targaryen, she had the chance to continue the line just as much as he did. However, time was not on their side as the usurper was never sated with butchering his family by murdering children and his beloved brother no, the king wanted to spill more blood and wipe the dragons from the realm fully. It drove Viserys slowly into madness, the constant running and hiding, the begging for aid, the constant fighting just drove him into such a dark place that he could not crawl out of it. It was the Darry knight that protected them throughout their years, he was a kindly father figure to them never letting them starve and always protecting them, but all good things don't last. Rhaella's crown, his mother sweet crown was all he had left, but one day it was taken from him, stolen away to be lost forever, not even the Darry knight could stop it the thief had a number of friends and the knight even with his skill was outmatched and surrounded. This tragedy drove him into his full rage unleashing the "dragon" he went from a truly loving and caring brother into a sadist that cared only for the crown and to cleanse the seven kingdoms with "Fire and Blood" 

Alran the Darry knight was only but one man, he did try to find the crown, to try to save Viserys from the black depths he was falling into, but it was for naught for all the pain he had experienced in life started to break him, hearing his father beat then rape his mother over and over again, watching the madness overcome the man he loved and admired, watching it twist him into a monster, the rebellion, Rhaegar's death along with his wife and children, the constant fear of feeling like your being hunted your entire life. In the end it was just too much for him and he broke, years of pain finally breaking him, turning him into a "reborn dragon" filled with fiery rage and a thirst for blood. Yet every time he looked towards his sweet sister, he saw a beauty unmatched, a fair maiden filled with the essence of pure light. She had been imbued with everything he lost, she was innocent and good, so sweet and kind, but he knew that his poor sister was in danger, for all things fair and good in this world are broken and lost. Viserys had to save her the best he could, he had to fight himself every day and night, a battle between two sides of his mind "The Dragon" and "The Prince" battled over control of his mind, but "the Prince" was failing due to all the events that had happened "the Dragon" was easily starting to overcome and overpower Viserys good intentions and twist them into sick obsession and possession. 

Understanding the looks he received from both Daenerys and the Darry knight only drove him more into madness, his mind was tearing itself apart the last bit of hope, of joy, of goodwill fading under the immense pressure and darkness of "the Dragon" what good intentions were left inside him were so very faint. Nowadays he could hardly dream of them, all that was left inside was a bitter hate and lust for the power of dragons again. Viserys was losing himself to the famous madness that is rooted deep into his family, a madness that will consume him in the end, but before it does, he will avenge his fallen family and he will not lay down arms against the usurper because "A Dragon Never Kneels" and this dragon will not bend anymore for it was already a broken mess just waiting to be unleashed upon those that defiled and desecrated his family. No longer would "the Dragon" lay dormant for VIserys became feared within the manse and even outside of it. It was not truly ego that lead him, but instead it was the madness visibly controlling his actions and words "the Dragon" as far as he knew had burned "the Prince" alive. No guilt was felt, no tears shed and no pain or hurt rattling him as "the Prince" Viserys Targaryen was believed to be gone, and in its wake was "the Dragon" reborn in fires, the beggar king, the last mad Targaryen, the vicious, violent and vengefully possessive "prince" was all that was left. 

Upon resting his body and hand Viserys poured himself a glass of vintage Tyroshi Pear Brandy, he savored the taste and smell of the beverage slowly drinking it down as the sweet nectar quenched his thirst, thus satisfying his appetite for alcohol. Upon finishing the first glass he then poured himself another while he drank the brandy Viserys began to wander around his solar where he had conducted his "ritual" Stopping himself at a small slit of a window he looked down upon the manse grounds "Empty" he thought to himself...wait..."empty" some panic began to set in as Viserys looked more frantic out of the window trying to see if he could spot any guards or servants at all, but to his surprise and shock horror no one was around. Uncertainty started to settle deep in his bowels and quickly Viserys put down his glass and went for his longsword and sheath instead equipping it. Armed, panicked and unpredictable Viserys began to very slowly and quietly look outside of his door just opening it ever so slightly. The guards that usually always followed him were gone replaced by empty spaces, he kept his right hand gripped upon the hilt of his sword and used his left to push the door open the rest of the way, something was very strange and very wrong, even the air itself was different. "Daenerys" he said under his breath, he had to find her, he had to find and protect his future "sister queen" to ensure the dragons remain "pure" He would not want some half-breed sullying the blood any more than it already has been, he must be the saviour of his house the dragon reborn. 

**Sweet Sister Of The Knight**

Daenerys had been in the company of Ser Alran throughout the entire span of the day, she and the knight had been traversing around Pentos during the day, looking at the many wares the great merchant market offered, she tasked wines, smelt roses and watched a public mummer show or two maybe it was three. All while her lonely guard a man she looks up to like a father who has protected her, cared for her and almost never left her side unless commanded. Alran was loyal to Daenerys which always confused her as she was a women and sister to her brother Viserys who was "rightful" king but currently lived as an exiled prince. Yet she had never thought to ask the question of him it just seemed to escape her mind many times then suddenly the thought returns with a passion and she still second guesses about asking the question. Sure, Daenerys had enjoyed the knight's company greatly, but she always thought that he should be protecting Viserys not her. So finally, she decided to ask the question on this particular night as they were peacefully standing within the elevated gardens of the manse looking out towards the coast and sea of Pentos. 

Bracing herself mentally before asking the question Daenerys took a large breath inwards then out loudly which drew the attention of the Darry knight who had concern written over her face "Is everything ok princess" Alran asked politely that concern on his face making her feel guilty "Oh everything is fine Ser, it's just...why do you protect me and not my brother, he is the heir after all" She could see it in his eyes that the knight was processing her words and then coming up with a reply of his own. In a clear calm voice, the knight stated "Before you mother passed away after birthing you, she made me promise to protect you at all costs, she just made me promise to protect you, so that is what I have done, yes I have cared for your brother, but my duty and honor is to you princess, always to you" So it was her mother that made Alran so loyal to her, the mother she never got to meet or see, the mother who died moments after she was born. Daenerys felt a large sting of guilt creep up on her. Alran must have sense it and he laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder giving her a soft smile. 

Soft warm salty tears crept down her face and washed over her silky lips "I wish I just got to see her once, everyone always said she was such a good person, and I feel so lost without her, she was my mother, my Muña" Removing a small handkerchief from his leather armor the knight gently dabbed her eyes and face clean of tears "She loved you so much princess, your her jewel, she may not be here now, but I can tell you she is truly so proud of you for being such a strong and good women even through such a traumatic life growing up, you never gave up in your faith, you never stopped trying to be good to those around you, no matter how hard life was for you, you always gave back to those around you. You're a fine woman and a fine princess Daenerys, you never forget that" She smiled at the high praise which made her skin slightly redden Alran was always so good to her, it made her feel such an appreciation for the man, he was truly a "father" to her, it made Daenerys feel safe and secure when he was around because she could always rely on him. 

What could have been? It was a question she often thought about a lot. What if she was to have grown up free of the exile, in her birthplace alongside her mother, brothers and father were no war had torn her family apart, no madness had captured her father's mind and were she could look to her mother for guidance and strength. "I can see your lost in thought again princess" said Alran, she truly was lost in her thoughts, being drawn away and lost in them as if they were the true reality of her life, it was what she so desperately wished for, but no the reality of her life was filled with hardship and pain, and so much loss "I was thinking about maybe in another life I could have lived in a better world with my family, no stressed by war or madness. A place where I could look to my mother for guidance and see my brothers grow strong...not mad" Daenerys heard the loud sigh come from the knight as he too seemed to be lost in thought "Aye when I was younger it was my dream to make my family proud and strong, to serve my king and grow my house, but alas that is not what the gods had planned for us princess, we lost so much some would call it sacrifice, but could you look at all of what you have lost and truly call it that, if you had the choice to change the outcome would you?" 

Daenerys thought about what Alran had said "We can't change the past Ser, only try to better our future, that is the quest we must strive for, to finally get a so called 'happy' ending" She looked over towards the knight who had the ghost of a smile across his face "Your wise for your age princess, that is something that I truly admire about you" if the praise before was not enough the knight could not help but give her praise about the way she was, it could be a little over the top sometimes, but tonight, the words he spoke felt "right" and she could not help herself as she would blush at his words and smile "You are always to kind to me" she tried to say back in a controlled voice, but it may have been just slightly a pitch higher or two then need be which made the knight chuckle softly. "Something funny" Daenerys said trying to act as if she was innocent of anything which only made Alran smile brightly at her "No princess, nothing at all" he replied very obviously suppressing more chuckles as he tried to regain his composure. 

But those positive feelings did not last long as the duo began to wander back into the main courtyard, at first Daenerys saw nothing wrong as she was absent mindedly thinking about her past. Ser Alran on the other hand is what drew her out of her thoughts as the chuckling knight with his soft fatherly smile had stiffened and that smile faded as his eyes looked around the courtyard in panic. Sensing something was off she once again looked around, this time she knew something was very off "Where are all the guards and servants?" she asks in a curious tone laced with worry. Panic started to set in at the base of her gut when the knight ended up drawing his longsword with his right hand and placing his left upon her wrist tightly "Stay close to me princess, something is very wrong here" his tone was stern and commanding and Daenerys followed it willingly. 

**The Cost Of Blood**

Daenerys and Ser Alran were very cautiously and very slowly walking through the open courtyard, usually the manse is alive with some noise from the servants doing their chores and duties or the guards changing stations however, it was deathly quiet. Utterly unnerving was the pure silence that both the knight and Daenerys footsteps could be heard as each foot was placed down upon the fine stone paths. Sword drawn and in hand Alran’s eyes searched around for anything more, something more, nothing felt right within him, his body was stiff the hairs upon the back of his neck were raised up. Nothing seemed right, then he heard the rushing footsteps of someone and instinctually kept his sword raised. Viserys had come marching at a pace around the corner and quickly spotted both of them his sword drawn within his left hand holding it with a firm grip "Darry knight where is everyone" he spoke in a hushed voice "No idea the princess and I were in the gardens" Arlan could see the panic gloss over Viserys eyes "We have to leave" the prince said, but before any of the three of them could move more footsteps were heard rushing towards them. Viserys spun around to face the noise while Arlan pulled Daenerys behind him. 

Eventually a large group of robed and hooded man had rushed out wielding shortswords, daggers and scimitars the large group had surrounded the three of them in a circle, no words were spoken at all Viserys had pulled a dagger out from his belt strap and handed it to Daenerys who very flimsily took it and held it with a shaking hand. Soon it was a rush of action as the large group descended upon the three with a fury, Arlan was by far the best warrior out of everyone as he managed to quickly deal with three of the figures on quick succession, two having their faces thrusted upon and the third having his leg taken off from the sharp longsword the Darry knight was using. Viserys was not as a refined fighter as Arlan, but he managed to kill two of the figures one by stabbing him through the stomach and the other through the throat. Once blood was spilled a foul stench had started to push its way into the air, Daenerys stayed in between both her brother and the knight trying to just look somewhat threatening with her dagger even though she was very clearly in great distress. The large group was reduced in numbers as they were fighting without much tactics or cunning trying to use their numbers to an advantage, but that did not last long as soon enough the robed and hooded figures were joined by five armored "mercenaries" these men looked much more intimidating then the robed figures and they seemed very confident in themselves. 

Arlan had quickly cut another two of the shitty robed fighters down, now turning to look at the armored men he soon realized that it was a ploy to wear out the fighters, these men were just sending in worthless fighters to try and tire out him and Viserys "What do you want" the Darry knight spoke through heavy breathes as he was engaging with two other worthless fighters which he quickly cut down with ease. No reply reached his ears and soon enough he was fighting against several robed figures who had singled him out, he quickly slashed at one of them disposing of him, but it left his back exposed and the remaining men took advantage of it quickly slashing at his weak points with their blades. Daenerys was in sheer panic as she heard the groans of pain from Ser Arlan and then she heard it from her other side two quickly realizing that her brother was outmatched by sheer numbers and now being held down by the figures. Then a voice broke through to her which stopped all the fighting, Daenerys realized it came from the smaller armored group of men, they had smug looks upon their faces. "well if it isn't the last two dragons" the man in the middle spoke, he was easy to distinguish as some sort of leader he had a thick long beard cut into three prongs like a trident and long unkempt hair that reaches down to his shoulders, however, both his beard and hair were dyed blue and she could see through his grin that he had some golden teeth. 

Raising his hand in the air the "leader" of the group got his robed men to bring both Ser Arlan and Viserys onto their knees both men having a blade pressed against their throat "Do you like games little dragon" he said in a coy venomous voice, Daenerys did not reply to him as she was in shock, she still held her dagger in her hands which were shaking rapidly. Her not replying though seemed to anger him as he spat down at his feet "Answer me bitch!" he said with real venom "What games" was all she said in reply which brought upon his face a great greedy smile "Choose" was all he said, however Daenerys realized that the rest of the men in armor seemed to be anxious and somewhat annoyed with him she could see their mouths moving as they spoke in hushed whispers "And what if I don't choose" to this the man grinned at her "Then we kill both and I let all the men alive have a go at your pretty body till your broken and begging for death, then and only then will I grant you that request" Daenerys was in fear, but she had to regain her composure this was her first test since living poorly in Braavos. Looking at both men she could not truly chose either, for the choice was too hard, so she tried to buy more time to think of something, anything "So what happens to the one I choose" to this the man grunted "They get to live of course" he said with a wicked smirk upon his face "That's a very bad lie" Daenerys said which made the man spiteful at her and he seemed enraged again. 

She could sense he was frustrated with her and losing his patience, but she could also tell he was quick to temper, maybe she could use that to her advantage..maybe? "I'm not lying" he tried to say in a very shitty attempt at coercion which allowed Daenerys to try to play her hand right "So you were paid to kill me..obviously, but the reality is you won't" to these words the man simply broke out into laughter, however the rest of the group behind him seemed more cautious and wary "You were double crossed" she simply said which peaked all four of the men behind the fifth one who looked at her and rolled his eyes "Oh yeah how so little dragon bitch" he spat "because whoever paid you lied to you, look around you, this manse is deserted" at that she noticed that not only were the four men behind him looking around, but also some of the hooded figures "Why would the last two dragons be in a manse that is unguarded" With this small revelation she saw some of the men start to really think behind their wide eyes and whispers broke out which were quickly silenced by the man with the trident like beard "Do not play me for a fool, obviously you don't know how planning works, all the workers and guards were paid off of course" he said in a confident voice "Oh really, were they paid off?" she said in a rebuttal looking at the four men behind him who did not break just yet, but she could see their eyes exposing the truth to her. 

With this the bearded man reacted in a fit of fury pulling out his saber from its sheath with a vicious look in his eye, without warning he started to march towards Daenerys he kept his distance however at a couple of feet away so he had distance from her little dagger while his larger saber kept her at bay. "Choose" was all he said and to this Daenerys shook her head defiantly, in a flush of fear she realized she did the wrong thing and without warning the man attempted to slashed his sword at Viserys who dodged it at first, and tried to fend for himself "I AM A DRAGON" he roared in defiance trying to break free of his captors before looking over at his sister "Ñuhajorrāelagonsytaoiksisvamoriot" he said which made Daenerys eyes start to water as he purposelydraw all attention onto him fighting with his last bit of strength. Until his throat was slashed open with one foul swoop of the saber upon it then blood began to pour out of the slice upon his throat. Daenerys let out a wail of pain in the form of a scream as she watched as her brother quickly bled out, his eyes glossing over with that haze before his body just plummets face first into the ground. Now looking at her in a fury the man walked over to the knight raising his saber up above his head to bring it down in a brutal chopping motion onto the knight's head which only made Daenerys sobbed and plead with him. Before the man could bring his saber down upon Arlan's head a loud breaking sound could be heard coming from a distance. Forcing herself to look that way as tears streamed out of her eyes she saw as the great courtyard doors were literally bashed down wards and two figures heavily armored made their way into the courtyard. She heard visible gasps as one of the figures was a massive size of a man, almost a giant, he wore thick black plate armor with no emblem or sigil, then she saw he was wielding a giant greatsword in one hand like it was some sort of butter knife.

However, it was the much smaller figure who spoke, he was wearing a mix of plate and leather armor and wielding a longsword with two daggers strapped onto his hips as back up weapons, he wore no sigil or emblems either just like these mercenaries, however Daenerys knew they were not part of the same group due to the visible shock at the sight of the two men. "Let the them go" the man said as marched forward followed by the giant of a man who created a sort of fear among the attackers who walked backwards in fear, he said nothing, but let out this guttural growl. The "leader" of the group did not back down, however, he did move away from Ser Arlan who looked to have relief upon his face, but he only eyes for Daenerys "I'm afraid you're a little late to the party my friend" the blue haired man said "we started without you" he gestured over to Viserys body which lay in a thick dark pool of his own blood. Daenerys was not expecting the sort of reaction she saw though as the great beast in black plate roared in rage and in a fit beheaded one of the armored mercenaries without a care in the world while the three remaining members that were not the blue haired man coward in fear beneath him. "You have committed a great crime killing a Targaryen" said the smaller man who was starting to take shape in Daenerys eyes, he was actually quite large himself, but compared to the "monster" beside him he looked small this man was stocky and thickset covered in hair that was thick like fur for the pieces of skin that were revealed which was really only his hands and neck it looked as if he was some sort of part animal, he however was balding man with a thick heavy beard upon his face which made him looked a few years older than Ser Arlan. 

Reacting to the sudden outburst of rage and statement the blue man simply walked over to Daenerys in a cocky confident form and held his saber to her throat which caused a struggle from behind her as Ser Darry was trying to fight to get to her while the other two simply watched neither showing signs of stress, which she herself soon realized it was because the older looking hairy man was moving just his eyes down to her hands which made Daenerys remember about the dagger. Careful to not draw attention to herself she tightly gripped her dagger while the blue haired man started to boast "She is the last dragon once i slit this pretty throat no dragons will be left upon this world" he then used his free hand to gripped Daenerys by her hand which cause her to react without thinking and she drove the dagger she had right into his wrist which cause the man to let out a scream of pain.Than in a such a flurry of motions the three men Ser Arlan, the hairy man and the monster quickly reacted. Ser Arlan broke free of his captors and began to disarm one of them quickly starting to fight back even with an injured body, he managed to kill the last of the robed and hooded men. 

With violent and gory speed, the monster disassembled the remaining armored men without pause as he used his greatsword like it was nothing carving them up, slashing and hacking at them with it, their gargled screams should have sounded terrible, but Daenerys enjoyed the sound of their fear and pain all in one, after what had just happened, she was filled with fury of her own. With the hairy man coming towards her and the blue haired man who was still prying the dagger out of his wrist she leapt forward and shoved the blue haired man lightly who looked at her with a look of deep pain and then confusion as he was stunned at her so called "stupidity" but as it turns out she was not being stupid she pushed him closer to the hairy man who drove his thick longsword through the throat of the man and Daenerys just stood there and watched as twisted anger was rising in her body like a great heatwave. Once the fighting was over the giant of a man and his hairy friend came to her aid, they seemed cautious of the Darry knight, but neither of them said anything they just patiently waited for Daenerys to say something. Instead once her rage was settled, she went over to Viserys and began to sob loudly and cry on her knees next to his body, the pain was immeasurable to her, she felt like she had failed her family, herself and everything nothing seemed right in the world at this time, everything was just darkness to her and she had no control to stop it. 

Daenerys blamed herself and only herself for that loss, her brother may have not been a good man, but it was her blood and her lost bond with the name Targaryen, she was lost without it without reason to live. As she sobbed and cried letting her pain be heard, the loud sound of thick plate walking towards her was heard and before she could look up a giant figured kneeled down next to her. She looked towards him and eyed him with pain and caution in her eyes as her tears flowed freely. Without asking her the brute of a man pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab at her eyes humming softly, he hummed a song she had not heard before and it was like somewhere deep inside her was coming up from inside, a cool calming feeling that helped stifle the tears and maintain the sobbing slightly. As he was doing so, she was looking at him properly for the first time, his face was badly scared all over especially with a large nasty almost jagged like scar that went from the top of his head down into and through his eye to his lips, but it was not his scars that drew her attention it was those eyes they were almost black and soulless like, but then she saw a glimpse of its real color in the faint light of moon...violet, a deep dark violet. She gave no warning as her soft fragile fingers and hands went to grasp a hold of his right facial cheek the giant's eyes lit up in surprise as his eyes stared into hers like they were talking to one another without words a deep conversation filled with emotion. 

Both Ser Alran and the hairy man looked to one another as if they were searching for weaknesses before it was the hairy man who put out his hand "I mean her no harm and as you can see neither dose he" as he said that he gently jerked his head towards Daenerys and the giant where were consoling one another quietly. "Why did you come here?" Alran said still very cautious of the new faces "I heard of the last dragons who were exiled in the east from Westeros, it seems we shared a similar story I was exiled from my home of Westeros to" the man said in a distinctly northern accent that the knight recognized, Alran gripped the hilt of the blade that was in his hand tight "You're a northerner" he said bluntly and the hairy man replied with a nod "Aye, but I mean the princess no harm i swear upon it" this made the knight chuckle internally "Oh really and what honor is that exile" he said in a stern voice 'the same honor you hold, we are but the same, knights from a land that no longer needs us. "Aye you may look like a knight, but how did you earn it" the hairy man hesitated for a second "I earned it in the Riverland's by quelling a small peasant revolt of loyalist" this made Alran's voice bitter "So you slaughter more supporters of the throne after you steal it from the rightful heir" the hairy man shook his head "No, they were killed because they were nothing but bandits led by someone who was claiming allegiance to the dragons, but he brought nothing but suffering and pain" 

This took the knight off guard, "How bad has it been since the rebellion was ended" the hairy man shook his head "The seven kingdoms are surviving, however King Robert is not the best king, but the small council has been serving him well enough, well that was until Jon Arryn became ill most likely from old age, so king Robert took on active duties as king and has planned a new great tourney to take place in the reach, one that will rival that of Harrenhal" with this information being said it took Alran a while to process it "So the usurper intends to create another rebellion dose he" Alran said in a bitter voice "No he intends to find wives for his sons, a husband for his daughter and a new lord hand while trying to unite the realms again as one" a groan of displeasure left the Darry knights mouth as he shook his head, finally letting his guard down and lifting a hand out, the hairy man took it firmly giving it one shake before pulling away "Ser Jorah" he said in a deep voice "Ser Alran" he said back no yet willing to expose his house to the man, then Alran looked over at his princess and the monster who were now gently embracing one another in a soft hug, which broke a lot of the knights defences against the two down, this beast of a man was consoling Daenerys with compassion and care. "What about him?" Alran asked and Jorah just shrugged "He is just called Maes he was hired by a magister Illyrio" Jorah said as it seemed he was unsure of who that was, however to Alran's surprise he felt a glimpse of hope seep into his chest, so the fat man did not betray them, but then that left an even bigger question....who did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will be heading over to Dorne to learn more about some of the Dayne's and Myria's relationship with them, as well as Lord Edric having to go face to face with his princes who have requested his presence in Sunspear.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go over to Starfall to look at the Dynamics between Allyria, Ashara, Edric and Myria and some history that has happened, while also seeing something develop into more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene with the princes will take place in the next chapter because I will be switching up my writing now to be less dense in the dumping of info and more based on the actual current timeline.

** Familiar Troubles **

Breaking her fast within her quarters was not a new experience for the young lady Dayne, however she never broke bread with company in her room before. Breakfast today was a thick paste slathered along two bits of lightly toasted and dried bread and a side of fermented fruit; the paste was yellow in color with a soft yet thick mushy texture that occasionally stuck to the roof of her mouth. Biting into the bread was a chore, as the bread had a thick piece of hard crust around it with a soft fluffy cream-colored center. Fermented fruits were sometimes common to have alongside this type of breakfast, but the fruit was a special request by Allyria herself who enjoyed the more bitter and sour taste of them. Sitting across from Allyria was her young handsome nephew Edric, he had surprised her in the morning by bringing breakfast up to her, such a sweet young man he was always showing care to those around him, Allyria was certain he will only become better as he gets older and wiser with age. However, his appearance was not one of happy circumstance it seems he and Myria were fighting again, this was not a surprise to Allyria as the two often argued among one another which would result in Myria running off to Ashara in a mix of emotions while Edric would come to her for comfort and confidence. 

For such a young roguishly handsome lord he really did not know much about women, it was cute at first watching him blunder around girls and struggle to get a straight sentence out, but over time it grew quite "sad" to see, Edric never had a father to truly teach him about how to act around  women, what to say to them, how to please them, so it was all left down to his unfortunately not very kind mother, that women was very much a prude and prideful women herself not shying away from shunning  Dornish culture with its "vile" ideals and actions and over sexualized lifestyles. His mother's faith was strong with the seven and it caused a rift between her and the rest of the family she was marrying into. She was a woman from the Reach, a lady from house Lowther who was a beautiful blonde beauty of a woman with a busty body thick hourglass hips and soft warm inviting eyes of warm brown, but all her good features were uncourtly on the outside. Gods was she a true bore to deal with always going on about the faith and how the girls commit sin often, which was somewhat true Allyria and Ashara often enjoyed to sin themselves away in their lives because it was just a bit of harmless fun, but no that spiteful bitch would curse them to the hells often which only caused arguments between the women. 

Edric's mother was never going to help him learn about a lady and how she deserves to be pleased and treated, no she was going to blabber on about the faith and his duties to his  lord..blah ....blah..blah, how could someone so beautiful have a stick so far up her ass it comes out the other end and she still needs to stand straighter. So, with Edric's mother being...difficult it was often left to Allyria, who would try to give advice to Edric about how to act or what to say, he paid attention when she was teaching him and around some of the ladies in court, he would often act much more like she had taught him. However, the young lord just seemed to be even worse around Myria, yes, she was becoming a very extremely beautiful women even by Dayne standards she was starting to surpass her and Allyria with great ease of how she looked all over she truly was some sort of gift from the gods. Myria may only be young but her body was filling out nicely, she had such a strong firm body that was in essence very sexually alluring. Soft curvy hips thick desirable lips, big beautiful eyes that drew you in, firm freely bouncing breasts that were accompanied by a thick plump ass that Allyria was quite jealous of, even the girls smile was bright like a star as her teeth were clean and white like her fair skin. Edric was a handsome grown man, but beside this "bastard" he looked quite average which was saying something for how handsome he really was, but Myria was just a great mix of her mother and father.

Edric and Myria were roughly about the same age Edric being slightly older  than her as he was born during the middle of the rebellion while Myria was born just at the end of it. So Edric could not even truly blame youth for how pretty Myria was, looking at them both she saw that there were some feelings between the two, but not strong desires or wants a more mutual friendship that has developed from them growing up together. "Have you actually tried talking to her calmly or will use two just get into screaming fights about things" Allyria said in a teasing tone to her nephew who huffed his displeasure "This is not actually my fault though" he said with a look in his eyes that Allyria could almost call fear, that look made her become concerned "And what is it that made you two fight this time" she asked softly. Edric began to pat around his soft fabrics of clothing before pulling out and unsealed letter and passing it over to Allyria, with a raised brow she took it and open the letter the read the contents of words written upon it. Her eyes winded as she read the letter then reread it "Your being summoned to  Sunspear by the princes" she bit out in surprise "Aye they want me to be there as soon as possible" he said sadly "So why did Myria get mad at you?" Allyria asked which made Edric look down in shame "She wanted to come with me, but I said no and told her she belongs in Starfall cause she is safe here, but then she went off on some tangent about how she is her own woman and can care for herself and stuff like that" he said not making eye contact with Allyria. 

To say that Allyria was not shocked at Myria's reaction is an understatement the poor girl has been locked in Starfall for almost all her life only every leaving when the whole house takes leave and the last time that happened was Winterfell which was a new experience for her. So much had happened for the young girl and for her to learn about her mother somewhat was a blessing in disguise cause after that visit she just stopped asking about her parents and started carrying herself differently, like she was proud of who she was even if she did not know her parents fully, she would he a proud "bastard" and not let the unknown irk her no more. "You know she is a strong women nephew, she would do well in  Sunspear " Edric finally raised his head to meet his aunts eyes and she could see the fear clearly in them "I know that the princes are under the assumption we are hiding something, this invitation will be a means to try and get it out of me in a "nice" way, House Dayne is one of the oldest houses and I will not have its reputation fall into the dust because of my inability to "govern" well" Allyria cause see his body language and face were both struggling to fight off the natural emotion of fear. 

Allyria gently reached over and placed a hand over his trying to comfort him "You are strong Edric, do not forget that, you are Lord of Starfall and the head of house Dayne, you are a  Dornishman who is Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken, show your princes that you deserve to be respected even in your youth, and take Myria with you" Edric’s eyes widened at the last part before he stood up in a fury of speed ripping away his hand from hers " But..but I can't risk her getting hurt" he tried to reason with not just his aunt but also himself "I know you care for her and she dose to, but she is a grown women, besides don't forget about the guards who follow her around everywhere Edric they will protect her with their life" Edric looked like he had forgotten about the guards as he put both his hands to his face in shame "I always forget about them, but we can't risk taking them they will be noticed for sure" Edric said once again in a voice laced with fear, but this time Allyria slowly stood and looked at him with her violent eyes intensely meeting his "Take her" Allyria said in a much sterner colder voice that was one of an aunt trying to scold her nephew "The guards know how to hide themselves in plain sight they have been doing that for years Edric and they will continue to do that till they die most likely, they are sworn to protect Myria by oath" Edric without thinking spoke words that brought Allyria into a fury of her own "But what if they turn out to be like Ser Jamie, they break oath and faith" 

Allyria who was usually calm and collected broke into a quick and deadly rage as she rose to her feet "Listen hear Edric, I will not take that slight upon my name, your name! how dare you insult your own blood that way and consider both of them like Jamie Lannister, they have and will always be loyal to their oaths so don't you even dare say that again" Voice laced with anger and venom it shut the young lord right up who only swallowed loudly, eventually once Edric had got a hold of himself and Allyria had regained her ladylike composure both were now seated again "Forgive me aunty I meant not to insult my own house, it's just I care deeply about everything and I do not want to risk anything valuable in this world" Allyria's eyes glazed over the lord as he sat their more stoic then before his eyes just calm and clear "Don't lose yourself Lord Dayne, you are stronger then you know, never let your emotions and feelings be used against you, and trust those around you...take Myria with you and trust in her and the guards while you break bread with the Martell’s and find out information of your own dear nephew" Edric's eyes were staring right into Allyria’s as his mind was processing what she said before he gave a curt nod standing up and letting out a sigh of relief "I will leave at once with Myria and find out what I can, but if something happens know that I will hold  you responsible aunt, I trust your word, don't make me regret that decision" His voice was finale as he gave her a soft loving smile and bowed towards her before exiting her chambers. 

Watching him leave Allyria was both proud and shocked, he really could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but he is still so young and fresh into the game and this invitation will be his first test of how well he can learn while standing on both his feet, she just hopes that Myria can help him keep a level head as the girl had a knack for the game, but also an itch to spar with swords. Myria was a truly free spirit raised as a bastard, but still proud of it, for she would truly be a future princess of Dorne if she had been born to the Martell’s for, they will love her, well hopefully they will. she was such a free child it was so unnaturally satisfying to watch her become a woman, she would be there with Edric hopefully helping him when he needs it, that was of course once they got over this petty little disturbance in their life, they fought like they were married, but in reality, it was a platonic friendship that sparked some fires, but not the “those” specific ones.

**Like Sisters**

While Allyria was breaking her fast in private Ashara was feasting out in the court hall alongside the company of some of her ladies in waiting graciously eating her serving of toasted bread with that paste upon it, she also had a small glass of lemon water with her food to help wash it down, it was a bitter drink to most people, but had a tangy sweet aftertaste that Ashara thoroughly enjoyed, the peaceful nature of the feasting was disrupted by the commotion of an all too familiar sound. Two raised voice arguing with one another that echoed throughout the great hall as her young nephew and his close friend Myria were into another fight of words. These arguments were often won by Myria who just knew what to say to get him to admit defeat and storm off, actually come to think of it Ashara was sure that Myria was also a better fighter then the lord, however that could be debated depending on the weapons they were sparring with, but when it came to words the fiery “bastard” knew what to say to get Edric in a fit of rage storming off on his own, but Ashara would give it a good half day maybe a quarter at least and they will be back to being friends.

This type of fight was common between the two as they would just end up fighting about something as simple as a horse if they could, it was not a vicious or violent fight, rather a spar with words that the two engaged in loudly until there was a victor. Over time the people that living within the castle of Starfall got used to these “fights” and over time it just became a part of the normal everyday life as the young lord of Starfall would get into fights with his best friend and “bastard” Myria about whatever they felt like arguing about, today was no different Ashara overheard this argument was about  Sunspear which peaked her interest a lot, she wanted to know more about what this argument was about, however, it seems that it was the end of it she saw Edric storming off in the direction of the far eastern tower where Allyria’s room was, then Ashara saw the beautiful young women of Myria appear from behind a column smiling gracefully as she seemed rather smug about her verbal bout, yet her eyes told another story. 

Taking a deep breath Ashara prepared herself for the full explanation of what had happened between the two “So how did this one start?” she simply said which earned Ashara a raised brow from Myria who then rolled her eyes “I'm not stupid Ashara I know you were listening to some of it” the young beauty said as she crossed her arms under her breast pushing her breast up and out more as a small amount of cleavage was displayed by the very “ Dornish ” dress she was wearing that displayed the young “bastards” body off well exposing her chest, arms and legs more, all of it spotless and clean as well as hairless and fair of skin, lightly more pale then that of your average stony  Dornishmen . “I overheard  Sunspear ” was all Ashara said as she was finishing off her food slowly enjoying the taste of it all “Aye yes, Edric has been requested to go there by the princes” Now it was Ashara’s turn to raise a brow of her own “Why was he invited?” shrugging Myria then reached for a pitcher that was on the table Ashara was sitting at. 

Pouring herself a portion of some lemon water Myria properly placed herself down across from Ashara looking at her while starting to slowly drink the lemon water, it was a very bitter drink for her standards, but it was a good drink to take your mind of things cause it's too busy internally screaming at you for drinking that “drink” Myria took a deep breath “Bloody fool thinks I won’t be safe there, that I will be in danger, I think he forgets about those two” As she said the last bit of her sentence she forced her right hand up and used her thumb to indicate the two guards standing nearby, one of them watching her while the other looks around cautiously. Ashara let a small giggle escape her mouth before she put a hand to her face to cover her mouth “Why does he think that, you're not a foolish little lady anymore, you’re a  grown woman who is protected by the best guardsmen you could possibly have” 

Myria shrugged her shoulders and made a face “Don’t look at me Ashara Edric has been anxious ever since he got that letter and I could tell he was genuinely scared about something, he tried to act all tough and lordly, but that shit does not work on me" Ashara started to chuckle to herself before shaking her head “You will be the death of him if you two stay locked up in Starfall forever, go be free and enjoy yourselves in the capital of Dorne” Huffing rather loudly Myria bit her bottom lip anxiously “I don’t think he will let me go cause he is scared of losing me” Those words coming out of Myria’s mouth were a shock to Ashara for sure. Edric and Myria were together since they were young, having grown up together as brother and sister basically, they fought like it to as children. Myria was such a free spirit as a child though while young Edric was trying to learn how to be the lord of his house, yet it never separated them from one another. 

While Edric was learning his lordly duties Myria was learning courtship from Ashara and Allyria and occasionally sparing with her “guards” as they had secretly trained her in hand to hand combat, myria learned how to fight with blades mainly such as  shortswords , longswords and daggers, but Ashara was well aware she had also begun to learn how to use the native  Dornish spear in fighting. From what Ashara had seen of her Myria was a very effective fighter who used her smaller frame to get around her sparing partners, she also mixed in her dancing lessons with fighting which made myria more graceful and defiantly more flexible due to the fact Myria was learning not just royal or couple dances, but also the more alluring and sexualized dancing common in Dorne. Doing so much made her physical body truly a specimen of awe and admiration she was unofficially her very own “princess of Starfall” which made Ashra so very proud.

“Why would he be so scared of losing you, Edric should be worried he does not lose himself in  Sunspear ” Ashara said in a somber tone “Aye he should, that’s why I want to go, I want to see  Sunspear , but also look out for him, but he is too much of a stubborn fool to see that I care for him to” Myria was pouting lightly which made Ashara smile brightly “He will come around especially if he is talking to Allyria she will defend you as much as I would, you are a sister to us, not a bastard a sister” Now both women were smiling brightly at one another and Myria stretched over the table to embrace Ashara in a long loving hug while whispering into her ear “I love you” she said softly which made Ashara’s eyes prickle lightly as internally she was screaming joy, but she was a lady and would not display such antics in front of an audience. 

Embracing one another tightly for a few moments the two eventually split apart and a small silence had over taken them as Myria adjusted herself to be sitting properly back at the table “I will  convince my nephew if Allyria can’t cause you both need to get out and just enjoy the world while your young” Myria have Ashara a puzzled look “But your young to” she said pouting, this made Ashara chuckle to herself as she shook her head “Yes, but my youth was filled with a lot of bad memories Myria, things did not go so well for me and my family and war broke out, while when it comes to you and Ed, you have not had to deal with that hardships your still young and can explore than world together as friends” Myria smiled brightly as Ashara and stood up from her seat, as she did both the guards near her started to watch her like two hawks waiting for her to walk. “Thank you Ashara I will hopefully be able to talk to Edric and I pray to all the gods hopefully he will let me go with him” she said as she playfully crossed her fingers before standing up tall then looking over to her guards and starting to walk towards the eastern tower with the two men close behind her. 

** Making Peace  **

Making his way from the eastern tower down to the ground floor so he could go to his solar Edric was lost in thought of what to say to Myria and how to act, he wanted to keep a clear head and make sure that they would not break out into a battle of words. After every spar of wit and words with myria he just felt defeated because she just knew how to get into his head and make him feel so stupid. Edric admired Myria in a sort of way that was special to just him, she had always been around him since they grew up together and they were like a team always working together when they could. While he was learning about the duties of a lord Myria was out and about picking up her own lessons wherever she could get them. 

Edric never called her a bastard at all, even though that was what she was to everyone. Myria was his friend and that is all he would call her cause together they were great, however as they grew older things became somewhat different, she was a woman after all, but Edric could not say that to her face because she would probably punch him hard for it or kick him at the very least. As he was getting older and becoming more of a  man, he started to have his feelings come into question when it came to Myria, it seems some thought he and Myria were more  than friends, which was a thought that did not really cross his mind till it was brought up. 

However, Edric was brought out of his thoughts by three figures who were approaching him as Edric had just reached the ground floor to head towards his personal study. “Edric” the voice said as his eye started to focus on the figure in the center, soon he saw it was Myria who was smiling sadly at him “Sorry about the fight” she said sheepishly as she stopped a few feet away from him rubbing the back of her neck “I am sorry to Myria, I disrespected you for not accepting the fact you’re a grown women who can protect herself well enough, and as you said during our argument, I would be stupid to not want to take you as an advisor since you are better at this word play then I am” Myria who was now smiling at him  quickly rushed over and gripped him into a big hug for a few moments. 

As Myria started to pull away from the hug she placed a soft kiss on Edric’s right cheek, obviously now blushing quite heavily he her the stifled chuckles of the guards behind him and saw that Myria was grinning stupidly at him with a cheeky grin across her face. “Turns out I was right as always” she said winking at him, which in turn made Edric roll his eyes as he knew she was right from the start, he was just scared of losing someone who is his best friend “Yes, you were right once again” he said in an over exaggerated voice which earned him a silent death glare from Myria which he gave her a quick “sorry” in response. 

Eventually they settled their differences as both Myria and Edric escorted by Myria’s guards made it to his study “We will leave at dusk I just have to grab a few things from my study Myria then I will meet you at the docks in a few moments” Myria nodded her head and walked off towards her chambers while Edric walked into his personal study, it was a large room that looked like a small fortune of a library containing books that are as old as his house, even some writing in gibberish and scribbles that would have been his ancestors hand writing. Edric grabbed two small books from his table located within the center of the study and then proceeded to head to his personal quarters. As he was exiting the study, he was greeted by his steward who informed him that both his and Myria’s things have already been transported to the boat that will take them from Starfall to Sunspear. 

So, with all the heavy lifting having been done for Edric who honestly would not have minded packing his own things himself because he was not some elderly hunched over lord with bad hips and a few missing teeth that would have his back give out on him at the slightest bit of weight. However, he was a lord and the people that were ranked lower them him were there to serve him even if he did not really need it, he was educated enough by the  maester to understand how to be a lord and how to wipe his own ass without aid. Edric was a young, handsome fit lord who was educated well and knew how to govern and care for his people, and most certainly did not really enjoy the full benefits of being a lord, which was a rare thing in Westeros, a lord who does not care about being pampered his entire life. All Edric cares about is the future of his house and his people. 

As he was off once again in his own world thinking about things, he would like to change in the noble world he is once again caught off guard by Myria who gives him a small fright as he jumps in surprise, which of course makes the young beautiful women laugh loudly at him. “Gods Myria you know how to make a man's heart beat abnormally” with this statement said looked at him with a wicked grin and winked at him before doing a teasing twirl in her very alluring and revealing dress “Well I must apologize my lord” she said in a joking manner. “Gods” Edric said shaking his head in disbelief “You enjoy tormenting men in general, you always were such a harlot” he spoke in a joking tone trying to hide his giggling, but once she raised an eyebrow at him and broke down into chuckles and so did she, of course after she gave him one hard punch to his upper arm which made him let out a whining noise of pain which only encouraged Myria more “Oh don’t be such a baby my lord” 

Together both Myria and Edric walked through the halls of Starfall with the end goal being the docks were a ship is awaiting them to leave for  Sunspear , as they walk together at a snail's pace the two are in a conscience silence just enjoying the peaceful nature of their walk both most likely lost in thought thinking about things. “Myria I still am worried about you” Edric finally said which only received an eye roll from the women “Seriously I care about you Myria if anything was to happen to you, I would lose myself” he went on trying to see if he could get her to see it from his perspective “And do you know that if I was to let you go to  Sunspear by yourself and you never return that I would never forgive myself for being by your side” He heard the hurt in her voice as they both spoke to one another about their feelings for the first time in a long time. 

When a few moments had passed and the two had somewhat composed themselves Edric reached down with his right hand and gently clasped his hand within hers, looking over at her face for a sign of acceptance he is greeted by a bright smile then a soft blush as the beautiful women very lightly pecks his lips and mumbles “We care about each other always” This made the young lords heart beat unnaturally and his fair skin go bright red from the neck up. His very obvious reaction was noticed by Myria who rolled her eyes and giggled to herself about his reaction. Stunned for words Edric simply replied to her kiss with one of his own, not to her lips though, he slowly raised up the hand that was clasped in his and gave it a soft slow kiss, which to Edric’s delight got her blushing.

Eventually the two broke into a soft silence that had an air about it, a happy air about it. Holding hands still Myria and Edric walked down towards the docks not saying a word to one another, just in happy bliss as they both tried to contain themselves. Once they were on board of the ship Edric had split for Myria as they both had separate rooms given to them Edric had a much larger more spacious room with a big double bed and tiny tucked away sitting arrangement to the side. Myria had a much more minor room with a shabby single bed stuffed into a corner after all she was a bastard technically, but this just hurt her pride a little. 

Once Edric was settled in the ship would begin to take off. With the beginning of nightfall truly upon them and the warm hot desert air turning cold as it reached the coast a breeze had set in that made the ship feel somewhat icy with each gust of wind that softly hit the ship. The ship was due to reach  Sunspear at dawn which would give Edric and his company that came along with him time to settle in before he was summoned by the princes. He was sitting on his bed drinking from a glass of  Dornish strongwine . Edric was distracted however from his drinking when a knock came from his cabin door, Edric allowed them entry and saw that it was Myria who was dressed in a very thin soft white fabric that did nothing to hide her body from Edric’s wandering gaze. 

Edric must have looked dumbfounded at her cause she rolled her eyes and very gracefully walked over towards him taking the wine glass from his hand and drinking the rest of it down, the placing it down on the table walking over to him with intent. Once he was out of his shocked state and saw that Myria had just drank his wine he played serious as he went to try to stand up, only to be pushed down onto his back and mounted by Myria. “Myria” he mumbled but she put a finger to his lip and leant down to his ear “Just shut up and let this happen” she said, this drove him mad as his hands started to wander over her soft body and eventually the two were locked in an engagement of dancing under the sheets. Hot, intense and passionate would be the best to describe the event that took place within his cabin as once it was over, they cuddled up to one another just holding each other tightly and close gently placing their lips upon one another as their tired bodies took them in a dreamy sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be focused on Sunspear


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Myria see Sunspear for the first time and meet with Prince Oberyn and his bastard daughters then a short time later discuss things with Prince Doran who seems rather interested in Myria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut references are used throughout this chapter, so just be aware of that when reading)

**The Aftermath**

Myria and Edric had spent the night together before they had reached the coast of Sunspear, the two became closer than that had ever been before sharing a very intimate moment between each other. Luckily for both Edric and Myria they had done it in secret as Myria had managed to convince her guards to rest up for the “big day” at Sunspear while Edric was a lord and could command his household guard to rest, which is exactly what he did. They were in Edric’s cabin together sprawled out naked on his bed just gently caressing one another, their eyes locked into a staring contest of passion. 

“Myria I....you're so beautiful” Was all Edric managed to muster, this earned him a giggle from her as the beautiful women leaned towards his face to lock her lips with his in a long deep loving kiss, pulling away from the kiss both her hands were now upon each cheek of Edric’s and her eyes burrowed into his “And you are so handsome” she said back in a teasing manner as her lips curled into a smirk. 

“By the gods woman must you always make jokes at times like these” Edric said looking down at himself trying to signal to her that it could be embarrassing to some, but his eyes were very easily distracted by her very naked and extremely gorgeous body in all its full glory as it lay inches away from “Looking at something you enjoy” Myria said in a playful tone that smirk on her face widening in clear enjoyment. “definitely” was Edric could manage to say as he leaned into her face and kiss her with hungry desire. 

Finally breaking apart the two sat up in bed just enjoying the time they had together and more importantly trying to ignore the very strong scent of sex in the air as both Edric and Myria went at it like wild animals letting all their frustrations, passions and feelings compel them into gritty dirty acts of devotion to one another's body. Myria was the first to rise from the bed fully and go to a small basin of water that was left on Edric’s little table in his cabin. 

Now starting to wash her naked body off from all the sweet scent of passion and the sticky stains of Edric’s love having busted over her rather than in her. “I’m sorry for always fighting with you” was all she said as she leant down to wash her face in the water basin, exposing her backside to Edric who just looked at it with such desire “No don’t be” Edric said as he stood up and walked over to her gently grasping her hips from behind and placing small loving kisses on her neck. 

Myria let out soft moans as felt great pleasure in his affection “I never expected this to really happen, I always saw us as friends, but as I grew older it was like a part of me was just pushing me into you” Myria stated with a smile, Edric replied with a grin ‘It was the same for me, I could not stand being away from you for so long” he said as his right hand wrapped around her waist to gently press onto her stomach pushing her backside against him more “My lord you must clean yourself up” she said in a coy mischievous voice, but Edric knew she was right they would reach Sunspear very soon and it would not be a great sight or sound to look so - _thoroughly fucked-_ Edric thought to himself 

“I hope I pleased you my lady” he said with a sly high-pitched tone in his voice as it was very clear that Edric was trying not to laugh from his own teasing, yet Myria was not going to take that lying down and she turned around after washing her face and chest to fully face him in all his naked beauty, she leaned right into him pushing her soft breasts against his chest and letting his member gently prod around her lower half while Myria’s head leaned up towards Edric’s right ear “Pleased me so very well my lord, I hope to be of assistance when we arrive in Sunspear in the same way” and with that said she pulled off him giving him a devilish wink before walking over to the end of the bed to pick up her night clothes putting them back on. 

Shaking his head Edric quickly had to regather his thoughts as he was now trying to wash himself in the basin, he would not let her get the _–last laugh-_ he thought to himself as he started to wash over his well framed athletic body. “Myria” he said twisting his head to look over his shoulder at the women who was just finally getting into her night clothes again “We will be staying in the same room at Sunspear, no questions, just say yes” he said in a commanding voice which made the young women grin wickedly “Oh plan on ensuring house Dayne lives on through me are you?” she teasingly questioned him. 

“If I could Myria I would put my seed into you now to try an ensure it” he said with finality as Edric twisted his head back down to the basin and reaching for a small hand towel to dry himself off. Once he was dry, he turned around to see Myria grinning widely at him, she simply curtsied to him and gave him a quick yet very sensual “my lord” before strutting herself out of his cabin with her head held high. 

**Red Is You**

As Myria returned to her room she saw two sets of eyes looking at her with slight anger “Might I request to know where you were Myria” the bald guard said with a stern tone “You might, but you won't like it” she said as a grin crossed her face, the guard sighed deeply and shook his head “We can’t protect you if we do not know where you are Myria” his voice seemed stressed and strained. Myria reached out and placed a hand to his armored shoulder in a comforting way” Don’t worry and don’t blame yourself I was in the company of Lord Edric all night” 

Both guards look to each other than to her with eyes of curiosity it seems the ball guard was about to ask an inappropriate question before the other guard quickly stopped him “Very well that is good enough for us, as long as you are in safe hand then I will not question it” The guard with the long hair and a fine kept beard said in a voice that stated he would ask no more and neither would the other guard who he was eyeing with venom. 

Myria shrugged off the guards before she returned to her rather scandalous tiny room placed towards the end of the boat. Once she got inside, she was met by a handmaid who was requested to assist her with her needs. “By the seven Myria where have you been” the girl asked in a voice laced with worry “Oh with Lord Edric, he ‘requested’ my presence” Myria said as that coy wicked grin crossed her face and the hand maiden must have picked up what she meant by her words. 

“Oh, my really!?!” she asked in a high-pitched voice as the maiden was excited and shocked “No...how you were always close friends, never like that” to this Myria chuckled loudly “Oh well that has now been changed, you will be having to help me move my things into one singular room that I will share with Lord Dayne when we get to Sunspear” If the evidence on her maidens face was not already enough the servant girl was almost jumping for joy and hugging Myria tightly “What has got you so excited?” Myria asked as her eyes tightened into thin lines of questioning 

The Hand maid blushed a bright deep red before pushing her face down to hide it from Myria “What did you do” Myria kept questioning her before the hand maiden looked back up at her and their eyes met “I may or may not have one a bet with the other servant girls” she said as the ghost of a grin appeared to show on the maid's face. Myria let out a loud laugh as a response to the girls answer “Oh by the gods who made bets!” Myria asked flabbergasted by the news, but also humored greatly. “Well it was between Lady Ashara and Allyria at first, lady Ashara was betting that you two would engage in something, while Lady Allyria was certain you would not as you were just ‘friends’ “Myria shook her head in disbelief still listening to her hand maiden. 

“Then when the servants heard about the bet, they started to chip in with what little they had, most people actually bet that you and Lord Edric would just remain friends, but Lady Ashara saw something in you two that she kept a secret from everyone, maybe even herself with the way she spoke about you two” 

“By the gods above and below, how much did you bloody win” Myria asked, the hand maiden grinned openly now “One hundred golden dragons” the maid said with great conviction in her voice, she even put her head up in a proud victory. Myria shook her head in disbelief as she started to get undressed from her night clothes and get into a Dornish style dress once again that expressed her defined and curvaceous young build very well. This dress was of a deep blood red wine color that had mixed black into it allowing it to match her hair and emphasize her fair soft smooth skin more. 

Her hand maiden who was smiling brightly now helped Myria do her hair and put on some accompany silver jeweled rings that had accompany deep red stones at the center of them “Lord Dayne wants you to look at your best Myria” the maiden said as she was adjusting Myria’s hair into soft braids and pushing her hair back away from her ears. Once the hair was tightly braided the maiden placed two silver earrings on Myria that once again had a deep blood red stones designed into each of them. 

“The red is really surprising” Myria said and her hand maiden shrugged “Edric said red would suite you, I'm not sure if he knows something you don’t or maybe he just likes the color red a lot, after all you will be sleeping in the same chambers now, maybe it gets his fancy” the maiden said as she giggled to herself “Oh getting him fancy is easy, he can keep on going after he ‘relieves’ himself of tension unlike most men, it's quite surprising really, but quite messy” Her admitting to that made the hand maiden stop for just a moment to think about what was said before she went beet red and tried to compose herself. 

“just one last piece of jewelry to add” the maiden said trying to change the subject so she was not lost in her own mind. This finale piece of jewelry was a black and red bracelet that matched both the dress and Myria’s dark black hair which she inherited from her mother. The design of the bracelet was most curious as it had a black bedding with a silver dragon wrapping around it, but most importantly the dragon had two small deep red eyes. “The Daynes were loyal in the rebellion to the dragons” the maiden said shrugging “Maybe that’s how they want to remember the once great dynasty of dragons, by crafting special jewelry like that” the maiden pointed at the hand-crafted bracelet. 

“Are you sure it was made in Starfall?” Myria said with a curios tone to which the hand maiden nodded “Yes there is a fine craftsman that serves House Dayne, he has always helped them forge their accessories and even helped design blade hilts for swords” 

“Gods why have I never met him before” Myria said aloud to herself, to which the maiden replied “Most likely because the man is quite old really, he rarely leaves his workshop, so most people who want his service simply make a request of him, but I was aware that Lord Dayne had this specifically designed for you, maybe your...his dragon” The maiden said with tone of doubt, not really sure of what even she was saying. 

Myria raised a brow for thought before shrugging her shoulders not really thinking too hard about it “Well I hope this is not showing off too much” Her hand maiden ended up giggling lightly to herself which made Myria look at her with concern “What?” she asked confused” You are forgetting where you are Myria, this is Dorne, you're showing off what men and women will desire to have in their next night of passion. You're going to tease everyone with something they want but can't have, that’s how the game is played in Dorne” she said in a sultry soft voice laced with a teasing tone. 

Myria rolled her eyes slowly which caused her hand maiden to make a vocal groan of annoyance “Must you always be so rude the princes will not like that” Myria understood what she meant, but just liked getting a rise out of people so she shook her head and put an innocent smile on her face “I’m always good” Saying that got her maiden to laugh quite loudly and unladylike, once her maiden realized she had laughed that way she covered her mouth and looked embarrassed. 

Suddenly a knock appeared on the outside of the cabin door, the hand maid went to answer it and quickly opened the door showing Myria it was Edric who looked so handsome and was wearing a matching style of clothing that were in red and black. He walked in having eyes just for Myria and in his hands was a standard box that had the symbol of house Dayne sigil on it. Myria went to stand up to great him, but he quickly raised his hand to get her to stay. He then got her to spin around so her back was to him and in a short moment she felt a soft cool metal upon her neck. 

It was a beautiful jeweled necklace that confidently matched with her clothing and of course the rest of the jewelry Edric had got made for her in private, then he leaned down his warm breath on her neck as he moved his mouth to her ear to just make a whisper into it “Your perfect in every way my lady” with that said he stood nodded at the hand maiden and made his way back outside the cabin to leave Myria sitting their blushing red like a ripe tomato. 

**Sunspear**

Once the ship had docked at Sunspear Lord Edric and his “passion” Myria were escorted by household guards up towards the large rather old palace, both of them taking in the sight of this beautiful castle, the first thing both of them saw was the two large towers that strike upwards into the sky. Myria and Edric were taken aback by the sheer age of the castle itself, some of it looks newly built while other parts have much older designs that date back many ions ago. 

“We are requested at the Tower of the Sun” Edric said in a soft voice to Myria who was too busy looking up at both the towers in awe, yes Starfall was a beautiful place in its own right, but Myria had never really been out of Starfall much, it just became home to her and a constant sight she grew used to over time. Once the duo and all the guards escorting them reached the inner walls, they were then met by none other than a prince himself who wanted to meet them first. 

Edric was the first to bow then Myria quickly caught on giving a curtsy to the prince “Prince Oberyn what an honor to meet you” Edric stated in a clean lordly voice “Ahh yes, it seems my brother has requested your presence Lord Edric” Oberyn said in a clear calm voice, the prince had his own “personal” guard, well that is what Myria thought until she was corrected by the prince himself. 

“These are two of my eldest daughters Obara and Nymeria” Both women gave a small bow and then proceeded to stand near their father like they were guarding him. Myria nodded to both women and Edric moved over the gently place a kiss on their hands to which both with gave him a devilish grin. Now it was Edric’s turn to introduce his companion “This is my best friend and lover Myria Sand” he said clearly, Myria stepped forward under the gaze of the prince and his daughters who were watching her with keen eyes and wide smiles “My my Lord Dayne, they truly do grow pretty out in Starfall” Oberyn said to which Myria replied “Thankyou my prince” she said giving him a curtsies and bowing her head. 

When she raised her head back up, she could see the prince studying her still and then a wide smile appears on his face “You are not a full Dornish bastard” Oberyn stated to which Myria nodded, as she was about to say where her mother hailed from the prince answer for her “Your skin is only more slightly silky then that of the stony men of Dorne, and your accent, may only be very slight, but it is defiantly northern” Myria was stunned by his ability to figure it out as almost no one actually knew about that, her surprise must have been evident on her face as the prince chuckled to himself, while his daughters eyed her up and down 

“I must say your body is rather ravishing and beautiful for someone like you, the black and red really express your beauty more and that dress and jewels only escalate your already stunning beauty more my lady” Once he said that he reached out took her hand upon his and laid a soft deft kiss about her knuckles which made her blush a sly pink. “We will be going into the grounds of the palace, as my brothers..condition makes it difficult for him to climb the tower very often” Both Myria and Edric understood by what he meant and simply nodded now being escorted by Oberyn and his daughters, as they were walking the prince motioned for Edric to come walk next to him as his two eldest daughters slowed down to now be standing on either side of Myria. 

While the Prince and Edric spoke Obara and Nymeria very casually looked over towards Myria with grins “So have you ever been with a woman before Myria” Nymeria said with a smug grin upon her face while Obara simple shook her head and rolled her eyes “I do not believe I have Nymeria, perhaps you would like to join me and Lord Edric after our business is concluded with the princes to show me and him how it works” Myria grinned wickedly back at Nymeria who had her eyes wide, but then quickly smiled with evil glee “Ohh I might just have to take you up on that offer, once me and my sisters heard about a beautiful women coming with Lord Edric we had to play a game among ourselves” she said giving Myria a knowing look 

“Well then I guess your sister better try harder cause I’m very curious how Dornish women taste, if they are anything like men then I might just get addicted” Myria gave both Nymeria and Obara a wink who in return giggled amongst themselves, this time it was Obara who replied “My sister is very confident, but she is rather lacking in the bedroom when it comes to grace and skill” Nymeria was about to reply with something before Myria was the one that got both their tongues twisted “Oh that would not be a problem I'm quite flexible just ask Lord Edric he quite enjoyed the positions I could get into” 

Now walking in silence with both Obara and Nymeria thinking about the filth Myria just placed in their heads she noticed another woman waiting outside the palace grounds she looked very fair in color and had shoulder length golden hair and deep blue eyes. “This is my third daughter Tyene” the prince stated, Edric did his lordly duty of kissing her hand and proceeded to follow lord Oberyn into the grounds. However, the young daughter did not follow straight away she joined in with the group of Myria and her older sisters, Myria bowed her head at Tyene who returned it as they started to walk together now in a group. 

“What has got my sisters so tongue tied, the beautiful women said with a wide grin across her face “That would be me telling them how flexible I can be in the bedroom, it seems they are lost in thought about dominating me in that way” Myria stated with a clear calm voice and to her enjoyment she watched as both the elder women started to show signs of blushing, but Tyene was unphased by Myria she actually smiled back at the comments made “Oh now you sound very fun indeed” she said giggling lightly as they strolled at a slow pace behind Edric and Prince Oberyn. 

“So, I see your aware of the little game me and my sisters have made” Myria replied with a nod “I am well aware of it, but I don’t know who to choose I'm young and very fun, but I would also enjoy involving my Lord in our little game” she said oozing confidence “Oh how fun, a two for one win, that dose sound fun” said Tyene with a piqued interest to this Myria had an evil grin upon her face “That is of course if you're sure you can handle my lovers seed in your belly, he can be quite virile and he does not stop after doing it once” Finally she managed to break into Tyene who almost visibly squirmed under the look of Myria who was proud she could get under these women's skins rather quickly. 

Soon enough the group accompanied by Prince Oberyn and Lord Edric reached the destination of the palace grounds. A large white stone slate outdoor area had been made in the center of a lush grove of grape vines that had a small man-made river gracefully running through the grounds feeding the soil and thus helping the vines grow. Edric had bowed towards a man who looked quite weak as he did not stand, but rather sat on a wooden contraption that had wheels on it and looked like it could be pushed around from behind. 

“Prince Doran, it is a pleasure you finally meet you, forgive me for my negligence of ever meeting you when I was younger” Doran simply waved it off with a smile and looked behind Edric at Myria, his eyes very slightly widened as he looked her over and Edric quickly introduced her to him, she curtsied then moved over to let the prince take her hand and kiss it “Truly you bless us with your beauty” Oberyn chuckled to himself “She really is beautiful, but the best part about her is her northern heritage” Doran seemed somewhat surprised by that information and raising his brow “It is not often a man” he was quickly cut off by Myria who politely corrected him “A women actually prince” she said trying to sound apologetic, he nodded in response to her “Well that is even rarer than a northern man, did you know you parents well” Myria shook her head “No I did not, they both died before I could ever truly meet them” 

Doran had offered Edric and Myria a seat which they took then Doran got his servants to pour him and his guest some wine. Taking it and graciously thanking the prince for his hospitality Edric was about to speak when Doran raised his hand “I wish to learn about Myria here, she seems rather fascinating” Myria was caught off guard by the Prince Doran’s sudden interest in her, but she would not question it “Of course my Prince what is it you wish to know?” 

“When were you born child, you look very well and fair for your age, but I am not very good with ages” She smiled at the prince politely “I was born during the rebellion” this seemed to not only get the interest of Doran, but also his brother and his brother's daughters who all looked at her with curious eyes. “Did you know of your mother and father?” 

Edric was slowly catching onto the questions he was asking as Edric was sure there was some sort of hidden meaning behind them and it made him uneasy, he tried to signal to Myria that something was off and when their eyes caught she quickly got the message “Oh yes I did your grace” she said in a soft-spoken tone which seemed to dull the interest in her by the daughters and Prince Oberyn however Doran did not seem to convinced “Tell me about them?” 

This time it was Edric who spoke “Her father was was....” Edric thought quickly until an odd idea popped into his head “Her father was my father” he said in a confident tone, he quickly used his eyes to search around seeing the very curious faces of the daughters and Oberyn who seemed very surprised by this information. Doran once again did not look so convinced, Myria was doing her best to keep her face calm not wanting to display any emotion. 

“Hmm very interesting” Prince Doran said as he looked to be in deep thought “We have heard reports from across the Narrow Sea and Step Stones Lord Edric, rather interesting rumors” This interested everyone except of course Doran who simply sat calmly down in his chair sipping his wine. “What rumors brother” Oberyn said with a raised eyebrow obviously as confused as everyone else. “It was just faint rumors at first, but then these ‘whispers’ grew louder and more frequent informing me of some...unique characters living in the east” Edric was starting to feel a heat rise from his gut as the young lord did not like what he was hearing, he very carefully moved his hand over the top of Myria’s 

He thought he could be rather sneaky about it, but Doran seemed to have notice as he placed his wine down and clasped his hands together “Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen still lived as of my latest reports, well that was until I heard about them being attacked since then things have gone rather quiet, it seems the king still wishes to rid the world of all the so called dragonspawn” Myria was cool and collected as this story was told, she was uncomfortable by the atmosphere, but unsure of why she was hearing this information “Then I receive a letter from the King himself most likely written by Pycelle, but none the less the King has invited Dorne and its strong noble houses to go to the Reach to attend a grand tourney that will be bigger and better then Harrenhal if words are to be believed” 

“I see my Prince, but why just summon me you grace, why not inform the rest of the lords with letters” Doran looked at Edric with a questioning gaze “Because my young Lord I believe the last of the dragons have been killed by the king, thus he is hosting a grand tourney, well that and he seeks to find matches for his children and a new hand to serve his small council since Jon Arryn has taken ill” As Droan spoke Myria saw the prince’s eyes locked with hers as he said the word “dragons” which gave her this creeping slithery feel around her body. 

“I still don’t understand” Edric said in a clearly confused voice, but Dorna simply smiled at him chuckling “My dear Lord Edric I just wanted to meet the young lord who I have heard many good things about, stories from Starfall reach here and the Water Gardens often about your graceful acts of kindness and goodwill” Myria and Edric were both very cautious of Prince Doran as they knew that was not the truth, but most likely not a full lie as Edric’s actions as a lord have earned him some renown. 

“I must say I was informed of your beauty lady Myria, but it is quite a blessing to have you within the palace, you truly are a star from House Dayne” with that the prince dismissed everyone including his own brother, so Prince Oberyn and his daughters escorted Edric and myria to their room. Myria could see that Oberyn’s daughters were looking at her and Edric with deep lust, but she simply played dumb taunting them as her and Edric retired to their spacious room that had a separate room for bathing and a small chamber pot room. “I bid you well my ladies” Edric said as he was completely oblivious to what was discussed between the women. 

Once inside Edric and Myria sat down at a table located just in front of the bed, it had a lit vanilla smelling candle placed directly in the center with a bottle of red wine and two glasses behind it. The candle had been burning for a while as it scent had filled the room “That was very different then I thought it would be” Edric said as he opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself and Myria “What did you expect to happen” Edric thought for a brief moment before looking at Myria “I expected them to question me about our trip to Winterfell, but it seems Prince Doran is interested in something else” Myria did not like the tone in Edric’s voice as he said that. 

She did not want to think about the conversation about her any longer “So then this grand tourney that is happening, will house Dayne attend” Edric signed and nodded Myria could see he was lost in his thoughts so she placed her wine glass down and went over to Edric to sit in his lap, he did not fight her on it, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. Without words Myria leant down pushing her face to his and wrapping her arms around his neck just letting their lips briefly touch lightly before she looked him in the eyes for a silent moment then preceded to kiss him deeply, which Edric returned passionately letting his lips and hers dance around one another's getting lost in the moment of bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we stay in Sunspear as Edric will converse with Prince Oberyn about his brothers strange behaviour, then Myria gets stuck with Oberyn's daughters as they try to "win their game"


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Oberyn have a conversation about many things that helps the young Lord understand his Prince some more, all while that is happening Myria is engaged with some of the older Sand Snakes, but that is not all who she has an encounter with...

**A Princes Concern**

“I must apologize for my brothers rather..odd behavior” Oberyn said as he poured both himself and Edric a glass of Dornish red. Edric took the glass and lightly *dinked* it with Oberyn’s “It is fine my prince; it seems he was rather interested in my love” Oberyn simply nodded as his eyes looked like they were off in another world, the prince must have been deep in thought because there was silence for a long moment between the two. Edric and Oberyn were sitting outside under a man-made canopy to avoid the scorching warmth of a sun that would surely burn Edric’s fair skin a darker complexion if he was to sit out in it too long, he may be born and raised in Dorne, but the sun still can get you no matter your complexion and it will leave its mark. 

“I have never seen him so interested in a woman like that before, although my brother is not one for being very open with his mind” Edric sipped the wine and looked out over the courtyard, taking in Sunspear’s atmosphere “My prince, has he ever been like this before?” Oberyn had to think about that Edric could seem his face twisting into a frown “No, not that I can remember, not recently anyway” Edric knew he had to be careful with what to say “So your brother has never told you anything recently” 

“No, he invited me to Sunspear just as he did to you, I just happened to arrive earlier then you” this news brought more thoughts into the front of Edric’s mind as he tried to ponder about yesterday and what was said “Has he ever mentioned the, ‘dragons’ before?” Oberyn bit his lip before shaking his head “No, like I said my brother is a mystery all on its own, and the way he has been acting has be strange. He is a very patient man, while I am not” Oberyn raised his hand to one of the serving girls who quickly brought over another pitcher of wine for the both of them and a small platter of grapes. 

Edric took a few grapes and ate them slowly savoring the taste, he let out a small satisfied groan of pleasure from the grapes that it made Oberyn raise his eyebrow at him “Enjoying the grapes Lord Dayne” he said in a mocking tone, changing the subject to save himself from embarrassment Edric began to ask more questions “What about this grand tourney that will take place near High Garden?” Oberyn sighed as he took a swig of his wine after it was refilled, taking his time to swallow it “I will be going on behalf of house Martell as will some of my daughters, and most likely my paramour, we will represent my house and Dorne as a whole” 

“House Dayne will also be going, although it might just be me and Myria as my aunts do not have the fondest memories of past tourneys” Oberyn let out a soft chuckle with drew Edric’s attention “Yes, it is not a great memory of theirs, but to say they won't enjoy themselves if they come, I'm sure Lord Stark could keep them company again” As Oberyn stated that Edric scrunched his face up in disgust as he did not want to think about that, then again Edric did pass of Myria as his half-sister which is not exactly something that is considered good. 

“Don’t make that face Lord Edric, you are in love with your sister, far more than most men, but then again your Targaryen loyalty must be rather strong to do what they did” He could hear the smirk in Oberyn’s voice as the man was clearly jesting with him, but if he was openly doing that then that meant Prince Oberyn did not believe who Myria was. “Yes, I guess that can be called true...” Edric was cut off by the prince sitting across from him “But it is not true, is it?” Edric replied by shaking his head. “Hmm well then you must have been taught well by your sisters or the maester how to play the game young lord” Oberyn continued to jest with him obviously not suspicious of Myria unlike Doran. 

“People do things for love that can be call brash, brave or stupid, but you tried to protect her which must have broken a nerve of my brother when you tried to pass her off as your own family, it is believable after all if one was to just look at the eyes. Unfortunately for you Lord Dayne I am one well versed in people and I know that she is not your half-sister or of any relation to you, my best bet is she is not even of Dornish heritage” As Oberyn was talking Edric could feel his nerves starting to build up more and more, a heavy feeling from his gut rising up trying to consume him. 

“I cannot really tell what she is fully, but my best guess would be her father was from Lys as Lys is full of women with eyes like that so surely if one was to have a child and it be a born, they could pass it on, but it is only a guess” All that fear that was rising up was instantly squashed with that revelation of what Oberyn thought Myria’s heritage was “Ahh yes that is very true, although if you were to ask my aunts, we would not really know who her father or mother were properly. Then Edric was hit with a question out of the blue that really struck a nerve with him. 

“So is that why you went North to Winterfell, to try and discover her heritage, or are the Daynes just friendly with rebel houses, even though they claim to be loyal to the Targaryen's” Edric bit his lip heart and was trying to calm himself down from spitting out words in rage, he was aware this is what Oberyn was trying to pry for, he wanted to see of Edric would react unnaturally or not “House Stark may have been a part of the rebel forces, but they have always been an honorable foe and they earned house Daynes respect during and after the war” 

Oberyn did not look overly convinced, but he seemed to just shrug his shoulders like he really did not care “I suppose so, they after all did not butcher women and children, however they did kill your uncle Edric” _That’s what you think_ Edric said to himself in his head “Aye they did, but my uncle died an honorable death and never broke oath” Nodding his head Oberyn sighed loudly “You are a smart little lord” Oberyn went back to teasing and taunting Edric, which was actually quite fine now as the “Red Viper” had started to test the waters with his questions, even if it was because he simply enjoyed toying with Edric. 

“Thank you, my prince, that is a very gracious compliment you have given me” Oberyn looked at him with a raised brow and a smirk upon his face “They have taught you well” the prince said as a devilishly grin crossed his face. Edric just nodded agreeing with Oberyn “So my prince how goes your paramour?” The prince simply looked over at Edric still with that grin across his face “Why do you ask? Do you want to a taste of my sweet Ellaria?” Oberyn laced those words with sultry indication “Oh my prince I doubt I could serve her well enough; she is after all, your paramour” 

“that might be true, but she is her own women, and Ellaria takes what she wants, perhaps she could father a new bastard of Dayne blood” Oberyn jested with him, to which Edric just grinned back “Maybe it will be another daughter, who will be the most beautiful child she will have cause us Daynes have it in our blood to be beautiful beings” This made Oberyn chuckle loudly at the statement “Aye that may be true, but I think having a child between you Lord Dayne and my sweet Ellaria would be too dangerous for this world, a bastard more beautiful than a queen” 

“Oh, how that would tear the very realm apart my prince, for a bastard outside of Dorne is a spiteful, evil little thing that wants to ruin everything and everyone” Edric said that in a every over exaggerated tone “Perhaps you could produce with one of my daughters” Oberyn said in a matter of fact type of way which made Edric raise his eyebrow “You want me to give one of your bastard daughters a bastard?” Edric said in a confused tone, to which Oberyn simply nodded his head to reply. “The things that I must do for my prince” Edric stated in a fake sad tone which made the prince shake his head “Aye this game you play is rather good young Lord Dayne, you have immensely increased my enjoyment of returning to the capital” 

Both Oberyn and Edric refilled their glasses of wine and then made cheers to one another as they drank down some more Dornish red, after drinking some wine Edric followed it with a grape to help sweeten his mouth some more “You are a lucky lord Edric, if I may call you that” Oberyn said in a teasing way “Of course you are my prince I cannot deny my prince what he wants” A soft chuckle had filled the air as there was a moment of silence between them “Why am I so lucky more prince” there was silence still “Please Edric call me Oberyn, I tire of the constant tittle” 

“Of course, Oberyn, but yes as I was saying why am I so lucky” 

“Because you have a woman who truly admires you and loves you, a woman who would stand by your side and never leave it, I can see it in her, she is fierce and loyal and will protect you” 

Edric was a little taken aback by the words Oberyn was saying “I doubt that, she is independent and has all the choice she wants” 

“And that is why she loves you, because you don’t tie her down, you let her be herself and you encourage it, she is a free spirit that is flying in the winds Edric, let her fly and you will see the true beauty a woman can offer you” 

“Did our talks about your paramour and children get you all sentimental my lord..I mean Oberyn” 

Oberyn simply waved his hand “Perhaps, but I can truly see that she is good for you Edric, keep her close and don’t let her go, because life in this world can be cruel for those not prepared, it can tear those you love away from you, I just would not want you to experience that so young, keep her safe and keep her happy, because you never know when a monster will take the things you love and admire away from you” 

Edric was a little crestfallen as he now understood why Oberyn was getting so much more ‘emotional’ he sighed thinking about the rebellion, knowing that it was a brutal and bloody conflict that left so many people hurt and others greatly maimed. “I am sorry my prince, I know you loved her deeply” 

“That I did, she was my sister and her beautiful...innocent little children taken from this world because of what? Because a mad dog was sent after them and the lion ordered it” Edric could hear the venom and disdain in his princes voice, without thinking Edric just reached out to his prince leaning over and placing a hand on his shoulder “We will get our vengeance for Elia and her children, justice and vengeance...through Dornish might” but in his head Edric replaced the last words with _"Fire and Blood"_

Oberyn smiled at the young lord greatly and went to stand giving the lord an embracing brotherly hug “You truly are as great as the stories lord Dayne, your uncle and father would have been so proud” Edric smiled and bowed his head to Oberyn in respect as the prince had a now tear stained face and puffy red eyes. 

**The Game Continues**

Huffing loudly Myria kept a strong grip on her practice sword, Obara and Nymeria had suggested that Myria spar to help keep her mind off the events of the other day. To say that Prince Doran had made almost everyone uncomfortable was an understatement, even Obara and Nymeria who looked rather tough on the outside were rather scared of his increased interest in Myria. At first Tyene tried to pass it off as the Prince was interested in Myria sexually, but that was quickly rebuked as Doran barely had any women around him at the time, he was a man of pure focus and determination, he would just observe and watch while simultaneously planning and plotting. 

Nymeria was sparing with Myria from one side while Obara was fighting her from the other, Myria was quick in defense of Nymeria who was fighting with daggers so that require her to get close, but she was still so athletic and quite flexible. Obara was unpredictable fighter as well although while she primarily used a spear for reach, the eldest sand snake would pull out her whip just to cause a distraction of focus for Myria who was not well taught on how to defend against them. 

“You're getting sloppy” barked Obara as Myria was clearly and visibly tiring from fighting on two fronts, she had done well at first, but her energy was fading fast. 

“Little hard when its two on one” She said in a husky voice as her throat was quite parched of a drink, but neither of her opponents would stop. 

Then as if a blessing from the gods both Tyene and one of her other sisters who Myria had not met yet came to her rescue in the form of making it a two verse three fight, it was a fast spar or fight that lasted a few minutes with the numbers game on Myria’s side it has her a small momentum boost that allowed her to push through the tiredness and fight on for the time being. Once Nymeria and Obara had finally admitted defeat Myria basically collapsed due to exhaustion, falling to her onto her backside then onto her back fully just trying to lie down on the rather rough stone area they were sparing in. Tyene and the unknown “sister” had helped her up and given her some iced clean water which helped her feel a lot better. 

“Thank you Tyene and...” Myria looked at the other women who quickly smiled at her and replied for her “Elia another one of Prince Oberyn’s children” Elia winked as she said that which made Myria sigh loudly “How many of you are their” she said in a fake dramatic voice, which earned laughs between all the sisters “Plenty of us and more to come” Tyene replied with a smirk on her face “By all the gods you will be your own military at this rate, Dorne protected by Prince Oberyn’s sand snakes” Myria made dramatic gestures all while still sitting down on the hard ground. All the women present smiled and looked at Myria longingly, which made her looks at all of them separately with a raised brow. 

“Easy girls you can’t just start looking at me like that and not expect me to spread my legs’ Myria said with a smirk and she noticed that Nymeria and Obara had pushed their faces to the side to hide their blush, but they could not hide their very obvious grins. Tyene just smiled more at her and Elia giggled at the comment “My oh my you really do know how to make a girl blush” Elia joked as she looked over her shoulder at her elder sisters who were giving her the death stares of a life time. 

“This sparing has gotten me all dirty perhaps there is a bath or water source big enough for us all to wash off at” Myria knew exactly what she was suggesting, and once she had said it a wicked vicious grin crossed her face as her eyes scanned all the women in front of her, Tyene looked very interested as did Elia, Nymeria seemed somewhat hesitant at first, probably cause she wanted to spar some more with her sister, but in the end the two eldest also seemed to have agreed. 

“Hmm there is a place we can go, but we will have to wait to go with father” Elia said as she and Tyene were not that dirty or sweaty unlike the other three, Myria’s wicked grin did not stop as she finally got to her feet and walked over to the two elders “Thank you for helping take my mind off this Obara and Nymeria” Myria said in a low sultry voice as she leaned in to kiss both women one after the other in a very long and very over the top kiss that involved lip biting and the dancing of tongues into each other's mouths. When she had finished her little show Myrai turned around to see both Tyene and Elia eyeing her with awe and lust, their breaths seemed heavy as their chests were rising up and down at a pace, looking over her shoulder she saw that both Obara and Nymeria were doing the same thing only their mouths were twisting, Obara was licking her lips trying to savor the taste while Nymeria was very heavily biting her lower lip. 

“My my you ladies seem a little distracted” Myria said in a coy teasingly voice as she very openly began to undress partially exposing her chest fully “Ohh god that feels so good, don’t you girls agree” She knew exactly how much she was tormenting them as she gave them all a good look at her very busty fair chest before she put her clothing back on winking at them. “You're such a tease” was all that was said and it made Myria raise her eyebrow as she did not hear who said it so she looked at the women “Whoever admits to saying that can get kissed by me” and within a second of her finishing saying that all the women were admitting to it even trying to shove one another aside so they could be closer to Myria. 

“Easy girls easy” she said in a commanding tone, to which her surprise actually stopped them all in their tracks and they looked at her, then Myria came up with a very wicked idea “Well if we can wash off later possibly with your fathers blessing, I think you girls should do something else” 

“And what would that be” Obara said with a raised brow while the rest of her sisters looked very curious. 

“Ohhh well your all focusing on me, but I think most of you except Elia here forgot that I have a lover and that poor man has not had any “relief” since he got here, he must be so pent up and frustrated especially after the other day” Myria was very dramatically fake pouting and giving the sisters soft begging eyes that were of course acted up. “Maybe one of you lovely women could go help Lord Edric feel less tense and stressed” All the sisters were looking at Myria with cautious eyes at first, but as she got overly dramatic and played with them their eyes widened as they were catching on to what she was suggesting, those wide eyes were quickly twisted as their faces began large grins 

“And maybe if you do that you ladies can enjoy something else” Myria said as she very seductively moved her hands down to her groin and fake moaned which caught all the sister's ears and she could see their breathing grow heavy. Myria could not contain her laughter much more as she started to chuckle and laugh at the girls, it took a few moments for Myria to catch her breath before she could speak again “Now girls if you want me you best go try and see if Lord Edric wants you, since I’d love to share” Myria winked after saying that and the sisters all began to walk away in different directions as Myria knew that her idea and plan to flip the game over onto Edric had just worked and she laughed to herself now wandering over towards a small balcony located nearby that was overlooking the rest of Sunspear. 

“Such wit with words is a remarkable thing” came a very effeminate voice from the shadows, Myria had turned around quickly to see a figure appear out of the darkness, he was a larger man with a clean shaven face and bald head “You do look remarkably like the whispers say you do, my little birds have been searching for your mystery for such a long time” 

“Who are you?” Myria asked clearly very warry of the figure 

“Have you asked yourself that question yet” the man said, which made Myria raise a brow 

“What do you mean?” 

“If you want to know who I am then find out who you are first” 

This only continued to confuse Myria more as she was going to walk towards the man taking her first step 

“You wish to know my name, but first you must find out what your own is” 

“What...I know my name, its Myria Sand” 

“Perhaps” 

Was all the figure had staid and then with that the figure disappeared into the shadows, Myria tried to pursue him, but it was just like he was never there. This rattled Myria quite a bit as she was not sure what to think of that strange encounter. What was he saying? She knew who she was... he must have known who her parents were, but she never caught a name only an appearance. Myria thought perhaps it would be best to not mention this without discretion as this figure might just be her mind playing tricks on her as she was rather tired from the sparing. 

Lost in her thoughts Myria did not hear the sudden footsteps coming from behind her, once her ears had registered what was happening she spun around once again hoping to see this “figure” she just had an encounter with, but instead it was a fairly attractive, exotic women who was wearing a very revealing dress that had some over the top flair to it. 

“Ahh I have found the Daynes fallen star” the voice from the women was ever so sultry and soft it made Myria’s ears perk up like she was some sort of dog, the alluring voice just gently caressed her in some sort of sexual embrace, eventually and she shook herself free of the words that were like spells. 

“And who might you be?” She asked in a soft voice of her own trying not to sound warry, but Myria had just thought she was losing her mind and now a figure like this appears out of nowhere. 

“Ellaria Sand, I believed you had the honor of meeting one of my daughters Elia” 

Myria smiled at the thought of the young beautiful women coming to her aid “Ahh yes my shining knight who rescued me” she cooed playfully which made Ellaria roll her eyes in a playful manner 

“Ahh so they stories are true, you have the wit and mouth to match as well as the sword arm if I was informed correctly, beautiful and deadly in so many ways, my oh my how no man has bent, broken and bowed to you” 

Giggling at the play on words Myria simply gave the older women a curtsy “Forgive me for not being so polite, my mind has been all over the place as of recently” 

Ellaria seeming to understand her nodded in agreement “Aye I heard about Doran’s rather big interest in you, and from what I have been told it is not even sexual” 

Myria could not help but blush lightly at the remark “He seemed to want to know all about me, but I am just a bastard” then the thoughts of the earlier conversation with the figure appeared in her mind and she had to shake the thoughts away. 

“I would not think too hard on it my dear, for a man can be easy to explain, but Doran is not a normal man, he can be rather hard to understand even for his own brother” 

“Prince Oberyn was very kind to me at least, but I never got the honor or knowing about you or your daughters” 

Ellaria looked at her and chuckled “That would be seen as a blessing by most, but then again you are not most women, you are truly something..different” 

“Maybe I am, but I prefer to just be treated as anybody else, I enjoy the company I have and the life I live. What else could one ask for” 

“Perhaps a few children of your own” Ellaria quipped at her jokingly 

“Perhaps, but I fear children will have to wait when it comes to me and my love” 

“Well who said they had to be your kids” Ellaria winked “Come take one of my of my hands” she said in a joking manner which made Myria laugh very unladylike, Myria quickly tried to cover her face in embarrassment, but Ellaria just looked at her with a grin “Oh don’t tell me something like that ruins all your goodness, I was just starting to like you” 

Myria could catch the voice laced with sarcasm and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over Ellaria “Which child should I take” she asked without hesitation this caught Ellaria off guardas the older women looked at her in open confusion “I’m sorry what?” 

“Which child do you want me to take, I’ll gladly take one of your hand” Myria said as that wicked grin crossed her face, but was met with an equally wicked one from Ellaria “Oh gods no you can’t have them they will turn out so...horrible” Ellaria laced the last part of her sentence with dramatic effect. 

“Oh my lady such slander you speak of me, I am but a lowly evil bastard of Starfall” Myria playfully put her hands over her chest to fake heart ache” 

“Yes, I do enjoy you very much, no wonder the girls are trying so hard to please you” 

“They are just doing what they enjoy doing” Myria said smugly 

“Careful now, don’t get to high up in the air or I might have to start calling you little Lannister, well little Lannister the second” Ellaria quipped as she giggled at her own joke to which Myria joined in enjoying the light barbs between the two. 

“I believe you did not greet me with the proper adequate action” Ellaria said holding her hand, Myria reached to hold it and was quickly pulled into the much older women personal space as Ellaria leaned down and gave Myria a kiss of a lifetime, their lips gracefully moved with one another their tongues met in the middle caressing one another and the gently love bites on the lips were one thing, but it quickly became frantic as Ellaria groped and caressed Myria who could only moan into it as her body was pleasantly fondled, the dancing of their mouths stopped a few moments for them to catch their breaths then went back to work only this time Ellaria reached up under Myria’s chin and pushed it up so the older women could latched onto Myria’s neck and suck and bite it harshly leaving a very obvious love bite, it was quick and filled with the heat of passion. 

Yet it was almost over as quickly as it began as Ellaria forced Myria back away from it and left her standing there in her own shock. “You may be good little one, but you are not that good yet” and with that the older women started to walk away leaving Myria there in stunned silence as she thought about what had just happened. Her mind was an utter blur of images processing the events that had taken place Myria regained her composure after a few moments of just breathing in the warm Dornish air and then she proceeded to try and find herself a nice cool spot to rest as she would have to wait for a bath a little later or to go to the so called "Water Gardens" _today was definitely an eventful day_ she thought to herself as she started to walk through the grounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be focused on Aegon Blackfyre.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing on just one primary character (Aegon) this chapter will show him living out his life in Pentos without his brotherly bodyguard Maes around anymore. (Explicit-Content is in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Explicit" content involved within this chapter

**The Black Dragon**

With Maes having left the manse to work for Illyrio it left Aegon feeling rather “lonely” sure he had plenty of people who serve him well and respected, him, but it just felt so empty. Griff had been extra hard on Aegon since Maes left, it seemed that the old bastard was taking out all his frustration out on him due to Maes actually being allowed to leave. 

“Do we have to keep doing this” Aegon panted as he and Griff had been sparring for what felt like hours, it was a nice warm day and the sun was out, but Griff just wanted to spar over and over. 

“Yes, we do, you will need to be strong Aegon, you can’t rely on any beastly guards anymore” Griff was obviously referring to Maes because Griff never bothered to call Maes by his name, he would rather just berate him and call him names like he was some child. Sparing with Griff was rough for Aegon as the older man was not forgiving or so caring if he bruised Aegon at all, they were just using wooden sparing weapons, but Griff on occasion would actually aim for the head with a fury of rage. Thankfully Aegon was quick enough to maneuver and avoid the strong-armed swings with the wooden blade that were aimed at his head, however, the rest of him was not so lucky. 

After the session of training on this particular day had finished, he was left battered and bruised with markings all over his arms, legs and chest with Griff constantly shouting the word “Dead” every time he hit Aegon with the sparing sword. There was no “Thank you” for the lesson or any of that bullshit Aegon was both in pain and furious that he felt like he was being tortured by the older man. 

“You must train harder boy” Griff said in a stern voice 

“Harder! You try to kill me every session” Aegon spat in retaliation 

“Because that is what real fights will be boy, don’t give me lip or I will put you in your place” Griff demanded of Aegon, however this only fired up the younger boy and he raged at Griff trying to strike at him with the sparing sword unprovoked, but he was easily disarmed and then copped a firm punch to the gut. 

“You can’t even kill a man who is not prepared for an attack, I'm starting to doubt whether you are your father's son” Griff stated 

“Just because you lost the war does not mean you have to take it out on me” Aegon replied with venom which caused Griff to stand tall and buff his chest out “Don’t you dare speak to me like that boy or my next strike will be on your face” Griff warned, but Aegon just eyed him without fear “Do it” he challenged Griff who was clearly trying to fight his own temper, but in the end the older man contained his emotions and without any warning just dismissed himself throwing the sparing sword at Aegon to pack away. 

Once the sparing equipment was packed away Aegon hobbled towards his personal chambers having requested a bath, once he was inside, he got his servant girls to undress him and wash his body as he was covered in bruises all over which had started to go all different types of colors. Aegon requested some wine be brought to him along with a small platter of fruit and cheese while he was bathing. 

“You” he said pointing at the serving girl who came in with his platter of food “feed me” he said in a blank emotionless voice which the serving girl replied by bowing her head and doing as she was told, while the other two servants who were in there with him were washing his body all over scrubbing him and gently washing over the bruises as Aegon would wince in pain. Looking at all three women Aegon thought to himself “Do any of you ladies know if Griff has gotten laid” he spat out Griff’s name with venom. 

“My Prince, I don’t think Griff is interested in any women at the manse” Aegon raised his eyebrow at the women who was feeding him some grapes and cheese “Are you sure?” Aegon asked curiously to which all three servants replied with a single curt nod. “Then what women does he like?” It was the serving girl who was washing and massaging his feet that said something odd “I don’t think he actually likes women” 

“What do you mean, oh is he some sort of buggering buffoon” That comment made all three of the serving girls silently giggle which gave Aegon some confidence “I think so my Prince, he is never seen in the company of women, but then again I have not seen him with men either” said the last girl who was washing around Aegon’s thighs and gently massaging three large bruises that were in those areas. “Hmm so that idea won’t work then, perhaps you beautiful women have ideas for me” Aegon stated very calmly as he looked at each of the serving girls who were all in varying states of blushing which made him feel a sense of pride. 

“You could always find a new person to train you” 

“I wish I could, but it seems the magister has other plans” 

Just as Aegon was going to explain to the women about the plans he thought the fat man had planned a thought occurred to Aegon, he took a few moments to think it over in his head before he said anything, the serving girls just went about their duties to him for the moment. 

“Do you think that you beautiful women could assist me with something” He said rather ominously which made the serving girls hesitant to say anything. “Griff and the Magister are hiding things from me, I want to know what, but I can’t do that on my own” Aegon then moved one of his hands to up out of the water to get all the women to half their actions and then he wiggled his finger as a sign for them to come closer to him. 

“I want any sort of information you can find ladies, just you three for now” 

“We live to serve my Prince, but that is something that could be unsafe for us, and with us gone you will have new serving girls, ones who may be loyal to Griff” as one of the serving girls said that she twisted her face in disgust at the idea. 

“No, you will be safe, I just want you to find out information, that’s all I ask is for you my faithful women to keep an eye and ear out for me whenever you hear something you come tell me” 

“And what would we get out of it for helping you” 

Aegon started to stand up and looked at the women “You become my wives” he said in a commanding yet sultry tone which made all the serving girls blush heavily “Of course this is if you help me and get me information” Aegon knew well what he was doing to the poor girls, but he needed to manipulate some people so he could find out about anything going on in the realm, because the fat magister kept things hidden from him, he even kept Maes leaving hidden until Aegon actually went looking for him. 

“First however I will need some assistance as he motioned to his naked and wet body that was still standing in the bath, quickly and collectively as a group all three women helped him out of the bath and dried him up, but when they went to attempt to dress Aegon he declined and looked at the smallest serving girl, she was very fair of skin with short golden hair and dark brown eyes, she was roughly a foot shorter than Aegon who for a man or boy his age was a solid height of five foot ten. 

The serving girl just bowed to him as Aegon looked at the last two serving women and with a raise of his hand commanded them to leave which they did quickly leaving Aegon with the short serving girl in the room. Aegon was still well and truly nude, but now dry he very slowly limped out into his room signaling the girl to follow him. She cautiously stays near him as Aegon tried his best to walk by himself. Once he reached into his bedroom Aegon laid down on his back. 

“Help me with my joints beautiful” The girl blushed at him calling her beautiful but she nodded her head and moved over to him leaning over him. Her soft small hands begin to work over his neck and chest area at first avoiding his groin as she gently massages his legs and feet, but then she moves up to his groin area very hesitantly not wanting to touch his inner thighs or anywhere near his manhood. 

Aegon looked at her and gave her a smile and a nod as his body was still very clearly in some pain, but the feeling of the serving girl starting to massage and rub his inner thighs then over his member and balls, she was careful not wanting to cause him any discomfort, but Aegon was enjoying the motion of the serving girls hands as she rubbed his thighs to a sort of soft numbness then working her way under his slowly growing cock. She gently massaged each of his balls with one hand while her other began to work his shaft very slowly. 

Aegon groaned out in pleasure as his legs lightly stiffened to the touch and stroke of the girl's motions, she was smooth and knew what she was doing eventually things escalated rather quickly and next thing Aegon was fully aware of was a warm wet feeling engulf his cock, the serving girl slowly rode him and let Aegon kiss, suck, bite all over her chest and neck and they even exchanged very intense kisses as he thrusted his hips up making the girl moan into the kissing. 

“Use me my Pirnce” the girl moaned into his ear which made Aegon use both his hands and place one upon her hip to help push her back a bit which would give him a better thrust and another hand on her throat to lightly choke her and pull her down onto his mouth as the prince became more animalistic with his motions. Sensual slow intense sex eventually turned into rabid desperate needy actions as the serving girl practically begged for Aegon to use her and he did not complain, she was feisty and rough once Aegon started to choke her more, and bite harder on her lips when they kissed and sucked on her nipples when he wanted to, she started to grind harder, her hips against his in a motion of violent thrusts. 

“Take it” he moaned loudly as his body stiffened and the serving girl halted her motions to feel the young prince claim her insides which only drove her more into a wild fit as she did not stop thrusting her hips, she just rode out his very short, but very intense orgasm and made Aegon quickly erupt into another shaking orgasm of intense pleasure as all his senses were fading and his sensitivity was at an extreme height. Soon enough the serving girl slipped off of him and cuddled into his arms as they panted, Aegon was still shaking intensely as his body was recovering, however once he regained some of his senses, he saw the serving girl dealing with her own post sexual shivers and shakes. 

“My Prince, you must have been really tense” the serving girl said through pants as she looked up at him from cuddling into his chest, Aegon without even thinking swopped his face down to kiss hers softly in a more loving and determined kiss of passion wanting to express all his emotions through that action. Together the servant girl and action drifted off into a deep satisfied sleep that was not disturbed. 

* * *

Aegon awoke hours later to find him and the servant girl still cuddled up together one of her legs wrapped around his and her naked body pressed against him, he slightly tilted his head down to look at her as she slept. His gaze must have stirred something in the girls as she slowly woke up herself. Truly her sleep must have been deep cause when she awoke, she looked directly at Aegon who greeted her with a smile and kiss and the girl let out a gasp and then sweet sultry moan into the kiss. 

“Morning my Prince” she said with a small smug look on her face that Aegon caught and he too grinned back at her “We must get up, I expected to be awoken by Griff, but I guess he finally got laid” at that jape at the older man who was becoming a pain in Aegon’s ass, the servant girl burst into giggles at his jape which made Aegon smile more. Finally, the two separated from each other and started to dress, but Aegon could not help himself as she started to bend over a fire lit inside of him and he jumped at the chance he pushed her chest first into the nearby wall and began to devour this servant from behind, it was dirty, rough and aggressive. 

Her muffled moans and panting were enough to drive him made as he stood up behind her now and adjusted his hard-throbbing member against her warm welcoming slit. It was not a slow steamy penetration; it was two wild animals rutting at pace as he delved into her warm wet depths and heard her moan out “Aegon” and “My Prince” over and over again as he pleasured both himself and her. Her sweet nectar from her lower lips started to make Aegon’s pace quicken as he was nearing climax and all he could do was grab her throat from behind and push himself deep into her biting her neck hard and sucking on the skin as his seed spread deep into her and he let out a deep guttural cry through his biting. 

Panting heavily the two eventually separated with the servant girl falling onto her knees as she visibly had shaken, but her hands were touching her body all over as she was still deep in lusty pleasure from his aggressive claim of her body. Aegon just left her there to roll over in the pleasure as the young man started wipe himself off and give his face a light wash in a basin of water. Once he was cleaned up, he got himself dressed walked over to the servant who was just looking at him, her hair was a mess, her face a deep red, her eyes still glazed over with lust and her body covered in goosebumps. 

“Make sure you clean up this mess” Aegon said as he used his hands to indicate the room that she was in, with that Aegon opened his door and left her in his chambers strolling down towards Magister Illyrio’s study where he would hope to find the fat man sitting down eating himself away and drinking. On the way Aegon saw many of the serving women looking at him with a deep shade of red upon their faces, it seems Aegon may have been a bit too loud last night and this morning, but he did not care because he was damn proud of it. 

Walking from one side of this large manse to the other was a pain even for Aegon, cause his quarters were located on an elevated area while the Magisters study was located underground, which meant that Aegon had to go downstairs from his quarters to the main courtyard and floor area that had the large dining room, kitchen and sparing area all located on it plus a few other rooms and such, once he was past all of those rooms he would have to make his way down another flight of steps down towards the cellar, however instead of going left into the large cellar he would go right which would take him down a long wide corridor that was completely made of smooth pale stone. 

Aegon walked past several rooms that were hidden behind thick wooden doors, eventually he made it to the Magisters study which was on the basement floor because of some secret reason that Aegon was unsure of, most likely because the Magister smuggles things in, but Aegon never really bothered to ask as it was not something that interested him. When he entered the study without knocking, he was greeted by the sight of guards who were alarmed at first, but quickly change their tone and bowed at him letting him pass through. 

“Ahhh Prince Aegon, how good to see you!” the fat man bellowed in a voice of joy as he was sat down at his table enjoying some food and drink. Aegon can’t remember the last time he actually saw the fat man do anything other than eat or drink, hell he barely moved, yet he was always going places, surely a man that large must be carried everywhere he goes. 

“Good to see you to Magister, I was rather curios as to why I was not woken up at the dawn of the day like usual?” 

“Ohh that would be because I have sent J...Griff out to fetch some things for me, besides I was well informed of the beaten he gave you the other night, but then you got fixed right up with that servant girl” Illyrio said in a chuckling laugh as it looked like his fat was jiggling with every sudden movement. 

Aegon rolled his eyes at the comment, but deep down inside of his chest he could feel a sense of snobbish pride rise “So I am without any guards today?” Aegon asked with some concern, but the fat man shook his head “You are safe within the manse my boy the guards know that you are the main priority” 

“I see, but no guards were stationed outside my door and none followed me here” Aegon said questioningly 

“Hmm that is rather other my Prince” It made Aegon uneasy to know that even the Magister was not sure about him not having guards. “Should I be worried Magister” Illyrio quickly waived his worry off “of course not my boy, it was a simple mistake by the manse guards, however you will get some new guards soon hopefully in good time” 

Aegon looked at the fat man with curious eyes before tilting his head to the side “Griff is doing something that is going to help me isn't he” 

Illyrio laughed loudly and seemed to have a proud look upon his face when the fat man stopped his laughing “Nothing gets past you my boy” 

“Well let's hope it stays that way Magister” Aegon said in a sarcastic manner which made the fat magister laugh even more placing a chubby hand across his large rotund stomach. Illyrio had calmed himself down into a comfortable silence looking over at Aegon who was picking at his fingernails as if he was greatly bored “do you wish for some wine” Illyrio asked, but before Aegon even got a chance to answer the magister snapped his index and thumb together on his right hand and a servant came around with a small pitcher filled with what could only be wine. 

Aegon accepted the wine and let the servant pour him a glass, it was a darker blood red color and had a very sweet taste that danced upon his tongue. “Magister, what exactly is the plan for me?” he asked praying in his mind to get an answer, but praying was no use as the Magister looked over at Aegon with a soft smile “Don’t worry about that right now my boy, there is still plenty of time to enjoy life before we put your plan in motion” 

“Thing is you call it my plan, but I know nothing about it or what exactly the end goal is, all I know is I want vengeance for the murder of my mother and sister, but other than that you are grooming me to rule, which is highly unlikely with the usurper still sitting on the throne” 

“All in good time my boy, it just requires patience and a small feat of willpower, then perhaps you will learn of the plan, but for now I want you to enjoy your life” 

“I'm not really enjoying it when I’m being beaten with a sparring sword by Griff” Aegon still felt so sore from yesterday as his body was heavily bruised and stiff all over. If this was him having to wait for this “plan” then Aegon was not really interested, to be fair he was not really interested in much other than just getting vengeance, but even that was not always the first thing on his mind. 

“Training is necessary for you, you’re a young man, a Prince and future King, you need to learn how to defend yourself and fight those who oppose you, allowing you to gain martial prowess through battle and giving you more renown which either makes you loved or feared” 

Aegon was listening to the Magister as he talked with a purpose, this made the young Prince focus more and as he listened to what Illyrio was saying he began to understand it “But martial prowess is only one factor, or do you wish me to end up like the usurper, shall I murder a few children and mothers then sit on the throne and rule my people by doing nothing...all he has done is drink and whore” 

“Yes, that would be the understanding, however King Robert has started to rule now and has made plans of his own since it seems his hand has taken ill forcing the fat kings' hand” When Illyrio called Robert fat it almost made Aegon laugh loudly as the Magister was probably several times larger than any man Aegon had ever seen. 

“What has the ‘King’ done?” 

“He has called for a great tourney that will allow the king to arrange marriages for his children and also give the King a chance to find a new hand to serve him, plus the king just enjoys watching fighting as much as doing it himself, so I do expect him to make this tourney last quite a long time so it can be remembered in the history books” 

“Didn't you call his children bastards of incest once? cause his son and daughter were more Lannister then anything” 

“Sons, his wife has produced a son that actually looks well like him...” 

“So, the usurper actually has a proper heir that could threaten my claim” 

Illyrio took a moment to reply as if the fat man was thinking about it “Well I am not so sure and neither is my good friend who has been informing me of all this, he believes the queen just committed normal adultery this time, rather than fuck her brother if the rumors are to be believed" 

“Rumors are just that though Magister, they can cause great difficulties for me if I am to take my claim, what if it turns out he really is the king's son and the lazy murderer just actually fucked his wife for once” 

Illyrio let out a hollowed laugh “my dear Prince I think his lady wife, the queen would be more likely to warm your bed then his” 

Aegon got thinking about that, he should be, but the sheer thought of taking that fucking bastard murderers' wife and putting his seed into her, making her grow fat and wide with his babes was just amusing and arousing. 

“Perhaps that is true, but what about this daughter the king has this...Myrcella, is she of any value to have” 

Illyrio looked at Aegon for a moment before taking one of his fat chubby hands and twirling his beard in it “That would be difficult my prince, especially with the events that are going to take place soon, it would be too risky to act now, but I may keep that in mind. You do seem to have a knock for intrigue my young Prince” the fat Magister seemed rather proud of Aegon’s thinking, but Aegon just said it without really thinking at all. 

“Well Magister I should retire from here and return back into the world of fresh air and sunlight” 

“Hah! Always one of quick wit you are my Prince, do enjoy yourself though, Griff will be gone for a few days which will give you time to enjoy yourself and the servants” the fat Magister grinned at Aegon which just made the young Princes skin crawl. With those words said Aegon nodded his head and proceeded to walk out of the study planning things that he wants to do in his mind and hoping that in the next few days his loyal servants can bring him information that is being kept from him. 

Once he was back above ground Aegon just took in the sights, the sound and the smell of fresh clear air, there was a slight chill in the air, it seems a storm had arisen out in the coast near Pentos which has caused the wind to get much colder and chilly. So much for lighter clothing Aegon thought as he made his way back to his chambers, the walk was once again a slog. Aegon wished that it was his own manse because he would have it just all one level with maybe a cellar for good wines and drink, but to have to go up and down flights of stairs can be so tiring especially for his already sore and stiff body. Finally, he had reached his chambers, which smelt scented with some sort of candle, he could not quite pinpoint the smell, but it was a very sweet smell obviously trying to stop the smell of dirty sex filling the room. Aegon looked around and saw that his room was clean and spotless the servant women was bloody good to him and she was even better nude, but he still has not bothered to ask for her bloody name because he is just using her, but then again, she really is something else. 

"My Prince it is good to see you back" Aegon turned to see a woman that was roughly his height in size with long sleek black hair that went down past her shoulders. "Ahh yes good to be back, where was the other servant I had with me the night before and this morning" the black-haired servant started to blush rather easily as he mentioned the other servant. 

"Cira has taken some leave to rest up she was quite sore after having to clean your chambers my Prince" Aegon now knew the girls named and he let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the new servant "Well then that is good, but my body is aching and I'm rather dirty from my little adventure and activities today, so would you mind helping me.." Aegon leaned forward tilting his head slightly to the side and raising his hands up as if to ask something. "I am Jerah my Prince" 

"Very well Jerah could you fashion me a bath then, just you please I would like some company within it" Aegon did not even hesitate to say that and Jerah just blushed more and complied with his request moving off into the bathroom to ready him a warm bath. Aegon did not really want to wait so he just took off his clothes in his bed chamber and then moved into the bathroom, Jerah was looking the other way as she was putting in a few small mint leaves into the bath to give it some aromatic smell, once the serving girl turned around to see Aegon in his full glory her face went deep red and she looked away trying to hide her face "No look at me" Aegon commanded in a tone and the serving girl just turned her head to look him in the eyes, but then he watched as her looked into his for a few moments then went down his body stopping at one particular spot, Aegon grinned and then knew he was going to have an eventful bath and night tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be returning to Dorne once again, but instead of it being a duel chapter both Edric and Myria will get their own separate chapters.


	11. Chapter 10

**Water Dancing**

Sunspear was a wonderful experience, well mostly except for Prince Doran’s rather odd behavior and the strange “figure” appearing out of thin air then disappearing talking to her about things that just made Myria raise her brow in confusion. Now Myria was invited to the beautiful serene Water Gardens, thank the gods she was invited as today was especially hot, and she was even allowed to go into a private area that had deeper more secure pools that had guards posted all over the place. Myria had worn a light silk golden robe while underneath was some custom-made small clothes for swimming and bathing in. 

“Well well if it isn't the beautiful fallen star” Myria knew who that was straight away by the definitive mature sultry voice that belonged to none other than the beautiful paramour of Prince Oberyn, Ellaria Sand. 

“Ahh Ellaria it is nice to see you again” Myria said in a polite and kind voice trying not to give away anything, all she did was keep a soft warm smile on her face. 

“I see my lover's daughters are not here and neither is your lover, so why swim by yourself?” 

“I just wanted to enjoy some time to myself Lady Ellaria” 

Myria was stunned as the beautiful Paramour untied her silken robes to reveal her nude body, it was truly divine to look upon, Ellaria had a well-kept body that was tone, smooth and clean, but she also was not afraid of having “some” hair in places that other ladies may so is “un-ladylike” Myria could not help but stare as this women slipped into the waters with the tiniest softest splash. “I did not realize that you could be nude” Myria said aloud without even thinking which made Ellaria laugh “Darling we are in the private area; it is quite common to swim and bath nude for the waters help the skin” 

“Well now I feel like a fool” Myria said, but Ellaria was having none of it as she gracefully swam over to her “Still your body” was all the older women said before her soft hands began to undo and take off Myria’s small clothes. She did not complain or try to stop it, but just listened and obeyed Ellaria for she had this ability to just make you accept what she said and did, it was both unnerving and extremely sexy to Myria. Her small clothes came off easy enough which exposed her fair body to the older women eyes. Ellaria looked down into the water almost judging Myria with her eyes before the woman smiled. 

“Your body deserves to be free of clothing, you are a beautiful woman, someone that any man or woman would want as their own” 

“I thank you for your compliment Lady Ellaria” Myria tried to sound as polite as she could even thought her fair skin was not hiding much of her shyness now as she was swimming naked alongside Ellaria who seemed none to bothered by it, the older women just enjoyed watching Myria struggle to stay in control. This experience was rather a new one for her, as Myria since coming to Sunspear felt so in control around the other women, but Ellaria was completely different, Ellaria was I complete control and knew the buttons to press to get Myria to waiver in her willpower. 

Ellaria was now gracefully just gliding within the water enjoying the cool waters while Myria was just watching her as the black-haired beauty looked like some sort of deity “Why are you so gorgeous” Myria thought she said in her head, but turns out she said it aloud which drew in Ellaria towards her, the older women had a soft grin along the corner of her lips, Myria felt as the older women's body pressed against her she wanted to let out a squeal, but that would not be the best thing to do with Ellaria right against her. Myria’s eyes and Ellaria’s just bore into one another, like it was a silent battle of the mind which Myria was trying so hard to win, but Ellaria was ever so confident and she started to “cheat” with it. 

Myria’s body at first did not recognize the touch of someone else's hands upon her hips, because Myria was so deeply focused on wining one mind game she was forgetting about the other and Ellaria’s hands were starting to caress over Myria’s body without restriction, they started at the waist then went up over the chest very softly and slowly so that Myria could struggle with the touch, but then Ellaria had to play dirty and the older women kept one hand upon Myria’s soft breasts while the other moved down to her exposed sleek mound. Not wanting to “lose” Myria acted on impulse and leaned in to kiss Ellaria. 

Ellaria’s lips were so good, soft and silky just welcoming Myria’s onto hers, at first it was a slow kiss that Ellaria was smiling through the entire time letting Myria know that this was the older women's plan all along. However, Myria was not going to be beaten that esily so now both her and Ellaria are battling it out through deep kisses the fencing of tongues the sweet sounds of moans escaping both of their mouths, then the touching and caressing of each other bodies. 

“You enjoy this” Myria said through baited breaths as her and Ellaria pulled away from kissing just to look into one another's eyes. 

“You're so sweet and fun to play with, I can’t help myself dear Myria” the way Ellaria said it made Myria’s head go fuzzy, it was such a lewd voice laced with even more darker intentions. 

“What is the plan now then” Myria said as she forcefully pushed their bodies against each other in the water “No one is here you can have your way with me all you want” Myria was just trying to bait a response out of Ellaria, but the older woman was grinning widely at her. 

“I could take you whenever I wanted, I could have you in Sunspear my sweet child, then you would have been moaning my name instead of your lovers” As she spoke Ellaria made sure that one of her hands stayed rested just about Myria’s lower region and the other hand very softly and very slowly felt and caressed each of Myria’s breasts 

“Hmmm you must be on the game the girls are playing” Myria said absentmindedly, which broke the spell of desire between both of them, Ellaria did not seem overly surprised, but she was interested. 

“Oooo what game is that?” Ellaria cooed in a devilishly seductive tone that drove Myria’s inside into a blathering drooling heap of mush 

“The girls are playing a game to see who gets into my bed first” 

“Oh well that would not be fair for them, your already wrapped around my finger” 

“I am not” Myria tried to say as defensively as she could, but she could not help knowing that she really was under this woman’s trickery. She was broken out of her thought by Ellaria chuckling very softly. 

“Oh my dear you truly are so naïve when it comes to these games, but do tell me have none of the girls made progress” 

“Oh they have, but I made sure to bend the rules a little and force them to work harder” Myria sounded quite proud of herself when she said that which just earned a raised brow from Ellaria. 

“And what exactly did you bend?” Ellaria asked curiously. 

“I said that since me and Lord Dayne are lovers he has to be involved, they have to seduce both of us, then when they have had us one at a time, they can have us both” 

“Well that sounds so very fun” Their it was again that pure lewd like voice that made Myria’s head go all fuzzy while her body devolved into warm putty in Ellaria’s hands. 

“It would be, but none of the girls have tried much with Edric, since he and Oberyn are always talking to one another about things” 

“Things?” Ellaria said slightly confused “They are hiding it from you?” 

“Well your Oberyn’s paramour, so shouldn’t Oberyn tell you things?” Myria asked in a retaliation to Ellaria’s question 

“Yes, he does, that is why I asked about what things?” 

“Things... I don’t know he has not exactly given me any hints about it” Myria sound distressed which Ellaria picked up on so the older women brought the hand that was touching and caressing Myria’s breasts up to the girls chin and very lightly holding it there. Myria locked eyes with Ellaria a few seconds before their lips met in a much softer more comforting kiss and Myria reacted to it by placing both her hands upon Ellaria’s rump which made the older women shiver slightly at the touch as Myria’s fingers were very dangerously gracing themselves with two things Oberyn has had for a long while. 

Once again locked within a long kiss the two women slowly pulled away from one another, Myria was breathing heavy, but quickly looked into Ellaria’s eyes ‘Thank You” she said through her breathing to which the older women replied to by pulling at Myria’s chin making the young girls temple move forward so that Ellaria could place a soft kiss upon it. “Do not become distressed, you love him and you care about him, but he is a lord and his duties require him to have to hide things sometimes, however with enough experience you could bend any man to your command rather easily” 

“That skill would come in handy especially with the day traveling here, Edric seemed so tense” 

“That was because the girls were playing the ‘game’ with him, they were trying very hard to get him to bend, but he is a true Dornishmen he does not bow, he does not bend and he does not break” Myria laughed at the comment which made the older women smiled warmly at her. 

“Well that explains why he is so stressed, but he won’t let me help” 

“Maybe it's because he feels he is dishonoring you, mostly because the girls are thinking with their cunts not their brains and forgot to tell the young Lord that this game was encouraged by his love” 

Myria scratched her head at the words and then nodded “That would make sense, but if they did that it's only going to make Edric harder to persuade” 

“Not hard to persuade my dear, he is rather stressed and pent up he needs relief and if I was a part of this game, I’d know how to play my hand and win the game, but the girls seem rather oblivious to his stress and issues. I take it you two have not slept together since Sunspear” Myria nodded a reply lowering her head, but Ellaria raised it up again and kissed Myria on both cheeks “Don’t feel defeated, this is but a challenge my sweet girl, you need to convince him and help him relax” 

“And how do you suggest that?” 

“Patience my dear, I will tell the girls about their silly mistake and then from their I’d guess either Tyene or Elia would win it cause those girls can act Tyene can get Edric with her words and body, Elia can get him with her prowess and well her body too, but I believe it will be them cause neither Obara nor Nymeria have those type of wits about them” 

“At this rate he will be so stressed he will give them all a bastard” Ellaria laughed loudly at the comment and her eyes went wide “Oooo bastards of house Dayne they would be so gorgeous and handsome like you and Edric” And with that comment Myria’s face flushed a deep red making the older women chuckle at Myria. 

“Your young my sweet enjoy your life a bit before you settle for children” 

“I doubt I will get much of a choice when we are both this pent up” 

That devilish grin widened more across Ellaria’s face “Well my sweet why don’t you let me handle your ‘emotional’ issues today and let the beautiful sand snakes deal with Edric’s if he manages to actually accept it” Myria was a deep blush of red due to what was being said and she tried to turn her head to look away but Ellaria kept her head straight so their eyes could look upon one another with fierce desire. 

“I might have to pull an Edric here Lady Ellaria” This only made the older women grin more “Awe don’t want to bend to me?” 

“I am a Dornishwomen, we don’t bow, we don’t bend and we most certainly don’t break” 

“Oh, you are learning so very well my sweet girl, I'm already so proud of you” With that Ellaria leaned in to softly kiss Myria’s lips which made the young girl melt into the soft warm lips and a sweet coo of moans were let out. Ellaria was on control of the pace and the older women moved both her hands to grip onto Myria’s hips pushing her away and just once again letting their eyes meet. 

“I can feel how stressed you are my dear, it truly must be torture for you” Myria rolled her eyes at first, but deep down inside her she knew that Ellaria was right, she really missed Edric, his warmth his affection and his presence. Ellaria must have sensed her mind drifting off and the older woman embraced her into a hug as they lightly kept aloft within the water. Myria could feel both of their soft exposed skin pressing against one another, but it just felt so right, Myria after a small internal debate returned to embrace and just enjoyed the comfort of having the older women care for Myria. 

“Don’t let your emotions dictate your actions” Ellaria said into Myria’s ear as they hugged the older women just gently now rubbing a hand up and down Myria’s spine, Myria replied physically by gently increasing the tightness of the embrace and now copying Ellaria mostly except Myria made sure her other hand was softly grabbing the other woman's firm soft ass. This reaction made Ellaria let out a soft sigh in the embrace and the older woman tilted her head so she could peck Myria on the neck softly, nothing overly sexualized, just soft loving pecks that made Myria’s skin melt at the feeling. 

Eventually the two women separated from one another, Ellaria and Myria just smiling warmly at one another “Thank you for that Lady Ellaria” 

“Oh don’t thank me Myria, you needed to just feel some affection from someone, but don’t blame Edric for his rather distant behavior, he is a lord and he is in the presence of his prince, this would put him on edge a lot more, don’t think he is ignoring you because he wants to, he is just doing it because he probably has his mind in other places. 

Myria nodded finally accepting the truth of it, she was mad at Edric at first, but when Ellaria began to explain to her how he must feel Myria just agreed with it accepting that he was just struggling with things. “Well let's stop feeling so down” Myria said looking at the older women for some sort of distraction “I agree, which girl do you think will get Edric first?” Myria took a few seconds to think of a reply contorting her face a bit as she had to put the mental image of each girl with Edric. 

“I think it might be Tyene since she was the least affected by my abilities, however Obara seems rather rough around the edges so Edric may go for that if he is particularly angry on the day” Ellaria tilted her head as she considered the answer “That is true, but Obara is also a bit older than Edric, her body is ready for children, and I'm sure Lord Edric is a virile young man” Myria laughed very loudly as she thought about what was said “He is very active is his duties to please a woman, and he surprisingly can keep going” 

That comment made Ellaria raise her eyes “Not many young men can compete with the experience of older ones and the endurance, but if he is as ‘gifted’ as you say Dorne might be blessed with another bastard of house Dayne” Ellaria winked at Myria as the young girl knew the older women had directed that comment at her. 

“With how pent up I feel he must be worse; he is a man after all” Myria joked which made Ellaria gently chuckle at the remark “Oh very true, well the girls I'm sure will be very happy to have a chance with Lord Dayne, but first they have to fix up their mistake and then try to earn his forgiveness which may not work, who knows Edric could just take out his desires on someone else” As Ellaria replied with a wicked smug look upon her face which made Myria shake her head 

“You have the prince and you have enough children as it is” Myria jokingly stated 

“Nonsense I am still young and fertile and I can bless this world with more beautiful children” 

“Perhaps, but you have Prince Oberyn for that duty” 

“Yes, I suppose you are right, but who knows what will happen with the young Lord Edric, he will either keep building up his frustration or release it on one...or maybe all the beautiful women he can” Myria knew what the older woman was trying to insinuate, but she was not going to fall into that trap. 

“Well then he blesses Dorne with lots of strong healthy bastards” Myria stated winking at Ellaria who rolled her eyes, but kept a wide grin on her face. “You are just becoming more and more witty as we speak, but we have stayed in the water long enough, you would not want your body to start looking like some old hag from the woods now would you sweet one” 

With that said both Myria and Ellaria got out of the waters, as Myria went to go to grab her small clothes Ellaria simply took a hold of her wrist and began to very lightly drag her aware from them “Ummm clothes” Myria tried to tell her, but Ellaria just shook her head “Don’t bother my dear, you look beautiful without them and we are in the private area, don’t feel so insecure about yourself, be brave with your body, because your body is very desirable” Myria was stunned into silence and she willingly let Ellaria drag her away from the pools and into a secluded small room. 

“What is that delightful smell” Myria said as she lifted her head slightly up to smell the sweet scent of burning lavender within the room. The room itself was rather tiny it had a very small stature of some sort of deity with burning lavender placed in front of it, then just slightly to the side was a table and two chairs, on the table was a clear glass pitcher of some golden looking drink. Ellaria gently tugged at Myria’s wrist towards the seats, Myria willing sat down still stark naked, but just smiled politely unsure of what was to happen. Ellaria simply moved to the other chair that was adjacent Myria. 

Clapping her hands together Ellaria summoned two serving girls into the room who were almost as naked as them, they were very small right robes that left nothing to the imagination. The serving girls brought with them two cups and a small platter of mixed fruits which had small diced up pineapples pieces, grapes and a variety of berries mixed in together. Both the serving girls bowed heavily to Ellaria who nodded her head and sent them away. 

“What is this place?” 

“This was once an empty room, so I turned it into a place of worship for me” 

“Worship?” 

“Yes worship, in Lys there are some gods who have a focus on more carnal desires and urges, these gods embrace the ideas of pleasure, peace and enjoyment” Myria was taken a bit aback by the reveal, but quickly started to listen to Ellaria some more with overly eager ears. 

“I pray for many things from one of these gods, she is a deity of love, beauty, affection and sexual prayer. She encourages you to embrace your desires, not be embarrassed by them, she encourages you to live a life of love, not just physical love either, she embraces the ideas that love is more than a physical thing, that love is a sort of ‘magic’ that empowers those who wield it greatly. She demands we show affection to all of those around us, for even a beggar among us may rise to greatness, this in turn rewards us with peace because we have granted them affection which men and women do not forget easily, she teaches us that beauty is not just on the outside but from within, we must love not just the skin we are covered in, but the soul that lies deep within it” 

This deity sounded extremely interesting to Myria who was enamored with the story, her eyes were wide with interest her ears trying to listen to every word spoken not wanting to stop listening or get distracted, but luckily for Myria her mind was so focused on Ellaria and her words that it was like the outside world other than Ellaria was just blocked out. 

“Then comes the devotion to her, she requires prayer through carnal satisfaction of sexual deeds, many common ladies would scoff at the idea of pleasing themselves and a god for they are not deviants and sinners, but with her one can engage in acts of deviation and sin because in her eyes it is not a sin, it is a virtue.” 

“What else dose this deity encourage us to do?” Myria asked curiously 

“She embraces those who have taken the seed of life and birthed another into this world, she blesses women with healthy wombs and easier moon cycles, while men she gives them greater endurance and virality as well as potency making them perfect to repopulate the realm. She enjoys those of us who create like artists, writers, builders and smiths” 

“She likes blacksmiths!?!” It was not meant to sound so surprised, but Myria could not help us 

“Yes, she does, creation has a variety of aspects that revolve around it, for one can create almost anything if they truly try” Ellaria picked up a grape “This grape was created naturally by the land cause the land is fertile, but what happens when you take it do the desert, how does something grow, how does it create, well it can’t not on its own anyway so that is where the faith comes it, for a man or women could take this grapes seed and plant it in another place, a place that is fertile and safe.” 

Myria was so intrigued by the ideals of this deity that she almost lost her seating, because she was leaning forward so much her ass was just teetering on the edge of the chair. “She seems to have a rather unique idea of creation” Myria said referring to this unknown deity. 

“Yes, gods are both magical and mysterious, one can never truly understand if they have faith because they are not sure when the gods do bless them, however when it comes to her” Ellaria said looking over at the statue which Myria now took a proper look at and can see the figure of a naked women laying on some sort of pedestal with a flower in one hand and a bunch seeds in the other. “She has blessed me with many children and gifts me great pleasure for myself and others. She has been very bountiful to me and granted me and my children safety under a loving man and his family” 

“I am glad that you are blessed so well, but I have never been one for the gods in any way, however this deity dose intrigue me greatly” 

“You do not need to have faith in her, just enjoy the company you have my sweet eat some fruit and enjoy some tea” Ellaria finally started to pour out the golden liquid into the cup, Myria was willing to give it a try, she was of course cautious about it, but when she watch Ellaria drink it Myria then starting to drink it, the tea was chilled so the first thing that seem to hit Myria was how cold it felt within her warm mouth then it was the bitter taste that swept over her tongue followed by some sort of sweetening aftertaste. Myria made a face as she experienced this for the first time which made the older women laugh at her “It is not always a great experience for the first time, but if you drink it more and more then tea becomes sweeter to taste over time” 

“I don’t think I will be drinking any more of that after this” to that Ellaria simply smiled and gave a nod “Understandable my dear, but please do try it with some fruit” Myria was hoping the fruit would be able to balance out the bitter taste that still lingered on her tongue, she was surprised when the chunk of pineapple she had put into her mouth seemed to mix with this bitter taste and the general sourness of the pineapple melted into this oozing sweetness of flavor, which caused Myria to moan at the taste. 

“Well if you keep that noise up, I'm sure someone will be rather jealous if he was to hear it” Ellaria said jokingly which made Myria cover her mouth as she let out a giggle of her own, but to also cover the flush of red crossing over her face. "I did want to ask another question thought Ellaria” 

“What is that sweet?” 

“I’m guessing nudity is like common with this deity since we are both nude and the serving girls who are nearby are well almost nude” 

“The girls follow the deity just like me and sometimes we ‘pray’ together” 

The thought of three attractive women, one of them being Ellaria “praying” to this deity began to bombard Myria with very depraved images of filth, to which Myria could only blush at the thought of them. 

“I see that got your mind working” Ellaria said in a tone that had a hint of smugness to it. 

“Well I can’t help it Lady Ellaria it all seems so rich in belief and faith to this one deity, plus being naked alongside you makes it rather difficult not to think devious thoughts of depravity, your body just has this allure to it” 

“That would be because I am blessed by her, she has gifted me an aura of power that compels those around me to be more carnal in their desires, well it is only a belief as magic is just a story nowadays in Westeros, but if you were to hear stories from Oberyn you would think twice about the reality of magic within the world” Ellaria seemed to be fondly thinking of her partner and father to her children while Myria was staring over at the statue some more just thinking about her life. 

“All these blessings sound rather nice to have” Myria said to herself aloud which brought Ellaria out of her thoughts, the older woman began to stand up walking over to Myria holding a hand out “Come let us pray my sweet, pray with me and feel the blessings of the sweet goddess” Myria was hesitant at first, but eventually a small voice in the back of her head just said “why the hells not” and Myria took the hand of Ellaria ready to “pray” to this deity for some sort of blessing, that’s even if what Ellaria was saying is true, but that was all up to Myria now to find out. 

"Should I be aware of anything?" Myria was cautious as she and Ellaria moved over to the statue.

"I won't touch you if you don't want, but I think you should embrace some feelings my sweet child, your body is tense and your emotions are running high, let me help you and let my lady bless you with her gifts" Myria just nodded as the two women began to kneel in front of the statue, some soft mats made of fur and silk that were padded with leather were placed at the foot of the statue with the burning lavender just in front of it. Someone could lay down or kneel when they pray to this deity that is why the mats where placed their so it was a comfortable experience to "pray". Once Myria was on her knees she just felt this warmth wash over her and soon enough she and Ellaria were at the mercy of their feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Edric's experience within the Water Gardens


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-Smut Is Involved In This Chapter-)

**The Prince Of The Morning**

Sounds of live steel clashing thundered throughout a small area that was built for sparing. Edric was using his steel longsword while his sparring partner was using her long legs and experience of real fighting to maneuver around the young lord. Edric was not exactly in good with the daughters of Prince Oberyn as before he had left Sunspear almost all of them tried to very openly seduce him, all except Obara who seemed more interested in fighting and sparring. Obara was a rather enjoyable company to have around cause when Edric and her spared it was an intense experience, as they both released all their frustrations and anger out on one another, yet even though they were using live steel the two were cautious and careful never openly trying to maim or harm one another. Every now and again the two would end up with a small cut or graze here and there, but it did not bother them they just kept fighting till they were too exhausted to fight. Edric was doing this because he could feel so frustrated about Prince Doran, the prince was acting odd to say the very least he still seemed very interested in Myria before his brother Oberyn had managed to convince him of just letting her go. 

Oberyn and Edric had talked more before they departed to the Water Gardens together, Oberyn informed Edric that his brother was planning something rather dangerous and big over in Essos, something that involved the "dead" dynasty of Targaryens. With that information Edric quickly began to feel a sudden pressure as he knew who Myria really was...perhaps Prince Doran had a hunch perhaps all of Westeros will come to know this, it was a pressure and stress that would just build up constantly forcing Edric into very light sleeps that were interrupted by nightmares of Myria in danger and being hurt. What made it worse was that house Dayne will be attending this new "Grand Tourney" and if Edric was to bring Myria with whispers of her being around it would become a great risk, he did not want to put her life in danger, but he also knew that he could not command her to do anything she did not want to do. Edric tried very hard to contain himself, but he would have small outbursts when he was by himself after a glass of wine. 

Edric cut out the drinking which he blamed for all the stress, but eventually had to find something else to help him feel some relief, and then the sand snakes to top it all off were all trying to seduce him, as if pressure from all the secrets was enough these women wanted him to go behind Myria's back and dishonor her like that. Obara was the only good sand snake and she was the one that offered to spar with Edric which at first he was not sure about, but once they started he knew it was the right choice they would spar for over an hour together until their bodies were literally giving up on them, this allowed Edric to get some decent sleep cause he was just too exhausted to think about anything. Edric was just lost in the rotation of sparing and thinking when he was not sparing, his body was becoming stronger he could feel that as he and Obara fought with everything. 

* * *

"Ok I yield" Came Obara's voice as she lowered her spear, Edric had managed to get in close to her and put his steel against her throat, after an hour of brutal sparing the two were covered in sweat, small spurts of blood dripping from their arms and legs as they had gone extra vicious today for the session, it seemed both of them were just stressed beyond belief. Edric withdrew his blade once she surrendered and he helped Obara up. 

"Good spar Obara" Edric said panting heavily 

"Thank you, Lord Dayne, for the session, you truly do know how to make spars so much livelier and fun" 

Edric smiled at her, he had moved to sit down under some shade before he took out a sharpening stone and a cloth so he could maintain, clean and sharpen his blade, Obara followed closely and sat a few inches away from him just maintaining her spear and it sharp blade. "You're so graceful with that spear Obara" Edric said as he was focusing on cleaning his blade off. Edric's comment made Obara smile a bit more then she usually would "Your compliments are not needed Lord Dayne" "Please Call me Edric" the young man said lifting his head up to look at her and their eyes met for a brief second before they both went back to maintaining their weapons "Your sisters are awfully lusty of me" Edric stated shaking his head "That would be because of the game 'we' are playing" Edric's head twisted again to look over at Obara "What game?" he asked in a cautious voice. 

"Well it was a game originally focused on Myria, but she changed the rule and wanted you involved in it, me and my sisters challenged each other to see if we could seduce Myria, but she managed to twist the game and she told us we can't get her unless we get you first, then when we have had you both once we can have you together" Edric's face must have looked shocked and horribly funny as Obara began to laugh aloud at him, she tried to quell her laughter, but it just became muffled laughter as she was shaking so hard from it, finally after a few moments of her dying of laughter Obara calmed herself and looked at Edric "I am guessing no one told you" 

"Ahh no they did not, however, that could also be my fault as I have not exactly been the friendliest with any of them including Myria" 

"Your stressed and overworked, your mind is just tearing you apart" 

Once again Edric was so genuinely taken aback by this woman's knowledge of him, then again, she did have a few years of age over him and it was evident when it came to sparing together. "You just keep surprising me" He said not trying to sound rude, but it might have come off as a little obnoxious. Obara shrugged her shoulders "I prefer to keep things to myself, but I can see it in your eyes that your mind is not very relaxed, you just seem so frustrated to when we spar, like your fighting with emotion, which is good, but can make you clumsy in real fights especially against someone who is skilled at martial combat" 

"I see, well what do you suggest?" 

"A wash in one of the private waters, that will help you relax as the water has this odd nature to it, a calming sort of nature" Edric simply nodded and began to sheath his sword and place it back on a large table that was covered in weapons, Obara took her spear and stacked it with some others in a rack of weapons. Then the two of them started to wander towards the private waters "So how does it work, are their like baths or something" Obara led out a laugh and twisted her head behind her to look down at him "No we go in together...nude as the water is best when you are vulnerable to its nature" Edric began to stutter openly as he was trying to come up with a response but all he could do was feel hot and Obara grinned at him as he must of been blushing beet red "What is the matter Edric you a little nervous?" 

"....No...no...not at all just...yes I'm nervous" He finally blurted out pushing his head down in shame as he would just follow behind her and look at her heels not wanting to be shamed by her, but instead of being shamed she turned around to walk backwards which made him rise his head up a little then she very teasingly began to undo the top half of her leather straps and clothing making Edric blush more and look down "No look at me" the older girl demanded, he was a lord how could she demand something of him, but she was a women and he was so very tired mentally of things, he just wanted to relax and enjoy things, so he raised his head up and watched as Obara revealed more of her chest exposing a lot of cleavage. Soon enough they reached a deep pool and Obara had stopped undressing and was looking at him. 

She playfully put her hands on her hips and eyed him up and down Edric just looked at her curiously "Come help me" she said Edric could have sworn he saw a pink blush on her cheeks when his body just did as she said, it was like he could not control himself and without really thinking about it Edric began to untie her clothing and help remove it, but to his surprise she did the same to him, eventually both of their naked bodies were exposed. Obara took his hand in hers and began to guide him into the pool of water, then together they lowered themselves into the cool welcoming water. Edric could feel slight stings on his body as his cuts were exposed to the water, but his fair toned body just seemed to enjoy the light feeling of floating as his muscles relaxed and just became carefree. 

"See dose that not feel a lot better" Edric had closed his eyes to embrace the feeling of the water, but once he opened them, he forgot about Obara's rather exposed body and he tried to not look so he just turned his head to the side pretending the wall looked rather nice. Obara however was having none of that and she reached one of her hands out to grip his chin forcing him to look at her "I don't bite and there is nothing to worry about Myria has given consent for me and my sisters to seduce you and sleep with you, I doubt a wash together will be any different" Edric finally nodded and agreed with the warrior women as he just let go of the feelings he had about dishonoring Myria and instead he and Obara began to gracefully wash one another, he washed over her back and legs, then helped wash her hair and massage her scalp which made the women groan in pleasure "Myria is so lucky to have you" 

Edric seemed hesitant and Obara pulled her hair away softly and spun around to look at him "You are not dishonoring her" Obara said with a very faint smile on her face as she was just trying to comfort him "I know, it's not about that" he finally admitted, Oibara raised a brow "Then what is it about?" Edric shook his head as his stomach began to twist at the idea of him spilling some secrets, Edric pulled his hands up from under the water to wash his face "I can't say Obara" is all he could manage to let out, however, she was not having that for an answer "Is Myria pregnant" this took him by surprise "Oh gods no, at least I don't think so" Edric said trying to think about their most recent time together which was a day or two ago. 

"Then why are you so, well so like this" Obara said using her eyes to look him up and down trying to get her point across 

"Because I worry about Myria's safety is all" 

"Don't worry about it, she can handle herself Edric, she is not a fragile little girl" 

"If you knew what I knew you would not be saying that" Oh shit it slipped out he did not mean to say that Edric quickly try to cover his words, but Obara caught him "Oh really and what is it I don't know" Edric shook his head pushing his head underwater to try and hide from her, but she was strong and not willing to give up so easy Obara grabbed him by the back of the head, a chunk of his hair in her hand and she yanked him back up "Tell me why or I will do something you will not like" once again Edric shook his head, and unfortunately for him he watched as a twisted smile crossed her face and the older women reached down under the water and grabbed him right by the balls squeezing hard, then her other hand shot up to cover his mouth so he could not make a proper noise "Tell me or I squeeze harder till they pop" 

"I can't" he muffled through her hands 

"Wrong Answer" Her hands and fingers tightened around his jewels and he felt immediate pain, but he could not scream or do anything because she was overpowering him, he tried to push her hands away, but she just was bigger than him and stronger. 

"If you stop, I will tell you" 

"No start talking now and I will reward you instead" As she said that her grip just got more tighter and he felt like his own pride was about to burst "ok ok Myria isn't who we say she is" Obara raised a brow and slowly lessened her grip not fully, but enough so Edric could at least know that he had his ball intact. "Explain" was all Obara said and Edric bit his lip shaking his head to which Obara responded by squeezing hard again "I will tell you if you swear on your honor as a warrior and as a sand snake to never say" She seemed to think for a few seconds before once again loosening her grip on his balls, then she leaned her ear close to his covered mouth quickly stating "On my oath then Edric I swear to hold my tongue and never mention this to anyone unless told so by you, and I take this oath of secrecy under any and all gods" 

Edric took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them to speak once again "Myria Sand is not Myria Sand at all" 

Obara eyed him with guarded caution "So she really is your half-sister then, father told me it was a lie" her hand started to loosen its grip upon his balls, not fully letting them go, but just giving Edric a taste of the freedom without her trying to ruin his houses chances of survival. 

"No, she is not my half-sister, she isn't a Dayne at all, for all I know she may not even be a bastard at all" 

Obara's eyes tightened into thin likes as she was watching Edric with a guarded face "Hmm she was born in Dorne?" 

"Yes, she was born in Dorne, however her birth was not exactly holy or good, her mother died not long after birthing her and her father was killed" 

"When was he killed" 

"During the Rebellion" 

"Where?" 

".....the...the..Trident" 

Obara's eyes stayed line thin for a few moments until she proceed the words, at first Obara thought maybe she was the daughter of a lord on the trident, but when she remembered Edric said he had died her eyes widened significantly "But...no" she had to think again the only ones that were significant was a Martell which she did not have features of a Darry once again she lacked any features related to them, but the last one she had two violet eyes...like the Daynes...like the Targaryens "She can't be Elia was not pregnant" Edric sighed and shook his head "That is because.." Obara cut him off "She was not Elia's she has no features of Martells, but she has very fair skin and black hair....but they were just stories of rape and atrocities he committed" Edric nodded his head "Yes, they were just stories forged by Robert, Lyanna Stark was never raped or kidnaped she willing ran away with Rhaegar. Obara felt ana nger rise in her chest at the thought of that how the great prince would deface Elia like that but Edric was quickly trying to defuse the situation "He never openly dishonored Princess Elia from what I have learnt, she was aware and open to Lyanna" 

Obara's whole world was spinning rapidly as she just let go of Edric completely and let her body completely float in the water, Edric was quick to be by her side making sure she was ok, but Obara raised a hand "I swore an oath to protect that secret and I will, but you will promise me something!" she hissed quickly adjusting herself so she was grabbing at his shoulders with fury, once she got a hold of him, she pulled him under her fiery gaze Edric eyes were wide with fear "What?" 

"You will find out the truth about what really happened" 

Edric nodded his agreement and sighed lightly trying to calm her down "I'm sorry Obara" he said the older women was mad beyond belief, but she was frustrated and it just kind of happened, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and before either of them truly could grasp what was happening they were all over one another within the water. Edric and her were violently groping at one another, the kissing was devoid of any loves or desire it was more like angry hateful kissing, Obara was stronger than him and she took control of everything her hands were strong and she forced one of his hands down towards her groin making him do what she wanted, a low growl of pleasure escaped her and she pulled away from the kissing to grope and touch his ass then over his balls and shaft taking i like she owned it "Were going to fuck because I know you need it as bad as I do and I am trying to stop myself from ripping your throat out and this is the only way I know how to calm myself" Edric went deep red, but just nodded under her willpower he wanted it just as bad as she did, they were pent up stressed, she was no angry and Edric had a feeling this will not be a soft loving session it's going to be hard rough and violently like their sparring sessions.

Edric and Obara moved out of the water to make it easier on both of them, then they rutted with force and power, there was no love in their production of fun, Edric claimed Obara's insides several times during that session and she had marked him with bite marks, scratches and red hand marks across his body and face. Edric of course returned the favor with her biting her neck and marking it was well as both her breasts and then he proceeded to take all three of her holes without mercy as she choked, gagged, moaned, grunted and begged throughout the entire thing, when they had finally finished she was filled with his seed and he was coated in her warm wetness as Obara had cum more than enough, but also during one intense moment where Edric had her face down into the hard ground taking her from behind at an angel she screamed and shuddered as she let a wave of an orgasm take her and she squirted hard. They both laid they're on the now filthy ground looking at one another with soft lovey eyes as they had both just released all the tension and anger that was within them quite violently. 

"God's for a boy you have so much in you" Obara praised him for his endurance and stamina, as one of her hands cupped her breasts and the other was feeling her now filled insides, it was like she was still experiencing the bliss of it all. "Well let's hope that does not result in a bastard" Edric said with a slightly hesitant chuckle at the end Obara just looked at him "I think I would enjoy it" she said letting out a soft giggle, Edric had never heard her giggle at all, this was mad, they had just done something that was initiated because of a secret and they had gotten over it through rough hard sex, well that was not the only issue they had, but it seemed that both agreed to release all that frustration together. 

"God's your mad" Edric managed to pant out 

"Well my father is known for his temper" Obara was joking! she was actually making jokes with Edric after what was said and what they just did his mind was all over the place, but he finally composed himself after a few quite moments "Guess that means you won" 

"Won?" Obara was seemingly confused as to what he meant look at him with a raised brow. 

"The game" Edric said bluntly and then over dramatically playing an applause which made Obara shake her head at him "I kind of forgot about the game to be honest, after everything was said I wanted to kill you for treating Myria that way" 

"Your mad about me hiding it from her" He asked dumbfounded 

"Yes" Obara deadpanned at him "Bloody hell you have lied to her for her whole life, that woman deserves the truth, I know why you won't give it to her especially with all the issues it could cause and I understand why your hiding it from my father and uncle, but sooner or later that secret will be found out and she needs to know before then" Obara was completely right and Edric knew that, but he was so scared of making Myria angry that he just tried his best to forget her true heritage. 

"Yes you are right, but not right now, especially after this" Edric said looking the exhausted and dirty warrior up and down 

"Oh shut it, you did this" she said pointing down to her groin and Edric could not help but blush as he knew exactly what he did and how many times he did it "Oh and you also did this.." 

As she was about to point at her ass, he quickly tried to change the subject "Let's just wash together again!!" he blurted out loudly which made her raise a brow a first, but then she shook her head grumpily agreeing with him "Fine!" so then together after all of that the two of them got back into the water to properly clean up, the washed in serene silence helping one another and even managing to exchanged more soft loving kisses to one another as the two of them once they were clean, so together the two just floated in the water holding one another close, she may have been older and more of a tougher woman, but she was soft when she wanted to be and Edric was lucky that it was one of those days. Soon enough they got out of the water got servants to take away their dirty clothes and clean up the area and Obara and Edric still naked would retreat to the warrior woman’s small hidden private quarters they would gently kiss each other just embracing the moment of jo and feeling and soon enough the two would start up again, but this time it was loving  intense and passionate as the older women just took control and guided Edric through it all, she was like a teacher as well as a lover. Soon enough though once they had sated their desires fully the two would drift away in exhausted sleep holding one another close saying that they "Love" one another in a more friendly way then anything, once sleep took them it was over and they were both out cold in a dreamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maelys will have a focus chapter on him next. 
> 
> P.S  
> Also Thankyou to everyone who is sticking by to read this!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maelys tells the truth to Daenerys and then his loyalty is tested in a very agonizing way.

**A Monster Upon Men**

Hiding in plain sight could be considered easy for some people, but when it came to Maes who was truly a giant among them the idea of hiding in plain sight was nowhere near simple or easy. After the attack on the manse and the death of Viserys Maes was determined not to fail Daenerys, with that moment they shared between one another after the attack the pair had gotten closer to one another. At first, they were moving very slowly through the city of Pentos, the once Maes had managed to "buy" some things for the small group they set out on horseback. Maes had a very rare thoroughbred horse that was large than your average common horse, but then again, he needed a horse that was abnormally large, cause Maes would probably break the back of a normal sized horse. Jorah the hairy knight had managed to buy himself a good age steed that he rode. Jorah and Maes had met before they arrived at the manse together, it was a planned meeting staged by the fat magister who wanted both man on good terms with one another, he sought out the dragons to "protect" them. That was a load of shit and Maes knew it, he saw how the magister was with this hairy knight, he was not openly friendly of welcoming he was rather commanding and warning of him. Maes on the other hand was paid by the magister to protect her, he was not sure if he would actually do it, Maes just took the payment because it was the most money he had ever been given. 

Though after the bloody battle at the manse and look at this broken fragile princess he wanted to hold her close and cuddle her while she wept for her brother, so when he knelt down to give her aid he was not expecting his dark gloomy violet eyes to meet her bright vibrate ones that burned with both fire at her brother's death and fear at the sight of Maes. However the two of them just stared at one another, he could hear the booming voices of the knights as the spoke to one another, but the rest of the world did not matter in that moment, both he and the beautiful princess looked into one another's soul, she saw him for not a monster, but just a man in a monster's body, and he saw her a princess who has been on the run all her life and has to live off stories of her family that was butchered by the usurper. It was silent for a long time between them until she reached out a soft small hand and ran it down along each one of his scars, he embraced and enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands upon his face even if they were just there to feel his scars. Soo enough her hands faded from his face to his shoulders and when that happened, they just silently embraced one another and he heard the faintest whisper "Save me" she pleaded with him and Maes felt a twinge in his heart as he lightly tugged her tighter and closer to him "I promise you" 

They buried VIserys at the manse giving him a very small funeral, then the four of them had to plan their movements very carefully, they only had two horses to move around the city in. Soon enough they arranged for Daenerys to ride with Maes on his horse of the hells while Jorah and Alran rode together on the hairy knights horse, the so called "Darry" knight was not very happy with being separated from Daenerys, but in reality he had no choice and the small princess enjoyed pushing herself right up against Maes, just wanting to be close to him. When the group had gotten the supplies, they needed it was then decided that they will have to head someplace else it took almost an entire day for the two knights to agree to a location since they were both bickering like a couple of old wives about it all. Volantis became to chosen destination, but it was a very long ride away from Pentos, and since it was too much of a risk for them to take a boat all the way there because no one was sure how many assassins were still around the city they would have to travel by horseback to Volantis, which still posed a risk because of all the sellswords and mercenaries that will gladly take payment for the head of a "dragon". Maes had to use his size as an intimidation factor for the group to get better prices on food and supplies they would need to stop and camp, as well as some extra clothing because they know they will be traveling for days without a wash. 

Just under a week after the group had left on their trip from Pentos to Volantis and problems were already starting to arise between the two knights. Alran was an older knight who followed traditions of oaths, Jorah was not so good of a knight. Once it had come out that he had be exiled for slavery the Darry knight almost started a fist fight with the bear of a man, Daenerys was still rather fragile and emotional and when the two men started barking loudly like wild dogs Maes let out a quick growl that got both of their attentions and they both apologized profusely to Daenerys who looked at the time like she was on the verge of breaking into tears. Travel was tough, and Maes eventually had to get out of his heavy black plate armor and trade it for some more lighter clothing, yes, the clothing had very minimal protection but they needed to be lighter on their feet just in case as the Dothraki could appear out of nowhere and come charing at them chanting for blood in their savage language. What Maes did not predict was that with him being without his armor meant the small princess would press her body against him even more and cause "friction" between the two, however he kept his eyes on the road because he knew that she was still heavily grieving and if something "frisky" was to happen between the two of them that would cause more issues than fix, plus Maes was filthy and so was she as they were traveling without bathing that poor girl had to be surrounded by three very sweaty men for a long time. 

* * *

"Maes" came the slightest whisper from his left side, it belonged to the young princess who was shivering on the ground, the group had stopped to camp out near a small group of shrubs, the land was extremely open that they were riding through which exposed them from almost every direction, but Maes with his superior height had spotted the group of larger overgrown shrubs which they group decided to camp right near so they could hide themselves and let the horses get something to eat without lowering their supplies some more. The Princess got to sleep on her own most nights closer to the horses as they would alert her if anything was wrong and so that she could mount one and ride away as fast as she could. But tonight, was just very cold on the ground, and the very small fire that was made had gone out leaving them in complete pitch black except for the vast stars and moon in the sky very faintly lighting some areas. Maes was the closets to Daenerys while the two older knights were much further away and spread apart from one another as they were both still holding grudges. 

"Maes" the voice said again and the big body of his lightly rolled over to face her properly now, the small freezing princess did not even ask she just immediately moved over to his large frame and wrapped herself around him wanting his body warmth. So, with one arm her lightly wrapped it around her waists and held her into his chest. Letting the princess hear his heartbeat as it was abnormally beating, as Maes keep his head up looking up into the nights sky he heard and felt the princess wrapped her leg around one of his wanting him even closer to her, she must have thought he had fallen back asleep as the lighting did not really show their faces much, but he could see her hair just fine in the dark cause it shined lightly thanks to the moonlight. The young princes had purposely pulled his leg between both of hers and she was very faintly grinding into him, Maes was very careful not to scare her so he just tightened his grip around her waist which gave her the signal he was still awake. 

She froze but did not change anything she kept his leg there and then proceeded to moved his hand that was wrapped around her waist up more so that his large hands were just gently under her breasts cupping them, which seemed to satisfy her and she then started to fall back into sleep. Maes on the other hand had to process all that was happening first before his mind would even let him rest, he was so very confused at first, but he did not hate what happened he just let it happen and she did not seem ashamed of it at all, he understood that everyone has urges in their life, however she was not picking the best person to act out those urges...or maybe she was now that he thought about it Jorah is rather old and comes of creepy and the Darry knight is more like a father to her then anything so that just leaves Maes. Gods this was going to be a long night, he knew it would be because of what had just happened, not only was the princess cold she was well she had other things on her mind that he was not very well versed in, he was sure if he was Aegon something would have already happened between them, but he is not his brother he would not use the princess for his needs. 

Dawn was arriving and with it came the sun as it blasted its wave of light into the faces of both Maes and Daenerys who were the early risers for once in the morning, it seems the other two older knights are still happily dreaming about killing one another for "reasons" Daenerys was in a pleasant state as she awoke looking up at Maes with thankful eyes, but he also saw something else he could not quite understand. "Morning Ser" she said in a polite tone which made Maes smile however, he quickly corrected her "I am not a knight princes, just a lowly man" Daenerys was not taking no for an answer "No you're a knight you saved me from freezing last night" Maes just rolled his eyes and she giggled, he did try to get up and untangle himself from her, but was quickly stopped when she placed a hand on his chest "Thank you a lot Maes your truly a blessing from the gods" he knew she meant that and the big monster of a man eventually got up and escaped from her. He was so used to people looking at him with fear and horror, but the way she looked at him was very different it's like she just saw him as a man and not a monster. 

"Um Maes" Daenerys said in a tone he had not heard before it sounded mischievous, but like it was laced with something else 

"Yes Princess" he replied 

"Do you think you could help me change clothing before the others wake up?" Maes had to process the words through his thick skull before he shrugged his shoulders and nodded "If you need help then sure" 

"Perfect" she said in a voice full of cheer and quickly enough she popped up and raced over to a saddlebag on Maes big horse, she pulled out what looked like a sort of flowing purple dress that had some dirty stains on it. Soon enough she had just taken off her other clothing which was breeches and a shirt exposing her body to Maes view, she wore nothing underneath because small clothes would get dirty and that could cause a risk for a lady so she only wore small clothes when she had her moon blood that way, she could dispose of the clothing quickly and easily. Daenerys looked over to him as she held the dress in her hands Maes squinted his eyes suspiciously, he knew damn well that dress could be put on by just her. 

"Does not look like you need help with that" Maes deadpanned to which she replied with an almost dumb like look upon her face "Ohh my bad I thought it was going to be something else, but thank you anyway for offering to help" Maes simply smiled and shook his head while the princess looked rather smug in her small victory of teasing him, but the big man would not fall that easy for her. Maes went over to care for the horses while Daenerys moved away in private to relieve herself. Maes did not hear her return before she spoke again "Maes is that your true name" it was a question just out of nowhere to which made Maes look at her dumbly "Ahhh well it is what everyone calls me yes" 

"But it is not your true name?" She asked curiously 

"No, it is not" Maes said bluntly, was now really the time for her to be asking that sort of question? 

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly which just made the big man shake his head looking away from her starting to pack up the things they pulled out for camp. 

"What is your true name then?" 

"Do I have to answer that question" 

"I'm not going to force you to answer, but I always wondered why you never used your full name" 

"Because my mother named me after someone who doesn't exactly have a good history in Essos or Westeros, and when she died the Magister decided it was best to keep the name hidden from public knowledge for fear it would create....well fear" 

Daenerys seemed deep in thought the young woman tilting her head her violent eyes boring into the back of his skull which he could feel so easily happening, and just like that once he turned around to face her their eyes met once again and her eyes squinted as if she was judging him "Do any of the others know your name" she said with a whisper to which Maes replied by shaking his head. Now she got onto her tippy toes so that her nose was almost touching his as he looked down at her "Tell me please" it sounded like a very well-rehearsed fake beg. 

"You will not enjoy it princess" Maes tried to warm her the best he could, but the young princess was now using all her strength to burrow her eyes into his and squish the tip of her nose against his, their lips now inches away from one another "Please" she said again in a baited breath, Maes gently placed both his hands on her hips and pulled her down from his face looking at her with a sorrowful face "Maelys" he finally said in a faint whisper. Daenerys did not reply right away, so the big man simply removed his hands from her hips and went to turn around to go back to tending to the horses but as he turned a small hand grabbed his elbow and tried its damn best to pull him back around, so he willingly played along knowing well enough that he could shrug her off with ease. 

"Your named after the monstrous" Her voice was laced with some fear, but also curiosity. Maelys was not so sure what to do or say so he put on this dumb smile and shrugged once again wanting to go back to tending to the horses, however, like clockwork she grabbed his elbow again and looked up at him "You're not a monster though Maelys even if you are named after someone who sought to hurt my family, I do not blame you, you are not Maelys the first you are Maelys the second, well you're a different Maelys since your no a descendent of a Blackfyre. Maelys knew damn well he was because he was told by Illyrio at a young age, his punishment as a Blackfyre was to serve and protect a Targaryen, first it was his "brother" Aegon and now it was this small Princess Daenerys. Almost with seer like powers Daenerys eyes widened like she was just reading his mind, but in reality, she was looking deep into his eyes, like she can see his soul and all the truth hidden behind it. 

"You are" she practically gasped aloud going to step back from him, but this time he reached out to grip her arms, she looked like she wanted to fight him on it, but fear was full in her eyes and he knew he had to try and convince her "Trust me princess I will not hurt you, have I done any harm to you so far" Daenerys did not say anything, but she replied with a soft shake of her head, eyes still wide in shock "Then do not fear me ok" was all Maelys said before letting her go and turning to take care of the horses. 

"Why serve my house then when you are the last male of your own" Daenerys just asked out of the blue which caused him to sigh, but he did not turn he just kept working on making sure everything he could pack was packed and that the horses were well fed, brushed and given water from a nearby small water source of a man-made stone well. 

"Because as a child I was raised that way, to serve the true dragons, for I was a mummers dragon and a false idol I was the black dragon not the red" Maelys spoke in a sad tone that must have affected Daenerys cause he could hear a soft sob behind him and then two small arms wrap around his waist "We are the last dragons of, no matter our colors we are all that is left of our houses" Maelys was to tell her that she was not alone, but he was afraid of her reaction and a part of him was really enjoying her sudden affection for him. 

"That may be true princess, but you are still wanted by the foul usurper and we have to get you to safety" 

"I have heard stories about your Family" Daenerys said in a somber tone 

"And I have heard stories about yours" Maelys replied in and equally somber tone to match her, eventually the the horses were fed, cleaned and watered so he had to turn around to face her, thankfully she was pulled away by the older Darry knight who was talking with her in private, although Maelys could notice the wide eyes come from the older knight as he was sure the princess just told the knight Maelys true identity cause he could have sworn the knight went right for his sword, but was stopped by the princess who must have convinced him otherwise. The hairy knight made his way over and started to pack all the things onto his horse looking over and up at Maelys "Lost in thought are we" the hairy man said "Aye, we are still fair out from Volantis and we will be exposed to the elements and the Dothraki even more the further we go" 

"Aye true, but we can't risk the docks for a ship either due to the girl being so noticeable and because everyone is cut throat and untrustworthy" Maelys was well aware of that truth, but he still did not trust the hairy knight that was with them, he always seemed anxious with both Maes and Alran around almost like he was not expecting Daenerys to have company. Soo enough the group would ready to depart and the Darry knight looked like he wanted to protest Daenerys riding with Maelys, but the princess stopped him which was a blessing to Maelys, however he probably will have to sleep with one eye open from now on because that knight now doesn't seem to like him or Jorah. 

"I see you told Alran about me" he deadpanned clearly not overly happy with the ending result 

"Yes, but I have commanded him to not do anything to you, because I trust you so he will somewhat trust you, you must understand he was only young during the war of the ninepenny kings, he lived of the stories of that which is what made him become a knight, then as Alran would say he quickly realize how shitty being a knight could be with fighting wars" 

"Wars are not fun at all princess, and you're still fighting one every day cause the usurper will not rest till he knows for sure that your dead, word has most likely reached him of Viserys death, let's hope that satisfies his appetite for blood" 

"I highly doubt it Viserys may have not been an good brother as I grew older, but he always loved me and it hurts to know a hole is their where he once was, it's like a numb feeling you can't escape that will just grow bigger with more loss" Daenerys seemed rather upset due to talking about death and her brother, so she leaned back into Maelys at first then pushed her whole body against him, usually he would hold both hands on his saddle, but due to his size one of his hands was actually large enough to steer his horse with, so without the princess really knowing he very gracefully and softly wrapped an arm around her waist, which was rewarded when Daenerys let out a soft sigh nuzzling her head back into him more. 

"Tighter" she mumbled under her breath as they had been riding for a few hours now, at first Maelys thought she might have been dreaming, but when his shifted his eyes downwards to look at the princess he saw she was looking right up at him her lips parted open very slightly as she was breathing a little heavier "tighter" she said again and Maelys now understanding wrapped his arm around her more pushing her into him to which Daenerys smiled warmly at him her face going a sly pinch of beet red."You have changed a bit over the past few days princess, are you sure you're alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice as he spoke. 

"I am fine thank you Maelys" It was the first time she had used his name properly, it felt rather off putting at first, but then a weird sense of pride dwindled up from his guts making the big man give her a soft smile "I am here to protect you, I hope you know that princess" Daenerys nodded her head as her eyes were scanning the field out in front of the group. Then an older voice shot across from a little distance to their south "We need to set up camp soon I can see some hills up ahead, that can give us some cover and maybe a chance at finding a small bit of water" Maelys looked across at the older Darry knight and simply nodded starting to follow the other horse with the two knights on it up towards the hills. 

* * *

Once camp was set up Maelys took the task of looking for water, since he was the biggest of the four, he could look around a lot easier and spot things from a further distance. It took him a good few moment to actually discover a water source that looked like a rather shallow pond, the water was fairly clear and there was no sign of any life in the water. When Maelys had informed the group, everyone seemed very happy about it especially the princess who was trying her best to hide her excitement. With camp settled the princess got everyone's attention "I will be going to bathe up at the pond, and I will need a guard" It looked like Alran was going to raise his hand up as an offer, but the princess quickly shook her head "Maelys will be my guard so you two can take care of the horses together" when they went to process she changed her tone to a far more demanding tone "You two need to settled whatever it is you have going on, Maelys has been riding with me for several days and has protected me without question I trust him, that is finale" 

Maelys was not one to argue so he helped the small princess up the hill and then went to turn around to give her privacy, but she was quick to let out some anger "No your joining me Maelys I don't want to smell your sweat for another day, so come help me bath and then let me help you" He was hesitant at first, but when he saw those fiery violet eyes he just surrendered and admitted defeat to her. Once they were both stripped down nude Daenerys went in first the pond was quite small and shallow, but it was very cool and relaxing, then the princess looked over at Maelys who was not hiding anything to her, he did not care much about insecurities or any of that bullshit, he for a fact has never really seen a women so openly nude in front of him, but the last few days have been questionable at the very least. Maelys then followed the princess and proceed to sit in the pond as the water could not hold the monster of a man's weight down and his sheer size made it an unfair ratio to the pond. Daenerys made her way over to him and once she was in front of him, she sat down and turned herself around so her back was facing him, he got the hint and started to wash her hair and back slowly. 

"So, you never got to meet your mother" Daenerys seemed genuinely interested in him some more, but he was not going to deny her this time. 

"Aye she died giving birth to me, if stories are to be true then I ripped her open and crawled out myself becoming a kinslayer as a baby" 

"That is horrible, why would people say that" Daenerys seemed very distressed by the information, but Maelys kept washing her hair and back slowly working through her hair and once he had managed to clean it all in the water, he pushed it over the woman's shoulder and started scrubbing her back with his hands and some of the water rubbing at a few small dirt marks over her back. 

"Well I never got to meet my mother either, she died after I was born" 

"She would have loved you" Maelys stated which made the princess flush a deep red, but it did not stop him and soon enough the big man had washed her back rather easily, his hands were large so it made it easy work, however he stopped scrubbing and just put his hands to his side "Keep going" Daenerys said which made him raise a brow at the back of her head, then she twisted her head to look at him "There is more than my back behind me" Maelys was going to say something, but remembered that gaze she gave him before when he tried to say no, he just told himself that it was her command and he won't deny it. So the big man started to move his hands down her back towards her ass, which Daenerys had gently popped up lightly so she was letting the Pond water hold her up a bit so Maelys could scrub her bum with slowly caressing rubs, as he was not sure how gentle or how rough to be, but the princess let out a soft sigh of relief as he did. 

Soon enough he had scrubbed both of her cheeks and went to move his hands away, but was stopped by her voice "Keep your hands still "she commanded and he kept them exactly where they were just a few inches away from her, then the princes turned around to face him pushing her hair around to her back exposing her chest and giving him a full-frontal view of her body. His eyes traced over her body before they shot back up to hers and those violet eyes locked with his, he was cast under some sort of spell cause the next thing he can remember is feeling her small soft hands pulling his hands over her neck, Maelys just accepted it and started to wash over her every so carefully he moved upwards at first washing over her face getting out all the dirt, sand and mud marks on her face. Then he moved down without thinking about it, he just started to wash over her chest and to his surprise Daenerys was rather calm about it, she was just looking at him with interest, letting them sit in blissful silence. 

That silence was blissful until he felt her tiny hands start to rub his chest going to clean him and Maelys opened his mouth to protest, however, he was quickly cut off by her soft whisper of a voice "No" was all she said and he just submitted to her, now together they started to wash one another's body with very delicate care. yet both avoid the lower regions, well at first Maelys did but then the princess just went for it and let out an audible gasp as she was cleaning around and over him feeling him try to fight his hormones but fail and she was now cleaning over his girth and length while his large and callous hands were trying their best to be very gentle and soft around her thighs and in between her legs. This lasted for only a few more moments before Daenerys stopped and moved away seemingly happy with the washing, well that is what Maelys thought. 

"Stand up" was all she said and he looked at her rather nervously, but he knew he was not willing to argue with her command, so then he stood up his body exposed to her as well as his rather extremely obvious member and the princesses face went a deep pink. She then with a wiggle of her finger made him walk in the pond walk over to her as she was still kneeling or sitting down in it, once he was their she very slowly crept up to his groin her face directly looking at it and not him, then her eyes stretched up to his face "I missed a spot" she said, yet that voice was definitely laced with something else. her soft small hands began to work up his thighs and under his package to were his heavy-set crown jewels lay in all their glory and she very gently washed and cleaned them. Maelys was constantly fighting his inner demon as it was demanding he try something more, but he was stubborn and would not break under its pressure. Soon enough the soft hands were finished cleaning and Daenerys stood now she kept her distance at first, but then she walked close and pressed their bodies together as she embraced him in a deep hug. 

"Well you passed the test" Daenerys said with a grin on her face 

"Oh bloody hells woman" He said in a distressed tone "You do know I'm going to struggle to sleep tonight" 

She started to giggle at him "Well that will make two of us then Maelys, perhaps we could stay close together again tonight, but nothing more than that" 

"....Fine" was all he could manage to spit out before he and the princess started to get out of the pond and dry off together using the remaining sunlight as a main form of drying, but neither of them returned to camp they just sat up near the pond nude looking up into the sky enjoying the blissful silence once more, but knowing each other presence is right there. After a few moments Daenerys begins to cuddle against him, Maelys does not protest it he just lets her and then very casually but also playfully wraps his long thick arm around her waist pulling her into his lap, it was awkward at first as they were both nude, but eventually they just came to a very silent very mutual agreement to stay that close to one another even though certain parts of their body are practically aching for one another, but neither of them are willing to say anything or do anything, they just want to enjoy the peace and closeness of each other without restrictions or judgments 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be returning to kings landing to focus on one...maybe two or three characters it's a mystery until its posted ;)


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei must act after receiving distressing information

** The Golden Mane **

Watching her children slowly grow up was a blessing for Cersei, she loved her children with her entire heart, and she would do anything for them if they asked it of her. However, when it came to their "father" things became more disagreeable, Robert was not a good king, father or man, in Cersei's eyes he was a fat lazy king who cares more about wine and fucking whores. Life was not as beautiful within the palace as the stories would make it out to be, there was no happy king and queen that was for sure, while the king whored and drank Cersei raised her children to the best of her ability. However, with Robert's obvious favoritism starting to show more and more towards Tommen it started to affect Myrcella and Joffrey. They were not so bothered by it at first, well Myrcella was not so bothered by it, Joffrey was always a spiteful boy, he seemed to get the worst of both of his parents and it showed in his cruel vindictive nature towards everyone around him. However, Myrcella got all her parent's good traits so it was a fair trade of in Cersei's mind she gave birth to the spiteful angry boy first and got all that horrible nature out in one child then birthed a beautiful smart girl and a kind loving boy. 

Cersei may think rather depressingly of her son, but she could never be so sure about what to do when it comes to him, Cersei loves him greatly, but his nature causes many issues among the king's court, especially with the rumors of him brutalizing whores and smallfolk. With this tourney supposedly being a chance to find someone to marry Joffrey it may be harder if these rumors started to spread further then the keep. Cersei wished that Joffrey was at least somewhat intelligent when it comes to things, but the boy just doesn't care, he acts so cocky and has forced it so only men will serve him willingly, having to force girls to be his servants has become a problem that even the drunken king has noticed it and he is not very happy about it either. 

Having to try and save her son from the king's wrath was not something she knew she could pull off, ever since Jon Arryn took ill, he has been even shorter of temper, however he was not always like that, he did actually try to rule his kingdom for a bit and became a better man, but once this tourney was set up it just reverted back into the old way of things, well at that is how she saw it. Cersei was confused as to why the king did not just let her father become hand, he has past experience with Aerys small council, yet her fat husband seemed very cautious about putting him in that position. Baelish and Pycelle were both for it, but it was still a vote of two members against three, Cersei knew that this would only disappoint her father, because the man will not stop until he gets what he wants. 

Even with Jon Arryn out of the picture Robert was still hopeful that the old man would survive, but Cersei knew for a fact he would not especially with Baelish having his grubby little fingers all over Lady Lysa and her son. Waiting for the old man to slowly die was rather annoying, but it had to look natural and not staged, Cersei just wished she had killed the ma and be done with it, but she knew that the old fool would have some sort of plan in place just in case something did happen to him. No slanderous rumors would destroy her family that she has created, it will not dethrone her children and take away her family's power. Cersei would do anything and everything if it meant protecting her pride and she tried to do that before, but it was her father that had already acted surprising Cersei at first, but once she realized it was for some sort of power grab rather then protecting his children it turned Cersei bitter towards him cause to her it looked like her did not care about the predicament she was in. 

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door to her chamber "Enter" was all Cersei said as a slippery figure walked into her room with a twisted smug grin upon sharp conniving face most likely already hatching ten plots at once. 

"Your grace" His small demeanor was accompanied by that soft slimy voice laced with something even the gods would not know. 

"Lord Baelish, what brings you to my chamber" Cersei asked as curtly and quickly as she could. 

"I bring news your grace from the Vale, it seems Jon Arryn has finally taken his last breath" His attempt at a sad face was a sorry affair as Cersei knew damn well, he was pleased with himself. 

"Finally," was all Cersei could bother to say, she was sitting down at a small table with two chairs drinking a glass of arbor gold for herself. 

"Lady Lysa was truly heart broken, but she has found comfort in another man that can guide her and her beloved son into a brighter future" 

"Let me guess Lord Baelish, that the man is you" Cersei deadpanned obviously growing bored of the conversation. 

"News from the east has reached me also while I was 'attending' to Lady Lysa" 

"And what news is that Baelish" Cersei was very clearly tired of using titles and could not be bothered to even look at Baelish as she just looked down at her win she was drinking and began to drink it slower as if she could try and pass time by blocking out everything but the wine, but her ears were cursed with news she did not expect or want to hear. 

"The Targaryen's still live" was all Cersei heard, but it made her eyes go wide and her body almost shiver in fear 

"Lies, slander" she accused randomly at Baelish who just stood their smiling as if that meant nothing to him. 

"I am afraid not your grace, word reached me from Pentos that after King Robert's 'successful' attack on the last two Targaryen's was only half correct, Viserys the male heir was killed, however, it seems the young princess was protected by two knights and a monster, but that is just the story your grace, I do not have proof" 

"Yet it is the story that will be widespread soon enough, I assume you have not informed the king?" 

"No, your grace, he has been rather "occupied" the last few times a small council meeting has happened" 

"Very well Lord Baelish, thank you for that you may go" Cersei basically spat it out and Baelish seemed to not be bothered by it as he bowed and then turned around on his heels and left. 

Cersei was left now in her chambers to be lost in her thoughts, a threat was still looming, yes it was fair away, but a threat that could not stay alive for it is too much risk to have alive, and now her fat fucking husband is off whoring and drinking himself in "celebration" of his belief that no dragon spawn is left alive. Cersei knew she could try and convince her father, but after his actions with Jon Arryn it has left her rather confused, and now with the old hand dead it will affect Robert greatly, perhaps she could try to break the news to him...no that would be too risky she needed some more information on the threat to her pride, she would just have to focus on herself and her family, she must protect her children, she will not let them be threatened by anything or anyone. Just as she was starting to panic, she heard her door being knocked on once again and Cersei just rolled her eyes before saying "Enter" as if this was something, she wanted to deal with... 

"You grace" came a very effeminate voice from the bald clean-shaven man they called the spider, just the man Cersei needed, he would be very useful to her. 

"Ahh Lord Varys I am delighted to see you" she said in her best fake happy voice trying to hide her genuine concern. 

"My little birds have been singing songs about things that trouble you" How did the spider know what was wrong, it was only a few moments ago that Littlefinger and her spoke, but then it hit Cersei, Varys was the spider for a reason and his web reached all over the world for all she knew. 

"Your little birds are right; I feel my children are under threat from a source far to the east" 

"They are not under threat your grace the threat to the east is going further east" Cersei raised a brow very confused by that statement, why would the Targaryen's go further away from Westeros she thought to herself. 

"They will not be a threat any longer" The spider said with a soothing smooth voice. 

"Then why are you here?" Cersei snapped out of her thoughts and was even more concerned about his presence. 

"It seems that the hand has passed away, a terribly sad thing, but my concern is to do with the candidates that will be trying for the position or at least will attempt to please the king at the tourney" 

"And why are you telling me this?" She was still so confused unsure of how to act. 

"The Tyrells will seek to wed Joffrey and place a member of their family most likely Mace at the position of the hand of the king" 

"What! those filthy flowers think they can just take what they want, that will give them the throne and the small council" Varys made a small sad face that looked extremely genuine. 

"I am afraid so, and word has reached me that your loving husband is not interested in giving your family anymore power" Cersei could feel her blood boiling, but she tried to calm herself she took a very shaky sip of her wine as her rage was extreme "He dares to deface my family, I am his wife" she said silently through gritted teeth. 

"It seems that some members of the small council are working against you" 

"Trust me I was aware of that when father was denied the position, you being one of them spider" Cersei spat violently as she was barely holding onto a rage. 

"Yes, I was, but Pycelle seemed to be the only true one loyal to his choice" This took Cersei by surprise as her rage started to deflate slightly and she twisted her head and scrunched her face up as she looked up at the bald man. 

"What do you mean?" She tried to asked as calmly and coolly as she could even though her face was very visibly flushed with anger. 

"My grace, I know you do not trust Littlefinger, but you will have even more reason to not trust him" Cersei raised a brow now looking directly at Varys with caution. 

"My little birds have discovered that Lord Baelish has been working for his own interest greatly, with what has now happened to Jon Arryn my little birds have sung a song that Lord Baelish is feeding Lady Lysa very deceitful lies about how the prideful lion poisoned the old withering falcon" 

"WHAT!" Cersei shrieked loudly at Varys the glass of wine in her hand was throw at the nearest wall to Lord Varys head, who made no movement of fear or flinched at her rage at all he was completely still unphased by her rage. "How dare that filthy little fuck, I shall inform father" 

"That would be unwise your grace, it seems Baelish has informed him of the rumors around kings landing about 'legitimacy' and prince Joffrey's little 'escapades' thus it has allowed Baelish and your father to grow closer somewhat" The words hit Cersei at mach speed, she felt like she had just been hit with a wheelhouse several times and soon enough her rage was replaced by fear, fear of her father. 

"What must I do Lord Varys" she asked in a panic as thoughts flooded her mind, she was not sure of how her father would act and what he would do, she was scared, terrified greatly. "My children...my pride....I can't lose them" 

"Please your grace just Varys, and they will be safe, they are just rumors after all and Lord Tywin will not let slander ruin his family, but a warning if you will, with this coming Tourney I must inform you that Lord Tywin will attend, and if he cannot get his place as hand he will then take his place as your children's grandfather, and will the king being absent, I think you know what that means for you your grace" 

Cersei was in high panic mode as she just stuttered for a few moments, he eyes going glassy with tears starting to take their place in her eyes, she will not lose her pride to her father, he will twist them, he will corrupt them Cersei thought. Her lord father will do what he is good at and twist them so they follow him and not her, that will be her punishment, her father taking her children away leaving Cersei broken with the loss of the pride she was worked so hard on getting. 

"Varys" she said her voice still broken, trying to maintain a strong unphased look was just too hard as her body was very easily betraying her, and the tears started to flow freely, first anger and now fear have taken over her. Cersei was surprised to see the spider offer her a handkerchief which she took and started to wipe her face and eyes clean even though she was still visibly holding back sobs. "Help me" was all she managed to get out through her cracked voice. 

"I can your grace, but you most help me first" Cersei felt so defeated and scared she did not truly care what Varys wanted "What...do you want" 

"When the tourney takes place in a week's time, I want you to look more closely at certain marriage candidates" 

"So, you want my children taken from me to do you" she tried say in her best voice for intimidation, but it was a horrible attempt. 

"No your grace I want you keep them safe, away from your father, Joffrey is prince which means he will stay in King's Landing and rule when your husband the king has passed, you and I both know that Joffrey's rule will be strained and his attitude towards his siblings is rather..cruel as well especially to little Tommen" 

"Don't remind me of that now please" Cersei very faintly begged "What marriage candidates should I look for?" 

"There are two good selections for Myrcella, I would suggest Dorne, perhaps the youngest Martell prince would be suited for her, or if you wish to see your daughter as a lady right away the young Edric Dayne has no lady" 

Cersei took a few moments to process what he said "But Dorne is so far how can I protect her" Cersei pleaded weakly. 

"Myrcella is a strong girl, smart to she can survive in Dorne, they would appreciate her for her mind, she is a great child your grace, beautiful and strong willed" Cersei seemed to take it under consideration as Varys spoke so calmly to her, it helped her calm herself down as she was still standing up after having thrown the glass of wine. 

"What about Tommen" was all Cersei said fearing for her youngest now. 

"Well your grace you could allow him to marry into a great house or a smaller house, the Starks have two daughters, however it is my understanding that the eldest Sansa is Joffrey's age so her mother may be ideal with trying to convince the king of that betrothal, but they do have a younger daughter she is just a year older than Tommen, but she is very much like her aunt" 

Cersei thought about it, but begrudgingly looked at Varys to signal him to keep going, not wanting to say anything just yet. 

"If your open to it you could offer marriage to house Greyjoy as Balon has two daughters who are both unmarried" Cersei raised a brow "Wait was Asha not married I remember looking over them out of interest Yara was the only unmarried one. 

"Ahhh yes well the Iron Island and The North have had some unsavory business with one another resulting in Asha's husband and all of her brothers but one being killed, thus leaving the house in great need for new heirs" This information had shocked Cersei as she had expected to have heard this in the court, but it seems the North and the Iron Islands have been keeping that a secret. "So, in theory my son could try to take over the Iron Island if he was to wed one of the women" 

"Yes, in theory your grace, however the Ironborn will be ruthless and Balon still has brothers that will stop at nothing to secure the Iron Islands themselves, so Tommen may be better suited marrying them cautiously" 

"Any other good candidates?" Cersei was much calmer now and had returned to her seat just sitting there looking up at the clean-shaven master of whisperers. 

"There are a lot of smaller houses yes, but as of now I suggest you think of those your grace, and I suggest you keep your eyes and ears open for Littlefinger is still plotting and I fear it may insight something rather dangerous" 

With that Varys bowed to Cersei and left her presence exiting the room, Cersei sat there as some serving women came in fearful of her, but still did their duty and cleaned up the broken glass that was smashed against the wall as well as scrubbing the wine from the wall and floor. Cersei was left scratching her head now thinking about what was said by both the Spider and Littlefinger, she knew she could not trust either, but Varys actually gave her guidance and helped her, something she was not expecting at all, he thought of her children her pride and gave suggestions on how to protect them, now all Cersei had to do was think about it all. 

* * *

With a few hours having passed since the events that took place within her chambers Cersei had started to wander around the Red Keep, she was still thinking about it all, lost in her thoughts and feeling so worried and anxious, her precious children were in danger, and the only way she could protect them was to marry them off far away from her father's grasp, the only child that would be left is Joffrey and he is a handful as it is. Cersei was not so sure that her father could not handle Joffrey for he was once friends with the mad king, but look what he did once their friendship ended, how he ordered the butchering of the dragon's family. if her father could do that to a man, he called a friend she could only imagine what he would do to his daughters' family, her pride and joy. Cersei would not let him have her two youngest she would convince her husband to listen to her and get him to agree to her proposals. Cersei however seemed to have some god's blessing as when she went to look for him, she found her husband sitting outside in the gardens looking over out towards the sea, he was guarded by her brother Jamie who Cersei paid no attention to and the oldest kingsguard Ser Selmy. 

As both of the kingsguard stood aside to let her pass she saw Robert, he was not drunk, angry or whoring he was just looking out over the sea, he did not smell of strong wine or bedded whores, instead he looked somber and sad. Cersei knew at that moment that this was the best time to bring up the proposals cause her husband was sober, but also weak of mind due to Jon Arryn and Cersei was going to play that game as best she could. 

"My dear husband, I came looking for you as soon as I heard the news" she put on a very good act, with a fake voice of concern, matching her ever so falsely sad looking face she reached out to grasp her smaller hand in his larger chunkier one grasping it softly, his face did not flinch, he did not argue, he did not even properly acknowledge her, it was just a grunt or groan in reply. 

"What do you want women" he finally managed to say. 

"With this terrible loss I thought it might be best to talk about our future" Robert looked over at her confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean our children, this purpose of marrying them off" Cersei looked around as she saw the curious look on Barristan's face and a concerned one on Jamie's "I wish to propose one right now my king" 

"What who? Joffrey?" 

Cersei shook her head "No my king our daughter Myrcella" Robert looked at her even more confused now, but nodded her head, she could see in the corner of her eye that Jamie looked nervous now while Barristan was still curious "I wish to marry her off to a great house" 

"Very well which one of the proposals do you have in mind my dear wife?" Robert asked 

"A great house of Dorne" Cersei expected the reaction she got when Robert almost choked on thin air "Gods women what!" 

"Think about its dear husband if we do that we secure Dornes allegiance and as Prince Oberyn has been so fond of saying they do not kill little girls in Dorne" Robert looked over properly at her his eyes looking her up and down like she was sick, but then it must have clicked in his mind as well and he nodded his head "So you want to marry her to a Martell?" 

"....No" Was all she said which now made not only Robert look at her with obvious confusion but also the two kingsguard "I want to offer a proposal to Lord Edric Dayne" Once again she watched as Robert got up from his seat shaking his head "You want to give our only daughter to those that supported the Dragonspawn??" 

"Yes I do, cause if we do that it will show the rest of the seven kingdoms that loyalty to the dragon is dead" Robert took a few moments to process what was said before he looked over to his kingsguards sighing "If this Dayne accepts I will not allow my only daughter to go to Dorne alone" Cersei knew that was coming and she put her hands together "Well why not send Ser Selmy with her" Now all three heads twisted to look at her as both the kingsguards were looking at Robert and he was looking at them, but once Cersei said that all of their heads looked at her "I He can't he is commander of the kingsguard I need him here" Cersei knew that she had Robert where she wanted him and then her final plan of action to place, she wanted to try to appease her father somehow to stop him from focusing on her and her pride "Ser Barristan will step down as commander due to his age and Jamie will take his place, now!" She raised her hand at all three men who were going to protest that "Ser Selmy has been a loyal and good commander, but he deserves to serve in peace, Myrcella is a young intelligent girl that admires him for his actions and bravery, plus she will ask him plenty of questions about history on her trip to Dorne...if you accept that is" 

Robert put a hand to his chin to think and he looked over at the two guards then back to Cersei "And what about your brother then, you want me to name a kingslayer the commander of the Kingsguard" 

"Jamie wants to prove he is loyal to you dear husband, grant him that position and he will never forget who gave him the chance to prove to all of those that call him "kingslayer" that Jamie did that action out of his honor and duty as a knight to the people of King's Landing" With a long silence over taking the group Robert was the first to speak, he was calm and collected, not drunk and enraged he actually looked like a king for once taking other people's ideas into consideration. Robert and Cersei would speak about the terms of marriage for a few hours until sundown, when they both agreed of what had to be done. Soon enough Jaime and Barristan were in agreement, the older knight was angry at first, but he came to understand what Cersei had planned for him and it also allowed him a change of scenery, she even bribed him with possibly the chance to visit the Tower of Joy and see the graves of his lost brothers and commander. Jamie was ecstatic at the idea of becoming commander, his eyes were locked onto Cersei as she was actually fighting for him, he could feel the chance to show everyone that he is more than just a "kingslayer" 

Robert was not to sure on the idea of marrying off his only daughter to a house that was once deathly loyal to the dragons, but with Cersei constantly stating the ability to turn them he soon agreed to it, and had sent for the maester to write up a proposal to house Dayne and see if they will accept this gracious offer. Cersei was certain of it she could give her daughter safety with Lord Dayne putting her out of harm's way and granting her only daughter the title of lady and princess. Now with one of her three concerns settled, she had to try and very carefully put forward her other ideas as the king may not be so receptive of them if he reverts back to his old ways, Cersei would have to keep trying while he is mourning his loss, it is cruel to do so, but it is necessary Cersei must save her pride from the old lion and stop weeds growing in the Red Keeps garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we will be heading up North to get a Theon POV of how he is enjoying his "stay" in Winterfell


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kraken and the Direwolf come to terms and have an agreement.

** Inky Blood **

With time passing by Theon started to grow bored of his house arrest within Winterfell, but he could not ask for anything more, Lord Stark was already gracious in letting him keep his life and allowing him a warm bed and hearth to accompanying him rather than a dark dirty cell deep under Winterfell, he was happy that he was at least being fed daily and was referred to as "Squid Lord" which was some for a taunt from the Northmen however he did not overly care. Theon’s time within house arrest has meant that his hair dark hair had grown long down past his shoulders and a small patchy beard had started to grow upon his face, the combination of the longer hair and patchy beard made him look a lot older than he was, but Theon was the same age as the "Young Wolf" Robb Stark who he had only seen once since he was put under lock and key. Lord Stark had met with Theon a few times especially discussing the upcoming tourney and what Theon would do and say, however Theon was not a fool he knew exactly what he had to do and say, it was just a matter of him actually being allowed to act as he wanted. Lord Stark did not trust Theon, which he knew was completely fair, however Theon was his ticket to maintaining peace with the Iron Island. 

Over the time they had started to talk Lord Stark became Ned, and Lord Greyjoy became Theon to one another, they grew closer as they discussed matters to do with the tourney and even some days Ned would come visit him out of good faith even brining a nice warm mug of brew with him. One day in particular Ned had visited him to ask about the Iron Island, Theon told Ned that the islands are not worth much, peace it not in their faith, yet if that rape, raid and pillage they will be crushed under the might of the rest of the seven kingdoms. Theon knew that the Iron Islands needed the peace to maintain though,  because they were ill prepared for an invasion of their actual Islands. Once Ned had informed Theon of the fleet his father was building Theon shook his head and told Lord Stark that his father is doing that out of fear, not out of aggression. Balon, Theon's father was unsure what was happening with Theon, but the young squid knew that his father was fearful of an invasion from the North using Theon as a hostage to gift them valuable information, little did his father know that Theon was not so much a prisoner of war as he was just a constant guest who could not leave Winterfell unless he was under heavy guard. 

Life was not so bad for Theon, sure he would have enjoyed a bit more freedom, but when it came to securing his life, he had to be willing to make sacrifices. By securing his safety in the North it would leave his father vulnerable and without any form of male air from him, yet Theon knew that almost all of his father's brothers would not try to take the lordship from him, all but one who has not been seen for years since he was exiled from the Iron Island, Theon was certain he would never return, but one can never be to certain of things in this world for the gods are cruel beings that twist fate every so often. Ever since the invasion of the North the gods have been cruel to, he and his family, but the cruelty was no unfair for the  Ironborn paid the iron price for their raiding, raping and pillaging.  So, when the time came to make a decision during the final battle Theon chose his life over his brothers  securing himself immunity even though he did kill a lot of northerners, but the "Quiet Wolf" made his choice and all his loyal lords agreed with him, they would take Theon under house arrest and try and subdue his father, which worked out well for them in the end.

* * *

Theon was sitting within his guarded chambers breaking his fast with some thick stew and mulled wine when he heard his chamber door open and the figure of Lord Stark come stalking in, his eyes met Theon's and they nodded to one another. 

"Good,  you're up we have work to do today" Ned said to him in a steely tone, Ned's eyes almost judging Theon up and down "You will be coming with me to get your armor fitted" 

Theon seemed genuinely surprised as he was still eating and then having a sip of his wine "I never expected to have armor made for me" 

"No more wine for you today, you need to be focused" once again Lord Starks voice did not falter or waiver at all it stayed steely. "You will have your armor fitted, then you will assist me with some other duties, you need to be seen around Winterfell" 

Then it clicked in Theon's mind "Ahhh so my father thinks you are mistreating me, has he threatened to come reaving and raiding again for vengeance" 

Ned held his tongue for a moment before responding "Something along those lines yes, but rather  than your father being the voice that is leading the threats it is your sisters"

Once  again, the Greyjoy was taken by surprise, he had finished off his stew and then drank down the last mouthful of his wine "Never expected them to be so defensive, wonder what has got them all in a rage" 

"That would be the upcoming tourney as your sisters know your here, but the king still does not, they are trying to threaten the North to give you up, saying they will inform the king" Ned did not look overly convinced as he said that, but a threat is not something he can take lightly.

"They will not do that, if they were to do that the rest of the Iron Islands would go against them claiming the  Greyjoys are weak, they would call some sort of secret  kingsmoot to declare for a new house to rule the Isle. If my sisters wish to do that  than they are throwing away their own house and risking all out civil war with the other houses"

Lord Stark looked at Theon and then back at the door "Well get dressed then we have work to do the guards will escort you out when you have gotten into something warm" with that said Lord Stark made his way out of the door at a hurried pace. 

Theon then got up from where he was eating and starting to dress into some leathers and furs that would keep him warm from the cold, once he was dressed in  those, he finished off the look with a thick furred cloak made from the fur of what would appear to be a bear. Once he was dressed Theon walked to the door and then was let out by the guards who very cautiously watched his every movement while the captain of his guard leads him towards the great castle itself, just outside it was a rather large smithy where Lord Stark stood waiting his royal household guard surrounding him. 

"Good your here, take the cloak off for a moment and get inside" Ned did not ask nicely he commanded Theon to, and being he was prisoner here Theon agreed taking off his cloak and stepping into the back room of the smithy were a set of armor was set up on a table, it was a dark scale grey armor that had the Greyjoy symbol designed into the chest. Made how Theon would have thought armor was made in the North, it was simple and practical forgoing any sought of fancy design all over the armor it just was one large kraken that stretched across the chest plate. Once Theon stood at the table examining it, he was joined by Lord Stark and then the master smith come over and commanded him to stand still so they could see if the armor needed to be resized at all.

"Seems you made this armor almost  too well Lord Stark" Theon called him by his title outside of the cell, knowing well that if he was caught calling the man Ned rumors would most likely spread and cause some distress for the very "generous" and "kind" Lord. 

"I had hoped it would fit perfect, almost got the guess right, but that can be fixed in a day and then you will have some lighter armor to match your chest piece, since you prefer to fight with cunning over honor" Theon smiled at the slight insult made by Lord Stark 

"Honor is not a trait I agree with, especially when it comes to surviving" He spoke calmly and had a smug grin across his face "But then again you are well aware of that Lord Stark" Ned acknowledge that comment with a curt nod. Once the smith had made the correct  measurements, they looked at Ned and nodded "Good now let's go" Ned grabbed Theon's cloak and threw it at him, Theon caught it and started to put it back on follow in the footsteps of Lord Stark, once they were outside Lord Stark accompanied by his household guard began to walk towards the  godswood with Theon staying close behind Ned. A few stares here and there Theon could feel on him as the northerners looked upon him with anger and disgust. "Your people really do not like me do they" Theon said jokingly to which Lord Stark just nodded his head "Aye they don't very much like squids especially after your little war you caused a while back that got your brothers killed" 

" Yes, it got them killed, but not me I am the North's great asset to the Iron Island while I am here my father can't command anything towards the North unless he wants his last heir to meet the headsmen"

"That headsmen would be me Lord Greyjoy, the man who passes the sentence swings the sword" Ned stated that with a firm unsympathetic look towards Theon.

"You lot are always so serious"

"That is because we have to be Greyjoy, if it is not your kin trying to rape our lands its the wildlings, we have to be a hard people, soft rulers don't survive long in the North" 

Nodding his head in agreement Theon then stopped behind Lord Stark as the great doors to the Godswood opened and the party of men walked into it, however Theon noticed that some of the guards stayed at the entrance to the Godswood just guarding it, while a small group escorted Lord Stark and him into it "What exactly are we doing here Lord Stark?" Theon said in a curious tone. 

"I know what you want Theon, I know the power you crave" 

"Well that was quite obvious for a while now Lord Stark" Theon Deadpanned, which earned him a fierce look from Ned to which Theon retained a stony face not willing to show emotion. 

"Your father is weak Theon, your his last heir and your being held in the North, this news is starting to spread outside of the North and the Iron Islands, which will no doubt force the king to take action if the rest of the kingdoms deemed what has happened severe enough, from what I have been told is that the deaths of your brothers are still being held secret somewhat, but the spider has a vast web that most likely has discovered the truth" 

"I thought you northerners don't care much for politics and games?" 

"We don't, but when you're the warden of the North you have to protect it at all cost, that means learning about the games and politics, as much as I don't enjoy it, I have to be aware of it" the visible frustration on Ned’s face was easy for Theon to see, which made him even feel concern 

" So, what will you do then Lord Stark?" 

"The Tourney will be the easiest place to deter those rumors..you will marry into the North" Theon opened his eyes wide in shock shaking his head 

"That is risky as it is, I am the last heir" 

"That is why you will marry with someone of the North who will ally you with us and ensure that when you take over your fathers place the North is protected from raids" 

Theon laughed and shook his head "My kinsmen will still raid, rape and pillage even if it is against my words, they will not break faith and go against the old ways"

Ned looked directly at him as the group of men had finally reached the center of the Godswood where a weirwood tree is planted firmly just behind a small clear blue pond "That is why you will swear under the eyes of the Old Gods" 

Theon's eyes squinted "What am I swearing exactly?"

* * *

After the whole strange event with Lord Stark Theon was allowed to feast in the hall alongside the Stark family where he could properly see all the children Ned had sired, it was such an odd experience. Theon saw the eyes of many stare at him with disdain, it felt like a thousand knives being stabbed in him over and over again without mercy, the worst set of eyes were that from Ned's wife Catelyn who looked like she wanted to kill him on the spot, but under the orders of her husband the lady could do nothing but glare at him with hate. Theon was placed at one of the lower tables in front of the Starks so he could be watched as he broke his fast starting to eat supper and drink some more, since he had to abstain from it for the day. Thinking back onto what happened Theon could not really believe or understand it, but he had just twisted the Old Way and the Old Gods into one, now all he had to do was wait for Lord Stark to address who he would marry. The hall was rather empty for the night as no guest had arrived, so servants littered around the hall taking care of the Starks.

Lord Stark finally finished his meal and looked down upon Theon, the Greyjoy could feel his gaze upon him and looked up, Ned gave him a small nod which meant for Theon to finish up his meal and come with him, so he did just that and began to devouring what he could and drink down his wine without care how the rest of Ned's family looked upon him. Once he was finished Theon rose from his seat wiped his face and then turned to follow Lord Stark down one of the long hallways towards the Lords private chambers. 

" So, Lord Stark I presume you have chosen who my bride will be" Theon said with a cocky smug look upon his face. 

"Drop it Greyjoy" Ned said sternly which made Theon cut out the smug look and shape in into one of neutrality. 

"What is it you wish of me then Lord Stark, who shall I be marrying" Theon seemed genuinely nervous now as the steely eyes of Lord Stark just watched his every movement. 

"My wife would have preferred a different option, but after hearing some rumors of my own, I will protect my daughter at all cost" Theon quickly caught on to what he was saying and his body went stiff. 

"You intend to marry your eldest to me instead of the price, that is madness Lord Stark" 

"Aye it might be madness, but if I can join two great houses under a marriage that could be somewhat beneficial to the North I will do so, I will not have my daughter be treated less under that mad prince"

Lost for words for a moment Theon had to compose himself, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. " So, you want to marry her off to the Iron Islands, make her just as miserable as she would be within the Red Keep with that little torturer?" 

"You will marry her in the North, she will become your Rock wife as you call it and then you will start implementing the plans to ensure the North and Iron Islands align with one another ensuring a safety on both our fronts, no war, no blood, no raping, raiding and reaving of the North, then when that is secure you can maintain the Greyjoy name and produce strong child that are half Ironborn half Northerner, thus ensuring that a good alliance is settled for the years to come, long after you and I are both dead" 

Theon smirked at Lord Stark "For a man who doesn't enjoy the game, you are quite good at it, the quiet wolf is making moves to ensure the North has strength"

"And to ensure the North has a strong navy allied with them protecting our weaker side, this is just the natural process of order that must happen bring the Old Gods to the Iron Islands and show your people the old way of the North" 

Shaking his head in disbelief Theon sighed deeply "I will agree to this, but at least let me get to know your eldest daughter before you do something like that,  because I am sure your lady wife will not be happy about it marrying her daughter off to a prisoner" 

"That deal has been made when we get to the tourney you will not be considered a prisoner, just the heir to the Iron Isles getting to know his bride, your family may not agree with it, but that is why you are there,  you're the cunning one Theon, ensure that my daughter is both safe and happy, and make sure the  Ironborn learn, I know your people are tough and unruly, but you are the first  Ironborn I know to have shown a greater intelligence" Ned took a jab at the rest of Theon's kinsmen to which he did not care he enjoyed the compliments as they boosted his confidence.

"You know Lord Stark if I did not know any better I'd say you are preparing for war, what are the wildlings amassing an army" Theon said as a joke  back, but Ned changed his tone low and into a sort of growl "Be careful what you say Greyjoy, I am gifting you a chance at what you want, do not make me regret it, for the sake of both our houses" Theon understood and nodded his head "So does that mean I am no longer under house arrest then?" Ned took a moment before he replied "Yes you will be granted proper guest rite and giving a warm bed and food under my house and you will improve your standing with the rest of my family" With that both men shook hands.

Theon was then escorted to a room located on the main floor, it was a lot nicer than his "cell" much more of a home feeling to it, the room even had bottle of wine for him to enjoy. Theon sat down in front of his rooms heart and poured himself a nice glass of the mulled wine sipping it graciously as he enjoyed the freedom he was given, his thoughts did wander back towards the events that led up to it, but Theon just knew he had to come to accept, he was been giving some freedom, of course he and Lord Stark now had to make sure that their plans would succeed without an issue, the only issue Theon could forsee are his sisters getting in the way of them. However, Theon being the forward thinker had plans to ensure they would submit to his rule and not cause issues, all that was left were his uncles they would be the hardest issue cause if Theon took power and they felt like he was doing something to endanger his people that would call a kingsmoot.

Lost in his thoughts Theon was startled away from them when he heard a faint knock upon his door, it was very light, not a strong handed knock, but a soft one, most likely a serving girl Theon thought so he got up from his seat to open the door, to his shock and surprise his eyes met with that of Lady Catelyn  whose eyes were like daggers. 

"My husband informed me that you are now a guest and should be treated as such" She said in a formal tone, as her eye darted side to side the older women scoping out the guardsmen who were nearby, and in a very low growl the feisty fish stated "I am watching you always Theon Greyjoy, if you slip up I will make you pay for it" then lady Catelyn returned to her formal tone and put on a fake smile "Enjoy your stay Lord Greyjoy" As she was walking away Theon had to do a double take making sure his eyes and ears saw and heard that correctly, as he went to close the door he let out a rather loud sigh "This is going to be harder than I thought" he said to himself.

* * *

Theon did not get a great night's sleep as Lady Catelyn's words burned into his mind twisting it, Theon was obviously very concerned about her, and he was even more worried when the betrayed would be announced between him and Sansa, he had to start to act now for this marriage pact to work, so he put on some grey leathers, wash his face and body in a bath and then called in a serving girl the next morning. He wanted to look clean and presentable, so he told the lady to shave and cut his hair. Shaving did not take that long as the serving girl was effected with a blade, however it was the hair that Theon was not too sure of, he at first wanted to keep in long, but then changed his mind to a shorter hairstyle ,not really sure what lady Sansa would like, and he was too afraid to ask the serving girl because of the threat he received the night before from Lord Stark's lady wife. 

Once he was clean, cut, shavend and clothed Theon then made his way out of his bedroom down to the main hall to break his fast, as he entered the great hall he saw the Starks all seated eating their breakfast, all except Lord Stark who was at the back of the hall greeting a visiting Lord, so Theon made his way over to lord Stark who greeting him with a curt firm node "Greyjoy" He said and Theon replied "Lord Stark" also giving him a curt nod and looking upon the great man who was standing next to Lord Stark "Lord Umber" Theon said knowing immediately who it was and Greatjon replied with a stern cold "Squid-fucker" Theon laughed at the insult which made Greatjon laugh as well and Lord Stark gave a shake of his head "at least you two have humor" 

"Aye we do, I could have killed this boy back in the woods and we could have been done with it, but then you Eddard convinced us that his head was to pretty to chop off, so then I suggested his cock instead" Greatjon was booming loudly with laughter and Theon smiled at the conversation. 

"Well I'm glad I got to keep both my heads" Theon said and Greatjon looked at him with those cold eyes "Aye Lord Stark has made good use of you, and now you are a proper guest I hear, must have been all that good behavior"

"Aye yes Lord Stark has granted me guest rite, which I have very graciously accepted of course Lord Stark is a great leader for the North, he has quelled my kinsmen from raping your lands and kept the wildings at bay for years" at the mention of the wildlings he saw Greatjon's face harden

"The Wildlings are the only people I hate more than you squids, and even then, it's pretty close between both of you lots"

Theon took a moment to reply turning his face indifferent "Has the peace between mine and yours people not helped our standing at all?" 

Greatjon looked at him and grinned wickedly "I forgot the tongue you have on you boy, probably should have offered to cut that off rather than your cock" Theon shrugged his shoulders at the giant of a man "Well none of that has happened and Lord Stark has ensured peace" 

"Aye but for how long will it last" The Greatjon said looking at Ned "How long till the squids come back after us again?" 

"That won't happen Lord Umber, I have ensured that the North will not have to deal with anymore large invasions upon our land" 

The  Greatjon just looked at Ned visibly stunned, then he looked at Theon shaking his head "I don't trust them, but I trust your word, my people are not truly affected by the squids, however you should inform the Mormont’s of that, Lady Dacey is ready to rip the squids head off the minute he steps out of line" Theon on hearing what was said sighed, now he had to keep an eye out not just for Lady Catelyn but also this Mormont women. 

"Well if she does that then the North will  continued to be raped for the foreseeable future" Theon stated bluntly which caught the  Greatjon of guard, he looked down at the Theon as if he was judging his words "If you want her trust in you boy, the I suggest you have a spar with her or perhaps a melee with blunt or wooden weapons, the bear versus the squid"  Greatjon seemed pleased with that idea and he looked over at Lord Stark who must have been taking it into consideration, but it was Theon who spoke first "If she wants it I won't deny her, blood has been spilled between Mormont’s and  Ironborn for a long time, perhaps we can stop the bleeding and attempt to stitch the wound that has been festering for years" 

With that said Lord Stark look at Theon then to  Greatjon and turned to approach his family's table, both Theon and  Greatjon followed close by, it was there where Theon spotted Sansa at first, she was beautiful for a northerner, she really was a princess of the North, it was not some handmaid's tale about her beauty. However, he also spotted two sets of cold hateful eyes glaring at him, one set from Lady Catelyn and another from a woman he did not recognize at first, that was until she snarled at him. That ugly snarl could only belong to one group of northerners, the Mormont’s and their "bear" snarl. 

"Lady Mormont" Ned spoke clearly and loudly to get her attention away from Theon and onto Ned, she quickly bowed her head at his presence, now with her not looking and Lady Catelyn focused on her husband Theon snuck a peak at Sansa who was at first staring at her Lord father, but realized Theon was looking at her, their eyes met for a few seconds and in those seconds Theon gave her a warm smile which made the young lady recoil at first, but then he noticed that her neck had gotten slightly darker than the rest of her pale face. Sansa quickly looked away from him and focused on her father who started to speak. 

"Due to your houses issues with the Ironborn it has been discussed between myself, Lord Umber as witness and the suggester of it, and Theon Greyjoy about how we can start to mend that issue" It looked like Dacey was going to protest, but Ned raised his hand to silence her "Theon has already agreed to this suggestion all it takes it for you to agree to it too" 

Dacey looked between all three men as if she was annoyed, but she bit her tongue "And what is this suggestion then" she said through gritted teeth as her eyes shot right into the soul of Theon, she was an intimidating force, but Theon had to access her for weaknesses early on if he was going to come out on top of this engagement.

"Lady Mormont you and Lord Greyjoy will duel it out with blunted weapons until one yields, that may not give back all the damage that has been done at all, but it is the start of something far bigger" Theon saw that grin appear on her face almost instantly as she registered the words in her head "I accept" Dacey said not even taking a proper moment to think about it she just put her hands together in joy, her eyes filling with both rage and passion as the bear women was looking forward to the duel. Theon on the other hand kept a stony face as all the faces of Lord Stark's children were focused on him looking at him as if he was insane, but he was not he has come up with a way to beat the  she -bear. Once Ned had stopped talking, he looked to Lord Umber and bid him welcome, letting the  greatjon go and break his fast in the presence of what looked like the youngest Starks and lady Catelyn who all joined him to discuss things in private. Dacey had marched off to her quarters most likely to prepare herself, while Robb stayed at the table quickly standing to talk to his father, but Ned raised a hand to silence him and instead look at Theon and Robb and using his head to signal them both to follow him. 

They walked to Lord Stark's private quarters and went inside, Ned walked over to his desk and sat behind it looking at both his son and Theon, almost in unison both men sat at the other side of the desk wary of one another. "What is it you want to discuss son" Ned asked in a polite voice smiling at his son. 

"Dacey will kill him" was all Robb said as if it was some sort of prophecy, Theon rolled his eyes in response, but the young lord was to focused on his father's reaction, Ned was calm collected and kept a smile on "Perhaps she might, but that would not be in our best interest" 

Robb looked confused "Why? you give him guest rite and expect everyone to treat him as an equal after what his people and his family has done to the North" Robb was trying to argue, and he had a good reason too, however Lord Stark was not fazed by it at all. 

"Theon is valuable to the North, and the Iron Islands, you will start treating him with respect son" Ned said still calmly not showing emotion as if he was trying to bait his own son into a response. 

"And why should I do that, he has not earned my respect" Theon did agree, he has done nothing yet to earn any type of northern respect, however things will start to change when he settles this little dispute with the Mormont's and he and Lord Stark can start putting their own plan into actions. 

"Because son I have made an arrangement with future Lord Greyjoy" Robb looked over at Theon who did his best to not look phased at all by this conversation. 

"He won't be a lord for a long time, his father is most likely in good health since he never goes raiding with his kinsmen" 

Ned nodded at his son "Yes, but that is why his father will be forced to step down by the king" 

Robb raised a brow at his father "What do you mean father" 

"I mean when the tourney happens Balon will not attend it already upsetting the king, and then with the aid of Theon confessing the crimes of his people it will force the king's hand to punish Balon, and I will suggest that Theon take lordship over the Iron Islands" 

"You intend to give him power" Robb said looking over at Theon with distrustful eyes. 

"that I do son, and to ensure that the Ironborn don't bother the North me and the young Greyjoy have discussed an alliance between our houses and kingdoms"

Robb looked stunned into silence, he had to actually shake his head to knock himself out of the stun "How will you secure an alliance" Robb asked in a faint voice. 

"I will tell you if you swear an oath to never say what is said outside of this room unless I say so" Robb just nodded at first before stuttering "Ah....yes father...I swear!" Robb managed to compose himself towards the end his oath. 

"Theon Greyjoy will marry into our house" It was deathly quiet in the room; Theon could have sword he heard the heartbeat of Robb as the young lord stood to his feet. 

"What! father! are you mad!" The words just came out of him without any self-control and Robb knew it straight away as he said it, quickly sitting himself back down and looking like he has dishonored himself, Lord Stark however sighed at his son's response. 

"Robb you will understand in time my boy, but the North needs allies, and the Greyjoys can protect our waters, Theon and myself have discussed a plan to bring the Old Gods of the North into the Iron Islands, mixing the Old Way and the Old Gods together, then with the marriage pact agreed upon it will ensure that the next generation of rulers of the Iron Island will be related to the Starks of the North, making sure that the iron Island will not turn on the North allow both kingdoms to prosper together as one and to protect each other as one" 

Robb had put both his hands on his face hiding himself from eyesight, soon enough he sighed and pulled his hands away sitting up straighter and looking at his father "So if he is marrying into this house, that means it will be Sansa as his wife" 

"Aye son which means Theon will be your future good-brother, allowing the North to be safe from large raids and stop the raping of our land, Theon and I have already discussed it in more detail of what he will have to do to ensure peace and help the very barren islands of his kingdom grow. You my son will rule the North when I am gone as you are my heir, you and Dacey will ensure that that Stark's will live on while Sansa and Theon focus on growing the Greyjoy name, for the first time in our history the  Direwolf and the Kraken will come together under the terms of a marriage and alliance" 

Robb just shook his head trying to accept it, but Theon could see it in his eyes that he was very confused about everything, Theon was quick to jump in to help ensure Lord Stark's point "Before it is announced I will do my best to earn Sansa’s admiration and love, I know you do not like the idea, but understand this is for the North and the Iron Islands, your peoples future will be safe from the sea, the Manderly’s navy guard one side and the Greyjoy’s and Iron Islands protect the other side, meaning your rule will be much safer, your people will be protected and you only have to really focus on the growing wildling attacks" Robb nodded his head and soon all three men just sat there in silence before Lord Stark stood and looked over at his son "Shouldn't you be going to bless your wife before she duals" that made the young wolf jump up and bow his head to his father quickly leaving to go find his wife. 

Theon eventually was escorted out of the room by Lord Stark and together the two walked down to where the dual would take place, Theon quickly noticed that a lot of Winterfell had heard about the dual and have taken seats to watch it happen, as the duel was to take place in the arena used for Northern Melees, once he was there Lord Stark wished him good luck and then Theon was left to his own fortune to find his way to the staging rooms. Once he was inside Theon picked out a longsword as his primary weapon, but also packed two daggers within his leather belt, most  Ironborn prefer the axe or mace to swords, but Theon was not most  Ironborn and he was going to prove that in front of the packed crowd that had come to watch the "squid verse the she bear" Keeping his nerves calm Theon knew this battle would be rough, but he also knew that he could be the women if he used her rage against her, she would fight similar to his uncle  Victarion , his uncle fought with a fury of overwhelming strength, but that fury did not last long, because he would be so focused on attack it would tire him out leaving him open for low strikes because he would be too slow to block it.

With a few moments having passed Theon was called to the arena, once he had made his way back out into the light he saw what could only have been hundreds of faces looking down at him, loud boos were all he heard as he entered, then it was Dacey's turn who came out to loud applause and cheers, the women was wielding a heavy blunt mace and shield. Theon knew that the mace would be an issue if he was to be struck with it, he would hope he was quick enough to avoid it. Soon enough he heard the announcer, which was Lord Stark shout "Begin!!" loudly and the crowd grew quite as the two warriors started to walk to one another, Dacey was a furious woman, Theon had to keep his distance so he did so by circling around her, forcing her to come at him, which she did eagerly. Theon was quick enough at first, he grew a little too cocky at one point though and the  she -bear caught his leg causing him to let out a yell of pain which was followed by cheers from the crowd. 

Dacey was bloodthirsty and the moment she heard his cry of pain she charged, which made Theon duck and dodge under and around her swings before he used his blunted blade to land a strike to the side of her ribs causing her to let out a soft grunt of pain.  However, this only enraged the women more and she turned to face him raising her mace up high, that was when Theon crossed into her guard using his blade to jam it behind her shield, Dacey brought her mace down, but at a bad angle which allowed Theon to just get grazed on the side of his arm with her heavy strike. This brought Theon’s anger up and he finally managed to disarm Dacey of her shield however the women willingly gave it up and, in the process, had used the shield to disarm Theon. Cheers could be heard throughout the arena as he now was just welding one of his daggers in his hand and Dacey was using both hands to strike a flurry of swings at him. She was not growing tired at first, but then he saw her chest heaving up and down with heavy breaths and that's when he lunged in with his dagger, she caught him in her guard his dagger struck into the long handle of her mace now the two were fighting for possession. 

Dacey fought dirty going for knees and headbutts which Theon had to endure, that was until they both lost gripes and in one furious motion Dacey's mace was launched out of her hands, but so was Theon's dagger with was stuck in the handle slightly. Realizing the folly Theon reached for his other dagger, but the she  bear tacked him into the ground, wrestling control over him. Theon struggled under her grip as she latched one hand onto the wrist of his hand that was reaching for the dagger and used her other hand to start to strike into his body and face. Knowing he could not fight fair anymore Theon just went for it, he used his spare hand and struck back causing the  she -bears nose to break under one of his punches then he spat in her eye causing her to let go of his wrist, but instead of going for the dagger he pushed her off him onto her back and the squid took control of the tiring she bear, she was fierce in defense though, but Theon did the one thing he knew could help him, he moved so one of his knees was between her legs and he lifted it up and down with a hard strike which caused her to cry out in pain then in her cry he griped her throat with both his hands and gave her one hard heavy head-butt. Her head must have been made with iron cause the last thing he remembers is the sounds of the crowd shouting and chanting then gasping, but then as his head collided with hers it went quiet, and darkness took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a Sansa focused one.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Northern Lady**

Audible gasps filled the arena as the duel between Theon and Dacey had turned violent and dirty, the two warriors were not giving an inch to one another, it was tough and scrappy which made everyone watching the duel anxious. There was unanimous support for Dacey, she was the wife to Robb, Sansa's older brother and she came from house Mormont who were very well respect for their attitudes and endurance. They also were well renowned for being one of the houses that dealt with the Ironborn the most, the savage raids over the years have slowly cut down house Mormont's numbers. Sansa could feel her heart beating fast throughout the entire duel as both Dacey and Theon broke into a more savage fight, once the fight was taken to the ground Sansa could hear the shouts and gasps, she saw how Dacey and Theon did not stop fighting, Dacey was on top trying to beat him into submission, then Theon was on-top and he fought even more harder. When he brought down his skull upon her head the fighting ceased as both warriors had just collapsed upon one another, they had beaten one another bloody and bruised. All was quiet in the arena as the smallfolk looked down at the "bodies" of both warriors and soon enough Sansa saw her older brother race down to the ground to go to the aid of his wife. 

Sansa had followed alongside with her father and younger sister Arya, Robb had managed to separate both the collapsed bodies and lay them on their back, they were alive, but barely, both chests of each warrior was rising and falling very faintly. She could see the great concern on her brothers face as he tried very softly to rouse his wife from her unconscious state, but it was with the arrival of the maester who quickly ordered that both of them be taken to the infirmary within the castle. Both of them looked so fragile in the state, Dacey had a bloody face and broken nose with her right hand bruised from punching so hard, Theon had a small, but deep cut on his forehead most likely from headbutting Dacey that was gushing out blood, then his lip also had a deep cut along with his right cheek on his face being heavily bruised because of Dacey throwing caution to the wind type punches and haymakers. Both of them were quickly taken by a small group of people towards the infirmary Sansa's lord father had ordered her to go with the group because of the fact her brother Robb looked in a state of great worry for his wife, while her father stayed behind with the rest of the family to command the smallfolk. 

Once they had reached into the small room that must have been the infirmary Sansa initially watched over her older brother Robb who never left his wife side even with the maester trying to console him informing the young wolf that she will be ok, she just fought herself into exhaustion. While the maester was talking to Robb Sansa went over to look at Theon who had his wounds attended too, she saw that the bruising on his face was swelling lightly, however, that was not what shocked her, what shocked Sansa was that the maester had stripped him down to his leather pants which exposed great bruising on his body, and when the young lady stark looked over at her brother and the maester that looked to be what the maester was discussing as the guards in the room were quickly asked to leave by Robb. Sansa stayed by Theon and kept her eyes upon him out of respect for Robb's wife. To say that she was not curious was a lie as while the maester and Robb were focused on Dacey, Sansa had slowly started to run her hands along Theon’s lean, muscular body, it was very well toned and defined as she could see the outlines and build of muscle throughout his body, she had thought for sure that the young Greyjoy would have been starved and beaten when he was taken captive, but it looked like her father treated him well and allowed him to maintain his figure. 

Theon's body was not very receptive to her touch, it felt rather cold and stiff in her hands, yet Sansa's curiosity seemed to get the best of her and she just kept very slowly running her fingers along every tone of his body, her vibrant blue eyes focused on his face just seeing if her touch was going to make him stir, but still he laid there looking pale and broken. Sansa was not sure what to do at first, she just stood there with her hands over his chest, her eyes watching him intently, that was until she heard a very polite cough from the maester which made her jump a little and she removed her hands, Sansa could feel a soft flush of warmth come up from her chest, but she just did her best to regain her composure. 

"Maester Luwin sorry if I was in the way of your work" Sansa said putting a soft smile on her face, which made the old maester smile back at her nodding his head. 

"No of course not my lady, I was just curious as to why you show concern to the young Lord Greyjoy?" 

"Interest...Oh no maester I am just showing concern, he is under guest rite after all" Sansa tried to find any sort of reason she could to help it look like she was just being a good host, but in reality, her facial expressions were not helping her at all, this only made the maester nod his head. 

"Well my lady I must ask that you leave him be, I will tend to his and Dacey's wounds and bruises, but they will need a great amount of rest, now if you could please try and pry your brother away from his wife side, I have tried to tell him that he doesn't need to brood over her, she will live, she just needs great rest" 

Sansa nodded her head, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Thank you for everything you are doing maester" she said in her best lady voice, then she walked over to her brother who looked slumped over, however, she knew this look all too well, he had gotten it from father, he was brooding about Dacey, which is fair however he cannot be at her side, he is the heir to Winterfell and he must look strong for now. Sansa very carefully, very gently placed a hand on his arm which brought Robb out of his brooding as he looked from his wife to his sister. "Yes Sansa" was all he said, but she could hear the concern within his voice "Robb it is best if we give the maester some space to work and to give Dacey space, she just needs to rest that is all Robb, the maester is confident she will survive" Robb looked very reluctant to leave his wife's side, but in the end under the hard firm gaze of his sister who was not going to give up Robb just accepted it and went with Sansa. 

Once the pair of them had left the infirmary and began to walk around the halls Sansa felt a more definite change in Robb, he still seemed very worried, but the brooding feeling had faded leaving him more at ease mentally as his face was much softer, his whole body also seemed less tense. "I saw you caring over Theon" Robb said as he looked over at Sansa. 

"Yes, well while you and the maester were caring for Dacey I thought I should be a good host and make sure that nothing happened to him" Sansa said sticking her nose up in a proud look, but Robb just shook his head. 

"Looked more like you were touching his body without consent" That statement made Sansa's face go a bright red and burn harshly. 

"No!!! I was just.....feeling to make sure there were no more bruises or cuts" She replied defensively to her brethren's comment. 

Robb scoffed at her "Is that the best excuse you can make up dear sister" 

Sansa was corned verbally and she just bit her lip and shook her head "Well no one was going to pay attention to him even though he is a guest" 

"What are you talking about Maester Luwin will care for him" Robb said sarcastically, which just made Sansa shake her head. 

"That is what I am talking about you have no respect for him, if you don't respect him then you will never understand him" Sansa was trying to convince Robb to think about it, but her brother was being stubborn and trying to lay blame on her. 

"So, you care for the squid more than my wife" Robb spat at her 

Sansa did not even bother to acknowledge him as she started to walk away from him in the opposite direction at a brisk pace just ignoring everything around her. When she finally got further enough away, she slowed down her pace and coming to an eventually halt of movement, wanting to catch her breath a little bit and calm her mind. 

"Oh by the old gods there you are Sansa" come a voice of relief, it was Jeyne who must have been searching all over the castle for her "I went to the infirmary to try to find you, but the maester had said he sent you and Robb away, then when I thought you had gone to the great hall I went there, but only found your lady mother and older brother in some sort of discussion" Sansa raised her hand up to try to silence Jeyne, just wanting some peace and quiet to herself. 

"Let us go for a walk Jeyne I need some fresh air" Jeyne looked at her with a raised brow biting her lip as if she wanted to protest it, but Sansa gave her an icy glare that stopped that from happening. 

"Alright let's go then" Jeyne finally relented and wrapped both her arms around Sansa's right arm walking with her through the long hall and out into the chilly cold air of the North. 

"This is much better" Sansa stated as she felt her body relax under the cold chill, letting out a soft sigh she with Jeyne around her arm started to walk around the courtyard slowly. 

"Is everything ok Sansa, you seem rather...different" Jeyne said in a concerned tone, but Sansa dismissed her and shook her head at the women even managing to break a smile on her face. 

"I am much better now Jeyne, just a dispute with Robb, which he is probably complaining to mother about, now doubt trying to slander me for caring after Theon" Sansa heard Jeyne let out a small gasp of surprise. 

"Why would you help the Greyjoy Sansa after everything his family has done to the North" Jeyne kept her composure not giving away any emotions facially, but Sansa knew she was not happy with her, just like her brother was not. 

"I think you and Robb should talk more, maybe your ignorance will keep you living a blissful life" 

"I am not ignorant" Jeyne spat back, but quickly realized what she had done and started to mutter an apology. 

"No need to apologize Jeyne, I don't care for fake apologize, what I care about its being a good host and doing my duty as a lady to ensure that no blood be spilled with guest rite on, no matter how many people want Lord Greyjoy's head they can't have it or it will cause the North issues, I and father must be the only ones that understand that, well maester Luwin to since he was doing his best to care for both of them" 

Jeyne looked at Sansa with a questioning gaze, but just nodded her head sighing "It seems being a lady will suite you, but I still don't like the squid being here, he is a cruel and snobbish fool" 

"How is he those things, I doubt you have actually talked to him, I know I have not and i'm the daughter of Lord Stark who he seems to follow around a lot, I think father and Lord Greyjoy have made some sort of arrangement, or perhaps a deal that has satisfied father and made him release Theon from being imprisoned and offered him guest rites" 

Jeyne just shook her head "That makes it sound like your father is some southern lord who uses tricks, bribes and such to get what he wants" 

Sansa was going to reply, but she and Jeyne stopped walking as they were interrupted by the voice of Sansa's father herself "And would I be a southern lord Jeyne" he said in a teasing yet stern voice. Jeyne's eyes went wide and she pulled away from Sansa and bowed lowly "Forgive me my lord I must return to my duties" she said and at a pace Sansa could define as a light jog Jeyne made her way back into the keep. Sansa then turned to look at her father and smile warmly at him "I hope you did not hear all of that father" She said giving him a light curtsy. 

"No not all of it Sansa, but still enough to know you are being a good host and not letting differences dictate how you act....well that and the fact you might actually show interest in Lord Greyjoy" Ned smiled at her, but Sansa went a deep red in her face and shook it trying to act it off "Uhh no father...just being a good host, that is all, just a good host and making sure guest rite won't be broken" 

"You will make an excellent lady for the lucky man who marries you" 

"Well mother keeps saying I could be a princess then a queen, but the rumors about the prince are...disturbing to say the very least" 

Ned crossed his arms and looked at his daughter in an examining way "What if I was to tell you that you don't have to marry prince Joffrey" 

Sansa tried her very hardest not to show any sign of surprise, but she failed horribly at that and almost immediately replied to her father with "What?!" 

Ned Laughed and then gently placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder starting to guide her on a walk down towards the great godswood"Well if you do not wish to marry the prince, I will not have your mother parade you around like cattle at the tourney" 

Sansa let out a sigh of relief "As much as I do not want to anger mother father, I don't want to marry that monster if the rumors are even half true my life would be miserable" 

"And that is exactly why I do not want you to marry the prince, you will be better suited to someone else, a young lord who could respect you and care for you, after all there is a young lord here" Ned stated a grin appearing on his face. 

"Ahhh..." she said rather quickly before properly registering what her father had said in her mind "I....dose everyone just seems to be some sort of seer or am I really that obvious" 

Ned laughed heartily at her statement before shaking his head "You are my daughter I don't think you could hide much from me if you wanted, and if I was not your father, I am still your lord so I could command the truth out of you if I wanted, I have seen the look you give him before, it was on your mothers face...that was a long time ago though, but I have seen it and I know what it means my dear daughter" 

"Yes, well as much as he is a Greyjoy, he did...clean up rather nicely once you gave him guest rite and I guess my mind has not been very..." 

Ned held up a hand and let out a quick chuckle "No need to explain Sansa I do understand, but you must learn about him and his people and lands before you properly dedicate yourself to him" Ned said with a caring tone even though he knew full well that the proposal was already signed, he just wanted to try to give his daughter enough time to accept it "You will be a lady like your mother if you were to marry him, and you would get to live within the Iron Islands, yes I know they are not very....graceful to look at, but I am sure if you were to marry into that family you could help give ideas about change needed" 

Sansa smiled at her father and nodded "Well yes that is true father, but that is if he is any good as a husband, I don't want to have to deal with being dishonored like so many ladies are" She felt her lips tighten as she said that last bit, Sansa was well aware of bastardry within the seven kingdoms, she had heard the septa go on about it for almost a day and how it is a great sin within the eyes of the seven "How will you deal with mother when you tell her about this?" 

Ned scratched his face and was silent just thinking about his response for a moment as they walked "She is determined to get you onto that throne, but I am determined to keep you away from it, a throne is a dangerous place to be Sansa, so many people covet the power of it that it can drive them mad" 

Sansa understood how dangerous power was within the world and how many people will try anything to gain power for themselves "Do you think lord Greyjoy craves that type of power father" 

To her surprise Ned nodded "Aye he craves some power, but not the Iron throne, no he craves the Iron Islands, the young lord Greyjoy wishes to take over from his father and establish something new and different, he is not your ordinary Ironborn, which makes him someone you should always be careful of, but also someone the North could have as a friend rather than an enemy" 

Sansa was not really surprised by the information she was being given by her father; the way Theon fought in the area made it very clear he will fight to get what he wants "He may not be the most honorable man though father" 

Ned looked at his daughter with a smile "He is not from the North, so honor is not his focus or goal, however it would help him in the future, perhaps you could give him a lesson in honor" Sansa turned to face her father as they had reached the large gates that lead to the godswood "Perhaps I shall father, thank you for talking to me I felt like I was alone among my own family" Ned looked at his daughter with a soft warm smile "Sometimes it is good to be alone, it helps us think about things, other times it is good to be in the company of others as it lets us talk about things we think about" With that Ned leaned in to hug his daughter and embrace her tightly. They embraced for a few moments before her lord father then let go of her, he nodded his head to her before he proceeded into the great godswood. 

* * *

Returning from her talk with her father Sansa went to go break her fast as she could feel her innards were gnawing at her from the inside out. Walking into the great hall she noticed that almost all of her family had already broken their fast, all except one. Sansa’s eyes met with her mothers and she could feel her mother's glare pierce through her like an arrow, taking a quick deep breath Sansa would approach the table, she accepted the meal she was giving by her serving girls which was some warm soup with a sort of meat and vegetable mix that came alongside two thick pieces of rye bread. Sasna just focused on her food, not of her mother who was watching her intensely. 

“So, you went for a walk did you Sansa” her mother said, it was a calm cool voice, but Sansa could feel it was laced with something more sinister, she stopped eating her food and very cautiously raised her head up so her eyes and her mother's eyes would meet. 

“Yes, I did, first with Robb, then Jeyne and finally father and I spoke” Sansa watched as her mother's face twisted into surprise, perhaps her lady mother was not so well informed about some things. 

“I see...what did your father wish to talk about” Now Sansa knew that her mother did not hear about her and her father's discussion. 

“Well we spoke about quite a bit really” Sansa was just laying it on thick to make her mother wait for the actual response “We spoke mostly about my duties as a lady, and a future husband” 

Her mother smiled at her nodding “Good, so I assume your father has helped you see that the prince is a good choice then, well then we must..” Catelyn was cut off by Sansa. 

“Actually, mother he was quite the opposite in fact, he did not find the prince well suited to be my husband, and to be honest mother neither do I” Sansa could see her mother's face crumbling, her eyes widening with genuine shock “Father and I discussed a better suited betrothal offer” 

Catelyn said a few words under her breath before speaking up “And who would be better than the prince” her mother basically spat out, her face of shock turning to one of confusion and anger “What is a better place then princess and future queen of the seven kingdoms” 

“I think you mean future bed and torture slave, not princess or queen mother, father and I actually spoke very highly of a better choice, who I will pursue due to the benefits it could bring my house, you always remind me of my duties to my house and my duties to my family, that I remain and honorable lady and ensure that the family name lives on” 

“Yes, and you could achieve all of that by marrying into the royal family” Her mother tried to say defensively. 

“Perhaps, but at what cost mother? I will be beaten, broken and a shell of myself if even half the rumors are true about that vicious little pompous prince” Sansa could see the shock on her mother's face as she insulted the royal family “Father and I discussed me becoming a lady for a great house elsewhere, a house that could benefit the North with a husband that could treat me well, one that I could work alongside of and ensure that together we do a duty to his people and help them grow” 

“Bu...how...who” was all her mother managed to say through her shocked confusion. 

“The young lord Theon Greyjoy” Sansa said proudly with a smug smile, yet she could feel her mother's silent rage grow, but Sansa raised her hand to defy her mother “I will learn more about it, but this would be a great benefit to the North mother I have been thinking about it while I was returning to break my feast, this betrothal could ensure the North is truly protected and it would forge a blood bond between Starks and Greyjoys of the future, and of course with me being half Stark and Tully I can ensure that the Riverland’s prosper from this betrothal to” 

Sansa could see her mother thinking about it, her mother’s face was a deep beet red, her eyes were fiery and icy at the same time, her lips pursed into a thin line. Without saying anything her mother rose up from her seat and looked down at her daughter “Well then I must discuss this with your father, if you want to stain the great name of Tully and Stark with filthy Ironborn blood I will be a good mother and try to stop you from being a foolish child” Sansa simply looked down at her food and began eating again, her mother seemingly annoyed by that let out a huff and stormed off to go find her husband. 

“Sansa are you mad” came a whisper from beside her as Sansa’s serving girl and close friend must have been nearby when the conversation was happening “Why would you do something that crazy? Marrying a squid” 

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat some more “Sansa, you do realize that by marrying Theon...well if your mother can’t save you that you will be his lady, and he is an heir” 

She stopped herself from consuming some vegetables from the soup and raised her head to look at her serving girl “And you realize that if I marry him, I am by marriage heiress to the Iron Island, securing the Norths protection, and from what father has let slip I would assume that Lord Greyjoy will not last much longer in power and will be succeeded by his last living son and heir” Sansa smiled as she watched Jeyne’s face turn into a frown. 

“I know I can’t argue with you anymore, you’re a lady, but I agree with your mother and brother, they both seem against it” Sansa just shook her head at Jeyne. 

“Your too focused on the past between the houses of Stark and Greyjoy, if these two rival houses join to become one it would strengthen both of them, and would allow for certain plans to be enacted ensuring the North is safe from the isle” Sansa then returned to eating her food as Jeyne seem stumped for an answer, she had a few more sips and bites of her soup before she turned her head slightly upwards “Oh Jeyne, could you keep an eye on the infirmary I want to know when Theon wakes, he will need a good host by his side” Jeyne simply nodded a response before leaving Sansa to finally eat her food in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon POV Next 
> 
> P.S - I have been drafting my second project of writing and have come to a stage of writing some of it along side chapters from this work.


	17. Chapter 16

**The Kraken Wake's**

Feeling like his eyelids weighed more than himself Theon struggled to open them as his body very lightly twisted and turned awake. Finally managing to push his eyelids up he is greeted by a shadowy figure that is slowly coming into focus as his eyes are adjusting to the light that feels like it has been beaming down upon. Raising a hand up to block the light he realized the figure started to move towards him, but his eyes still were not adjusting, worst of all is he could feel great stiffness and sudden jolts of pain throughout his body as he started to remember what had happened before it all went black. 

His ears started to slowly register proper sound as he heard the shuffling of footsteps around him and then the great ringing starting in his ear as his eyes slowly started to give a proper shape to the mystery figure, he had thought it was the maester at first, but then his eyes had corrected that thought when they looked up a fine fair skin beauty with long auburn hair and those vivid dreamy blue eyes looking down into his very own dark eyes. He went to try to say something, but nothing came out as his voice felt extremely dry, moving his hand that was blocking out the light to signal to the northern beauty that he needs a drink. Without waiting too long she twists out of his sight then comes back into it. 

Sansa very carefully watches over Theon as he sits up in a very groggy like state, and without even asking she just moves forward with the drink of sweetened water and angles it so she is pouring it into his mouth very carefully. Theon dose not protest to the help and welcomes to aid as he can slowly feel his body come more alive with great pain, and his mind flashing with memories of the duel between him and the she-bear who nearly killed one another with their bare hands. He let out a groan of pain once which made Sansa halt helping him drink the water by putting the mug up straight in her hands looking down at him with concern. 

Theon very carefully and shakily raised his hand to grasp it lightly on her wrist just ever so peacefully pulling the wrist back onto an angle and letting the water flow freely into his mouth. Soon enough he finished the water all off and his throat was singing praises of the northern princess as she pulled away from him to put the mug of water down. 

“I hope you're feeling ok” Sansa said softly in a voice deep with concern and a rising tension was starting to seep into the air. 

Theon let out a disgruntled sigh of pain and discomfort as all his aches and bruises that were still on his body started to come to life “I feel like I have been mauled by a bear” Theon thought it might be a smart idea to break the tension hoping that would lighten the mood, even if he did actually feel that way. 

Sansa let out a sigh of disappointment and rolled her eyes, however she could not hide that smirk that was showing in the corners of her mouth “At least you still maintained that famous Ironborn humor” she stated sarcastically back at him. 

“Did I win?” was all he said next, that smug grin appearing over his face. 

“Old gods help me” was all Sansa replied with putting her hands in her head “You could have died, yet you are almost as stupid as Dacey” Sansa stated very quietly so only the two could hear it. 

That made Theon laugh, but as his laughed he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his ribs and the laughter was quickly switched into a groan of pain “Gods she tried to kill me” he said dramatically 

“Of course, she did, what were you expecting a fair fight without her trying to break your skull in?” Sansa looked at him as if he had grown as second head. 

“Well I thought you northerners had honor” Theon said in jest as he began to feel over his exposed skin at all the bruises. 

“We do, but when it comes to Ironborn we generally forget that honor exists because you have never given us any” Sansa said in a neutral tone that was not displaying much emotion anymore. 

Theon was not quite sure what her demeanor had changed at first, but that was until he looked over Sansa’s shoulder and saw the hateful glare of her mother who was sitting at Dacey’s bedside talking to the women who must have also awoken earlier. “Shall you help me dress my lady” Theon said with a cheeky grin on his face. 

Sansa was composing herself until Theon decided to make that comment and Sansa could not help but roll her eyes “Your grown, I am sure you can do it yourself” 

Theon kept that checky smile “Oh but I'm sure you want to look at me some more with those hungry wolf eyes of yours” Theon knew he was being more than a tease at that moment, but he was cocky in his ability. 

Shaking her head at his most recent comment Sansa regained her composure and spun around to give her mother a polite smile and nod. Then without another word she very gracefully closed off the area with some stained curtain that went around the bed Theon was sitting in. This allowed the two some more privacy “Well since you offered me so kindly, I would like to help you dress some more, because in a few moons time you will be off to go to a tourney, so it is best you get back onto your feet and get some proper food into you” 

Theon was no against Sansa helping him, but it was really only a shirt how hard could it be? Turns out that it was very hard as his body was very stiff and unresponsive to his movements at first, it took two people to just put a shirt on him and even than he felt exhausted just after that, he sighed to himself what Sansa had helped straighten his shirt out a bit “Thankyou Lady Sansa, but you know you don’t have to do that” Usually Theon would feel arrogant or cocky, but he just felt tired and embarrassed as it took so much energy to just move and put a shirt on. 

She smiled at him warmly, without asking him she went to receive some soft furred shoes and put them on him, she could see he was trying to argue with his eyes as his chest heaved up and down from physically exhaustion “Don’t bother trying to argue Lord Greyjoy, you’re a guest in Winterfell and I am just being a gracious host to you, besides I think you look rather enchanting in those” Sansa then did a very obvious wink. 

Theon tried very hard not to laugh again because he could not risk feeling that striking pain crawl up his body again, but he did indeed smile at her and shake his head “Well I may feel like dead weight, but it would be an honor if I could escort you my gracious host to the great hall so we may break fast together...maybe?” 

Looking at Theon with careful eyes she openly hummed while thinking about a reply, purposely taking her time just to torture him some more “I mean I could, but you will have to deal with my mother and most likely my brother as well, because they will not be so very happy with you” 

Theon rolled his eyes and loudly groaned his annoyance “Let me guess they were praying for my death?” Theon deadpanned. 

Sansa bit her bottom lip at first, not wanting to say anything, but after a moment of silence she sighed “Well, I can’t deny the fact that they were very open about their opinion towards you, you saw it yourself in the arena, the North dose not really love Ironborn at all” 

Theon just shook his head and went to stand up for the first time, Sansa very quickly was at his side giving him moral support mostly. Once onto his feet Theon immediately felt light headed and stumbled lightly around, Sansa reached for him, grabbing both his arms in her hand to hold stabilize him. With her grabbing a hold of him, Theon and Sansa were both now facing one another, her eyes looking into his. Then a force between both of them just compelled them forward more, his chest slowly pushed against hers and their faces began to meet as one, Sansa felt as her nose and his touched their eyes just glazed into one another. 

Both of them did not falter from the position at first, just staying very close to one another, the tips of their noses touching, their lips felt so close, yet so far from one another. Sansa could feel his heavy weighted breath push itself down her neck. They both heard footsteps approaching the curtains and very quickly shot apart so that Sansa was at Theon’s side her arm wrapped around his, helping him stand there. 

When the curtain was pulled aside, they were both greeted by the piercing gaze of Catelyn Stark, she eyed them both up and down, Sansa could feel oncoming dread as her mother eyed them, but she mentally regained herself. “Mother, what a pleasant surprise” she deadpanned knowing well that her mother was only across the room before, she even acknowledged her “Were you coming to check on Theon?” she asked in her most polite lady like voice she could even managing to shape her face into a soft warm smile. 

Catelyn said nothing at first, she just gave a loud “Hmph” before she strutted back towards Dacey’s bed, the bear women was sitting up and Sansa could see she looked just as bad if not a little worse than Theon, but she had Robb and her mother by her bedside. “Come on Theon we can’t stay around here standing much longer” He did not disagree with her and they very slowly started to depart from the infirmary. 

“Thank you” Theon managed to muster as it took great strength to move at first, since his body was just so stiff and unnaturally heavy to him. 

Sansa smiled at him and shook her head “Don’t thank me, I know you feel like you have a big target on your back here, but I am not out for your head” 

Without much thinking Theon who had one of his arms wrapped with hers positioned his hand with her to clasp and hold it, giving it a soft squeeze “And I may be a Greyjoy, but I am not a fool, your father was very kind to me and now you extend that same kindness if not more” as he walked, he felt his body ache and he let out a very low grumble. 

Sansa gave his hand a squeeze back in return “You have not shown much disrespect towards me, so I felt it was fair that I give you the same treatment back” 

“I meant no disrespect with what I may have done Lady Sansa, you are truly a wonderful woman and you do deserve the title Northern Princess” Theon tried his best to maintain a warm smile even though his face is reacting to his whole body's discomfort. 

As they almost reached the great hall Sansa looked over towards Theon and just going off instinct she leant inwards and gave him a chaste soft kiss upon his cheek “Thankyou lord Greyjoy for the compliment, but you must eat and gain your strength” 

Theon felt his body shift under his skin when she kissed his cheek, it was like a wave of surprise that must have been expressed on his face because it made Sansa giggle at him, trying to regain his composure he straightened himself up and alongside Sansa he walked into the hall, well he limped mostly, but he kept himself up right to appear strong. Theon went to walk to the smaller table down below the main table, but Sansa held onto him which made him look at her. Theon looked at her and in the corner of his eye he saw the gaze of Lord Eddard looking at him, then the lord raised his hand up to signal for Theon and his daughter to come sit up with him. 

“Daughter, Lord Theon” Ned said as he smiled at both of them, which made both Sansa and Theon feel relaxed “I hope I am not intruding Lord Stark” Theon said as Sansa was still holding onto him and his hand. When he realized that Lord Stark had seen them holding hands, he bit his lower lip, but Ned seemed to be genuinely happy for them. 

“No never Theon, come sit down my dear Daughter” Ned said patting a chair next to him. Sansa nodded and gracefully untangled herself from Theon, letting go of his hand reluctantly and then taking a seat next to her father. Theon took a grip of the chair next to Sansa and pulled it out so he could very slowly sit down in the chair, he could feel his bones and muscles informing him that they were not very happy with him walking to the great hall. 

Theon let out a muffled groan as he adjusted himself upon his seat, his hands on either of his body gripping the chair tightly as he was trying to just calm himself down and ignore some of the pain that was still affecting him. Sansa could see that he was uncomfortable and she just very slowly reached out to place a hand upon his thigh, she was not looking at him or paying attention to his reaction, she was just very patiently waiting for a meal to be brought up to the table. Theon on the other hand felt his body go into a numbing shock at her touch upon his thigh, he had never felt any sought of feeling like that before and it felt good. 

“So dear father” Sansa said in a controlled voice not wanting to give away anything “Has mother spoken to you?” 

“Aye” Ned replied looking over at Sansa then Theon “She has discussed some things with me about recent events that have happened” 

Theon was aware that most of those “events” probably involved him, but he bit his tongue to stop himself from making comment. Sansa on the other hand replied for him “Dose she still demand that you put lord Greyjoy in chains?” Theon got his answer when he heard Ned sigh loudly, so Theon decided to speak up through gritted teeth as when he tilted his head to the side to look at lord Stark, he felt his neck tense up and tighten “She will not rest until I am gone” 

After hearing Theon’s statement Sansa very carefully rubbed down and then up his thigh almost trying to silence him, she knew she made him bite his tongue when in the corner of her eye she could see his chest rise up high, but then when it lowered, he made no effect at producing a sound, rather he tried to suppress it. “Is that all she has talked about father?” Sansa knew she needed to try to change the subject now that she had some sort of minimal control of Theon. 

“Aye, she spoke about proposals some more and how she was not pleased with the idea we had come up with” Sansa knew what he meant by that and she heard Theon about to make a comment so she very gripped on his thigh tightly which made Theon clamp down on his reply and instead look out over around the great hall “Mother does not have the power to control that thought father, only you do, and as I have said I would like more time to understand more about my intendeds” 

Theon felt both pain and some sort of weird satisfaction when Sansa gripped hard onto his thigh, it was right over one of his smaller bruises so the pain was increased even more. Sansa was frustrating him and she knew it, so he wanted his vengeance upon her and soon enough he would. Platters of food started to arrive at the table and Theon felt his body crave all of it, however it seemed both Lady Sansa and Eddard were too busy talking, so he just took some food for himself and began to eat slowly. Now with the fact he was eating Theon very slowly reached over and placed his hand upon Sansa’s thigh, now she was in a dress which meant Theon could really get her back tenfold if he wanted. 

Sansa felt the grip of Theon’s hand upon her thigh while she was looking at her father and with a very heavy sigh, she turned her head to look at the food. Sansa tried her best to ignore Theon’s hand, however when she felt her dress get pulled back slightly her eyes darted to the side of her head looking at Theon with that piercing gaze. Theon was too busy looking down at his food hungrily devouring it, but he knew that Sansa was looking at him so he gave her thigh a soft squeeze to let her know and she replied with a squeeze of her own upon his thigh. 

Now both very carefully both of them pulled their hands away and started to use both hands to eat, to not cause any sort of suspicion. Lord Stark had eventually had some food and got up to go to his duties, leaving Sansa and Theon alone at the high table. “Are you enjoying your food lord Greyjoy” she said knowing that the servants around them would be listening in. 

“Of course, lady Sansa, you are such a very gracious host and this food taste delicious” Theon said in an overly dramatic way which made Sansa roll her eyes, however, she could not hide the smirk starting to form upon her face. Theon knew he could get her back tenfold for the touching so he leant in close to her ear and whispered so only she could hear him “But I would love to taste you instead” 

Sansa could feel a heavy blush rising up from her chest as her ears were now lightly ringing and her mind was repeating the words Theon just said. Sansa shifted her head to look at him and could see that smug smile on his face. Sansa was not going to let that slide though and she returned the favor by very suggestively leaning into him making sure one of her hands was between his thighs and just barely pressing against his crotch “Why taste me when you can fill me” She said into his ear and then returned to sitting normally in her chair and sipping some sweetened water. 

Theon felt like his mind rush with thoughts and ideas as she said that and then he felt her hand every gracefully touch against his crotch, she was taunting him now and he in his state of mind and body was not ready to match her just yet. He adjusted himself again and looked out over the hall, his eyes darting to one of the side entrances as Robb, Dacey and Catelyn all were wandering in talking to one another, Robb was very gently holding Dacey as she walked. Theon let out a very audible sigh so that Sansa would look and when she did, she very quickly finished her drink and then looked over at Theon. 

“Well I should escort you back to the Infirmary before they get here lord Greyjoy” Sansa said in a very suggestive tone. Theon looked at her and nodded his agreement, together both of them got up from the chairs, Sansa saw that the group was watching them with conviction and Sansa ever so gracefully took Theon’s arm to help him stand “Thank you” he whispered into her ear and she then took her hand in his without a care in the world as to what the reaction would be from the group. Theon gently took hold of her hand and then together they would leave the high table, he could hear very faint whispers coming from Robb and his mother. 

Sansa directed Theon down into a hallway that lead to the “infirmary” and when Theon had finally taken notice that this was not the same hall they walked down before he gave her a questioning look. Sansa bit her lip trying to by herself some time to think of an excuse, but she was beat to the punchline by Theon. “Your escorting me to your chambers Lady Sansa” Theon stated, he did not ask he stated. 

Sansa nodded and looked over at him and smiled as he tried to walk the best he could to keep up with her pace, but in the end, Sansa slowed down for him and just let him slowly walk with his limp “No rush to get there though, I am sure Jeyne will be there” 

“She is that serving girl that is always with you?” Theon asked curiously. 

“Yes, she is a good friend and my serving girl, well she was a good friend, but she shares the same opinion as my mother about you” Sansa gently gripped Theon’s hand tighter as she just very carefully guided him to her chambers. 

“Well what a surprise that is” Theon said in a sarcastic tone. 

Sansa tried to reassure him with a smile before they had finally managed to make it to her chambers. Being cautious she looked over her shoulders and then to both sides before she very slowly opened her chamber door. Hearing footsteps coming her way she ended up “gently” shoving Theon into her chambers and then going in herself. 

“Well that felt great” Theon deadpanned, and he soon realized that he and Sansa were not alone within the chambers and a young girl was now looking at him with wide eyes as well as Sansa. Before he could say anything, Sansa took charge “Jeyne go get a bath prepared” she said with authority and it looked like this girl wanted to say something, but held her tongue in the end. 

“She does not seem so bad” Theon said in a joking fashion to which Sansa looked at him and rolled her eyes before responding to him “She knows when she can and cannot speak her mind, I just hope she keeps her mouth shut I do not need mother or Robb or anyone for that matter spewing false statements" 

Theon thought for a second before he was going to say anything, he just let his eyes wander around the room and then his mind focused in on what Sansa had said to Jeyne “Wait did you ask her to prepare a bath?” Theon spoke in a cautious tone being very careful about what he wanted to say. 

“Yes, it is for you, because quite frankly you have been sleeping long enough and you stink” 

“You did not say that before when you were talking to me while we ate” Theon said in a very low voice laced with lewd sentiment. 

Sansa scoffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up more and then eye him with those powerful blue eyes “Yes well that was because you thought you were so smart trying to be a good talker, I just wanted to show you that you are not as good as you think you are” 

Now it was Theon’s turn to scoff “As if you could outwit me, I am just suffering from my injuries” he said as an excuse to which Sansa laughed at him “What is so funny” 

Sansa was going to say something, but she was interrupted by her friend and serving girl Jene who spoke with a clear voice “Bath is ready my lady” 

“Good, now let us go in” Sansa said looking at Theon who raised a brow at first, then it hit him and he quickly followed behind her Jeyne was the last one in the room and she looked extremely cautious “Jeyne help lord Greyjoy wash” Sansa commanded and the girl had no choice, but to follow the orders. Theon at first was nervous to undress, but he just decided to let go of the fear cause his body is already had enough aches and pains for the day. Slowly slipping out of his shoes then undressing himself he looked up to see two sets of eyes that just watched him. 

After stripping down to nothing and exposing himself to both Sansa and Jeyne Theon willingly, but very gingerly sat down in the tub, he looked over at Jeyne then Sansa and raised a brow “Finished gawking at me” he said in jest which made Sansa smile smugly at him and Jeyne go beet red from her neck to the cheeks upon her face. Jeyne reacted first and started to grab a soft cloth and start to very gently wash over his arms as he held them out for her one at a time. 

“You will have to excuse us for ‘gawking’ at you lord Greyjoy” Jeyne said in a soft tone which made him smile at her “Don’t worry about it, however I am sorry for just exposing you to that ghastly sight” Theon stated in jest at himself wanting to lighten the mood and he achieved it when he saw Jeyne giggle at the jest. 

“Excuse him Jeyne for he seems to be rather delusional and constantly jesting about everything” Sansa said in an overly dominant voice which drew Theon’s eyes to look upon her “I may jest, but I am not the one who is taking this host thing so seriously” Theon replied with fake anger that was very easy to see through. 

“Jeyne make sure you wash everything of his” Sansa said as the young women kept herself distance not appearing to look anywhere other than Theon’s face which made him curious. Soon enough his arms were washed and then came his neck, face and back in very slow succession of one another as Jeyne was being extremely gentle and thorough with her washing of him. Theon’s eyes met Jeyne’s a few times and when they did the girl immediately looked away from them “You know you are torturing the poor girl” Theon said now looking up to Sansa. 

Shooting him an amused look Sansa shrugged “Well that is what she gets for talking about you behind your back to me, she now gets to look at the “squid” in all its glory and see if that will change her tone of voice next time” That made Theon chuckle, but as he did his hand jumped to his ribs and he let out a sobbed groan of pain, when he did that Jeyne and even more surprisingly Sansa had both moved right up near him looking at him intensely. 

“I am fine, just sore” was all he said and Sansa quickly reined herself in by slowly stepping back only slightly now and looking down at Theon who looked relaxed, but still heavy in tension. “Jeyne you are loyal to me correct” Sansa said in a very suggestive tone and the serving girl looked behind her and upwards to Sansa “of course my lady” Sansa grinned and then let her eyes meet with Theon’s who still seemed rather off due to pain “Well why don’t you help lord Greyjoy relax a bit he seems tense” Jeyne knew exactly what Sansa was suggesting, but Theon was clueless “She does not have to do anything she does not want to” Theon said in a polite tone finally regaining his composure. 

Sansa now moved over and gently nudge Jeyne down the tub a bit so she could kneel down next to Theon’s head and whisper into his ear “Just say yes to her, trust me” and with that Sansa got back onto her feet and looked at Jeyne was looking at them both with wide eyes. “Well perhaps it would be best if you help me Jeyne” Theon said in his best “nice” voice he could muster and the serving girl went bright red and he had no idea why. Still unsure of what he just really agreed to Jeyne began to go back to washing him, however she stopped using the cloth and was starting to massage his body with her delicate soft fingers and palm, being extra considerate of his bruises. “Jeyne dose this for me every now and again, it helps relax the muscles” Sansa said in an overly innocent voice. 

Theon was none the wiser as Jeyne massaged over his sore body within the bath. Soon enough Sansa had decided to grab a small stool for herself so she could sit and watch with her arms crossed “You know father talked to me about something" This perked up Theon who was intrigued, but also worried “What did he talk to you about” Theon let out a sigh as Jeyne started to massaged over his legs, she crossed up to his outer thigh where a particularly large bruise was and when Jeyne reached it Theon let out an uncomfortable groan. “Father talked about marriage proposals and how he was not very interested in having his daughter become an actual princess and future queen” 

Theon knew what she was talking about and tried his best to look at her genuinely, but all he could make was slight grimaces as Jeyne was starting to get a little to handsy for him and her fingers were starting to gently graze against his inner thighs and crotch “And do you agree with that?” he asked. Sansa smiled at him and nodded “In fact I very much agree with that, the rumors alone do not serve the prince in good light, so father suggested that instead of focusing on the crown and creating good relations with them is that we should focus on better relations with those close to the North and its borders” 

Biting his lip thinking of what to say he watched Jeyne look at him with squinted eyes before she moved one hand into his inner thigh. Theon was not sure what to say or do, but his eyes went slider wider as Jeyne did not stop till she was starting to massage right around his crotch avoiding his rather tender bits somewhat. He could feel a warmth coming from his gut and het tried to plead silently with Jeyne. Sansa however was the one to react, leaning over from her small stool she placed a hand on Jeyne’s shoulder “Don’t torture him to hard, he has only just woken up, and this is punishment for being rude to him remember” 

“Of course, lady Sansa” Jeyne replied moving her hands away from Theon and looking at him with soft eyes “I did not mean any offence lord Greyjoy with my words; I hope you would forgive me” Jeyne very sarcastically pleaded with him. Theon gave her a wicked grin now and this time he was going to catch her off guard “Well you started it Jeyne why don’t you finish it” Theon said shifting his eyes back into the bath ever so suggestively. “No, I can’t you’re a squid..I mean Ironborn father would kill me” 

Before Theon could reply Sansa had spoken clearly “Firstly he is lord Theon Greyjoy, you should show respect, secondly your father is not here and I am your lady so I could command you to ensure our guest here feels “very relaxed” and finally you have not denied doing anything for him at once, and you have not even giving him any filthy looks, so I think mother told you yesterday to try and convert me over to her ideals, am I correct” 

Theon was in his own state of shock, and when Jeyne nodded her head, he just kind of blurted out a response “Is it bad to say that your extremely attractive your lady when you are like that” realizing what he said he tried to save himself, but Sansa just smiled at him and crossed her arms and legs “I can see that” she said looking ever so teasingly into the bath where Theon’s body could not hide his arousal. Jeyne made an audible gasp looking back into the back and covering her mouth as poor Theon was at the mercy of two women while he was incredibly excited. 

“My eyes are up here” he jested to both women who were looking down at his crotch it was Sansa who waved her hand at him dismissively “Yes, while your eyes are pretty, I think I enjoy watching something else more than your face” she knew exactly what she said and how suggestively and seductively she said it to and Theon could not control his body as it urged and throbbed. His body felt as if it was numb from everything. “I thought you were a lady” Theon finally said which drew Sansa’s eyes to his and she gave a small nod “Yes I suppose so, but Jeyne is not, so that means she can look at you all she wants, plus she did not clean all of you now did she” 

Theon could see a wicked toothy grin of her own appear and he just shook his head “ohhh no I think I have been washed enough” Theon stated as he stood up out of the tub. That definitely was not his smartest move as he now stood taller than the women looking down at them while both of their faces were level with his stiff manhood. “I'm a little wet” he said snapping his fingers at Jeyne who was still staring and she went beet red before nodding her head and going to retrieve a towel. 

Sansa being the ever so good lady was helped ease the tension “Father said that you wanted to change the Iron Island, help it adapt to a newer way of life?” Theon looked directly at her now as they were still at unequal levels, but Sansa kept her eyes to his face and never lowered them “Yes I want to help my people grow, the Old Ways are hurting us more than we would ever admit, we can’t live our life reaving and raiding always, in the end it will only cause more issues with the other kingdoms” Sansa pondered a response for a moment “Yet you admit your people are in dire need of change, is that not a step forward for the Ironborn” 

Jeyne had returned with a towel and began to very slowly pat down and dry off Theon while he talked to Sansa “Yes well that is the issue, I am not an Ironborn to the Ironborn, I have lived on the green lands for too long now and they most likely will accuse me of paying the “Gold Price” for things. He heard the Jeyne huff in response while Sansa raised a brow “So paying the gold price means what exactly?” 

“We have the Iron Price which is how we have lived for as long as I can remember, the Iron Price is our way of life, it is the things we take from those we have defeated; it can be anything from weapons, clothing, jewels or even women. Then we have the Gold Price which is what happens when you buy something from someone” Theon stated calmly as he winced in pain when Jeyne went over his ribs. 

Sansa nodded her head as she soaked up the information within her head. Sansa and Jeyne made eye contact with one another and a very slow nod was made by Jeyne who got onto her knees and started to dry Theon off lower who was trying to act like nothing was happening, that was until Jeyne started to get closer to his groin which made him stiffen a bit. “So, do you believe in the Iron and Gold price Theon” Sansa said lightly tilting her head to the side. 

“Gold, Iron it does not bother me as long as it benefits me, but if I had to choose one I would pick the gold price, because the iron price causes to many issues within the rest of Westeros” Theon sighed in response to the drying and looked down at Jeyne with those soft dark eyes of his again, while his face was soft his voice was much sterner “Jeyne just dry me please I would very much enjoy talking to lady Sansa” Jeyne looked up at him and nodded starting to dry him, she was still careful as certain areas of his body were sensitive and reacted not so kindly to touch now that he was out of the relaxing bath. “Now Lady Sansa I want to know about your opinions of the Iron Islands” 

Sansa looked at him and bit her lip thinking to herself for a moment “Well when I think about the Iron Island I don’t think of much, because the stories I have heard tell me it’s a dull place with barely any sought of resources” Theon nodded to her and lifted his right leg up so Jeyne could dry his foot and toes, lifting his leg up made him wince some. “Aye perhaps you should come visit Lordsport one day and then take the trip to Pyke and see how we Greyjoys live” 

Chuckling at the suggestion at first, but then taking it into consideration Sansa put her index finger to her chin biting her lip still “It would not be a very pretty sight though would it, and I am sure many of the Ironborn lords would not enjoy a northerner around their lands” 

Theon shrugged his shoulder now lifting his left leg up after placing the right one down “They won’t say a damn thing if you are a guest of the Greyjoys, I am sure some lords would be quite happy to see a northerner here, you may not think it, but not every house wants to continue to live an Iron life, some want to change their ways and do something different” 

Jeyne was done drying Theon so she got back up to her feet and began to help dress him, Sansa smiled as she watched Theon and Jeyne work together “So tell me Lord Greyjoy, would your father be happy to see you? After all you are his last son and heir now” Theon shook his head and a frown appeared across his face “Most likely not, I have lived away from my home for too long, father would assume that I have stopped being an Ironman and become some sort of green land convert” 

That comment made Sansa feel a sadness grow within her heart “No man should be abandoned by his people and more importantly his family, you are your fathers' heir, your all he has” 

Jeyne had managed to get Theon back into his clothing with his aid and he very quality thanked her and even went so far as to kiss the knuckles of her right hand as a thank you making Jeyne blush and Sansa fake cough to get the attention back to her “Sorry, but yes I may be my father's only heir, but he will go mad before he dies, that is why I need to attend this tourney, to try and take power from father” 

Now that Theon was dried and dressed Sansa walked back into her chambers from the bathroom and was quickly followed by Jeyne and Theon. Sansa was about to speak when Theon interrupted her “I think it is best if I return to the infirmary, perhaps we can continue this discussion tomorrow. Personally, I feel rather relaxed and at peace with my body and I would like to take advantage of that my lady and get some rest” Sansa smiled and nodded “Of course my lord” Jeyne had made her way to the chamber door and proceeded to open it. 

Theon and Sansa both made their way to the door, letting a silent moment of peace just rest between the two. That peace however did not last long when footsteps were heard making their way towards Sansa’s chambers. Jeyne was the first to look outside the door and she smiled and bowed greeting Robb as he made his way into his sister's chambers. 

“Come in why don’t you” Sansa deadpanned, Robb however did not seem in the mood to play games with Sansa and he looked at Theon in confusion, biting his lip at first “What are you doing here lord Greyjoy?” he questioned. 

“He was here under my request Robb” Sansa said in a voice most defiantly not calm, as the hitches in her pitch were stuttering “Do you have an issue with that” Sansa said looking at her brother with malice in her eyes. Robb understood he was interrupting something, but ignored it “My lady mother has been looking for you Greyjoy, I would expect you to go grace her presence if you can manage that” Robb spat out 

Before Theon could come up with a reply another set of footsteps was heard and this time it was Lord Eddard who looked into the room his eyes were stern “What is going on here” he said looking between all four people located within the room. Robb spoke first “I was retrieving Lord Greyjoy for lady mother, my lord father” Ned crossed his arms and sighed “He will not be needed to go there, he will return to the infirmary and rest, Sansa and Jeyne can escort him, while you my son can come for a walk with me” No one argued with lord Stark and soon enough Jeyne, Sansa and Theon were all walking towards the infirmary all three blissfully happy and thanking Eddard Stark for his very timely rescue. Reaching the infirmary was not a pleasant feeling for Theon at all, he just felt a sense of loneliness once he was there, he turned to Sansa and Jeyne and gave them a soft, but sad smile "Thank you both for your support, I hope I have put a good impression upon you Sansa and you as well Jeyne, not all of us Ironborn are savage raiders" with that Theon leaned in to hug each girl one at a time, first he hugged Jeyne and then he hugged Sansa giving them both firm, but respectable hugs of thanks, not wanting anyone nearby to get any ideas about them.

With the hugs having been concluded both women leaned over and placed a one chaste kiss on each cheek which made Theon's mind go a little fuzzy for a moment before he checked back in to reality and smiled at them dumbly making both the girls giggle before they pushed him away "Go to sleep Lord Greyjoy" Sansa said with a playful wink.... _ "oh drowned god these girls will kill me" _ he thought to himself before Theon returned to his bed, alone now and so very tired and lost in thought he slipped off into a deep sleep with a smile painted on his face.

. 


	18. Chapter 17

** Dragon In A Snakepit **

When a dragon goes into a rage you can’t truly stop it most would tell you, well that was the case for Myria who alongside her so called “partner” have been staying within the Water Gardens under the invitation of Oberyn Martell. Myria and Edric were fine for the first few days until Edric received a letter from the king...a marriage proposal. Myria knew that he could not deny the proposal for it was to beneficial to house Dayne and they were only really friends who engaged casually in some relief of tension. However, what Myria did not like was the fact Edric hid it from her, he denied her the truth and she had to pry it out of him by force and thus he had awoken something sleeping. This rage that she set upon him was full of fury and it took Obara, Nymeria and Tyene to stop and restrain Myria, by restrain it meant the Tyene and very carefully dosed her drink with a sleeping drought. 

Once Myria was out cold all three of the Sand Snakes took her away from Edric, the theatrics of her rage and tantrum had roused the attention of Ellaria who helped her “daughters” take Myria to an undisclosed location roughly a day and a half ride away from the Water Gardens to give space between her and Edric. Obara was the only one out of all of the women who knew the truth and she was also the only daughter to be on Myria’s side for her fit of rage, but Obara could not expose the truth she just had to accept the plans of her younger sisters and her “mother” who all wanted Myria to stay in the location for a while and let her cool off. 

Myria’s guards had actually managed to track her down and demanded that they stand guard over her while she rests, Obara wanted to argue, but it was Ellaria who said yes and agreed with them, usually they would not let just anyone into one of their dens, but these guards were different and Ellaria could feel it. Soon enough all of the women there could feel it to, these guards only wanted to protect Myria, which was a strong dedication to a “bastard” however Obara knew why these guards were so stubborn at protecting her and she became aware that these men are not ordinary guards when she spied them sparing one night at the Water Gardens, these were knights, fierce fighters and one of them was a dornishmen. 

Tyene and Nymeria were still rather cautious of the guards as they just stayed by Myria and rotated shifts between the two of them, constantly watching over her and making sure she is ok. Tyene was extremely curious as the while these guards were so loyal to a fellow bastard and Nymeria was interested in the guard's abilities more than their reasons. Nymeria wanted to spar them, but each time they said no, that was until the tenth time she asked and one of the guards fought her, well he kicked her ass rather quickly and fought with under handed tactics to win. Tyene became more cautious of them after that, she wanted to be rid of them but Ellaria was defending them and making sure that they were treated with some respect. 

“She needs to get fucked” Ellaria said bluntly to her daughters as Obara and Nymeria were sparing while Tyene had just come back from checking up on a sleeping Myria. 

“I am sure one of us could handle that” Tyene said in a sarcastic manner which made Ellaria turn to face her fully “As much as all of us could help her, she needs something more, she needs well a man to scratch her itch, women are fun to her, but she has a preference for men” Obara just shrugged as did Nymeria who went back to sparing one another. Tyene sighed and looked at her “mother” thinking “Well Edric will have to accept the marriage proposal which means no more Myria for him if he did not already figure that out with the throwing of objects and cursing his name” 

Ellaria chuckled to herself which made Tyene look at her mother with a raised brow, Ellaria licked her lips “She was not mad about the marriage, well she was a little, but it was the fact he lied to her about it and hid it from her, that is what brought her full wrath” Ellaria said smiling and Tyene shook her head in disbelief “Well I pray for any man that can control her wrath” 

“A man would need more then prayers” Came Nymeria’s weighted voice as her and Obara still spared quite intensely together. “She speaks the truth you will need an army to stop her” Obara stated as she blocked a shot from Nymeria. “Or just some sleeping drought” stated Tyene as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms now sitting next to her mother. Ellaria looked over at her daughters then back to Tyene “Do we know of any other man that has caught her eye?” she asked between her daughters. 

“She does not need that to happen” came a strong masculine voice from behind Ellaria and all of the women turned to see one of the guardsmen appear from out of the darkness. It was the first time that one of the guardsmen had openly and properly spoken to any of them and he was clear cut and straight to the point like any good soldier. “She needs rest and to train” was all he said and that made Ellaria laugh “You presume to know what she wants?” 

“Not what she wants, but what she needs to do” the guard replied 

Nymeria spoke up first “How about you step over here and spar me to prove that you know what she needs” 

Without hesitation the guard walked over to the small set up area where Obara and Nymeria were, Obara stands aside and lets the guard through. He stands opposite Nymeria, hand on his hilt, Nymeria is gripping her spear tightly “Let us begin” the guard said and with one quick motion he draws his sword from his sheath and steps aside of Nymeria’s very obvious spear strike. Exposed the guard with his free hand grabs part of the spear and pulls Nymeria into his blade “Yield” is all he said and Nymeria huffed loudly. 

Obara was laughing loudly while Tyene and Ellaria watched the guard with interest “Who are you” Tyene said and the guard looked at her “I am a guard sworn to protect Lady Myria” 

Tyene rolled her eyes “Yes, but what is your name? You do have one, don’t you?” 

“I lost my name many year ago my lady” 

Ellaria raised a brow at the guard as he began to walk back towards the room where Myria was being kept. 

“What did he mean by he lost his name?” Nymeria said as she looked confused as well, Ellaria realized Tyene and Nymeria were curious about the guard, but Obara was keeping her distance and was focusing on cleaning her spear not looking up or providing to the conversation. 

“Mother what do you think about all of this?” Tyene asked, Ellaria kept her composure and simply shrugged “It is as mysterious to me as it is to all you girls” 

Obara looked up from cleaning her spear and her eyes and Ellaria’s met, the eldest sand snake quickly got up put her spear away and began to walk towards Myria’s chambers “Where are you going?” Nymeria said “To see if Myria is actually breathing still” was all Obara said in reply quickly marching off towards the room. 

Nymeria looked at the Ellaria and folded her arms “You know something is up with her” by her Nymeria meant Obara. Tyene even seemed to agree as her eyes were squinted looking at Ellaria with judgment “Nothing escapes you my beautiful daughters, but even I am not sure what I know is wrong with obara, she has been off since her little adventure with Edric” 

“What do you mean adventure!?!” the remaining daughters said aloud in unison, Ellaria just chuckled at them and rolled her eyes “Well the game may be off, but Obara definitely got lord Dayne at least” Both of her daughters looked at her with shock surprise “He chose her!?!” these girls just worked in unison with their responses. Sighing lightly Ellaria folded her arms “Yes Edric chose Obara and Myria and myself prayed to my goddess” 

“Oh! that’s not fair, you can’t bring your faith into play” Nymeria said obviously upset about not getting to either first. 

“Darling the rules said nothing about faith, so I could bring what I wanted into play, but my beautiful daughters you want to know what was even stranger than my faith” both Tyene and Nymeria looked at Ellaria with eyes of serious curiosity. Ellaria gave a grin “Lord Edric’s stamina and virality with Obara” Ellaria heard a union of groans come from Tyene and Nymeria making the older women chuckle to herself. 

“So, she has been acting weird since she and Edric well fucked?” Nymeria had a raised brow as she asked the question to Ellaria who replied with a nod “Something must have happened, but not between them, it was not the relationship between her and Lord Dayne that changed, but her and Myria’s relationship, she seemed almost more aware of her presence, and if you girls forgot she was the first one of us there when Myria was in a rage. Not only that thought, she agreed with Myria” 

Tyene and Nymeria both looked at one another then at Ellaria “Well she most likely knows something, and she is not willing to tell us” Tyene said with a wicked grin. “No tricks Tyene” said Ellaria which made the younger women pout. “What will we do then mother?” Nymeria asked in a softer tone. 

“We will wait my darling, Obara is hiding it from us for good reason, and I will find out about it first, you two don’t get involved” and with that Ellaria moved down the same hallway that the guard and Obara had walked down. As Ellaria got closer to the door, she could over hear muffled voices, two distinct male voices and one female voice. Ellaria very carefully pushed herself against the wall and slid up towards the door trying to force her ears to focus in on some conversation. 

“We can’t risk her staying here, with Edric marrying the princess it would put Myria in danger, she has to leave Dorne” said one of the male voices. 

“I will go with you then” said a determined female voice that Ellaria knew was Obara’s 

“If you come with us it could draw suspicion” replied another muffled male voice. 

“Fuck Suspicion I want Myria safe, I swore and oath just like you two” Obara hissed at them defensively. 

“You swore an oath to Edric, not to Myria” 

That was all Ellaria heard before all three of the people within the room seemed to gasp and sigh “MYRIA!!” screamed Obara. Ellaria had to make her move now and she opened the door “I heard screaming?” she feigned 

“That was quick action, but yes Myria is awake” one of the guards said with a smile and Ellaria could definitely see the young Myria being hugged tightly by Obara. Soon enough both Tyene and Nymeria came rushing in after hearing the screaming themselves and they quickly relaxed when they saw Myria and Obara embracing “God's sister you trying to scare us like that” Tyene joked. 

Ellaria stayed composed and smiled brightly as Myria’s eyes darted between everyone and then it seemed her memory started to come back to her and that smile twisted into a snarl, quick to act Obara kissed her deeply without any reason and Myria at first being in shock went to try to push her off, but then just accepted it and pulled Obara in for a deeper one. Everyone within the room let out a sigh and what felt like collectively rolled their eyes. 

“Come on love birds spread apart Myria needs to sit up and get some food and drink into her” Said one of the guards, Nymeria was quick to react to the request and she clapped her hands together as a few serving girls came in with some lightly bread and a fermented spread as well as some lemon water. “I think we should give her some space said Ellaria to which everyone agreed and all of them quickly said their hello’s to Myria, but left her in peace to eat, drink and clean herself up. Obara was the first to move further away from the door, she started to slipped back down the hallway and Ellaria followed her. 

“Just where do you think you are going good daughter” Ellaria said in a firm tone that brought Obara to a halt “Thought it would be best to go clean on while Myria settles in now that she is awake” 

“Ever since your little adventure with lord Edric you have been acting strange my daughter, you have become more interested in Myria that is for sure, did you find out you were interested in girls more my dear?” Ellaria folded her arms across her chest and looked Obara up and down with a soft intensity. 

Obara shifted on her feet for a few seconds and then looked directly at Ellaria her eyes going hard “I love her” was all Obara said before she went storming off away from Ellaria. 

Ellaria watched with great interest as Obara stormed off and then she turned around to go wandering back towards the commotion. Walking into an open area were a table has been set Ellaria can see Tyene and Nymeria one side and the two guards on the other side. With some servants within Myria’s room helping her eat, drink and clean herself up it was going to take a little bit, but Ellaria was not waiting and she very politely and silently make her way into Myria’s room. When Ellaria had entered the room, she saw that Myria had had the food that was prepared and had gotten out of bed, most likely now having a bath. 

Without even asking permission Ellaria came waltzing into the bathing room and to the older women's surprise Myria did not flinch. Instead Myria greeted her with a soft smile, but her beautiful eyes were full of sadness. 

“Good to see you are up Myria, I was beginning to wonder if Tyene had given you a bit too much to drink in the end” Ellaria said with a warm smile on her face. 

Myria shrugged as she was sitting with a bathing pool very slowly washing herself “It was the best sleep I have had in a long time. Where did you end up taking me?” 

Ellaria moved over to sit at the edge of the bathing pool “Well it was supposed to be a secret location, but it turns out your guards don’t ever seem to stop knowing where you are” 

Myria gave her first real genuine chuckle “They have always been there for me, I can remember since I was a babe it was them, they never stopped protecting me. They have been good to me, the only good man I have had the honor of truly having around me” 

Ellaria raised a brow “Did you ever ask for their names at all?” 

“No, they prefer to just be called ser, I never bothered to question it because they were protecting a bastard anyway, it just was a very weird thing to learn that two knights are sworn to protect a bastard child” Myria stated as she began to wash her hair. 

“Perhaps you should learn more about them my dear, they are so devoted to protecting you” It was just a suggestion by Ellaria, but she could see Myria thinking about it. 

“I guess I should get to know them more, now that I will be with them more often. I have been dreaming or thinking of something while I was asleep for so long” 

Ellaria looked at her and her eyes went into thin lines “What were these thoughts in your sleep about?” 

“About Lord Edric and his bride to be, I have decided that I cannot stay in Starfall if that will happen, I just. I won’t be able to control my mind and myself with the princess around. Before you question me, I do not hate the princess at all I am just a lowly bastard and Edric is a lord, but he is also a liar” Myria spat and she could feel the heat rising up from her chest. 

Ellaria knew she was starting to fire up again, so she began to strip her clothes off and slide into the bathing pool to which drew Myria out of her rage. “Calm down” was all Ellaria said as the older women gracefully swam over to Myria and put her hands on both of Myria’s cheeks. “Think very hard before you decide that” 

Myria rolled her eyes and then moved both of her own hands over the top of Ellaria’s “I had enough time to think and dream about it all, If I stay, I feel like I will just grow to resent everything and everyone” 

“Then come stay with my daughters and I my dear within Dorne, it is your home after all” Ellaria leaned in to give Myria a quick peck upon the lips and one upon her forehead “You must learn to control that anger darling” 

Shaking her head Myria gripped Ellaria’s hands tightly and pried them from her face. Holding Ellaria’s hands Myria looks into Ellaria’s face and directly into her eyes “Dorne is my home yes, but maybe I want to just see the world for what is has to offer and explore it some more” 

Ellaria smiled at Myria “Want to go around the world like my love Oberyn do you?” she said to Myria in a teasing tone. 

Myria just rolled her eyes and then managed to get herself away from Ellaria so she could climb out of the bathing pool “Perhaps I would like to travel the world and see what it has to offer, just like Prince Oberyn. That would keep me away from everything at the very least and I could make a name for myself” 

Ellaria followed her and got out of the bathing pool, but just as she was about to speak, she heard the distinct sound of armored footsteps and soon enough both of Myria’s guards were standing just outside allowing Myria some privacy. Then another lighter set of footsteps came walking into the room, Obara was dressed in a lightly armored Dornish dress and was holding her spear. 

“Myria....mother, it is good to see that you are clean Myria” Obara said with a smile and soon enough some serving girls came into the room as well. They dried off Myria for her and then began to dress her in a dress of her own that was lightly padded to. Myria looked at Obara and raised a brow “Are we planning on going somewhere?” she said with a curious tone, Obara replied with a curt nod which make Myria let out a loud sigh of relief and she smiled “Good, I need a change of scenery” 

Ellaria looked between the two women “You can’t just get up and leave Myria it is dangerous” she tried to argue, but was cut off by Obara “She will be protected, by myself and her guards” Elaria just stood there shocked “You intend to leave your sisters Obara and travel with Myria?” 

Obara nodded her head “I made that decision all ready, my spear is hers..” Just as she was about to same something the two guards standing at the door also said in unison “And our swords are hers to command” Myria who was now dressed in a deep red dress looked at Obara, then at Ellaria and smiled “See I am safe Ellaria, safe and soon to be happy” 

“I would try to stop you by force, but I won’t if this is your choice my dear then you have made it, but I ask you to think about everything before you leave” Myria took in Ellaria’s sentence and nodded her head before now walking up to Obara to give her a soft hug “Thank you” was all she said before she walked out of the door and both her guardsmen followed behind her. Before Obara left to followed she looked at Ellaria with a sad smile “I want to protect her mother, she means so much to all of us” and with that Obara quickly walked out following behind the group. 

Ellaria dried herself off and put her dress back on returning outside of Myria’s room where she saw Tyene and Nymeria looking concerned “What is happening?” Tyene asked with suspicion in her voice. 

“Myria will be leaving in a short while along with her guardsmen and Obara” This drew the eyes of Nymeria and Tyene wide “What! Why is Obara going with them?” Nymeria said in a strained voice. 

“Because Obara has sworn some sort of oath to Myria to protect her and serve her” Ellaria said shrugging her shoulders “You cannot dissuade your sister. Obara is devoted to Myria and I am not sure why, but we must find out my children” Ellaria reached out to gracefully squeeze a cheek of each daughter and kiss their foreheads. 

“Mother how will we do that?” Nymeria asked folding her arms “We don’t even know where to stark with information” Ellaria raised a brow at Nymeria and then looked to Tyene. 

Tyene had a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Ellaria then to Nymeria “We try and convince lord Edric to tell us what he told her” 

“Yes, well we have to wait until she leaves because if we try to stop them, I am afraid we may anger the group” Ellaria stated. 

“Where are they going” Tyene asked. 

“Essos” came a firm female voice, when all three of the women looked, they saw Obara looking at them judgingly. 

Nymeria looked at her older sister with a frown “Why do you want to go so bad sister; she already has two guards that are quite capable” 

Obara scoffed “Because I care for her, and because without me she would be one poor girl by herself with no other girl to talk to and I swore an oath” 

Ellaria chuckled at Obara “Why would you swear an oath, you are not a true knight” 

Obara looked at Ellaria with fire in her eyes “Because as of now I am a knight protecting Myria just like the other two sers with her. I will protect her with my life, she is important to me” Obara was trying to maintain control of her emotions. 

Tyene and Nymeria looked at her with sad eyes “What if you never come back sister, you are the eldest and we will miss you” Obara looked at her sisters and her face and eyes softened, she walked over to them and gave them both soft chaste kisses “I love all my sisters and would never forget them, one day I will come back and see you I promise” 

Ellaria stood there watching Tyene and Nymeria very tearfully say their goodbyes to Obara who gave them almost bear like hugs. Then Obara turned to Ellaria and they looked at one another for a moment of silence, then Ellaria moved towards her daughter and hugged her tight “I will not stop trying to figure out what your hiding” she whispered into her daughter’s ear so only the two could hear it. Obara pulled away and looked at her, not with fire in her eyes but sadness “I will miss you mother” she said before she walked away to leave Tyene, Nymeria and Ellaria there to look at one another. 

* * *

Myria was sitting down at a table with her two guardsmen waiting for Obara to return from her chat with her sisters and mother. “Now I have only ever called you ser or sers, but I think it is time we get past that. You both have protected me with everything you have, I deserve to know your names my good sers” 

She watched as both of the guardsmen looked at one another then to her, the long hair guardsmen removed his helm and looked directly into Myria’s eyes “You have the eyes of your father” was all he said, but it made Myria’s heart stop for a second “We made a promise to your father to protect you because we could not protect him Myria, you were his world and his future. We failed your father by not protecting him and we failed your mother by not saving her, we wish we could take it all back and let you enjoy your life without the pain” 

Myria looked at the long-haired guard, she wanted to say something but her whole body was locking up and she could feel her eyes starting to water. The other guardsmen took his helm off and looked at her with a sad face “When you were born, I said you had your father's beauty, but as you got older you began to start to look like your mother” Tears were falling freely from her face as she was so conflicted within her head “I asked your names not about this” she said in a faint broken voice trying to change the subject as she could feel her heart breaking. 

“I'm afraid we can’t give you our names Myria we have to do that when we are on a boat heading away from Westeros” Myria sobbed lightly and she pushed her hands to her face to cover it and to wipe the tears away with her hands “Then why tell me all that then” Myria asked softly. 

“After your recent ‘event’ with lord Edric it became clear to us that you have some very pent up rage, something you are not telling anybody about” Myria was fighting herself, but in the end, she slumped her whole body still covering her face. 

“I just wanted him to tell me the truth and not hide it from me, but he did not tell me anything and tried to hide it from me...I just feel so empty after it” Myria said in a defeated tone. 

Both of the guards looked at Myria with sadness written upon their faces. Obara had walked back into the area and noticed the faces of the guards then looked to Myria and without hesitation she rushed to Myria’s side pushing herself down onto her knees and very gently placed her arms around Myria in a soft warm hug. Myria moved her hands away from her face exposing her red eyes sad eyes. Obara saw her face and it made the warrior woman hug her even tighter in an embrace “I am here for you Myria” she whispered lightly. 

Myria’s eyes looked over at the guards and she maneuvered her head from the hug so her chin was resting upon Obara’s shoulder “When will we leave to go to the port of Sunspear?” 

Without even looking at one another the long-haired guard smiled warmly at her before answering “when dawn arrives” Myria felt like she wanted to question it, but physically and emotionally she just did not have the effort in her. Obara pulled away lightly from the embrace not fully letting go of Myria, but looking at her face with worrisome eyes “You just got washed earlier Myria and now your face is a mess” 

Myria just shook her head “It is fine Obara I needed to let it out, I think I just need to train or spar or something physical to help me relax a bit, my body just feels so tense and angry” 

Obara smiled at her and pulled away fully now getting back to her feet “Well I am sure I can help you spare Myria, that is if you want to” 

Myria now feeling a little better gave Obara a cheeky response “Oh so you can fuck me to after it” that response made the warrior woman roll her eyes and shake her head “No, but if your offering I will gladly help relieve you of that tension to Myria” Myria was genuinely taken back by the warrior woman's confidence. Myria looked up and smiled at her with great appreciation "Thank you Obara" she said and then Myria turned her head to the guards "Thank you also sers, you have helped me more times than I can count" Myria very gracefully went over to hug the other two guards who were shocked to say the least by her affection towards them, but both the older men smiled deeply at her and looked at her with eyes of pride. 


	19. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first part of the story coming to an end Myria's heritage is revealed to her as she leaves Starfall.

** Unknown Force **

Myria felt a great deal of nerves encompass her body as she felt like a hot knife was slowly peeling at her skin. This was her first real journey and it was a journey she had to undertake for her supposed safety. Everyone that was going to be a part of her company was quiet about why they were being so loyal to a bastard, it made no sense in her mind, she felt like something was being left out and the more she thought about it the more it made her feel nauseous. Myria with her newly formed guard of Obara and her two guardsmen had traversed the warm sands of Dorne all the way back to Starfall three days in advance to Edric as Myria was fearful that another fight may break out, she felt her heart broken into pieces. Edric tried to explain to her about his lordly duty and about why he needed to accept the kings offer, however she still felt a hole in her chest being dug. What made it worse was the fact he tried to hide it from her, she felt furious with the secret and once she had discovered it she just unleashed a rage she never thought she had. 

"Myria we are ready" Came a strong feminine voice across from her. Myria looked up to see Obara wearing a sort of lightly armored robe and her hair braided into a much tighter form that gently splayed down her chest. They were located at the docks of Starfall readying to leave Dorne and Westeros all together. Saying goodbye was the hardest part of returning to a place she called "home" but Ashara and Allyria seemed to be so understanding of why she had to leave, and they both held her close and tight promising that they will never forget her. That statement from both women brought Myria some slight joy, she had never really heard both of the women in such a state before, but once she announced that she would be leaving the sisters broke down into immediate sob's and wanted to hold her tight. Once Myria had been informed that the ship taking her east was supplied and ready to leave she started to slow down more just letting it all sink in, really trying to accept the fact she was leaving. 

"Come Myria we cannot wait much longer, it is best we travel in the daylight" Said one of her guardsmen who had joined Obara's side, both Obara and the guardsmen offered her a hand in aid, but Myria was not in the mood to be watched over. "Very well" she finally admitted and accepted the fact she was leaving, taking one last long look upon the great castle of Starfall just letting out a loud exhale of all her pent-up emotions followed by a stream of tears. 

"We will return in time Myria" said Obara as she rushed over to her side comforting her "But it is best we leave" Now feeling as Obara guided her down the docks and onto the ship all those pent-up emotions just boiled over. Her body just blocked out all sense of what was happening as tears flowed greatly from her face, all she could do was let Obara guide her onto the ship and into a large cabin. 

"My lady" one of the guardsmen said handing her a handkerchief as she tried to regain control of herself, Myria took the handkerchief and began to wipe her tears away from her face as she sobbed loudly. Obara must have left the room as the next thing Myria could hear was the women barking orders outside the door to the crew of the ship as it began to slowly move off and away from the docks, away from Starfall, away from her home. Myria was still standing while having hard fitting sobs, but soon enough she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and very gently push her forward down into a chair. 

"Drink some tea my lady" Said one of the guards and she took the tea just grasping the warm wooden cup in her hand starting to nurse the drink. Myria finally clicked as to what they had called her and she sighed "I am not a lady" she said in a determined tone laced with some hidden anger. 

Quick to think one of the guards replied to her "I believe you wanted to know about who we are my lady" said the guard with long hair, just looking down at a slumped shoulder pitiful looking Myria. 

Exhaling loudly Myria raised her face to look at them, her eyes were bloodshot, her face stained with tear marks and her lips still quivering as she held onto the very little strength she had left "I did, but I did not expect to be told anything from you" 

Silence was all that filled the room for a moment before the other guard spoke up "We were sworn to secrecy to protect you" 

"Why?" was all she could manage "Why would someone want me so protected, I am just a bastard, aren't I?" 

Both guards looked to hold their tongues for a long period of time, neither of them was willing to speak and it began to make Myria more frustrated than anything "Oh just out with it! I have had enough of these games, everyone is hiding something from me now, no one is telling me the truth, your all liars!" she said in a vial vicious tone her voice even breaking in and out of tone cracking lightly as she could feel her throat going hoarse. 

The long-haired guard sighed and looked at Myria with sad eyes as he stood tall "My name is Ser Arthur Dayne and this" he motioned to his companion, the other guard that had been with Myria for as long as she can remember "Is Ser Oswell Whent" 

Myria at first was unsure how to respond as her mind had to process what she just heard "But, you're supposed to be dead, the stories, the books, the songs" she said in a very faint voice, all the stories spoke of the deaths of the kingsguard during the rebellion almost all of them died except Barristan Selmy, but now two dead men apparently stand in front of her. 

They shook their heads in unison "House Dayne has been protecting us, just as it has been protecting you" 

Myria felt her body go into a sort of shock as she just sat there, her mind racing with the previous events that had happened leading up to this, Winterfell, the strange man, house Dayne's protection. Suddenly a sort of realization hit her square in the chest and she felt faint. Arthur saw what was happening and reacted quickly moving to her side before gracefully keeping her focused. She just looked at him with glassy eyes and mouthed the word "No" over and over again shaking her head. Finally, when she came back to a sort of sane state, she just shook her head furiously "No!" she said loudly as her voice became fiery with malicious rage. 

Oswell looked at her with sad eyes as Arthur was knelt down next to her "No....no...no" she felt her mind start to fade again as it was patching together its own assumption and she in a sudden fit of rage lashed out and slammed her hand upon the table in front of her that was holding the cup of tea shattering it with fury. She felt a warmth grace her hand and her eyes flicked to her hand, she had cut it badly, but she did not feel it, however both the knights rushed to try to aid her and she just stood up backing away from them towards the door of the cabin. Myria pointed at them with her bloody hand "Liars!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "Dead! all dead!" she could feel something break within her mind as an unknown force took control of her mind and body seizing it from her. 

Her raised voice drew in Obara from outside, she slipped into the door and quickly tried to restrain Myria who fought violently against her "Let go of me" she wailed, tears beginning to flood down her face "Liars all fucking liars" she spat and Obara had seen enough using her full strength she pulled Myria into a strong grip "Enough! they are trying to talk to you" 

Myria was fighting on two fronts and she was being pinned down, her body reacted in a violent fit at first as she tried to overpower the older women, but failed so instead her body began to forcefully just shut down, Myria felt her knees buckle under presser and she fell down onto them letting out a groan of pain as even she was not sure what was happening, only that her body was not hers to control for the moment and she started to sob loudly trying to ask for help, but in the end all that came out was “How, why, when” 

Obara managed to move herself down to pull Myria into a strong bear hug from behind to hold her still "No" Myria pleaded she wanted to say more, but she could not and soon enough Arthur had moved over to inspect her badly cut hand "No" was all Myria said again, she could not say what she wanted to she was at a complete loss of control as her body and mind began to go into a sort of panic trying to shut down completely which only made her panic more out of fear now. She wanted to scream for help, but nothing was coming out, she began to feel that strange sense within her again as her body tried to shut itself off. It was as if her mind was breaking then another spur of rage came in full force and she was at a loss of control. 

"Liars" she began repeating to herself over and over. Myria wanted to argue with them all for lying to her, but something within her was calling to her. Finally relaxing herself and starting to feel the burning sensation of immense pain coming from her hand. Then something else, something she could not truly describe feeling. Her body just started to completely shut down to responses, her mouth just halted all its words, her lungs stopped taking in air, then her eyes began to falter and fade into the back of her head. She fought it at first, trying to stay awake or alive, but it was no use, her body was overpowering her mind and she had no control of it, she felt helpless and weak, then she felt the warmth of the blood trickling out of her wound, then....then all she felt was the pain as she collapsed. 

* * *

** The Blood **

_"Blood of the dragon has been spilled"_

_Myria felt a strange sensation prickle in her body as he eyes shot open in fear_

_"A blood price has been paid"_

_Looking around to locate the sound of the voice Myria quickly realized she was in an utterly dark room_

_"Blood for blood, you have called for it and it will come"_

_She started to panic lightly thinking back on the moments before she collapsed, she immediately went to look at her hand._

_There was no scar, no cut, no wound and not even a bandage upon her hand there was nothing._

_Feeling the panic rise up from her chest to her throat she looked around._

_"Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone._

_"Who am I?" the voice replied "I am no one, nothing, darkness, an abyss"_

_Shooting her head around her Myria felt herself shake and shiver and then a pain shot right up her arm._

_Letting out a reeling scream of pain Myria gripped her arm tightly as soon a cut started to appear upon her hand._

_Blood started to pour out of the wound and Myria felt terror overflow her system._

_"Help me please" she begged the darkness "Please"_

_Silence was her answer and she responded in a more drastic and desperate tone "PLEASE!"_

_"A dragon does not beg"_

_Myria was clutching at her hand and writhing in pain upon the ground as she tried to get to her knees but to no avail._

_"What do you mean" she responded in a wail._

_"A dragon does not bend, a dragon does not feel fear or terror, a dragon is fear and terror"_

_Myria let out a echoing scream of pain, but then something else drew up from inside her._

_pain and fear were replaced by a seething fiery rage and she screamed again._

_"Rise dragon, stoke the fires again and fuel your true emotion"_

_Listening_ _to the voice Myria tried her best to get to her feet just withstanding the extreme pain._

_Clutching her hand and shaking violently Myria got to her own two feet panting._

_More screams filled the black voice as her hand jolted and pulsed with excruciating pain._

_"Blood has been paid, for blood is the ultimate price"_

_Suddenly her hand just stopped being in pain._

_Myria looked at it in confusion panting to herself as she caught her breath._

_Watching her hand slowly heal right in front of her shocked Myria._

_"What do you want?" she asked, able to talk without screaming and wailing._

_Silence was again filled the black void and Myria looked around frantically for a sign of any sought of life._

_Then from the silence came a blood curdling roar of power, such power that made Myria feel her blood boil quite literally._

_"He is coming, for you have summoned him"_

_"What, who?" Myria questioned again._

_Then the void started to fade as she felt her eyelids closing forcefully._

_"No wait" she pleaded, but there was silence._

_Darkness took her once again as her eyes closed with a force upon them._

* * *

** Understanding **

Myria felt her body ache as she awoke, at first, she stays still on the bed, just grasping what she had been through and relieving her two past experiences, she was terrified of what happened to her and this strange "dream" nothing seemed right, nothing made sense to her, yet she was not filled with rage or even pain. Quickly remember her hand she lifted it up to see that it was bandaged quite heavily. Her eyes shot around the small room as she felt the slight push of the waves against the boat rocking it gently. Unsure how long she was out for Myria very slowly raised herself up out of her bed. 

"Your awake" came a voice of relief from the other side of the room, Myria looked to see Obara smiling warmly at her, but the older women's eyes were stricken with a fearful glaze. 

"Yes, I am" Myria replied in a soft broken voice as she could feel her throat was utterly dry and sore. 

"You gave us all quite a scare, none of us have seen that rage ever, not even with Edric, it was like you were...mad" Obara said sadly. Then she got up and walked over to Myria offering her a hand. Myria was not sure at first how to react, but she raised up her one good hand and put it into Obara's and soon enough the older women helped Myria to her feet. She felt so unstable on her own two feet, and her body felt so weak "I am sorry about what happened, I...I lost control of myself" she admitted with a frown. 

Obara helped Myria over to a table and seat, then she poured her a cup of warm tea, but Obara was very hesitant to give her the cup "don't do anything stupid with it" she said in a warning tone. 

Myria nodded her head in response and took the cup draining its contents as quickly as she could, the feeling of liquid quenching her thirst made Myria let out an animalistic like groan of pleasure. Myria very carefully handed the cup back to Obara and smiled at her warmly "Thank you" 

"Please tell me you did not go crazy the yesterday because you were thirsty" Obara stated in jest. 

That comment made Myria laugh genuinely which helped ease Obara greatly as her tense body seemed to relax "No, it was not because of that. If i am honest I don't know what it was, I just lost control of everything" 

Obara eyed her with concern and sighed deeply "You worried all of us after your breakdown" 

Myria groaned realizing that her guards were not in her presence "Please tell me they are not mad at me" she said sheepishly. 

Obara chuckled to herself and shook her head "No, madder at themselves for the way you reacted, they had to keep their identity a secret though, after Edric had told me about you, he really is not good at hiding things when you can corner him" Obara deadpanned. 

Just as Myria was about to reply the door opened and the two guardsmen walked in, both of them looking relieved but also concerned "I am fine" was all she said in reply at first "I am sorry" 

"Don't be sorry my lady, you had a right to be mad, we just did not expect that type of madness, we have not seen that since...Aerys" Arthur stated. 

Myria nodded her head "I understand, but I was not in control of myself, I don't know what happened, all I know is that I am blood of the dragon" 

Both her guardsmen looked at her with wide eyes "How" they basically said in unison. 

"Well, when I faded something happened, I can't explain it, but I spoke to someone or something" Myria admitted as she had the same confused look on her face as her guards. 

"Did they say anything?" Oswell asked nervously. 

Myria shook her head in response not wanting to tell them about it, instead she wanted to talk about her heritage more "Tell me then, you knew both my parents, you know me more than I do and you have protected me" 

Arthur stepped forward "You're not a bastard" he stated, Myria thought as much and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as to say go on "You're the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, your mother named you Visenya" 

Myria took a moment to process all that information and she took a deep breathe "I partly understand why I had to leave Westeros, but wouldn't I have been safe within Starfall just remaining a bastard" 

Oswell sighed deeply and shook his head "It is not so much you that worried us, it was ourselves. When Edric accepts that proposal Myrcella and him will court for a while, then the marriage will take place and the young princess will have a kingsguard as her protector, the kingsguard Barristan Selmy as her protector" 

She understood now why they had to leave "It would have put you two at risk, if Ser Selmy figured out who you were then he would become suspicious of you and why you are protecting me" 

Oswell and Arthur both gave curt nods "Aye that is why we had to leave, we could not risk putting you in danger, but things were becoming more dangerous, especially after Sunspear and Doran, he seemed off" Oswell said uneasily "Like he knew something" 

"That was not the only thing that was off about Sunspear" Myria admitted which made all three heads turn to look at her "Someone approached me when I was alone and talked about dragons or something, I can't quite remember" 

Arthur moved closer to Myria, she could see fear in his eyes "Who?" was all he asked and she shook her head "I never got a name, it was like they came out of the shadows, I never saw them after that, they were just a ghost or maybe I really am mad" 

Oswell looked down at his feet and Arthur exhaled sadly. 

Knowing that both of her guardsmen were feeling down about not being there when it happened, she switched the subject "So mother named me Visenya?" 

Oswell moved his head up to look at her and without saying anything he got to one knee and unsheathed his sword placing it at his front foot and then bowing his head, Arthur soon followed and he unsheathed a great sword that Myria had never seen him wield before, that was until she recognized its milkglass color "Dawn" she said under her breathe. Both men were on one knee with their heads bowed towards her and their blades at their feet. Myria was not sure what to say and she looked to Obara for some advice, however the eldest sand snake had also got down on one knee and bowed her head towards Myria with her spear and whip in front of her. 

"Get up will you" she said in a frustrated tone "I am still Myria...for now!" she said in a commanding tone and all three rose up and re-equipped their weapons. "I can't risk having that name spoken outside of this room at all, nothing about me will be said other then I am a bastard from Dorne, unless I state otherwise" she pointed at Obara first then at Oswell and Arthur "Is that understood" all three of them stood up as tall as they could and as straight as they could and nodded their heads curtly. 

"Good now where exactly are we going?" Myria asked curiously. 

"Volantis" All three of them said in unison. Myria smiled at the three of them in response, she knew the journey was just truly beginning, but she felt both excited and nervous. This was it, Myria told herself within her head, this was the start of her story, the story of a secret dragon and the war it would wage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the ending of the first part of my series story that just laid down the foundation to most things. I hope it was not too boring, but the next set of this series will have all the juicy parts in it and a lot more drama. However the wait for it might be a little bit as I am still drafting the next part.


End file.
